Prochain tour
by Silverael
Summary: Clarke a quitté les études, hantée par son passé. Lexa est populaire, la parfaite joueuse. Elles essaient toutes les deux de cacher leurs problèmes issus d'un passé douloureux, mais lorsque Clarke devient la nouvelle cible de Lexa, leurs problèmes s'entremêlent. Clexa AU !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire que je devais publier uniquement en anglais car elle me rappelle _Rouages_ , en un sens. Mais cette histoire ayant une toute autre intrigue, j'ai décidé de la traduire.**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que cette histoire devait être courte. Cinq chapitres. Puis mes idées se sont transformées en dix chapitres, et maintenant je suis plutôt parée pour quinze voire vingt chapitres. Mes idées s'étendent, je ne peux donc prédire la longueur de cette histoire. Cependant, je doute m'aventurer trop loin, je veux pouvoir aller au bout de l'histoire, et il me faut pouvoir gérer mon temps.**

 **Un dernier mot sur l'histoire : vous trouverez divers moments d'émotions. Des tristes, des joyeux, une bonne dose de dérision. Pour cette raison, j'ai choisi les genres "hurt/comfort" et "humor". Pour ce second terme, l'humour, vous le verrez bien un peu plus tard.**

 **Enfin, comme pour toutes mes histoires, pas de fin tragique pour Clexa ! Je pense en avoir rassuré plus d'un avec mes explications, je vous laisse lire !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, le deuxième viendra très bientôt avec l'apparition du point de vue de Lexa. ;)**

* * *

Clarke

Je déteste ça. Cette lumière éblouissante qui me brûle les yeux. Je les ferme, espérant faire disparaître cette lumière, mais elle me cogne les paupières. Je la sens osciller, créer de petites ombres sous mes yeux, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà assez sombres.

J'ouvre les yeux au bruit du bus qui s'arrête. J'aurais aimé avoir une voiture. J'aurais aimé rester au lit plutôt que d'aller à cette soirée. J'aurais aimé ne jamais recevoir cet appel de ma mère qui m'a demandé pour la millième fois de rentrer à la maison. J'aimerais qu'elle comprenne le fait que j'en ai fini de la fac de médecine.

Et pourtant, je vis encore sur le campus. J'y travaille. Je fais la plonge pour le restaurant universitaire. C'est le restaurant le moins cher du campus. Personne ne sait pour l'instant. J'ai arrêté mes études d'art en juillet dernier, un an après avoir arrêté mes études de médecine. Je ne supportais plus l'université. Mais j'aime bien le campus.

Je suis allée à la soirée de début d'année hier soir. Une fête hors de la ville, dans les bois. Normalement, il devait y avoir un grand feu de camp, mais pas cette année. La nuit dernière était crue. De l'alcool, de la musique sans intérêt et des gens qui s'effacent dans les bois pour aller chercher un peu d'intimité entre les arbres.

Je ne les juge pas. Je suis comme eux. C'est pour ça que je ne rentre pas chez ma mère. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne me sens pas bien à l'idée de rentrer chez moi, pourtant je ne veux pas forcément rester ici non plus, mais ça va, pour l'instant. Le campus n'est pas mauvais. J'ai un travail, et je suppose que je vais trouver une solution dans les mois à venir.

Mais je n'espère pas trouver. Je n'espère plus.

Je rejoins ma minuscule chambre dans le bâtiment des employés. J'ai quitté ma chambre étudiante que je partageais avec une amie l'été dernier. Raven était une bonne colocataire, mais je lui ai envoyé un message la semaine dernière pour la prévenir que je déménageais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou qu'elle se sente coupable. Je l'ai vue la nuit dernière, à la fête, et elle ne m'a pas demandé où je vivais maintenant, car je lui avais dit que j'avais loué un appartement en ville près d'un lieu de travail pour lequel je venais de signer. J'ai menti.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je travaille pour l'université au lieu d'y étudier. Je ne leur ai pas dit que j'ai arrêté les cours, ils le découvriront bien assez tôt. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je ne vais pas bien, car je vais bien. Je vais bien.

Je retire mes vêtements et me laisse tomber dans mon lit. Il est huit heures du matin. Demain, je serai en train de travailler à cette heure-là. Huit heures dans le fond de la grande cuisine de la fac.

Je n'ai pas mangé là-bas pendant mes deux années de médecine. C'est quand j'ai arrêté la médecine pour essayer une licence d'art que j'ai dû considérer la restauration la moins chère, car ma mère ne m'aidait plus autant qu'avant. Je le cachais à mes amis, car je ne voulais pas qu'ils me posent des questions sur ma mère. Et sur les autres choses.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils me posent des questions sur moi, ça ne les regarde pas, ils s'en sortent très bien en cours et je veux qu'ils se concentrent sur leurs études, pas sur moi.

Je pense trop. Ma tête me fait mal, j'ai besoin de dormir. Je roule sur le côté et attrape la bouteille de vodka qui gît sous mon lit. Je prends une petite gorgée, puis en avale une longue.

Je me fiche que ça me brûle la gorge, je pense uniquement à l'état de confusion que cela va m'apporter. Au poids que l'alcool va poser sur moi avant de me libérer de tout pour me laisser flotter dans l'air. Pour que je puisse enfin dormir.

* * *

C'est déjà le soir. J'ai dormi toute la journée. Je prends une courte douche dans la salle de bain aussi large que moi que comporte ma chambre, puis je vérifie mes messages. Raven sera au pub de Luna avec les autres ce soir. Luna a le meilleur pub du coin, on passait beaucoup de temps là-bas tous ensemble avant que j'arrête la médecine. C'est drôle, j'ai plus de temps pour sortir depuis que j'ai arrêté les cours, et je sors moins. Depuis que j'ai arrêté les études d'art, quittant l'université pour de bon, j'ai de plus en plus envie de passer du temps dehors. Pour cette raison, je vais aller rejoindre tout le monde chez Luna ce soir. Ce n'est que le début de soirée, et en sortant je me rappelle qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de dépenser trop d'argent dans l'alcool.

Ma mère ne m'aide plus financièrement. Elle pense que je ne vas pas être capable de survivre seule mais je m'en suis très bien sortie jusqu'ici et je continuerai ainsi. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, chez elle, mais plutôt que je ne suis pas prête à lui faire face, à elle, à tout. J'ai besoin de rester seule pour l'instant.

Je prends mon téléphone, mes clés, quitte ma chambre et fourre tout dans les poches avant de mon jean. Je suis habillée simplement : jeans, pull à capuche, converses, une tenue confortable.

J'arrive au pub vingt minutes plus tard. Raven, Bellamy et Octavia sont déjà là. Les yeux de Raven s'illuminent quand elle me voit, elle a enfin une raison de fuir la dispute des frère et soeur. Je n'ai aucune idée du sujet de la dispute, mais c'est probablement futile.

\- Clarke ! hurle-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

On s'assoit au bar et nous commandons des bières.

\- Alors, comment ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- On s'est vues la nuit dernière, Rav, répondé-je. Elle est l'une des quelques personnes au courant du plus petit morceau d'information sur ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans, et je sais qu'elle se doute que j'ai quitté la fac de médecine à cause de ça.

Elle sera encore plus inquiète quand elle remarquera que j'ai complètement arrêté mes études.

\- Ouais, je sais, j'essaie juste de faire la conversation, répond-elle en levant son verre pour prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

On boit en silence. La nouvelle année d'études vient tout juste de commencer et je sais que Raven pense au fait que j'aurais dû être en dernière année de médecine avant de commencer mon internat. Je sens ses commentaires à chaque fois qu'elle me regarde, à chaque fois qu'elle lâche le moindre petit mot commun, mais je fais mine de rien.

\- Alors, deuxième année d'art, hein ? demande-t-elle comme si sa question avait un réel sens.

La voilà, la question lourde de sens. Je peux presque l'entendre dire ' _sauf si tu as abandonné ces études-là aussi_ ' mais je ne dirai rien. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour être jugée.

\- C'est bien, l'art, commentai-je. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. J'aime bien l'art, mais je n'aime plus l'école. Je continuerais de dessiner si j'avais des idées, mais je n'en ai pas, alors je travaille, dors, me perds sur internet, et marche dans le campus.

J'espère en quelque sorte que quelqu'un va me payer un verre ce soir, car je ne veux pas payer pour boire seule, et je ne peux pas non plus payer des tournées aux autres. J'essaie d'être responsable. Je sais que je ne le suis pas. Mais j'essaie.

Le pub se remplit, je ne fais pas attention sauf lorsque des gens viennent me saluer. Bellamy a arrêté de se disputer avec sa soeur dix-sept minutes plus tôt. Je m'ennuie, alors je parle un peu avec lui.

\- Je vais avoir un projet de psychologie à réaliser, me dit-il, et j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide. Ils veulent qu'on étudie la sexualité ce semestre.

Je soupire. Bellamy veut être conseiller d'éducation, au collège ou au lycée, il n'en est pas encore certain. Chaque année, il a travaillé sur différents sujets, et je me doutais que celui-ci viendrait. La sexualité. Evidemment, il est venu me voir.

\- Je ne suis pas ta seule amie bisexuelle, va te trouver un autre sujet, rétorqué-je sèchement.

J'ai été plus dure que je voulais l'être, mais je n'aime pas ce sujet lorsqu'il est abordé par Bellamy depuis que ce dernier m'en a voulu pour avoir refusé de sortir avec lui en dernière année de lycée. Il s'est déjà excusé plusieurs fois depuis, mais je préfère tout de même garder ce sujet loin de nos conversations.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir demandé ton aide, me répond-il en quittant le bar. Il semble en colère, déçu, mais il sait pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi. De plus, je ne veux pas être un sujet pour quiconque.

Je commande un autre verre, plus fort. J'ai pris quarante minutes pour finir ma bière car je sais que je veux toujours un autre verre, et je ne veux pas jeter l'argent aussi facilement. Je peux être responsable.

D'accord, peut-être que j'en commande encore quelques un après le deuxième. Et peut-être que j'en commande toujours de plus forts à chaque fois, si c'est encore possible. Je pense toujours qu'ils sont de plus en plus forts car je suis toujours de plus en plus ivre. Je refuse de jouer à des jeux avec Raven et Monty, puis repousse Octavia du bras quand elle vient me demander pourquoi je bois seule au bar pendant que tout le monde s'amuse.

Je veux juste rester assise ici et boire pour l'instant. Quoi que, en fait j'ai besoin d'uriner, alors je me lève calmement car je sais que j'ai un peu trop bu. Combien de verres ? Cinq, peut-être six. Pour certains, c'est peu, mais mon corps me dit tout le contraire. J'ai trop bu la nuit dernière, bière gratuite, et la moindre gorgée d'alcool aujourd'hui m'aurait assomée de toute façon. C'est pourquoi j'ai continué de boire. Oui, c'est une bonne raison.

Je me cogne dans la porte en entrant dans la salle d'eau et j'ignore le rire d'une rousse dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je me sens plus légère après avoir utilisé les toilettes et je me lave tranquillement les mains. Je ne fais pas attention aux filles qui entrent et sortent, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il y en a une à côté de moi qui m'observe pendant qu'elle se lave les mains.

Je lui lance un regard confus et elle parle.

\- Si tu veux continuer de te laver les mains pendant encore un quart d'heure, ce serait bien d'ouvrir le robinet.

D'accord. Mes mains sont pleines de savon. Le robinet se moque de moi, ou alors j'ai bu assez d'alcool pour ce soir. Je soupire et vise l'ouverture du robinet, mais la fille le fait pour moi. Elle prend même mes mains pour les rincer. Quand elle a fini, elle attrape du papier et les sèche. Elle jette le papier humide et quitte la salle, me laissant là stupéfaite.

Je jure qu'elle avait un petit sourire en coin. Je la connais. Je sais que je la connais, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je devrais rentrer. Je sors de la salle d'eau et me dirige vers la sortie du pub, mais la propriétaire, Luna, m'appelle.

Me voilà de nouveau assise au bar.

\- Quoi de neuf ? me demande Luna. Voilà pour toi, ajoute-t-elle. Elle me tend un verre et je suis prête à refuser. J'ai dépensé assez d'argent dans l'alcool ce soir, et j'ai trop bu, mais elle ajoute encore : De la part de Lexa. Je suppose que tu es sa nouvelle cible.

' _Quoi ?_ ' est la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. Puis je réalise que c'était elle dans les toilettes. Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais maintenant je peux voir les yeux verts me fixer à travers le miroir. Lexa Woods. Elle est populaire pour plusieurs raisons. Je regarde autour de moi et la vois, assise à une table, discutant avec des gars. Elle n'essaie pas de me regarder. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait que je suis en train de l'observer et pense que je vais aller la rejoindre avec le verre qu'elle m'a offert.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Au lieu d'aller la rejoindre, je dis à Luna de rendre à Lexa son verre et je quitte le pub. J'ai remarqué la surprise sur le visage de Luna, mais il me semble l'avoir vue hausser les épaules quand je lui ai tourné le dos pour partir. En passant la porte de sortie, je jure avoir de nouveau senti le regard de Lexa sur moi.

J'ai peut-être souhaité que quelqu'un m'offre un verre ce soir, mais pas elle. Pas Lexa. J'en ai assez entendu sur elle pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas accepter de verre de sa part.

* * *

La semaine est passée vite et c'est déjà dimanche soir. J'ai ignoré les messages et appels toute la semaine et suis restée dans ma chambre tout le week-end. J'espère qu'aucun de mes amis ne sera au pub ce soir, car ils ont dû remarquer que je n'ai pas été en cours de la semaine et je pense qu'ils ont compris.

Ils savent que j'ai arrêté les études.

J'ai travaillé à la cafétéria tous les jours de six heures à quinze heures. C'est beaucoup de nettoyage, pendant neuf heures avec seulement une pause de vingt minutes, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai pris le job le plus simple à obtenir. Cela m'occupe, me donne de l'argent, je ne m'en plains pas.

Cela dit, le week-end fait du bien après cinq jours de travail. J'ai besoin de sortir un peu, respirer de l'air frais, m'asseoir au bar et siroter une bière. Je déteste la bière, je trouve ça répugnant, mais c'est l'alcool le moins cher alors je commence toujours par là.

Je suis surprise de voir une trentaine d'étudiants à l'intérieur du pub. Pour un dimanche soir, il y a du monde. Je m'assieds au bar et Luna me remarque aussitôt.

\- Hey, Raven te cherche, elle m'a dit que tu n'as pas répondu à ses messages.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de me demander comment je vais, elle sait que je ne réponds jamais vraiment à ces questions-là.

\- Je suis occupée en ce moment, je réponds en me confortant dans l'idée que ce n'est pas faux.

Je ne mens jamais vraiment. Elle me jauge du regard, recherche des indices, mais elle ne trouve rien. Elle regarde ailleurs et me donne une bière pour laquelle je paye de suite. Luna va devoir dire à sa copine que je vais bien, car elle n'a pu obtenir aucune information. Raven va probablement lui répondre ' _Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même !_ ' et Luna soupirera, comme toujours. Peut-être même que la propriétaire du pub m'en voudra pour ne pas lui avoir donné les réponses dont elle avait besoin pour contenter Raven, mais je m'en fiche. Elles ont toutes les deux la tête dure, trop bornées pour que je me préoccupe de leur fierté.

Je sirotais un mojito lorsque mon ancienne colocataire entre en trombe dans le pub.

\- CLARKE GRIFFIN ! hurle-t-elle en bondissant sur le siège à côté du mien. Je peux sentir les regards des autres clients sur nous. Raven et la discrétion sont incompatibles. Je lâche la paille de ma boisson tandis qu'elle ajoute : Où est-ce que t'es passée ces derniers jours ?

\- Ici et là, je réponds simplement, et l'idée soudaine de prétendre un état d'ivresse me traverse l'esprit.

\- Tu as lâché les cours encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Je laisse quelques secondes s'écouler et murmure :

\- J'aime la couleur des murs.

Elle me fixe longuement puis jette un regard au mur en face de nous. J'essaie de vider mon regard au maximum et ça fonctionne. Elle soupire et s'en va parler à sa petite-amie, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse claire de ma part ce soir.

Je sais que je ferais mieux de ne pas la croiser demain, car Raven ne s'arrête jamais avant d'avoir ce qu'elle veut. Bornée, elle est, je disais.

Je sirote ma boisson paisiblement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se pose sur le même siège que Raven avait utilisé plus tôt. Au début, je pensais que c'était elle, mais ce n'est pas elle.

\- Salut, Clarke.

Je reconnais la voix.

\- Tu t'amuses ? la voix ajoute, et je crache :

\- Lexa.

Je prends une longue gorgée de ma boisson, lui montrant que je me fiche complètement de sa présence.

Je l'entends commander deux verres et je sais qu'elle va continuer de me parler.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as refusé le verre que je t'ai offert la semaine dernière ? me demande-t-elle.

Tellement prévisible.

Je sirote ma boisson pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes, convaincue qu'elle va s'ennuyer, mais elle continue de m'observer.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me payes un verre que je suis obligée de l'accepter, rétorqué-je.

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Elle attrape son nouveau verre, l'avale en cinq secondes et en demande un autre. Elle n'est pas croyable. Je la regarde à peine. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'attention qu'elle recherche.

\- Vas-tu accepter celui-ci ? me demande-elle, et je suis déjà fatiguée par ses questions.

Elle fait glisser le verre qui m'attend depuis au moins deux minutes maintenant, et même si j'ai envie de le boire, je ne veux pas d'un verre venant de Lexa. C'est une fille à problèmes, et j'essaie de rester en dehors de ceux-ci.

\- Non merci.

Lexa ne perd pas sa contenance. Elle continue de me fixer et ça commence à m'agacer. Je n'aime pas être dérangée, surtout quand je suis agacée par quelqu'un d'aussi insistant que Lexa.

\- Tu passes des heures seule dans des bars, mais tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'offre un verre ? Tu es plus intéressante que je ne le pensais, dit-elle, laissant mes oreilles souhaiter être sourdes.

Je termine mon verre, dépose de la monnaie sur le comptoir et me lève. Je ne veux pas rester ici si quelqu'un va continuer à me questionner.

\- Tu pars déjà ? me demande Lexa.

Tout ce qu'elle sait faire est de poser des questions. Elle n'est pas très originale.

\- Oui, quelqu'un m'ennuie, craché-je en la transperçant de mon regard bleu actuellement parfaitement noir.

C'est comme ça que je me rends compte que la ligne de ses mâchoires est plus fine que je ne le pensais, et ses yeux ne sont pas si verts que ça, ils sont plus _verts avec des nuances de gris_ , et son regard me transperce sans effort. Cela me rend folle, mais je comprends aussi pourquoi tant de personnes ont déjà été envoûtées par cette fille.

Je tourne les talons et pars. Je suis déçue, en quelque sorte, parce que je sais que si Lexa n'avait pas été aussi agaçante, peut-être lui aurais-je donné une chance. Et pourtant, Lexa n'est pas reconnue pour être adorable. Par contre, elle est physiquement totalement mon type, même plus que mon type, elle est resplendissante, et je comprends comment elle a pu avoir autant de filles sur le campus. Ça me frustre pour le restant de la nuit.

* * *

Je déteste le mercredi. La nuit de dimanche dernier n'a peut-être pas été géniale, mais au moins je suis rentrée ivre à ma chambre. Aujourd'hui, je nettoie. Et c'est mercredi, alors je nettoie trois cents couverts de plus que les autres jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi autant d'étudiants viennent manger ici le mercredi, ils le font, et ça me fait regretter d'avoir accepté ce travail, mais je sais que je vais gagner de l'argent, et je me sens mieux.

Il est quatorze heures lorsque je termine à la plonge, et il est temps pour moi d'aller nettoyer les tables. La plupart des étudiants devraient être retournés en cours maintenant, ou sont repartis vaquer à leurs occupations. La salle est immense, nous sommes cinq employés avec des vieux torchons en main pour le moment. On a une heure pour tout remettre en ordre avant la fin du service d'aujourd'hui.

Je commence à essuyer, j'en profite pour me vider la tête en même temps. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens observée, et sans regarder je sais qui me regarde, car j'ai toujours eu le même sentiment à chaque fois que ce même regard se pose sur moi. Au début, je ne veux pas lever les yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir raison. Je ne veux pas la voir. Elle ne peut pas avoir découvert que je travaille ici, et si elle a réussi, j'appelle ça du harcèlement.

Je continue de nettoyer les tables jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le rang avec le tout dernier étudiant assis à la dernière table. Tout le monde est parti, mais elle est restée. Je sais que c'est elle, je sais qu'elle va m'agacer. Je lève enfin le regard quand j'arrive à sa table. J'aurais aimé qu'un collègue prenne ce coin de la salle mais c'est moi qui m'en occupe et je me sens piégée.

Je croise son regard, elle sourit, téléphone en main tourné vers moi. Je lance un regard à l'appareil, vois une photo de moi. Elle explique alors que je réalise le piège.

\- Quatre-vingt pour cent des étudiants de ce campus me suivent sur Twitter. Je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient de Clarke Griffin abandonnant ses études pour travailler ici en tant que femme de ménage.

C'est une grosse blague. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'elle me harcèle ? J'ai refusé ses verres, ce qui est mon droit, et ç'a dû froisser son ego.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demandé-je froidement.

Je n'ai jamais été proche d'elle. Nos chemins ont dû se croiser à des soirées ou sur le campus auparavant, mais nous n'avons jamais discuté.

\- Tu ne t'es pas montrée sympa envers moi, je retourne la faveur, me répond-elle, son sourire arrogant provoquant la fermeture de mon poing sur le torchon savonneux.

\- Tu penses que refuser un verre est méchant ?

J'essaie de garder ma voix stable même si je ressens la forte envie d'essuyer l'arrogance de ce visage avec mon torchon sale.

\- J'étais sympa envers toi, la moindre des choses aurait été de me donner cinq minutes de ton temps.

Je ne veux pas laisser la colère gagner, ça la satisferait, alors je réponds :

\- Je t'ai assez donné de temps comme ça.

J'essaie de m'éloigner, j'ai du travail à terminer, mais j'entends sa voix insolente résonner à nouveau.

\- Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je poste cette magnifique photo de toi alors ?

Soit je vais boire un verre avec elle se moquant de moi tout le long du chemin, ou elle poste la photo et tout le monde apprend ce que je fais depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Dans les deux cas, ma fierté se fait abattre.

Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache mais je ne peux pas laisser Lexa m'avoir. Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'elle, et son comportement me dégoûte.

\- Peu importe.

Je m'éloigne à peine ma réponse dictée. Je retourne dans le fond de la cuisine, loin de la vue de lexa. J'en ai beaucoup trop entendu sur Lexa pour considérer passer du temps avec elle. Au fond, je sais ce qu'elle veut. Je sais aussi que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée si elle avait été plus sympa, différente.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi, mais ça me fait penser : peut-être a-t-elle autant de problèmes que moi, si ce n'est plus.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lexa

J'ai lu une centaine de commentaires. Surprise, choc, moqueries, je peux tout voir. Le campus entier a vu la photo qui a été aimée et retweetée suffisamment de fois pour que la photo atteigne la Lune. Certains commentaires sont surpris de voir quelqu'un aussi talentueux et sérieux que Clarke abandonner les études pour travailler plein temps pour l'université. D'autres commentaires se moquent d'une fille qu'ils connaissent à peine.

Et il y en a un de cette fille que je connais sans partager aucun sentiment d'amitié avec elle, qui semble triste et déçue. ' _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça..._ ' de Raven Reyes, et une réponse de Bellamy Blake, un gars qui traîne souvent à ma fraternité. Il est toujours surpris de me voir vivre avec des garçons, mais il sait aussi pourquoi j'ai été forcée de quitter ma sororité. J'ai joué avec mes soeurs, plus de la moitié d'entre elle, et quand elles s'en sont rendues compte, elles n'ont plus supporté de m'avoir avec elles. C'est une histoire connue sur le campus, et alors que je lis le message de Bellamy je me demande si l'histoire de Clarke va devenir aussi populaire que la mienne.

' _Elle a encore lâché les cours... pour travailler à la cafétéria ?!_ ' Je suppose qu'ils sont ses amis et qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Je m'inquiéterais aussi si j'étais aussi proche de Clarke, mais elle ne me laisse même pas s'approcher d'elle.

En lisant les commentaires et les vues sur cette photo, je veux me sentir désolée pour elle, mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle n'a pas voulu me parler, peut-être avait-elle besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle n'est pas une princesse. Je sais que ce que je fais est mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je l'ai vue de très près dans les toilettes de ce pub et je ne cesse de me demander comment j'ai pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt.

Je sais que je l'ai vue il y a longtemps, mais pas aussi bien. J'avais vu son ombre envelopper l'une de mes soeurs de sororité, et après je n'ai jamais touché cette dernière, car je ne touche pas une fille que j'ai vue être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce fait m'a dit de ne pas approcher Clarke, mais je l'ai fait quand même.

Clarke me semblait bien trop appétissante pour que je recule. Elle m'a repoussée, et maintenant je ne me dois pas seulement de l'avoir, mais j'ai aussi besoin de découvrir pourquoi elle a agi de manière aussi réticente. Clarke Griffin est mon nouveau passe-temps.

Un bon divertissement pour me protéger de la vérité. Je vais simplement prétendre que ceci n'a rien à voir avec la fierté.

Je repose mon téléphone. Je ne peux pas me sentir mal pour avoir prise cette photo et l'avoir postée. Je n'en ai pas le temps de toute façon. J'ai du travail.

* * *

Le cours est ennuyeux. J'adore mes études, même si j'ai hâte de finir l'année. J'en aurai terminé avec l'université et je vais enfin pouvoir commencer une carrière. Je veux un bon salaire, une belle maison, de jolies filles et un bon bar dans ma propre maison.

Je n'arrêterai pas de faire la fête, mais au moins je n'aurai plus à aller en cours. Pour l'instant, j'écoute, j'écris, prétends être intéressée. Je suis une très bonne actrice.

Je reçois un message de Matt. Il se moque de moi pour avoir posté la photo de Clarke car il était là la nuit où elle m'a rejetée. _Rejetée_ , c'est ce qu'il affirme. Moi je dis donne-moi du temps et j'aurai Clarke. Je ne vais pas laisser Matt se moquer de moi longtemps. Il a toujours été une bonne compétition quand on en vient aux filles, mais j'ai toujours été la meilleure, et je vais le lui prouver.

Je le lui dis et il me réponds rapidement. ' _Gagne-là avant moi, alors. On verra qui est le meilleur._ ' Je lui dirais bien de dégager si j'avais eu la dignité de refuser un défi. Je sais que Clarke n'est pas un jouet avec lequel on peut s'amuser. Les gens ne le sont pas. Pourtant je me suis jouée d'eux pendant des années.

* * *

Je me rends au pub, imaginant qu'elle y serait, mais elle n'y est pas. Elle est introuvable depuis la publication de cette photo. Une semaine, ça fait une semaine. Je doute qu'elle ait quitté le campus, alors je vais juste demander à la personne qui m'a donné l'information sur Clarke travaillant pour l'université.

Je l'ai trouvée une fois, je la trouverai à nouveau. J'ai besoin de la revoir. Je suis trop curieuse pour abandonner. Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais laisser Matt gagner.

* * *

Clarke

Ma tête tourne. Ce n'est même pas la faute de l'alcool, je suis simplement épuisée. Cela fait six semaines que je travaille pour l'université. Cela fait un mois depuis que la photo a été postée sur internet, et j'ai arrêté d'aller à des soirées dans le coin.

En revanche, j'ai été voir Raven, car elle n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler jusqu'à ce que je réponde. J'ai admis avoir arrêté mes études - je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement - et lui ai indiqué où je vis. Elle est inquiète, même si je lui répète que tout va bien. Arrêter ses études n'est pas un mal, beaucoup le font chaque année.

Je m'habille lassement pour aller voir le match d'Octavia et Harper. Ils font partie de l'équipe de basketball de l'université et je leur ai dit que je viendrai pour l'ouverture de la saison.

En traversant le campus à pieds, je sens de moins en moins de regards sur moi. La première semaine suivant la sortie de la photo a été terrible. Je devais travailler dans le fond de la cuisine tous les jours car des étudiants venaient pour vérifier que j'y étais. Mais ils se sont lassés et ont laissé tomber. Je n'ai jamais revu Lexa. Je me demande comment on peut être stupide au point de faire ce qu'elle a fait, mais je suppose que j'ai froissé son ego en refusant ce verre.

De toute façon, elle a perdu.

Je suis arrivée. Je remarque Monty dans les gradins et décide de le rejoindre. Il est venu encourager sa copine, évidemment. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et il me sourit.

\- Comment ça va ? me demande-t-il, et je sais que ce n'est pas par curiosité.

Quand il vous demande comment vous allez, c'est soit de la préoccupation, soit une façon de commencer une conversation. Il n'essaie jamais de vous arracher des informations, et c'est pour ça que je l'apprécie.

\- Un peu fatiguée, lui indiqué-je honnêtement, et toi ?

\- J'aimerais bien retourner au dortoir pour terminer mon projet que je dois rendre le mois prochain, m'explique-t-il, j'apprécie son honnêteté. Mais, ajoute-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules enthousiaste, le basketball est important pour Harper, alors je suis là.

Monty est le mec parfait. Il est honnête, loyal, toujours disponible pour vous aider. C'est un mec bien, mais dans le monde dans lequel on vit, c'est plutôt une faiblesse.

\- T'es trop gentil, Monty, lui avouai-je. Promets-moi que tu seras prudent envers les gens.

Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse avoir par des personnes malhonnêtes. Il mérite la meilleure vie possible. C'est un des gentils, ceux qui ne feront jamais rien de mauvais car ils sont trop bons pour même savoir comment faire quelque chose de mal.

\- Seulement si tu me promets de m'appeler si les choses tournent mal pour toi, me répond-il.

Je l'observe, croise son regard inquiet teinté de tristesse, et j'espère que je ne suis pas celle qui l'a rendu triste, mais je sais que c'est moi. Qui d'autre ?

\- Je le ferai, Monty, ne t'en fais pas. Si un jour j'ai un problème, je viendrais te voir.

Ses yeux acquiescent, mais il semble toujours embêté.

\- Tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec nous l'an dernier. On était très proches, nous tous. Mais c'est différent depuis que tu as commencé à disparaître.

Je n'avais pas remarqué. Notre groupe d'amis était encore un groupe d'amis à mes yeux, rien qu'un groupe d'amis sans moi, mais apparemment j'avais tort.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose sans toi, ajoute-t-il, on n'est plus aussi proches qu'avant.

Je veux lui dire que je suis désolée, mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir désolée pour quoi que ce soit, ni pour personne. J'ai fait mon choix et je ne le regrette pas.

Je ne réponds rien et on reste silencieux. Les deux équipes sont prêtes et je fais finalement attention à eux tandis que la partie commence. C'est là que je remarque un nouveau joueur parmi notre équipe. Je ne devrais pas être surprise. Lexa a rejoint l'équipe de basket cette année. N'est-elle pas déjà dans deux autres équipes ? Football américain et kick boxing. N'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ? Deux équipes, c'est déjà beaucoup, voire même trop, mais Lexa ne semble pas connaître le mot _beaucoup_ , ni même le mot _suffisant_.

Je la regarde, et je suis sûre de l'avoir vue me lancer un regard. Elle n'a pas rejoint cette équipe par amour pour le basketball. Elle sait qu'Octavia et Harper sont mes amies, elle savait que je viendrai, elle veut m'avoir.

Mais elle ne m'aura pas. Je regarde notre équipe gagner, félicite mes amis et pars. Je suis à peine à l'extérieur quand Octavia me rattrape.

\- Tu ne viens pas célébrer avec nous chez Luna ? me demande-t-elle.

J'aurais dit oui si j'avais su que Lexa n'irait pas.

\- Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

Je réponds simplement et elle me laisse partir, mais j'ai vu son inquiétude. Si seulement ils pouvaient faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si c'était rien d'abandonner les cours comme ça, ce serait bien, mais ils montrent leur mécontentement, et je ne me sens plus aussi bien avec eux.

Je retourne à ma chambre, m'écroule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant que je suis allongée, entourée par les murs, le plafond, le sol, une boîte fermée. Je sens déjà mes muscles se détendre, mon cerveau s'apaiser, les pensées s'écouler naturellement, avec de plus en plus de légèreté. Je vais m'endormir dans deux minutes, peut-être même moins.

On toque à ma porte.

Je ne réagis pas. Je veux juste dormir, pourquoi les gens ne me laissent-ils pas dormir ? Peu importe qui toque n'est pas prêt à s'arrêter. Je soupire et me lève. Sérieusement...

J'ouvre la porte, les yeux à demi fermés, mais ils s'ouvrent grand en découvrant Lexa sur le pas de ma porte. Ses cheveux humides sont regroupés en une queue de cheval faite à la va-vite. Elle porte un pull à capuche et un jean noir. Son sac de sport pend à son épaule droite.

\- Tu m'as suivie, dis-je lassement, trop fatiguée pour me montrer en colère.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, justifie-t-elle, pour avoir posté la photo...

Je la jauge du regard. Elle pense pouvoir me suivre chez moi et s'excuser sans paraître suspicieuse ? Elle aurait pu s'excuser ailleurs, après le match, plutôt que de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- D'accord, je te pardonne, salut, répondis-je avec la même lassitude avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Essayer, du moins, car elle bloque la porte et fait un pas dans ma chambre. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle n'a aucun respect pour la propriété privée !

\- Je souhaite t'offrir un verre de paix. On pourrait parler, mettre les choses au clair.

Elle veut encore m'offrir un verre alors que je l'ai rejetée plus d'une fois. Je commence à me demander si elle ne cherche pas à me droguer pour m'avoir dans son lit. C'est franchement suspicieux.

\- Je ne veux pas boire un verre avec toi. En fait, je pensais dormir jusqu'à demain pour être en forme pour laver des assiettes et des tables, rétorqué-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je suis trop épuisée pour tenter de la virer de ma chambre, alors je vais me contenter de la rembarrer. A force de se faire insulter, elle va se fatiguer et partir. Je l'espère.

Elle me fixe, puis décrit la chambre du regard. Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir mis grand chose aux murs, ni laissé quoi ce soit d'important sur le bureau. Ma vie n'est pas étalée dans cette chambre, Lexa n'apprendra rien de plus sur moi en la fouillant du regard. Elle s'avance vers moi de quelques pas, s'abaisse, et attrape quelque chose sous le lit. Merde. J'avais oublié ça !

Elle l'a remarquée, la bouteille de vodka, la troisième achetée depuis que j'ai emménagé dans cette chambre. Elle ouvre la bouteille, boit une longue gorgée, et je ressens le besoin de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour avoir osé boire à ma bouteille. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Pas mal, me dit-elle tout en me tendant la bouteille, je suppose que tu es celle qui m'a offert un verre finalement.

J'attrape la bouteille, la rebouchonne, et la remets à sa place sous mon lit. Je m'allonge, attrape ma couverture et me couvre entièrement. Elle se fout de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la faire partir. La colère ne fonctionne pas. L'ignorer ne fonctionne pas. Elle est un cafard.

C'est d'autant plus vrai que je sens un poids tirer sur le côté de ma couverture. Elle vient de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Et maintenant, elle me tapote le dos du bout du doigt au travers de la couverture. Je me redresse, mes nerfs à bout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel ?!

Je n'ai pas été aussi en colère depuis l'événement qui a commencé tout ça, quatre ans plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait me faire ressentir un sentiment aussi fort que la colère à nouveau, et il va sans dire que ce n'est pas le sentiment fort généralement attendu.

Lexa sourit, et je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire les cafards jusque dans ma chambre, pourquoi je fais sourire celui-ci comme un idiot, un cafard idiot, pas le cafard malin qui se cache à votre approche pour ne pas se faire écraser, non, l'idiot là qui s'installe sur votre lit et vous regarde, vous nargue, gâche votre vie.

Son sourire s'aiguise et ma confusion disparaît. Je ne ressens plus que de la colère.

\- Je suis surprise de voir tout ça, dit le cafard en regardant autour de lui pour revenir me fixer à nouveau. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu faisais partie des meilleurs étudiants de médecine, puis l'un des meilleurs étudiants d'arts. Et maintenant tu vis dans cette boîte de hamster, nettoyant après les autres étudiants.

\- Nettoyer est un métier, rien de honteux, répliqué-je.

Même Raven ne vient pas ici me dire de telles choses. Je veux que Lexa parte. Son odeur a envahi mon atmosphère et c'est horrible. Enivrant. La Lexa post-sport ne sent pas très bon. Je me dois de détester ça.

\- Tu étais populaire ici, en tant qu'élève, reprend-elle, tu pourrais accomplir de grandes choses, mais tu as tout laissé tomber.

Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je me lève, attrape mes chaussures, les enfile et ouvre la porte. Une série d'actions qui ne m'aide même pas à me calmer.

\- Allons prendre ce verre, lâché-je.

Et je la laisse gagner pour cette fois car je ne veux plus l'avoir dans ma chambre. Elle sourit, son sourire en coin agaçant, un sourire que je veux essuyer de son visage à coups de poings, elle m'agace, elle me donne des frissons, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas être une personne gentille et douce ? C'est frustrant.

Me voilà assise au bar de Luna. Je commande un verre pour lequel Lexa paye avant que je ne puisse le faire. De toute façon, j'ai oublié mon porte-monnaie. J'avale mon verre cul sec, laisse l'alcool me brûler la gorge. Je veux que l'alcool m'enivre pour que je puisse le blâmer pour mon état actuel. Ce que je ressens.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me dire pourquoi tu as quitté deux fois tes études ?

Mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, envoyé-je.

Je veux un autre verre, alors j'en commande un autre et préviens Luna que Lexa paye. Cette dernière sourit avec malice et je crois même entendre un petit rire lui échapper.

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler mais tu vas me laisser payer tes boissons ? me fait-elle remarquer.

\- C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve ici sans argent, alors ouais, le verre que je veux, tu payes.

Je me fiche d'être impolie, mauvaise. Je n'essaie même plus de la jouer gentiment en essayant de la repousser avec des petits commentaires. Elle veut passer du temps avec moi, elle va devoir supporter la garce que je peux être.

\- Je peux faire ça, me répond-elle.

Je réalise que je vais aussi devoir supporter la garce qu'elle est.

\- Tu sais, lui dis-je, tu dépenses beaucoup d'argent et d'énergie pour quelqu'un qui veut juste coucher avec moi.

Je prends une gorgée du verre que Luna vient de me servir. Je ne regarde pas Lexa mais je sens qu'elle est surprise. Je peux apercevoir, dans le coin de mes yeux, ses épaules tendues se détendre lentement alors que la surprise s'évanouit.

\- Tu es plus intéressante que je ne pensais, me répond-elle.

Je me demande si elle s'intéresse vraiment à moi ou si je ne suis qu'un divertissement, un jeu. C'est difficile à dire. Elle ne cesse de se montrer cruelle envers moi et je ne suis pas attirée par ce genre de comportement.

Je bois en silence, commande deux autres verres à son compte tandis qu'elle m'observe. Je ne fais pas plus attention à elle. Je me contente de boire. Elle finira bien par se lasser. Mais une demi-heure plus tard, elle est encore là, paye encore pour mes verres, et je suis complètement ivre. J'ai bu verre après verre dans le but de la faire regretter sa présence ici avec moi, mais elle ne s'ennuie pas. Elle me regarde m'enfiler les verres, devenir de plus en plus ivre.

Elle a bu quatre verres, pas les plus forts. Peut-être que j'ai choisi la mauvaise stratégie.

\- Je commence à croire que tu veux me demander de sortir avec toi, lui annoncé-je, la voix tremblante.

Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'aurais peut-être dû éviter de commander les verres les plus chers, ils sont trop forts, j'en ai trop bu. Je peux voir Lexa sourire dans le coin de mon oeil.

\- Tu veux que je t'invite à sortir ? me demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de considérer cette question, car un gars apparaît debout à côté de moi.

\- Lexa t'embêtes ? me questionne-t-il.

Je sens Lexa se tendre sur son siège à côté de moi. Je comprends que cette apparition n'était pas prévue. Lexa semble vouloir tuer ce gars pour cette interruption. Elle voulait que je réponde à sa question, mais elle n'aura pas de réponse.

\- Elle me suit depuis des heures, répliqué-je.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on a déjà passé ici, ou combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que Lexa s'est pointée à ma chambre. Je ne sais plus rien à présent. J'ai besoin d'air frais. Mes joues sont brûlées par l'alcool, et seulement l'alcool.

\- Elle est persistante, commente-t-il et me sourit, ça te dérange si je m'asseois ?

Je suis contente qu'il ait demandé. Il ne s'est pas simplement incrusté comme Lexa l'a toujours fait. J'acquiesce, il s'assied, et commande deux verre auprès de Luna. Il m'en offre un que j'accepte. Je lui donne toute l'attention que je suis capable de lui donner, et ce dans l'unique but d'agacer Lexa.

Il me fait la conversation et je discute longuement avec lui. Il est sympa, drôle. Je sais qui il est, je connais sa réputation. Il n'est pas si différent de Lexa, mais au moins il est poli.

\- Clarke, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, nous interrompt-elle au bout de dix minutes.

Elle n'aime clairement pas être ignorée, et elle aime encore moins me voir parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle perd déjà sa patience. Je parle à son ami, mon dos devant elle, et je remarque les regards que le gars, Matt, envoie à Lexa de temps à autre. Ils jouent avec moi. Je suis même sûre qu'ils ont un pari en cours, mais je n'en veux pas à Matt de m'utiliser ainsi, car je vais moi-même l'utiliser pour me débarrasser de Lexa. Je veux vraiment qu'elle me lâche. Je ne peux pas l'avoir dans ma vie maintenant. Je ne peux avoir personne.

Mais je peux l'avoir lui pour ce soir. Il est sexy, drôle, et Lexa va être obligée de me lâcher. Alors, quand il me demande si je veux partir d'ici après une longue conversation à propos de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête, j'ai dit oui.

Lexa a tout entendu, recevant un sourire mauvais de la part de son ami lorsqu'il m'entend accepter sa proposition, et elle se lève pour attraper Matt par le col et le pousser avec violence. Il s'écrase au sol, mais ne se lève pas tout de suite comme je l'imaginais faire. Il regarde Lexa, puis me regarde moi, et se relève. Il m'offre une main que je prends.

\- Elle a choisi, lui dit-il, et ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut.

Nous quittons le pub. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'envoyer un regard à Lexa avant de la perdre de vue, j'ai cru voir une émotion différente sur son visage. Loin de son arrogance habituelle, elle semble blessée. Sa fierté a été sévèrement atteinte.

* * *

Lexa

Matt a gagné. Il m'a volé Clarke. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Clarke m'a repoussée depuis le début si c'est pour finir dans le lit d'un inconnu à la fin. Elle est bisexuelle. Je le sais. Le campus entier le sais. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas été la plus sympathique des personnes envers elle au départ, mais j'ai essayé de la comprendre.

J'ai été la voir chez elle, pensant que je pourrais la pousser à me dire pourquoi elle a arrêté ses études. Elle ne semble pas particulièrement triste, mais elle ne semble pas particulièrement heureuse non plus. J'aimerais l'aider, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'insister à chaque fois qu'elle me repousse.

Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle ne veut même pas me voir. Et j'osais penser que, peut-être, je pourrais lui proposer un rendez-vous... mais je ne sors avec personne, pas amoureusement parlant, ou alors juste une soirée pour la terminer dans mon lit avec une fille. Mais je ne peux pas considérer ça avec Clarke, elle ne m'a même pas répondu.

Je bois deux autres verres, forts cette fois, et quitte le pub pour aller chercher une fille pour la nuit dans un autre bar. Tout le monde au pub m'a vue pousser Matt, je sais déjà qu'aucune fille de là-bas ne voudra de moi ce soir.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis de retour à la fraternité avec une fille dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. L'heure suivante, c'est l'odeur de l'alcool et de la chair, puis je m'endors, déjà désintéressée. Je sais que Clarke est dans la même maison, deux chambres plus loin, et la seule idée de l'imaginer touchée par Matt me donne la nausée.

* * *

C'est le matin. J'ai réveillé la fille et l'ai fait partir, lui disant que j'ai du travail. Elle semblait confuse, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'aux escaliers car la maison est grande et la fille était trop ivre la veille pour se souvenir du chemin qu'on a pris pour aller à ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule dans une maison habitée par des gars de fraternité.

Elle me quitte avec un au revoir las. Elle sait que je ne la contacterai pas. Je la connais d'aucune classe ni d'aucun club et je ne me souviens même pas de son nom.

Je commence à retourner à ma chambre et m'arrête en chemin lorsque j'entends une porte s'ouvir. La porte de Matt. Mais ce n'est pas Matt qui sort. C'est Clarke. Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle me voit, surprise, tente de fuir, mais s'arrête à nouveau pour regarder de chaque côté.

Deux couloirs. Un menant à d'autres chambres et une salle de bain commune. Un autre menant aux escaliers. Elle aussi était trop ivre pour se souvenir du chemin. Devrais-je l'aider ?

Elle ne veut rien de moi, je devrais la laisser se débrouiller. Elle commence à marcher dans la mauvaise direction, vers les autres chambres, et je ressens le besoin de l'arrêter, parce que je ne veux pas la laisser à la merci des autres gars. Je sais que ça ne les dérange pas, Clarke ne les dérangerait pas, il n'y a qu'à la regarder pour le savoir... ils aimeraient bien l'avoir pour eux, sauf Nathan, il s'en fiche lui, il est gay.

\- Mauvaise direction, je l'appelle, et elle se retourne.

Elle me regarde, et change de direction, les joues rougies par la honte. Elle va passer à côté de moi. Je veux l'arrêter. Je veux lui faire avouer la vérité, pourquoi elle m'a repoussée tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas seulement de la fierté, c'est elle, elle est étrange, mystérieuse, et je suis curieuse.

C'est ça. Rien que de la curiosité.

Je n'ajoute rien. Elle est partie. Je déglutis. Matt va venir se moquer de moi dès son réveil, alors je vais attraper mes affaires de la journée et quitte la maison.

Je n'aurais jamais dû aider Clarke à se rincer les mains, ce soir-là dans les toilettes du pub. Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Curiosité malsaine. Rien de plus.

* * *

 **L'histoire vous plaît-elle pour l'instant ? Beaucoup de choses à éclaircir, je sais :p**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas encore décidé du jour.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai reçu de bons retours pour les deux premiers chapitres, et je vous en remercie ! J'essaie de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais si j'oublie de vous répondre, je m'en excuse. N'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à me le faire remarquer.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus, mais pas trop non plus :D Bonne lecture ;)**

 **Je réponds aux guests en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

Clarke

Je pensais aimer ça avec Matt, mais c'était vide, dénué de sens et d'émotions. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur lui, sur le moment, car même si Lexa n'était pas là elle arrivait quand même à m'agacer.

Je sens son arrogance me titiller pour obtenir des réponses. Lexa prétend vouloir me connaître, mais je ne suis qu'un pari pour elle. Un pari qu'elle a perdu. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand j'ai quitté la maison ce matin. Elle était en colère, déçue, blessée. Je pouvais le sentir malgré son effort pour le cacher.

J'espère qu'elle a compris, désormais, que je ne veux rien d'elle. Je ne peux pas fréquenter les gens comme elle. Elle est la fille populaire arrogante qui ne se préoccupe que d'elle-même. J'en ai eu assez de ces personnes-là. Ma vie a commencé à s'effondrer à cause de quelqu'un comme elle. Ces filles vous tournent la tête, vous envoient des étoiles partout où vous allez, emplissent vos oreilles de promesses et de paroles frémissantes. Elles vous font les vouloir terriblement, jusqu'à ce que votre monde s'effondre dans le trou noir imprévu qui devait finir par apparaître, et elle disparaît.

Je ne peux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas ressentir cette douleur à nouveau. J'ai assez de culpabilité à porter chaque jour.

Cela fait des heures que je nettoie des assiettes. J'ai presque terminé, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de terminer. Sortir de cet endroit signifierait faire face au monde extérieur, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir _épuisement_ inscrit sur mon front. Je veux aller m'allonger mais alors je penserais trop. Je pensais en quittant les études pour travailler que je réfléchirais moins, mais ça n'a pas vraiment changé. Je pense excessivement. Je commence à penser que c'est la faute de Lexa, avec son harcèlement et toutes ses questions qu'elle ne cesse de me poser.

Elle me fait penser à moi, à la personne que je pourrais être, à ce que je pourrais avoir. Lorsque Carl vient me dire qu'il part et que je vais devoir fermer le restaurant à ma sortie, je suis figée. Je me tiens là, dans la cuisine, sans savoir quoi faire.

\- Clarke, j'entends et me retourne brusquement en sachant déjà qui vient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Elle devait aussi venir ici...

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te rejeter pour que tu me foutes la paix ? demandé-je, blasée.

\- Je veux des réponses, me répond-elle.

Quelque chose cogne dans ma tête. La colère.

\- Je ne te dois rien, sifflé-je.

J'essaie de garder mon calme. Lexa me regarde avec attention et je sais que peu importe ce qui se passe entre nous est loin d'être terminé. Elle va continuer de venir me voir jusqu'à ce que je lui donne ce qu'elle veut. Mais je ne suis plus sûre de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Perdrait-elle autant de temps juste pour coucher avec moi ?

\- Je pensais que tu voulais juste être seule, explique-t-elle, debout, droite, à quelques mètres en face de moi. Mais tu as couché avec Matt. Je suis sûre que tu es au courant qu'il a voulu coucher avec toi juste pour m'emmerder. Je suis aussi certaine que tu sais qu'il n'est pas si différent de moi. Et je, elle s'arrête pour s'approcher de trois pas, je sais que tu es bisexuelle, je sais que je t'attire autant que tu m'attires car tu oses à peine me regarder -

\- Je ne te regarde pas parce que tu ne m'intéresses pas, grogné-je.

Mais elle continue. Elle s'avance, pas après pas, et je me retiens de regarder la porte derrière elle. Je ne vais pas la laisser gagner.

\- Tu t'éloignes de tes amis, tu as un job ennuyeux à mourir alors que tu pourrais être présidente du monde si tu le voulais, tu -

\- Arrête tes conneries, claqué-je.

Ma tête me fait mal, je veux partir, me cacher sous ma couverture comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois que Lexa s'est invitée dans ma chambre. Elle est à un pas de moi, son regard plongé dans le mien comme si elle pouvait voir mon cerveau brûler à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Elle prend son temps. Je sais qu'elle va encore parler, mais elle ne le fait pas encore. Elle attend. Elle m'observe. Je prétends la regarder mais je m'enfuis intérieurement, tâchant de m'imaginer à un endroit très loin d'ici.

\- Ma question est simple, Clarke. Pourquoi repousses-tu les personnes qui tiennent à toi alors que, clairement, tu ne vas pas bien ?

Elle se fout de moi ? Elle ose me demander ça. C'est elle qui s'amuse avec mes nerfs depuis des semaines et elle vient là, à mon travail, dans la cuisine exclusivement réservée au personnel, pour me poser cette putain de question ?!

\- Tu agis comme si tu tenais à moi, mais _clairement_ , tu ne te préoccupes que de ce que tu peux obtenir de moi. A moins que je ne me trompe ? Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu me suis partout comme une chienne ? lancé-je, et tente de la contourner pour partir d'ici au plus vite, mais elle m'attrape par la taille et j'essaie de me libérer, de la repousser. J'aurais dû me souvenir qu'elle était douée en combat, car maintenant elle sait qu'elle a réussi. Elle a réussi à me foutre sur les nerfs, et je l'ai montré en essayant de la frapper. Elle a évité chaque coup et me voilà bloquée dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse, ses deux bras me maintenant contre elle.

\- Je t'apprécie, murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Son nez glisse sur ma joue. Je déteste sa proximité, le pouvoir total qu'elle a sur moi. Elle peut me contrôler physiquement, mais je ne peux pas la laisser contrôler plus longtemps mes émotions, mes pensées.

\- J'aime ton odeur, reprend-elle, envoyant une vague de frissons au travers de mon corps, de ma tête jusqu'à mes pieds. On peut tous voir à quel point tu es magnifique, elle ajoute et je vois où elle veut en venir.

Je la déteste déjà pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire.

\- Tu agis mystérieusement en ce moment, et j'adore les mystères.

Mon cerveau essaie de me pousser hors des bras de Lexa mais mon corps est incapable de bouger. Et elle le dit, en murmures :

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser tranquille avant que le mystère ne soit résolu.

\- C'est du harcèlement, objecté-je.

Mon cerveau semble s'allumer et s'éteindre, s'allumer et s'éteindre, et j'ai l'impression de tomber d'une falaise en pleine nuit, à plusieurs reprises, mourant encore et encore. Mon coeur roule dans ma poitrine, mes poumons peinent à avaler suffisamment d'air, j'ai besoin de me libérer, tant que lorsqu'elle me libère enfin je ne suis pas prête et je m'écroule au sol, épuisée de toutes les manières possibles.

\- Si tu veux te plaindre à qui que ce soit sur le campus, vas-y, me dit-elle. Tu leur diras pourquoi tu agis comme une idiote en ce moment et ils feront leur possible pour t'aider.

Je l'entends se tourner et ses pas s'éloignent, sans que je puisse voir la porte de sortie étant donnée la façon dont je suis agenouillée au sol. Les pas s'arrêtent une seconde, et j'entends sa voix méprisable encore une fois.

\- Si tu crains le jugement de tes amis, je comprends. Mais si tu as besoin d'oreilles et d'un cerveau pour t'aider à régler tes problèmes, sache que je suis facile à trouver. Je suis peut-être une garce, ce dont je suis parfaitement consciente, mais ce que tu fais en ce moment, tu vas finir par le regretter.

Elle a terminé, je crois, elle repart, mais elle s'arrête encore.

\- Je m'y connais en regrets.

Elle part pour de bon. Je pensais qu'elle allait encore s'arrêter et m'expliquer une morale comme ' _Le regret n'est pas quelque chose avec lequel tu veux vivre pour toujours_ ', ou une connerie de ce genre, mais elle m'a seulement donné ce fait et est partie.

Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle sait ce que je ressens, ce que je traverse en ce moment. Je peux entendre mon coeur hurler sa douleur au reste de mon corps car la seule personne qui pourrait me faire avouer la vérité est une telle garce ! Je ne veux pas lâcher, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler, et je le fais, je pleure, je hurle, seule dans le restaurant, sur le sol de la cuisine.

* * *

Lexa

J'ai en quelque sorte admis que je me soucie d'elle, mais pas de cette façon. Je me soucie de savoir ce qui ne va pas chez elle, et je suis libre de l'aider à régler ses problèmes si elle a besoin de moi. Je veux dire, je vais devoir aider des tas de gens après l'université, quand j'aurai mon premier emploi dans le premier truc socio-politique qui me tombera sous la main, alors oui, évidemment que je vais rester disponible pour aider Clarke à tout moment. Si elle le demande.

Je crois qu'elle me déteste encore plus maintenant.

Je ne cesse de la secouer, elle ne cesse de me rejeter, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a besoin que quelqu'un la secoue. Elle est coincée, perdue, même ses amis ne savent plus quoi faire. J'ai vu leur réaction sur Twitter après avoir posté la photo. Ils ne comprennent pas le comportement de Clarke, ou du moins pas complètement. Je n'ai jamais essayé de leur demander des informations au sujet de Clarke, je doute qu'ils sachent grand chose, et je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je me soucie d'elle.

Ils savent qui je suis, ce que le campus pense que je suis. Ils m'ont même peut-être déjà vue au pub avec Clarke, payant ses verres, et ils pensent que je la veux dans mon lit.

Ce n'est pas complètement faux. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir de Clarke. Mais c'est différent maintenant. Elle n'est plus seulement une fille sexy que j'aimerais bien avoir dans mes bras. C'est une fille qui a des soucis, des problèmes avec elle-même je suppose. Elle a refermé son esprit, s'est enfermée dans une sombre pièce. J'ai pris l'habitude de me garder occupée en commettant les mauvaises actions, et je crois que c'est ce que Clarke essaie de faire, mais elle vaut mieux que ça, tellement plus, elle est tellement mieux que moi, je peux demander à n'importe quel prof, n'importe qui sur le campus, elle cueille une fleur et un arbre fleurit. Elle est géniale à ce point. Ou elle pourrait l'être, si elle arrêtait de gâcher sa vie.

Je devrais arrêter d'enquêter sur elle.

Je rencontre Matt sur le chemin du retour à la maison et j'ai envie de coller mon poing en plein dans son sourire arrogant. J'ai le sentiment répugnant qu'il m'a touchée moi en touchant Clarke. Il m'a eue moi en l'ayant elle.

J'y fais durement face maintenant. Je n'ai pas seulement perdu le pari. Je me suis perdue aussi, la joueuse en moi. Je ne veux plus jouer désormais. J'ai caché les ruines de mon être pendant des années, quatre ans, mais je ne peux plus rien cacher maintenant que je vois Clarke devenir comme moi. Doucement, terriblement, douloureusement.

* * *

Elle est en train d'abandonner pour une raison qui m'échappe tandis que je me suis transformée en monstre après le détour désastreux de ma vie qui l'a rendue insupportable.

J'entre dans le pub, pensant encore à elle. J'essaie de comprendre. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun événement ici qui aurait pu être arrivé à Clarke et la faire abandonner.

Je m'assieds au bar. Luna me voit et vient tout de suite vers moi. Elle a d'autres clients à servir avant moi, mais elle vient là, me regardant avec colère et curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

\- Luna.

J'essaie de lancer une conversation car autrement on va continuer de se fixer encore longtemps.

\- Lexa, répond-elle froidement.

Je suppose avoir fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

\- Clarke n'est pas là, ajoute-t-elle sèchement.

Oh. D'accord. Clarke. C'est donc elle le sujet de la colère de Luna ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour la voir, objecté-je.

Ou peut-être que si. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pensé au mystère Griffin sur toute la longueur du chemin qui m'a amenée ici. J'aurais pu aller ailleurs cet après-midi, mais je suis venue ici. Je suppose avoir espéré la voir. Cela expliquerait le petit pincement de déception que je ressens en ce moment.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as payé tous ses derniers verres. Tu n'as rien à voir du tout avec son départ du campus la nuit dernière ?

Je m'étouffe avec ma bouffée d'air lourd.

\- Quoi ?

Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier après-midi, cette scène dans le restaurant. Je pensais qu'elle m'ignorait, mais peut-être que je l'ai réellement bousculée trop fort.

\- Ouais, elle a quitté son emploi, m'explique Luna amèrement, elle a rendu la clé de sa chambre et est partie. Raven essaie de la contacter depuis des heures. On espère qu'elle a pris un train pour rentrer chez elle.

Et je commence à espérer aussi. Je ne cherchais pas à la faire partir, je voulais l'aider, mais je suppose que je l'ai écrasée de ma propre colère. La colère que je porte, tout ce que j'ai fait de mal, la douleur que je porte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle la ressente, qu'elle la porte pendant de longues années, mais peut-être qu'elle porte déjà sa douleur depuis un moment et que je n'ai fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Putain, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

\- Tu penses qu'elle est partie à cause de moi, dis-je tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Je l'ai vue te rejeter à ce bar une centaine de fois. Je te connais, Lexa. Tu viens ici, tu bois, offres des verres, insistes jusqu'à obtenir ce que tu veux. Les filles acceptent en général, mais Clarke n'était pas en état d'être utilisée. Pas avec ce qu'elle traverse.

Ce qu'elle traverse. Luna sait ? Peut-elle me le dire ? Puis-je lui dire que j'ai tout gâché hier ? Merde, mon nouveau hobby est brisé et je l'ai brisée plus encore. _Brisée_. Pas un hobby. Une femme. Un véritable être humain.

Je suis un monstre.

\- Tu l'as vue hier ? demandé-je.

Mon coeur bat vite. J'ai besoin de savoir. Luna me jette un regard noir, ce qui ne m'aide pas, ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Elle est venue ici hier vers vingt-et-une heures pour avoir un verre, le plus fort possible. Elle a dit que tu le paierais. Ses yeux étaient rouges, elle était pâle. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle est partie sans dire un mot. J'ai appelé Raven qui l'a cherchée partout sur le campus. Elle est juste partie, comme ça.

Elle se tourne vers ses clients, elle veut retourner vers eux, loin de moi, mais elle a encore quelque chose à dire d'abord, ça la fait hésiter. Mais elle finit tout de même par demander :

\- Tu l'as vue, toi ?

Elle est en colère mais elle a aussi besoin de savoir. Elle m'a répondue, alors je lui réponds aussi.

\- Hier après-midi. Je l'ai vue à son travail, j'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi elle faisait tout ça : quitter les études, travailler ici, je veux dire, elle ne va pas bien, je voulais juste l'aider.

J'essaie de me convaincre moi-même que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je sais que c'est peine perdue.

\- Les gens comme toi n'aident pas, m'accuse-t-elle, ils détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Clarke en est un nouvel exemple.

Elle part s'occuper de ses clients, me laissant comprendre qu'elle ne me servira pas. Je ne veux pas de ses verres de toute façon. Je pars. Luna a raison. J'ai vraiment été une garce sur le campus ces trois dernières années. J'en suis consciente. Mais je n'ai pas utilisé Clarke. Elle ne m'a jamais laissée le faire. Ma seule vue la dégoûtait. C'est étrange, car je pouvais voir que je l'attirais, ou, du moins, que mon corps l'attirait. Je ne suis pas repoussante, mais l'image que je dégage, la personne que je suis, elle la détestait.

Je comprends pourquoi. Ce que je ne comprends pas est comment elle a pu jeter ainsi ses études. Sa chance à une bonne vie. Elle avait l'air un peu vide, cachant une profonde tristesse, une amertume, quelque chose que j'ai ressenti auparavant, que je ressens encore, mais auquel je n'ai pas réagi de la même manière. C'est probablement pour ça que je veux l'aider. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne comme moi.

Et pensant à cela, je veux changer. Je sonne niaise, mais ça me donne envie de changer. La prochaine fois que je la verrai, je serai honnête avec elle sur la raison qui m'a fait devenir la personne qu'elle méprise. Il y a une raison pour laquelle je la dégoûte, je passe au moins quatre nuits par semaine à boire, séduire, coucher, me débarrasser des filles comme si elles n'étaient que des jouets qui ne m'intéressaient plus.

Je me dégoûte moi-même. Je m'en fichais auparavant, c'est comme ça que je devais être, mais maintenant je suppose que j'en ai fini de ce comportement dénué de sens. Je vois mon propre reflet dans les yeux bleus de Clarke. Je veux mettre les choses en ordre.

* * *

Clarke

Je me réveille au bruit de l'alarme. Le train s'est arrêté. Une voix dans les haut-parleurs nous demande poliment de dégager du train. Je me lève et me retrouve dans les rues de la ville de mon enfance.

Je vais faire face à ma mère, et je déteste le fait que, de tout mon groupe d'amis, aucun ne m'a poussé à faire ça. Lexa l'a fait. Je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, au campus, avec elle pour me suivre partout à me répéter les mêmes répliques pour que je bouge de ce sol de cuisine et agisse de façon à régler mes problèmes.

Me voilà. A la maison. La maison est apparue en face de moi comme si je n'avais jamais marché. Trop tôt. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il valait mieux être en avance qu'en retard. J'ai une clé que j'utilise pour entrer. Dans l'entrée, rien n'a changé. La maison semble être restée la même, seulement plus triste à chaque fois.

Des pas. Elle est là. Elle devait être là. Je ne pouvais pas simplement venir ici pour revoir mon passé à nouveau et avoir le temps d'y penser. Elle devait être là maintenant. Je dois lui faire face en même temps de faire face à mes souvenirs que la maison ramène.

\- Clarke, entendé-je.

Elle a l'air surprise, rassurée, en colère, triste. Je ressens le besoin de m'enfuir mais c'est trop tard. Je suis déjà là. Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici avec ma petite valise pour repartir aussitôt par peur.

\- Maman.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je crains les mots qu'elle peut prononcer, les choses qu'elle peut me dire. Je la sens arriver. La tempête. La colère. La douleur. Les larmes. Je veux tout arranger. J'espère qu'elle va me laisser le faire.

\- J'ai essayé d'appeler ton université le mois dernier. Ils m'ont dit que tu t'étais désinscrite.

Et voilà. Elle sait. Elle est déçue. Elle était déjà déçue quand j'ai arrêté mes études de médecine, alors je suppose qu'elle est juste encore plus déçue.

\- Je suis là maintenant, dis-je.

Les mots me manquent. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire qui ne sonnerait pas faux ou douloureux. J'essaie :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

C'est la seule question qui me vient, la plus neutre qui soit pour une conversation, et pourtant c'est la pire chose à lui dire. Son visage se décompose. La colère et la peine se combattent pour prendre le contrôle.

\- Comment penses-tu que je vais, Clarke ?

Mal. Très mal. Je le sais. Je le suis aussi. Et c'est de ma faute.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu terminer tes études de médecine, me dit-elle, ça devait être ta dernière année, mais tu dois toujours tout gâcher.

\- Je ne veux pas être médecin, rétorqué-je le plus calmement possible.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire, Clarke ? De ce que j'ai pu voir tu ne veux rien faire. Tu continues de ruiner ta vie.

Mon coeur se brise alors qu'elle me crache ces mots douloureux. Elle peut le voir sur mon visage, mon corps entier se bat pour tenir debout, mais elle continue tout de même :

\- Après la mort de ton père tu m'as promis que tu arrêterais de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Il a sacrifié sa vie pour toi et tu gâches cette chance !

Les larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de colère et de déception.

Mon coeur me fait si mal que je veux m'en débarrasser, mais il reste là dans ma poitrine, battant du mieux qu'il peut.

\- Il a choisi de me sauver, Maman, déclaré-je.

C'est vrai. Il m'a sauvée. Il n'avait pas à le faire. J'ai tellement tort de lui dire ça...

\- C'est ton père, rétorque-t-elle, il t'aimait, évidemment il t'a sauvée ! Je t'aurais sauvée aussi si tu avais été coincée dans cette maison en feu !

\- Oui ! Un feu Maman, le feu a tué Papa ! Pas moi !

Si seulement c'était toute la vérité. Et elle hurle ce que je m'attendais à entendre.

\- TU AS CHOISI DE SUIVRE CETTE FILLE A CETTE FÊTE ! TU AS CHOISI DE BOIRE AU-DELA DU RAISONNABLE !

Elle s'arrête, sa voix se brise, et reprend :

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu étais si ivre que tu te souviens à peine de ton père qui essayait de te réveiller pour te faire sortir. Tu étais occupée à vomir sur le perron pendant que la maison s'écroulait sur lui, et sans l'aide de ce voisin tu serais morte aussi.

Ses pieds sont ancrés dans le sol. Elle a attendu de pouvoir me dire ça pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne peut pas s'écrouler maintenant.

Je savais qu'elle dirait ça. Je le savais, mais je suis venue quand même. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Améliorer la situation ? Retrouver ma mère aimante ? Me reposer ici pour comprendre ce que je ressens par rapport à toute cette merde ? Elle me blâme depuis presque quatre ans. Je suis restée éveillée chaque nuit, effrayée par les cauchemars qui, je le savais, viendraient si je fermais les yeux, et elle me lançait un regard qui signifiait ' _c'est de ta faute, tout est arrivé à cause de toi, tout est de ta faute_ '.

\- Je pensais que, peut-être, on pourrait laisser le passer derrière nous, lui dis-je, les yeux baissés, la voix basse.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment ça tu n'aurais pas arrêté tes études, me répond-elle.

Et je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ici.

\- Je ne peux plus t'aider à ruiner ta vie, ajoute-t-elle. Tu peux rester ici mais tu vas devoir trouver un travail.

Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas, car on aurait la même conversation chaque jour et je ne le supporterais pas. C'est trop douloureux. Elle ne me donnera plus d'argent pour vivre ailleurs, tant pis, je ne suis pas venue ici pour lui demander de l'argent. Je vais retourner au campus, le seul autre endroit que je connaisse.

\- Je suis désolée.

Je n'ajoute rien d'autre. Elle me déteste assez comme ça. Je pars, rejoins la gare à pied en tirant ma valise dont les roues sont fatiguées de leur voyage.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ma mère a empiré les choses, mais je sais que c'est de ma faute de toute façon. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Notre relation s'effondre depuis la mort de Papa. J'ai essayé de m'excuser auprès de Maman, de l'appeler à l'aide, mais je doute que mes excuses suffiront un jour pour qu'elle fasse de moi sa fille à nouveau.

Le train m'emmène loin de la ville de mon enfance et je commence à souhaiter qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'arrête, et je suis de retour au campus.

* * *

 **Lisa418 : Clarke et Lexa ne seront pas ensemble tout de suite, sinon c'est trop facile ;)**

 **Guest : si le début te plaît, j'espère que la tournure à suivre te plaira aussi :3**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey !**

 **Comme chaque vendredi, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs car je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus long pour le moment, et je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à faire des chapitres hebdomadaires plus longs. Je préfère poster une fois par semaine un chapitre de cette taille qu'un chapitre plus long toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Je remercie tous les nouveaux favs et follows, c'est très encourageant ! Vos reviews le sont d'autant plus ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

Lexa

La bibliothèque est trop calme pour que mon cerveau reste silencieux au sujet de Clarke. Cela fait des heures que je suis assise près de la fenêtre, car ma dernière classe a été annulée et je pensais faire des recherches pour mon prochain projet.

Mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est surveiller mon téléphone et regarder dehors. J'aurais peut-être dû retourner à la fraternité pour faire une sieste. Mes notes sont en face de moi avec deux livres que j'ai tiré des étagères. J'ai essayé de me motiver à travailler mais j'ai échoué, alors je remets les livres en place là où je les ai trouvés et range mes notes dans mon sac.

Je reste debout près de la fenêtre. Regarder dehors est assez fascinant. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque quelque chose, une personne, assise à la table de pique-nique en bois, et je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas la voir arriver. Elle doit être là depuis un moment. Le ciel est gris, et elle garde ses mains dans ses poches, une valise allongée à côté d'elle sur le banc.

C'est elle. Et je quitte la bibliothèque immédiatement.

Il fait un peu froid dehors, le vent repousse l'air chaud de l'été pour laisser l'hiver s'installer lentement. Je ne vais pas la voir directement comme je pensais le faire. Au lieu de ça, je vais au Starbucks à l'entrée du campus. Ce n'est qu'une petite marche de quinze minutes. Je suis rapidement de retour. Je vais vers elle et lui tends la boisson chaude. Elle me faisait dos, alors je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait vue arriver.

\- Tu sembles avoir bien besoin d'un café, lui dis-je pour me faire remarquer.

Elle regarde la boisson, puis me jette un court regard, et pendant une fraction de seconde j'ai pu voir le rouge de ses yeux. Elle a pleuré.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? je lui demande, sachant qu'elle apprécie les gens qui demandent.

Elle hausse à peine les épaules. Je m'assieds à côté de sa valise, laissant un espace correct, et pose le gobelet sur la table, juste en face d'elle. Je l'observe tandis qu'elle regarde en face de nous. Elle ne semble pas regarder quelque chose de particulier. Elle contemple le vide, et je remarque les ombres sous ses yeux. Elle a beaucoup pleuré précédemment, mais aucune larme ne coule à cet instant. Elle n'a pas pleuré ces dernières minutes, elle pleurait avant. Dans les heures précédentes, sans que je puisse dire le moment précis, mais j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Je ressens un désespoir que j'ai déjà ressenti émaner d'elle et mon coeur commence à s'effondrer. Elle me rend folle de toutes les manières possibles. Elle doit me le dire maintenant. Elle doit me dire ce qui ne va pas, ce que je peux faire pour l'aider, car je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi blessé auparavant et je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi brillant et magnifique que Clarke peut être aussi déchiré.

Si elle a l'air vide maintenant, regardant le vide sans bouger, ses cheveux repoussés sur la gauche par le vent, elle est clairement brisée. La raison peut être bête, mais ce n'est pas bon de continuer comme ça. Ou la raison peut être terrible, et alors elle ne peut rester sur le côté à prétendre qu'il n'y a personne ici capable de l'aider.

Je me lève. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai simplement fait. Mes genoux m'ont poussée debout, et je comprends ce que je dois faire. Je fais le tour de la table, essaie de trouver le regard de Clarke mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper, il est perdu. Alors je fais comme je faisais avant et qu'elle détestait tant. Je m'assieds sur le banc, à la gauche de Clarke, et la pousse un peu pour pouvoir m'asseoir complètement. Elle fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche.

Pendant un instant j'espère qu'elle va me crier dessus, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle tourne légèrement la tête vers moi et me regarde. Mes yeux. Mes joues, nez, lèvres. Mon cou. Mon corps entier, même si son regard semble vague. Je me demande pourquoi elle fait ça, elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la vue, ou alors elle est en train de me juger. Elle ne fait que regarder. Jusqu'à ce que mon coeur ralentisse brusquement tandis qu'elle déclare :

\- Tu agis exactement comme elle.

Elle. Il y a une autre fille. Qu'est que ça pourrait être d'autre ? 'Elle' est une personne. Une femme. Comme moi. Quelqu'un comme moi. Est-ce mal ? Est-elle en train d'essayer de m'insulter ? En quelque sorte, ça fonctionne. Je suis blessée, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je veux lui demander ce dont elle parle, mais les mots ne sortent pas. Sans savoir je sais. Sans regarder je vois la profonde tristesse dans les yeux de Clarke, et cette part de culpabilité qui bat dans son cou je la sentirais n'importe où car je l'ai aussi, peu importe où je vais, dans mon propre cou, m'étouffant jusqu'à ce que je perde le peu d'air qu'il me reste. Et alors je deviens _elle_ pour apaiser la douleur.

Je crois avoir compris.

Je crois avoir compris ce qu'elle signifie par _elle_.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je fais du mal aux gens en espérant me sentir mieux. Je suis _elle_ , le genre de garce qui a blessé Clarke, je suppose, je crois, ça me semble assez clair. Mais je ne veux pas être elle, je ne veux pas être elle si ça signifie fracasser l'âme d'autrui comme si j'étais une déesse démoniaque. Je n'ai jamais pensé avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur quiconque, je pensais juste blesser leur ego.

Mais je suis devenue _elle_ , et les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres. Les mots que je n'ai jamais pu dire.

\- Je ne veux pas être elle.

Je le dis par peur, les frissons me frappent de leur glace, ou c'est peut-être le vent, je ne sais plus rien désormais. Tout est confus, car Clarke est celle qui a besoin de réconfort en ce moment, elle a besoin d'aide, et je flippe. Car lorsque j'ai dit vouloir faire face à la vérié je ne pensais pas le faire vraiment. Pour de vrai. Avec les conséquences. J'ai déjà mal. Car je sais qui _elle_ est, une autre _elle_ , une _elle_ qui m'a blessée, une créature au coeur givré, ou une personne sans coeur, je ne sais pas.

Mais j'ai cette _elle_ , et j'ai peur que Clarke en ait une aussi. J'ai peur qu'elle traverse cette période désastreuse et je crains ne pas être capable de l'aider car je ne peux même pas m'aider moi-même.

Elle me regarde. Je le regarde maintenant. Ses yeux m'observent et je sais, du regard confus qu'elle me lance, qu'elle ne comprend pas mes mots ni ma réaction. Je dois avoir l'air d'une petite fille effrayée.

Je le suis.

\- C'est elle, dis-je, voulant savoir, devant savoir, devant le dire, expliquer, justifier, même si ça n'excuserait en rien mes actions. C'est elle, répété-je, cette fille, c'est elle qui m'a rendue comme ça.

Je ne sais pas par où commncer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux qu'elle sache. Je ne pourrais le dire à personne car je me terrifie à cet instant, qui suis-je devenue ? Non, ça doit être à Clarke. C'est à elle que je dois le dire, pour qu'elle ne commette pas la même erreur, pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner de moi si je ne peux pas devenir meilleure.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle hâtivement.

Et mon monde s'écroule.

Elle se lève, prend sa valise et disparaît rapidement, me laissant seule sur ce banc, harcelée par le vent sec. Je me lève et marche, mais quelques mètres plus loin je me souviens du gobelet vert de Starbucks et je retourne le chercher. Je marche. Deux, trois, quatre pas. La chaleur du gobelet aurait dû m'aider à me détendre mais ça me brûle la main, même s'il est presque froid maintenant, ça me brûle terriblement la main et je jette le gobelet au sol par colère. Je l'écrase de mon pied droit, le plus fort.

Je veux que le gobelet disparaisse ; que le vert s'efface jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un gris sombre ; que l'odeur du café ne soit plus que l'odeur du pavé, répugnante, forte, si sale que ça en deviendrait impossible de la définir.

Comme moi.

Je cours. J'essaie de me fuir. Je sais que c'est impossible et je cours plus vite encore. Je voulais que Clarke s'éloigne du monstre que je suis, et elle l'a fait, mais ça fait mal. Ce n'est pas mon ego qui hurle, mais le cœur brisé qui essayait de s'exprimer, d'appeler à l'aide, mais il ne saigne que plus encore désormais, et ma peau hâlée s'illumine d'un rouge vif : la colère, la honte, le cœur déchiré.

* * *

Clarke

Je ne pouvais pas rester, ça n'aurait pas été bien. Elle est comme _elle_ , je ne peux pas écouter ses mensonges. Elle joue tellement bien que je l'ai presque crue lorsque la douleur a assombri son visage. J'ai pensé, pendant le plus court des instants, qu'elle était comme moi. Qu'elle avait été trompée. Brillamment trompée. J'ai pensé que, peut-être, beaucoup lui avait été arraché et que c'est pour ça qu'elle agissait comme ça. Comme une malédiction qui vous tombe dessus, vous attrape, se resserre doucement sur vous jour après jour, pendant des semaines, des mois, pour toujours même quand vous pensez que c'est fini.

C'est ça. Ce n'est jamais parti. _Elle_ n'est jamais partie. Elle est encore là. Elle a brisé mon coeur, ma famille, mon esprit.

Je suis assise sur le pas de la porte de Raven. J'ai peut-être acheté une bouteille de vodka sur le chemin. La moins chère. Chère quand même pour quelqu'un sans foyer, mais je trouverai vite un nouveau travail et louerai un appartement quelque part. Je ne sais pas.

Je veux apaiser mon esprit. Ma mère m'a pointée du doigt de la pire façon possible. J'avais besoin de raconter tout ça à Raven, ou Octavia, ou Monty, ou n'importe lequel de mes amis qui m'a fait jurer de venir le voir en cas de problème. Raven m'a dit qu'elle finirait bientôt les cours. J'espère que personne ne va me voir assise par terre dans ce couloir de résidence universitaire et me dire de dégager. Je ne suis plus une étudiante, je ne suis même plus une employée ici, je suis juste une fille ivre bizarre, celle connue comme _la-fille-qui-a-quitté-les-études-pour-travailler-en-tant-que-femme-de-ménage-et-mainteant-on-sait-pas-ce-qu'elle-fout-parce-qu'elle-est-tarée_. Quelque chose comme ça.

Je bois. J'attends. Je veux arrêter de penser à _elle_. Le plus je pense à _elle_ , le plus je pense à Lexa et c'est insupportable. Je ne peux avoir de nouveau quelqu'un comme _elle_ dans ma vie, je suis assez misérable comme ça.

* * *

Mon corps me paraît lourd. Je suis allongée sur quelque chose. Ma tête tourne. J'entends des voix, des mots par-ci par-là que je ne comprends pas et qui disparaissent tandis que quelque chose s'approche de moi, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des mots à nouveau. Ils m'appellent. Murmurent. Me demandent comment je me sens. Suis-je réveillée ?

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. Aucune lumière ne m'aveugle. Il y a une lumière douce dans le coin gauche. Je crois savoir où je suis.

\- Ah, enfin, entendé-je.

Je reconnais la voix. C'est Octavia. Mais elle n'est pas celle à côté de moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand, mon estomac se retourne, je roule sur le côté et vomis.

\- Je crois que vous aviez raison, Octavia ajoute, elle a vomi. Vous avez bien placé la bassine.

Je n'ai pas vomi sur le sol, je m'en rends compte. Il y a une bassine rouge à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je me redresse, me laisse retomber sur le lit. Je pue la vodka. J'ai trop bu. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Mes amis me connaissent bien. Mes mains sont froides et tremblent, mais ma tête et ma poitrine bouillonnent.

\- Hey, Clarke, t'es avec nous ? me demande Raven en déposant une main douce sur mon épaule.

Les larmes me piquent les yeux car plus tôt, quand je buvais sur le pas de la porte, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir être avec eux. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir être avec quiconque. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir me réveiller. Et ça fait mal, car je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux aller mieux, je veux tout arranger, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour cela.

Octavia s'assied à côté de moi de l'autre côté du lit. Je suis dans la chambre de Raven. Mon ancienne chambre. Je suppose qu'ils m'ont trouvée endormie sur le sol, avec la bouteille de vodka supposément vide dans ma main. Je ne pense pas avoir bu la bouteille entière. Je ne pense pas que je me serais réveillée si ç'avait été le cas. Mais je ne sais pas. Je suis téméraire.

Je regarde chacun d'entre eux. Mes amis. Ceux que je pensais voir en colère contre moi mais qui m'observent avec inquiétude. Raven. Octavia. Bellamy. J'ai de la chance de les avoir ici, j'ai vraiment de la chance, car je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller.

Je veux m'asseoir, mais je ne peux pas, ma tête tourne vite autour de la chambre, mon estomac menace de se vider. Je trouve le courage de murmurer quelques mots que j'ai besoin de leur dire.

\- Ma mère pense encore que je l'ai tué.

C'est dit. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir leur réaction, et ma tête me fait trop mal de toute façon. Je suis écrasée par la douleur et l'épuisement. Je me laisse retomber dans le sommeil, ignorant les commentaires de mes amis. Je ne pourrais pas y répondre de toute façon.

* * *

J'ai passé la nuit dans la chambre de Raven. Octavia et elle ont veillé sur moi. Elles m'ont aidée toute la nuit, sans jamais me hurler dessus, sans jamais se plaindre. Il est un peu plus de dix heures du matin désormais, Octavia est allée en cours. Elle a un projet important, Raven lui a dit quelle resterait avec moi.

Elle est allée nous chercher le petit-déjeuner. J'ai bu la moitié d'une petite bouteille d'eau et ai avalé du paracétamol. Maintenant, j'essaie de manger un biscuit. Raven a acheté des petits biscuits à la boutique anglaise en centre-ville pendant que je dormais, juste avant le départ d'Octavia. Les biscuits sont plus légers que les muffins qu'on a l'habitude d'acheter chez Starbucks.

Plus légers, certainement, mais mon estomac me fait comprendre qu'il veut que j'y aille doucement avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusé-je enfin auprès de Raven.

Je n'ai pas parlé pour le restant de la nuit, mais en dehors de mes maux de tête et d'estomac, je me sens mieux.

Raven acquiesce. Elle savait que j'allais finir par m'excuser, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut m'entendre dire. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me demande ce qui s'est passé, et elle le fait :

\- Ta mère ne veut pas te laisser revenir chez toi ?

Je baisse le regard. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Elle me laisserait si je trouvais un travail là-bas. Mais...

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer. Je me sens idiote.

\- Elle m'en veut pour avoir quitté l'université et... et elle dit que j'ai tout gâché.

Raven ne me trouve pas idiote. Raven comprend. Je le vois sur son visage et je suis contente qu'elle soit là, je suis contente qu'elle soit mon amie, je suis tellement contente qu'elle existe !

\- J'ai vu tes messages, me dit-elle.

J'ai essayé de l'appeler hier, de même pour O, Bel, et Monty, et tout le monde en fait. Puis j'ai envoyé des messages aux quatre premiers. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Tu as pris du temps pour demander de l'aider, ajoute-t-elle, mais on est toujours là.

Je sens les prochains mots arriver, je sais ce qu'elle va dire. Je n'aime pas ça, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Ta relation avec ta mère va s'améliorer avec le temps, c'est certain. Mais pour l'instant tu dois faire quelque chose de ta vie. Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour la mort de ton père, mais la vie continue pour toi. Si tu veux aller mieux, tu dois nous parler, et faire quelque chose avec ta vie. Tu peux être heureuse à nouveau, tu sais que c'est la meilleure façon d'honorer le sacrifice de ton père.

Elle a raison. Elle a totalement raison. Cela fait longtemps. Des années. J'essaie encore de faire mon deuil. La culpabilité et l'affliction ne sont pas simples à repousser. J'ai prétendu aller bien pour les trois premières années, mais je ne peux plus tromper quiconque. Je dois tout dire. Mais certains de mes amis savaient, au lycée, ils m'avaient avertie à _son_ sujet, et pourtant je n'ai pas écouté.

Je ne leur ai jamais dit car je sais qu'ils penseraient ' _je te l'avais dit_ ' et je ne le supporterais pas. Je veux en parler, mais pas à eux. Leur jugement serait ma fin.

Des flashs de la veille me reviennent. Le visage de Lexa apparaît vivement. Elle a dit avoir eu une _elle_ , et ça l'a détruite. Je me demande si cette _elle_ est réelle. Je ne veux pas de Lexa dans ma vie, pas si elle va continuer de se jouer de moi comme _elle_ l'a fait, mais je ne peux pas l'oublier, je dois tout mettre au clair. Je dois savoir si elle a eu une _elle_ , comme moi, ou si elle a menti.

J'y pense maintenant, je pense à propos de Lexa car je suis seule avec Raven et je n'arrive pas à parler de ce qui s'est passé avec _elle_ la nuit où mon père est mort. Ils sont au courant des grandes lignes, mais pas ma partie, pas ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai traversé, et je ne leur ai jamais dit car tout est de ma faute, j'ai fait confiance à cette fille et ai perdu son jeu. C'est ce que j'étais pour elle, un jeu. Et je me suis perdue, perdant mon père par la même occasion.

Que puis-je dire à Raven ? Elle s'attend à ce que je dise quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer. J'essaie de dire une chose quand même, car Raven a veillé sur moi toute la nuit et je ne peux pas simplement la laisser comme ça. Je dois au moins lui donner un élément.

\- Je sais que je dois en parler. Je ne sais pas comment. C'est... c'est difficile, rien que d'y penser.

Et pourtant j'y pense souvent. Cela ne me quitte jamais vraiment. Elle est dans mon esprit tandis que le visage chaleureux de mon père disparaît lentement. Je suis en train de l'oublier. Ce à quoi il ressemble. Sa façon de parler. Dans quelques années il aura disparu pour de bon et elle sera encore là.

\- Sais-tu... sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à Lexa ? demandé-je, réalisant que je viens de parler à voix haute.

Raven me regarde avec de grands yeux vides, mais ses sourcils se froncent et elle comprend.

\- Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

Sa voix est emplie de colère. Je suppose qu'elle a déjà vu Lexa me coller au pub.

\- Non, pas vraiment, je réponds et regrette d'avoir dit ça car encore une fois je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Je veux dire, expliqué-je, elle m'a un peu suivie ici et là mais... elle a dit quelque chose. Je veux juste savoir si elle a menti, c'est tout.

Elle réfléchit. Les secondes tombent. Je me demande si elle sait quelque chose mais ça ne semble pas être le cas. Et elle répond :

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle couche avec la première fille qu'elle attrape.

Elle ferme la bouche, puis l'ouvre à nouveau. Elle a quelque chose à ajouter. Elle hésite, finit par le dire quand même.

\- Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi elle agit comme ça. Je veux dire, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était une très bonne élève, pas le genre prétentieux, mais quand j'entends parler d'elle en tant que personne, en dehors des cours... c'est juste une garce. Comment tu peux être aussi intelligent, bon moralement, et pourtant agir comme ça tous les jours ?

Je me demande la même chose. La remarque de Raven suffit à me convaincre d'aller parler à Lexa. J'ai flippé hier quand elle m'a dit avoir été brisée par une _elle_ , mais je ne suis plus sûre de la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu peur. Je suppose que je craignais d'apprendre que Lexa agissait ainsi à cause d'une fille, car à ce moment-là je comprendrais et la pardonnerais. Je voudrais l'écouter. Je voudrais savoir. Et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de la haïr. Car elle serait dans le même camp que moi. Le camp des usés, des brisés.

Je me lève. Je mets les biscuits sur le côté. Mes jambes sont molles à cause du temps que j'ai passé allongée, mais elles vont se remettre à marcher normalement. Raven me regarde avec surprise. Je rejoins la porte, m'aperçois dans le miroir. Je suis dans un sale état, pâle avec les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres nuancées de violet, mais ça ira.

J'ouvre la porte, et avant de partir je me tourne vers Raven pour la prévenir :

\- Je dois parler à Lexa. Je vais aller lui parler, et je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Je te le promets. Merci beaucoup Rav !

Sur le chemin de la fraternité de Lexa, j'essaie de penser à ce que je vais lui dire mais mon cerveau surchauffe comme le moteur d'une voiture qui traverse chaque tunnel en un flash. Puis le tunnel est laissé loin derrière. Exactement comme mes pensées.

Je suis au premier étage de la grande maison. Je ne sais pas où est sa chambre. La porte d'entrée était ouverte, me laissant libre accès, mais maintenant ? Je ne veux pas toquer à chaque porte et rencontrer les gars d'ici. Je ne veux pas revoir Matt. Je ne sais même pas s'il est ici. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quiconque ici. Je me tiens là, les escaliers derrière moi. Une minute. Puis une autre. Je me sens bête d'être venue ici sans savoir si Lexa y est. Sans même savoir où se trouve sa chambre.

\- Salut.

Je viens d'entendre une voix d'homme. Une gentil voix. Pas celle de Matt. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et trouve un grand gars. Cheveux noirs très courts. Peau sombre. L'ombre d'une barbe. Un petit sourire. Il a l'air sympa. Il a l'air de quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? me demande-t-il.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent grand. Oui. Je suis venue lui parler.

\- Je cherche Lexa.

Il lève un sourcil, clairement surpris. Ne devrait-il pas être habitué à voir des filles venir ici pour voir Lexa ? Il m'observe un moment et ses yeux changent de nuance.

\- Attends, s'écrie-t-il, tu es Clarke. Clarke Griffin !

\- Oui. Et alors ? rétorqué-je, sachant ce qu'il s'apprête à dire.

\- Bryan est tellement inquiet pour toi ! Ils le sont tous !

D'accord. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bryan a rencontré Jasper pendant sa première année ici et il est vite entré dans notre groupe d'amis. Je suppose qu'ils s'imaginent que j'ai disparu, étant donné le fait que je ne leur avais pas dit que je rentrais chez moi car je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer. Finalement, j'ai seulement disparu pour un jour, car les retrouvailles avec ma mère ont été un désastre.

Je l'observe attentivement, très attentivement, comme si j'essayais de le reconnaître, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois savoir qui il est sans en être sûre. La dernière fois que j'ai discuté face à face avec Bryan, il m'a dit avoir un nouveau petit-ami. C'était quelques mois plus tôt, mais je suppose que c'est lui. J'essaie de me souvenir de son nom, mais c'est vain, car je ne l'avais pas demandé.

\- T'es son copain, c'est ça ? A Bryan ? je demande tout de même, car je sais que je devrais faire plus attention à mes amis.

\- Oui, Nathan, se présente-t-il.

Je peux voir par sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure qu'il est embêté. Il hésite, comme ils le font tous, et comme tous les autres il finit par me dire le fond de sa pensée :

\- Bryan m'a dit il y a quelques semaines être inquiet pour toi. Il ne t'a pas beaucoup vue dernièrement, et quand les autres ont commencé à parler de ta disparition... bref, va le voir, d'accord ? Va tous les voir. Tu as de bons amis qui tiennent à toi. T'as de la chance.

Il a raison, je le sais, alors j'acquiesce, lui dis que j'en ai déjà vu certains et irai voir les autres un peu plus tard, mais pour l'instant je dois vraiment parler à Lexa. Il ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il est suspicieux. Au fond, je crois qu'il espère que je ne vais pas faire quelque chose de mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe moi-même.

Je suis seule devant la porte de Lexa. Je prends une profonde inspiration et toque. Je sais qu'elle est là car j'entends de la musique forte. Green Day, je crois. Pas de réponse. Je toque à nouveau, et encore, encore, de plus en plus fort, le plus fort possible jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre grand et Lexa hurle :

\- MATT JE T'AI DIT DE ME LAISSER PU-Clarke.

D'abord, elle est stupéfaite. Puis ses yeux fatigués se remplissent de colère et de tristesse. Je connais ce regard. Je l'ai porté aussi. Et je le porterais maintenant si je ne le voyais pas dans ses yeux.

\- On peut parler ?

Je lui demande cela après toutes les fois où je l'ai repoussée, et je sais que ça serait équitable qu'elle me dise de partir, mais au lieu de réagir ainsi elle a juste l'air perdue. Son regard passe du mur derrière moi à la porte qu'elle tient. Elle se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, et en y faisant un peu plus attention je remarque qu'elle ne tient pas la porte, elle se retient à elle. Elle est ivre. Comme je l'étais hier.

La voir ainsi me rappelle mon mal de tête qui écrase encore mes temps. Je fais mon possible pour l'ignorer, ce qui se passe est trop important. Je me concentre sur elle et elle finit par me laisser entrer.

Je suis peut-être en train de commettre une erreur, mais ça peut aussi être la dernière.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine ! Leurs histoires bientôt dévoilées ! Vous savez déjà à peu près ce qui est arrivé à Clarke, et vous saurez bientôt ce qui est arrivé à Lexa. L'histoire de celle-ci me tient à cœur et aura une place très importante dans la suite de l'histoire. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisserai découvrir en temps et en heure.**

 **Réponses aux guests :**

 **Guest : heureuse que cette histoire te plaît ! Merci à toi :D**

 **Lisa 418 : qui dit Clexa dit fierté et rebondissements, on le sait tous...**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Il est temps d'en découvrir plus sur le passé de nos deux héroïnes ! J'espère que leurs histoires vous plairont et sauront vous surprendre...**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui aiment, suivent et commentent cette histoire, ça fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lexa

Je rêve. Je dois être en train de rêver. Elle ne peut pas être là, debout dans ma chambre. Elle m'a laissée seule hier sur ce banc, le café que je lui avais gentiment ramené presque froid sur la table. Elle m'a suffisamment dit qu'elle ne voulait rien de moi, et maintenant la voilà ici.

Je ne lui dis pas de s'asseoir. Je lui dis rien. Je veux qu'elle parle, qu'elle me dise tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et parte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse espérer qu'elle va rester ici avec moi, m'aider, me parler à propos de tout ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne veux plus espérer, c'est trop douloureux.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, les mains sous mes jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit trembler. Je ne suis pas si faible. En parlant de faiblesse, je remarque la bouteille de vodka que j'ai oublié de cacher. C'est la même marque que celle de Clarke. Je pensais qu'acheter la même que j'ai vue cachée sous son lit m'apporterait les mêmes sentiments que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai bu à sa bouteille, mais rien de tout ça n'est arrivé quand j'ai bu à cette bouteille neuve.

J'étais en colère hier. Hors de moi. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup couru, puis avoir marché ici et là, fini dans un bar. J'ai bu quelques verres et une fille m'en a offert un. Elle savait qui j'étais et une histoire d'une nuit ne la dérangeait pas. En fait, c'était même pas une histoire d'une nuit, car elle m'a attirée dans la salle de bain du bar et m'a embrassée.

C'est là que ç'a raté. Elle m'a embrassée et ça m'a dégoûtée. Elle était belle pourtant, avec de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, et des courbes bien dessinées. Mon type. J'aurais pu imaginer que c'était Clarke, mais ce n'était pas elle, ses lèvres n'avaient pas le même goût que celles de Clarke, et j'ai réalisé que je ne connaissais même pas le goût des lèvres de Clarke.

Je suis partie en courant. Je me suis enfuie. Pour la première fois, Lexa Woods, la joueuse sans coeur, s'est enfuie.

J'ai couru à travers la ville et ai fini ma route dans une petite boutique. J'ai trouvé la bouteille de vodka en voulant aller m'acheter une bière. J'ai pris la bouteille. Je suis revenue à la maison, la démarche maladroite. J'ai bu. Petite gorgée après petite gorgée. Puis de longues gorgées. Et plus, plus encore, jusqu'à ce que, après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille, ma gorge en feu fut arrêtée par mes yeux brûlant et j'ai commencé à pleurer. J'ai utilisé mon oreiller pour étouffer mes cris, ne voulant pas être entendue par les gars.

La douleur de Clarke était dans mon coeur, _elle_ était dans mon esprit. Les deux femmes, l'une qui m'a tout pris, l'autre qui a tant perdu. Une qui m'a déchirée, l'autre qui est déchirée. Et le monde m'a paru si sombre, si douloureux.

Je me suis endormie à un moment donné, mais quand je me suis réveillée à midi, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Alors j'ai forcé mon estomac répugné à avaler plus de vodka, ai passé une heure dans la salle de bain à vomir, et suis retournée au lit. J'ai mis de la musique forte. Je suis restée allongée sur le côté à fixer la porte de ma salle de bain. Je transpirais.

Je transpire encore. Comment je peux me sentir aussi lourde après avoir tant perdu ?

Je devrais être morte. La vodka est forte, elle aurait dû me tuer. Comment mon estomac a-t-il pu s'en débarrasser aussi facilement ?

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait une fille, lance Clarke.

Je suis figée. Mon coeur rate un battement et repart en trombe tandis qu'elle ajoute :

\- Tu as dit qu'il y avait une fille qui t'avait fait du mal. C'est vrai ?

Elle est en train de me demander ça. Elle est en train de me demander si j'ai dit la vérité. Ne voit-elle pas que c'est réel ? Ma douleur ? N'a-t-elle pas compris que j'agissais comme la première des garces pour faire comme si tout allait bien ? J'ai tout fait pour quelqu'un qui a disparu. _Tout_. Sauf le meurtre. Non, je n'ai tué personne à part moi-même, la personne que j'étais avant. En revanche, j'ai fait l'opposé de prendre une vie, et ça fait encore plus mal, si mal, j'ai besoin de hurler, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'entendre alors j'utilise une nouvelle fois mon oreiller. Clarke n'entend rien de mon cri étouffé car _21 Guns_ de Green Day résonne fortement dans la pièce.

Elle éteint la musique. Elle l'éteint pour m'entendre pleurer et ça me fout en rogne. Je lui crie dessus. Je ne veux pas vraiment le faire mais je suis épuisée et mon coeur s'écroule de plus en plus à chaque minute que je passe ici avec elle.

\- TU VEUX QUE JE TE LE DISE ?! TU NE VOULAIS MÊME PAS ME PARLER !

J'aurais dû parler calmement, poser les faits, mais mes yeux sont embués par les larmes et je sais que je vais bientôt craquer définitivement et tout raconter à Clarke. Je sais qu'elle va me faire cracher la vérité rien qu'en restant là.

\- Tu es celle qui m'a suivie pendant des semaines, me lance-t-elle sèchement, j'ai peut-être flippé hier mais je t'offre une conversation aujourd'hui.

D'accord. Elle a flippé. C'est ça. Elle a eu peur et elle est partie. Comme je l'ai fait la nuit dernière dans ce bar. J'ai fui cette fille. Car je ne voulais pas d'elle. Clarke ne veut pas de moi. Elle veut seulement connaître mon plus profond secret. Je ris. Je me sens stupide.

* * *

Clarke

Je me souviens des mots de Raven. La question. Je la pense assez claire. Je ne veux pas me battre avec Lexa, je veux qu'on parle, qu'on mette les choses au clair. Elle m'a suivie pour une raison, je l'ai rejetée pour une raison. Il est temps qu'on s'échange nos raisons, que l'on comprenne. On a besoin de comprendre pour éclairer nos problèmes.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi intelligente, bonne moralement, et pourtant agir comme une garce tous les jours ?

C'est demandé. Elle relève la tête, m'envoie un regard noir nuancé de confusion. Elle se lève et fait un pas vers moi, luttant pour garder son équilibre. Elle fait un autre pas. Elle s'approche, comme si elle voulait me sentir pour savoir si j'étais aussi ivre qu'elle.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi intelligente, parfaite, et tout lâcher pour une vie merdique ? rétorque-t-elle.

Et je suis soulagée qu'elle m'ait demandé ça.

\- C'est ce qu'on essaie de découvrir, dis-je.

Elle me fixe pendant de longues secondes. Je la sens reculer légèrement, puis elle retourne à son lit et s'allonge dessus. Elle roule sur le côté, prenant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Elle semble vulnérable. Mais aussi très triste.

C'est ainsi que je réalise que je devrais commencer par lui dire ce que je n'ai pas réussi à dire à Raven plus tôt.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille en dernière année de lycée. Je l'ai rencontrée en cours d'histoire, elle était la nouvelle élève que tout le monde appréciait. Elle était cool, magnifique, et a rejeté un mec le premier jour. Son regard planté sur moi.

J'ai cru que ç'allait me faire mal de raconter cette histoire, mon histoire, mais les mots ne sont pas coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne me sens pas aussi coupable en la racontant maintenant, car je sais que la personne qui m'écoute est Lexa, et elle peut comprendre. Je sais qu'elle le peut. Je sais aussi qu'elle sera bon juge. Peut-être même qu'elle sera capable de me dire si je suis réellement responsable. Car tout le monde me dit que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais ça l'est. C'est de ma faute. Et peut-être que si quelqu'un était honnête et me disait la vérité je serais capable de pardonner un jour.

Ma mère dit que j'ai tué mon père, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Elle ne cesse de répéter que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à cette fille, et elle a raison, mais où cela me mène-t-il ? Culpabilité. Plus de culpabilité. Je veux la vérité, pas une accusation.

\- Elle savait s'y prendre pour séduire, j'aimais ça, mais ça m'a pris un moment pour admettre que j'avais des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Elle m'avait déjà embrassée avant, et je me disais que ce n'était qu'embrasser, comme embrasser un garçon, mais alors elle m'a fait tromper mon copain pour de bon et j'ai dû rompre avec lui. Je l'ai fait, et j'ai passé encore plus de temps avec elle, mais jamais elle ne m'a demandé de sortir officiellement avec elle, elle m'a juste fait aller à des fêtes, me faisait boire beaucoup, fumer un peu. On passait des nuits entières à découvrir nos corps, se souvenant à peine de qui on était, jusqu'à ce soir-là, cette fête. Je suis arrivée en retard, j'avais un devoir important à finir avant, je voulais entrer en fac de médecine, je me devais de rester sérieuse, alors je suis arrivée deux heures en retard, et l'ai trouvée au lit avec une autre fille.

Je pense à m'arrêter là. Je pensais que j'allais lâcher au prochain mot, mais il y a cette colère pulsant dans mon cou qui me dit de finir l'histoire. Ma version de l'histoire que je ne pouvais raconter aux autres.

\- Je me suis mise en colère et elle m'a dit n'avoir jamais été ma petite-amie. Elle s'en fichait que j'aie lâché mon copain pour elle. Elle s'en fichait que je sois toujours là quand elle avait besoin de moi. Elle s'en fichait que je sois sortie du placard auprès de mes parents, disant à ma mère que j'étais actuellement avec une fille sans vraiment être avec elle. Ma mère voulait que j'arrête de la voir, pas par homophobie, mais par inquiétude, car cette fille était dangereuse. Elle sentait constamment le tabac, j'ai toujours détesté le tabac, mais j'ai commencé à adorer son odeur quand je l'ai rencontrée. C'est comme ça qu'elle était. Elle me murmurait souvent des mots à l'oreille et je lui faisais confiance. Elle me faisait me sentir puissante, mais elle n'a jamais été mienne, quoique j'étais sienne.

Je me tiens debout, figée. Lexa n'a pas bougé. Elle m'écoute, tenant fort son oreiller. J'en ai dit assez sur cette fille que j'ai besoin d'oublier, maintenant je dois résumer la dernière partie. Celle que je peine à résumer. J'étais ivre. Et blessée.

\- Elle m'a virée de la chambre et m'a fermé la porte au nez. Elle ne me toucherait plus jamais. Je suis allée au rez-de-chaussée et ai attrapé le premier alcool que j'ai pu trouver. J'ai accepté de l'herbe. Je voulais accepter, me sentir mieux, plus forte qu'elle. Mais j'ai perdu conscience et quand je me suis réveillée la maison était en feu. Le rapport de police raconte qu'un mec a joué avec le feu et l'alcool dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était bourré et sous l'effet de la drogue. Personne n'a pu confirmer l'histoire. Le mec qui a supposément allumé le feu est mort au début de ce dernier. Je me souviens à peine de la voix de mon père me disant de me réveiller pour sortir. Je vomissais sur le perron quand je l'ai vu disparaître dans les flammes, la maison s'écroulant. Le jour suivant je me suis souvenue de comment il s'est retrouvé là-bas. Je l'avais appelé, pendant que je buvais, je l'avais supplié de venir me chercher car quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé. Et c'est ainsi que la chose horrible est arrivée. C'est ainsi que j'ai mené mon père à sa mort.

J'avais raconté plus longtemps que prévu, mais c'est fait maintenant. Je l'ai dit. Je l'ai dit à quelqu'un. Lexa est encore blottie contre son oreiller, le maintenant fort contre sa poitrine, sa tête à plat sur le lit presque entièrement cachée par le gros oreiller blanc. Je vois son buste trembler et je comprends qu'elle est en train de pleurer. Elle ne me dira rien pour l'instant. Elle a besoin de temps pour se reposer, pour réfléchir. Je saisis un bout de papier sur le bureau et écris un mot. Je veux qu'on termine cette conversation qu'on a commencée aujourd'hui. Je pense que Lexa a une histoire similaire, et j'ai besoin de la connaître. Je lui ai raconté la mienne, j'espère qu'elle saura me dire ce qu'elle en pense, mais aussi qu'elle saura me raconter son histoire. Ce qui l'a brisée.

Je quitte la fraternité avec un soupçon d'espoir grandissant dans ma poitrine. L'espoir d'avoir détesté Lexa pour rien, que Lexa est en réalité une aussi bonne personne qu'elle n'est bonne élève. L'espoir qu'elle peut éclairer mon histoire, trouver les réponses sur comment vivre avec ça.

Le lui dire est déjà un grand pas. Je n'en suis pas fière, cependant, car il y a encore cette part de moi supportant les regrets, la culpabilité, et la désolation.

* * *

Lexa

Je l'ai entendue écrire son mot puis partir. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller le lire. En fait, je ne peux pas bouger. Je m'accroche à mon oreiller comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait me maintenir sur Terre à cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle a dit, c'est douloureux, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle a été trompée, comme moi, et s'est retrouvée coincée dans un feu.

J'ai fait pire. Elle pense que je suis comme elle, en quelque sorte, mais je n'ai pas seulement été trompée, j'ai été trahie, abusée pendant des mois, plus d'un an même. Je ne le réalisais pas avant, à quel point c'était mal. J'ai laissé faire. Clarke savait, d'une certaine façon, qu'elle commettait une erreur, elle savait et se sentait stupide, mais je ne savais pas, je me suis seulement sentie idiote quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule sans rien.

Elle veut que je lui dise tout ça. Elle va me prendre pour un monstre. Elle pense déjà que j'ai été une mauvaise personne, maintenant elle n'en est plus certaine, elle veut écouter mon histoire, mais cette dernière ne va que lui assurer que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais.

Je plonge mon visage dans l'oreiller déjà noyé de larmes. J'ai passé les dernières années à faire comme si je me fichais de tout et de tout le monde, et pourquoi ? Je suis toujours triste. Je pense encore que je vais me faire une vie toute seule.

Une belle maison. Avec un bon bar. Et des filles dont je me fiche. Est-ce réellement ce que je veux ? Être une joueuse pour le restant de ma vie. Et quand je serai vieille je me retrouverai toute seule. Pas d'enfant. Pas de petit enfant. Pas de toute petite fille à protéger.

Je retiens un cri. La musique est éteinte et je ne veux pas qu'on m'entende. Ma tête est écrasée par les effets tardifs de la vodka et je ferme les yeux, attendant le sommeil.

Je sais déjà que je ne me sentirai pas mieux quand je me réveillerai.

* * *

Je ne me sens pas bien à mon réveil. Ma tête est moins douloureuse mais mon ventre est lourd. J'essaie de prendre une douche, mais ça ne change rien. J'ai sûrement besoin d'une promenade à l'air frais.

Je marche dans le campus. Il y a un papier dans ma poche. Je l'ai attrapé avant de quitter ma chambre mais je ne l'ai pas lu. La note de Clarke. Je crois que ça me dit où la trouver. J'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui raconter, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction.

Même brisée, Clarke est magnifique. Elle est intelligente, bien qu'elle a pris de mauvaises décisions, ça ne la rend pas moins parfaite. En fait, le fait qu'elle ait pris de mauvaises décisions la rend parfaite, car c'est ce que sont les humains : ils prennent de mauvaises décisions, même les plus intelligents d'entre eux, et essaient ensuite d'arranger les choses.

Clarke est en train d'essayer d'arranger les choses. En me racontant son histoire, elle m'a dit pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu accepter ce verre de ma part, cette nuit où je lui ai parlé dans les toilettes du pub. Elle s'est montrée directe avec moi, je dois me montrer courageuse et lui dire pourquoi j'ai agi de manière incorrecte envers elle.

Je sors le papier de ma poche. Je le regarde, vois comment même son écriture est parfaite. _Golden Horse. 22h. Ce soir. Ou n'importe quel autre soir._ Elle m'attendra chaque soir si elle le doit. Mes yeux restent fixés sur le papier, relisant chaque mot encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je crois en leur véracité. Je vérifie l'heure. Il est vingt heures. Je vais aller l'attendre à ce bar en centre-ville.

* * *

C'est l'heure. C'est l'heure et elle est là à l'heure. Elle est surprise de me voir là, assise à une table pour deux dans le fond du bar. Elle me rejoint et remarque le verre vide devant moi. J'ai bu trois verres. Je pensais trop en attendant Clarke et avait besoin d'un verre.

Elle ne dit rien, ne commande pas encore. Elle se contente de me regarder, attendant que je parle. Sans plus penser je lui dis tout. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne mais Clarke m'a donné une chance de le faire, elle m'écoute, et peut-être qu'elle restera une fois mon histoire énoncée et qu'elle me parlera, peut-être qu'elle ne partira pas comme _elle_ l'a fait.

 _Elle_ était intelligente, gentille et très belle. Elle était ma voisine. J'étais en dernière année de lycée, mais avait un an de plus que les autres élèves. J'ai grandi avec ma mère, mais elle n'avait pas le meilleur des métiers, il était difficile et pas très bien payé, alors j'ai trouvé un travail à seize ans. J'ai eu dix-sept ans et on a été obligées de quitter notre appartement. Ma mère avait perdu son travail, elle en a trouvé un autre, mais plus difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi fatigué qu'elle. Je l'ai laissée louer une chambre pour elle et ai loué un petit appartement pour moi. Juste une chambre avec une salle de bain, un peu comme la chambre d'employée universitaire que Clarke avait.

Fille de terminale travaillant pour un fast food. Et puis elle apparaît. L'ange. Elle avait vraiment l'air parfaite. Intelligent, très jolie, gentille. Vraiment gentille. Je suppose que cette gentillesse aurait dû m'avertir. Elle passait des nuits avec moi, me tirant hors de ma solitude. On a commencé à sortir ensemble. Au bout de trois mois à simplement passer des nuits ensemble, elle a commencé à me demander de l'emmener ailleurs pour le week-end.

Je l'ai emmenée partout où elle voulait. Et quand elle m'a demandée si elle voulait qu'on emménage ensemble, j'ai loué un appartement pour nous deux. Un grand. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à le payer, mais pas tout de suite, tout de suite était trop compliqué pour elle, et j'ai écouté, car elle était gentille, et qu'elle était mienne. J'ai eu mon diplôme et on a voyagé ensemble tout l'été. En septembre, je suis retournée au travail. J'avais beaucoup trop dépensé pour elle, et je savais que je pouvais à peine payer le loyer, mais elle m'a dit que tout irait bien pour nous. Elle avait trois ans de plus que moi et travaillait, sans que je sache où, elle me disait seulement qu'elle m'aiderait à payer le loyer, la nourriture, et tout ce dont on avait besoin.

Mais alors elle a demandé. Elle a dit qu'elle devait garder de l'argent pour une autre chose, et j'étais surprise, je me demandais pourquoi elle mettait de l'argent de côté, et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on ait une famille.

Elle a demandé un enfant. J'avais seulement vingt ans. Je travaillais dans la restauration rapide, je ne gagnais pas assez pour qu'on puisse demander une fécondation in vitro. On avait rien de parents.

Une semaine plus tard elle m'a dit avoir passé des examens et avoir appris qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfants. Elle pleurait dans mes bras, me disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais porté de bébé, et mon coeur s'est brisé. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste, je voulais la rendre heureuse. Je voulais toujours rendre tout le monde heureux, c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé ma mère se prendre une chambre pour elle et me suis prise en charge. Parfois j'allais la voir et lui donnais de l'argent, mais ensuite la personne censée être l'amour de ma vie est arrivée et elle me coûtait plus que je n'avais.

Si je n'avais pas assez d'argent, je ferais n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Alors quand elle m'a demandé de coucher avec son ami soi-disant digne de confiance pour tomber enceinte, j'ai accepté. Heureusement, une fois a suffi. C'est la première fois que j'ai couché avec un gars, et ça n'a fait que confirmer mon homosexualité.

Je lui ai donné un enfant. Je lui ai donné l'enfant qu'elle voulait. Le bébé parfait, une petite fille avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux clairs. Elle m'a dit de me reposer à l'hôpital pour les deux jours suivant la naissance. J'étais épuisée après ces neuf mois et elle a refusé de me laisser avoir une péridurale. J'ai beaucoup dormi. Me suis reposée.

Elle n'est pas venue prendre de mes nouvelles le jour suivant, ni celui d'après, et je me disais qu'elle était juste occupée à prendre soin de sa fille, mais quand je suis rentrée, il n'y avait rien dans mon appartement. Rien. J'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, la vue sur des pièces vides. Aucune trace d'elle. J'ai refusé de déménager pendant des semaines. Je n'avais plus rien, pas même de l'argent, plus de travail car je l'avais quitté au cours de ma grossesse, et elle n'est jamais revenue.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore en vie. Ma mère m'a trouvée, épuisée, désespérée dans l'appartement vide. Elle n'avait pas eu de mes nouvelles et est venue. Je ne l'avais pas aidée depuis si longtemps et elle est quand même venue. Elle m'a repris avec elle dans sa petite chambre jusqu'à ce que je me relève. J'ai travaillé ensuite pendant un an, suis retournée dans mon équipe de sport et ai tout fait pour pouvoir entrer à l'université.

Ma mère a retrouvé l'amour il y a deux ans, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à son sujet. Mais je n'ai pu oublier. Je n'ai pas pu l'oublier _elle_. Je n'ai pu faire confiance à personne, et la colère m'a transformée en hypocrite. J'utilise les gens pour me sentir moins seule, plus importante. J'ai prétendu bien aller, mais je ne le peux plus.

Je dis ça aussi à Clarke. Je ne peux plus être cette personne. Je veux être meilleure, je veux que la douleur s'en aille à jamais, mais elle ne part jamais vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment la gérer, mais je vais apprendre.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es comportée comme une garce... me dit-elle, et elle rit, mais elle n'est pas amusée, elle est secouée, ses yeux brillent, la lumière des lampes au-dessus se reflètent dans ses larmes.

Ses larmes ne coulent pas, elles forment une porte sur chacun de ses yeux. Ses joues sont rouges, et je le ressens aussi. On le ressent toutes les deux. On ressent cette injustice, et cet espoir de compréhension mutuelle.

\- J'ai laissé la colère me consumer... murmuré-je.

Et elle m'entend. Je regarde dans ses yeux, rassemble tout le courage que je peux trouver dans mon coeur et lui dis :

\- Je ne peux te regarder te détruire comme je me suis détruite. Tu peux aller mieux, Clarke, laisser le passé derrière. Je sais que tu le peux.

J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aller mieux si elle ne va pas mieux elle-même. Elle est mon exemple. Le bon exemple que je connais. Mon espoir.

\- Tu peux aussi aller mieux, me répond-elle en réciproquant mon regard.

Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle pense la même chose. Je suis son exemple. Je baisse les yeux. Je dois être meilleur si je vais être son exemple. Sa preuve qu'on peut aller de l'avant après avoir traversé le pire.

On reste là un moment, sans bouger, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et une vague d'électricité me traverse, poussant mon coeur à battre plus vite. J'ai peur de la voir partir. Je la regarde, et le soulagement remplace la douleur lorsqu'elle dit :

\- Tu veux aller marcher ?

Je me lève aussitôt et la suis dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait mais je sais qu'on n'en a pas terminé. On doit encore parler de tout ça. On marche dans la rue, le ciel noir au-dessus de nous, et je réalise qu'elle veut peut-être que je commente son histoire. Hier, elle a attendu après avoir fini son récit. Je suppose qu'elle attend que je lui dise ce que j'en pense. Je réfléchis encore à ce qui lui est arrivé. Je choisis mes mots. Et enfin, je m'exprime :

\- Tu as fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, c'est de ta faute, mais la mort de ton père... c'est un accident. Tu peux te blâmer pour être allée à cette fête, pour avoir appelé ton père, mais la vérité, c'est tu aurais pu mourir à cause d'elle ce soir-là, et ton père a choisi de te sauver. Il a vu la maison en feu et t'a imaginée à l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il risquait la mort. C'était son choix. Tu n'as pas mis le feu à la maison, alors tu ne peux te blâmer pour la mort de ton père. Le seul blâme que tu peux porter est ton coeur brisé. Tu l'as ouvert à la mauvaise personne, maintenant tu souffres et c'est de ta faute.

C'est notre vérité. On s'est montrées aveuglées par l'amour et l'espoir d'une vie heureuse sans se montrer prudentes. Mais la vie perdue ce soir-là n'est la faute de personne que celle du garçon qui a allumé le feu.

La vie qui a été créée, d'un autre côté, est ma faute. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

\- C'est difficile, me dit Clarke.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et elle reprend :

\- C'est difficile de penser que si je n'étais pas venue à cette soirée, si je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse de cette fille, mon père serait encore en vie.

Elle a raison. Elle a commis cette erreur, mais elle ne pouvait avoir idée de l'événement terrible qui allait arriver ce soir-là. Et ça me met en colère de penser à toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes sans raison.

\- Alors quoi, Clarke ? craché-je.

Et je ne veux pas lui crier dessus, je ne veux pas, mais ça fait mal, je veux laisser la douleur sortir, alors je continue :

\- Tu vas pleurer ton père à jamais ? Tu vas te sentir brisée à chaque fois que tu entends parler de cet accident, ou de cet attentat, et de toutes les victimes à la télé ? Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes injustement le jour du 11 septembre 2001 ? Tous les innocents dont les villages ont été rasés par les bombes en Afrique ? Les massacres, les incendies, les tremblements de terre, tous ces gens qui ne s'attendaient pas à mourir aujourd'hui, mais c'est arrivé, ils sont morts, aussi bêtement que c'est venu, et ça arrive chaque jour !

Je m'arrête, mon coeur me fait mal, serré dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression de mourir sur le trottoir, mais je me tiens immobile, frigorifiée, les larmes me piquant les yeux. Les gens viennent, partent, vivent et meurent. C'est la vie. La vie fait mal.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête, tombe dans le regard de Clarke. Elle est aussi blessée que je le suis par mes mots.

\- Tu as donné la vie, Lexa, me fait-elle remarquer.

Sa voix est basse, et je me demande si j'ai bien entendu un soupçon d'admiration dans sa voix, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, mon coeur bat si vite que ses battements résonnent dans mes oreilles.

\- Peu importe où elle est, ajoute-t-elle, tu as donné à cette petite fille une chance de vivre. Si tu penses que c'est une erreur... alors tu as tort.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela de cette façon. Le bébé m'a été enlevé. Je l'ai à peine vu après la naissance, lorsqu'elle a été déposée dans mes bras. J'ai regardé ses yeux fermés, et entre deux cris elle les a ouvert pendant un très court instant. J'ai vu le vert de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne les ferme à nouveau. Je n'ai jamais revu ses yeux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était avec la personne censée être son autre mère. Elle dormait dans sa couveuse et j'ai remarqué ses fins cheveux blonds.

La nuit suivant cela, j'ai rêvé de l'élever avec la femme que j'aimais. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je n'ai jamais eu honte d'avoir donné naissance à cette petite fille.

\- J'ai honte de lui avoir donné naissance par souhait de rendre la femme que j'aimais heureuse, et non car je voulais réellement cet enfant, dis-je à voix haute.

J'ai répété ma pensée à voix haute pour que Clarke sache que je ne suis pas une bonne personne.

\- Pas le bébé, _elle_. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le bébé, je l'aimais elle. J'étais trop jeune pour être une mère, j'avais peur de me retrouver seule à nouveau.

Clarke me fixe longuement et je veux baisser le regard mais je ne peux pas. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, figés, perdus dans les yeux bleus assombris par le manque de lumière. La rue est sombre, il n'y a qu'un seul lampadaire de chaque côté de celle-ci, et nous nous tenons là, sans ressentir aucun danger. Je ne veux pas que Clarke me dise que tout va bien, je veux juste qu'elle reste, car je ne vois aucun jugement dans ses yeux.

Je ne vois pas vraiment de la compréhension non plus. Elle connaît le désespoir que je ressens non pas car elle est intelligente et m'a écoutée attentivement. Elle l'a ressenti aussi. Elle a dû rêver d'une vie parfaite avec une femme parfaite. Elle l'a perdue comme moi.

Elle est aussi brisée que moi.

Et en partageant ce regard, seconde après seconde, minute après minute, on comprend toutes les deux que, puisque nous sommes les seules à qui nous pouvons parler sans se sentir jugées, nous sommes les seules à pouvoir nous aider.

Mais il y a aussi cette peur vive. Cette peur que l'on ressent depuis le début, depuis la première fois que j'ai offert ce verre à Clarke, depuis la première fois qu'elle m'a repoussée. Nos regards se quittent soudainement, car nous savons toutes les deux. Nous marchons ensemble, mais nous marchons vite en silence.

Nous avons échangé nos histoires qui ont justifié nos comportements, mais c'est pire maintenant. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie, et je la veux terriblement. Elle me veut aussi. Je le sens, elle le sent, et ça peut être notre prochaine erreur.

Comment peut-on s'entraider à ne pas commettre d'autres erreurs si on se pousse à en commettre une nouvelle ?

Serait-ce même une erreur ?

Merde.

* * *

 **Lexa a donc une fille... qu'elle prétend ne pas aimer... peu crédible quand on connaît le caractère aimant de Lexa, non ? Un point de l'histoire non négligeable... à la semaine prochaine ! :D**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir ! :D**

 **Comme chaque vendredi, un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup aimé les retours sur les histoires de Clexa. Leur passé est difficile, elles ne sont pas encore sorties d'affaire...**

 **Je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai relu en diagonal, alors je m'excuse par avance si vous trouvez des fautes ou des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire.**

 **Bon week-end à vous et joyeux Halloween pour ceux qui le fêtent !**

* * *

Clarke

Je suis de retour dans la chambre de Raven. Je marchais avec Lexa, nous nous sommes brusquement arrêtées, et au bout d'un moment nous avons recommencé à marcher, plus ensemble cette fois, mais pour s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Après avoir quitté la chambre de Lexa ce matin, je pensais retourner à la chambre de Raven pour me laver et me reposer. Ma valise est toujours là-bas, ce qui assure à Raven que je ne vais pas m'enfuir à nouveau sur un coup de tête.

Mais à ce moment-là, je ne me sentais pas prête à retourner à sa chambre. J'ai marché. J'avais besoin de penser à ce que je venais de révéler à Lexa, et à quel point ç'avait été simple comparé à ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Lui dire avait été facile, mais non moins douloureux.

Je lui avais raconté mon histoire, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors j'ai marché. Et à vingt-deux heures, j'ai rejoint ce bar. Le Golden Horse. Et elle y était.

Je me suis sentie soulagée, mais aussi contente de la voir. Puis je me suis retrouvée figée en face d'elle, car elle allait me raconter son histoire, et j'avais peur qu'elle mente.

Mais elle n'a pas menti.

\- J'ai parlé à Lexa, annoncé-je à Raven aussitôt entrée dans sa chambre.

Elle s'enfonce dans le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et me regarde avec curiosité.

\- Et elle m'a parlée, ajouté-je tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.

C'est drôle de voir que le lit qui était le mien a été collé contre celui de Raven pour ne plus faire qu'un grand lit.

\- D'accord. Et donc ? me questionne Raven, et je la fixe avec de grands yeux ronds.

\- Elle... elle m'a dit ce qui lui est arrivé... et elle m'a aussi dit que le feu n'était pas de ma faute, mais c'est de ma faute si on m'a trompée car j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, mais son histoire semble tellement pire que la mienne !

Je ne sais même plus m'exprimer clairement, je le vois dans les yeux de Raven. Elle est confuse. Elle prend son temps pour séparer les informations et réfléchir, et seulement une fois celles-ci pesées, elle me répond :

\- Je doute qu'on puisse dire qu'une mauvaise histoire est pire qu'une autre mauvaise histoire, mais, de toute façon, Clarke, es-tu sûre qu'elle t'a bien dit la vérité ?

Bien sûr, Raven ne croit pas que je puisse voir les mensonges des autres, et elle a raison, la plupart du temps je ne les vois pas, car je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils me disent, mais Lexa, elle a dit la vérité, je le sais, j'ai vu sa douleur et personne ne peut prétendre être atteint d'un mal aussi fort.

\- Elle a dit la vérité, assuré-je et réalise alors : elle ne m'a jamais mentie. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je voulais la voir disparaître dernièrement. A chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir elle me disait une vérité que je ne voulais pas accepter. Raven, elle n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise personne...

Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire, mais je peine à exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment. C'est étrange. La mort de mon père, les mots de ma mère, l'arrêt des études, l'abandon de mon travail, tout ça ne me paraît pas moins douloureux. Une seule conversation avec Lexa n'a pas tout changé, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas.

\- Alors quoi ? me demande Raven, et je sais qu'elle a compris mais elle veut que je mette mes pensées au clair.

\- Je veux continuer de lui parler, mais... ça ne serait pas correct.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu veux te la faire ?

\- Raven !

Elle hausse les épaules, elle a raison, et je suis dans de beaux draps. Je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce sujet.

\- Rav... ça me fait du bien de lui parler, mais ça n'aidera pas si on veut juste, tu sais -

\- Coucher ensemble, je comprends, maintenant ferme-là.

Ma bouche est ouverte mais ne laisse sortir aucun mot. Raven continue :

\- Si tu voulais vraiment quelqu'un à qui parler tu serais allée voir un psy, tu crois pas ? Quand tu as décidé d'aller lui raconter ton histoire tu savais déjà que quelque chose se tramait entre vous, vous êtes toutes les deux attirées l'une à l'autre, et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Agissez comme des adultes et parlez de ce que vous ressentez.

\- Ce n'est pas si sim-

\- Si ça l'est. Maintenant va prendre une douche, tu pues.

Je roule les yeux et me lève. Je sens vraiment mauvais, j'ai besoin d'une douche, alors j'écoute Raven et vais en prendre une. Mais je ne peux l'écouter au sujet de Lexa. Je ne peux pas simplement aller la voir et lui dire que j'ai aussi envie de coucher avec elle mais que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir gérer une relation, car autrement je ne serais qu'une garce. Oui, ça ne serait pas juste.

De plus, je ne connais pas assez bien Lexa. Ce qu'elle fait maintenant, ce qu'elle va faire après avoir obtenu son diplôme, ce qu'elle aime, n'aime pas, et toutes ces autres choses. Oui, je devrais probablement lui parler encore une fois. Mais pas maintenant.

* * *

Je suis seule dans la chambre de Raven. Elle est partie pendant que je prenais une douche. J'apprécie l'atmosphère paisible. Je sais que je vais devoir trouver un travail et un appartement dans les jours à venir, car si on me trouve à loger gratuitement dans la chambre de Raven, celle-ci va avoir des problèmes. La dernière chose que je veux est de lui poser problème.

Je pense à aller récupérer mon ordinateur pour chercher un emploi mais je me sens bien allongée. Je me contenterai d'imprimer mon CV et j'irai chercher un job en ville demain. Je ne veux pas retourner en cours, pas cette année du moins. Je me sentais coincée dans les salles, entourée par des murs de culpabilité et par des sujets qui me ramenaient toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à la mort de mon père, et à elle. Elle, que je ne reverrai jamais.

* * *

Je tremble. Non, je suis secouée.

Je me réveille, découvre Raven qui me regarde avec un sourire moqueur. Il y a quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Luna.

\- Oh, merde !

Je roule dans le lit et balance mes pieds pour trouver le sol. Je parviens à me lever maladroitement. Je ne pensais pas passer ma journée à dormir dans la chambre de Raven.

\- Il est onze heures du matin, Clarke, m'informe Raven.

D'accord. Je n'ai pas exactement passé la journée à dormir. Je me suis endormie la nuit dernière et je suppose que Raven n'est pas revenue. Je veux dire, Raven avait bien pensé à faire un grand lit avec les deux lits simples suite à mon départ. Mais je suis de retour et j'ai peut-être, fort possiblement, dormi au milieu du lit.

Ma faute. Pas fait exprès.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Clarke, me lance Raven à la vue de mon expression gênée, j'ai dormi chez Luna. Mais c'était sympa de ta part de demander où ton hôte a passé la nuit après que tu lui aies volé son lit.

Je lui offre un regard désolé. Elle sait que je ne voulais pas prendre autant de place. Je ne comptais même pas m'endormir si sôt hier soir, j'ai habituellement du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais j'étais épuisée et, étonnament, je me sentais soulagée après avoir tout raconté à Lexa. Quelqu'un connaît la vérité. Quelqu'un est au courant du fait que mon coeur s'est brisé avant l'apparition du feu, avant que mon père meure. Le feu ne m'a pas fait arrêter d'aimer cette fille, elle l'a fait. Et pour moi, ça compte, car je sais que, feu ou non, tout était fini entre nous.

Les flammes m'ont pris une personne que j'aime, pas deux. Et ça compte. Un feu n'est pas responsable de tout mon malheur.

Lexa comprend ça. Elle sait qu'il y a deux choses responsables de la césure de mon âme. Le feu, et moi. Le feu a brûlé vif mon père et j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver un travail, dis-je à Raven avant de m'éclipser.

J'ignore leurs regards curieux. Luna devait savoir que j'étais là car elle ne semblait pas surprise de me voir dormir dans le lit de Raven. L'an dernier, elle nous a trouvées Raven et moi en train de dormir dans mon lit et elle s'est énervée. Elle voulait être la seule à partager un lit avec Raven, peu importait pourquoi.

Depuis, Raven et moi avons toujours fait attention de ne pas s'endormir dans le même lit, même ivres. Luna est beaucoup trop bien pour Raven pour que je gâche leur relation.

Je vais à la bibliothèque, écris et imprime un CV rapide. Je ne cherche pas un travail compliqué. Je ferais la plonge à nouveau si ça pouvait payer un loyer. Je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je vais faire ensuite, je pense à maintenant, au noeud que je dois démêler. Et pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de vivre par moi-même. J'ai besoin d'argent pour ça, d'un travail, et je commence à chercher un peu partout, voir quelle boutique a besoin d'un nouvel employé.

Je vais décrocher un entretien d'embauche aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus perdre de temps.

* * *

Je m'assieds au bar de Luna. Il est vingt-trois heures. Je suis fatiguée, mais j'avais besoin d'un verre. Un bon, un verre positif, comme un petit verre de fête. J'ai décroché un emploi aujourd'hui.

\- Hey, une bière comme d'hab' ? me demande Luna.

Elle vient d'apparaître en face de moi et je me contente d'acquiescer, car je me fiche de la boisson, j'en veux juste une pour célébrer le petit pas de bébé fait aujourd'hui : décrocher un job hors du campus.

Luna me tend la bière et fait signe à quelqu'un loin derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder, Raven s'écrase sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Elle me tape un grand coup dans le dos pendant que j'essaie de prendre une gorgée de ma bière, me faisant m'étouffer avec ma gorgée et renverser la moitié de ma bière sur le comptoir du bar.

\- Rav ! hurlé-je.

Ma pauvre bière ! Elle doit se sentir si seule hors des parois protectrices de son verre !

\- C'est pour m'avoir volé mon lit la nuit dernière, se justifie Raven. Tu sais que Titus squatte l'appart' de Luna ces jours-ci, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas être seules, et grâce à toi on n'a même pas pu dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre la nuit dernière parce que tu as pris TOUTE la place !

Elle n'est pas vraiment en colère, elle aime juste m'embêter. La première étape est terminée : elle a expliqué pourquoi elle s'apprête à m'humilier. Puisque je souhaite éviter la tempête Reyes ce soir, j'annonce la bonne nouvelle :

\- J'ai décroché un job en bas, à la galerie. Ils veulent la refaire. L'hôpital l'a achetée et elle sera utilisée pour les patients, notamment les enfants. J'ai demandé s'ils cherchaient d'autres employés, et quand je leur ai dit que j'étais une ancienne élève de médecine, et d'art, ils m'ont engagée.

\- Bien joué Clarkey, me félicite Raven.

Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui cloche chez elle, cette petite lumière discrète dans ses yeux que j'ai appris à voir. La lumière signifiant _Je-vais-te-trahir-dans-une-minute_.

\- Alors, euh-m, quoi de neuf ? demandé-je en lançant des regards discrets à ma gauche et à ma droite pour voir si quelque chose s'apprête à exploser. Quand il s'agit de Raven, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

\- Eh bien, je vais parfaitement bien, et ma copine va passer la nuit avec moi dans ma chambre, alors ton fessier va aller apprécier un autre lit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lit...

Oh non. Je sais ce qu'elle est en train de penser. Et je vois Luna dans le coin de mon oeil gauche s'éclipser du bar avec un verre dans la main. Elle ne me semble pas tout à fait naturelle. Raven est en train de me piéger. Je laisse cette dernière parler, mais elle n'ajoute rien. Elle me regarde, puis lance un regard à Luna, et se lève soudainement.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, je vais aider Luna un peu ce soir, l'autre serveur est encore en apprentissage et je ne peux pas laisser Luna avec tous ces clients si je veux la ramener à ma chambre ce soir.

Elle s'arrête pour rire. Quelque chose qu'elle a vu. Quelque chose derrière moi. La tempête arrive.

\- Bonne chance Griffin ! me hurle-t-elle avant de disparaître tandis qu'une silhouette apparaît sur ma gauche.

Je ne regarde pas. Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Qui d'autre ? Je n'ai parlé que d'une chose à Raven dernièrement.

Elle me regarde, attendant que je dise quelque chose.

\- Hey, Clarke !

Pas sa voix. La voix d'un homme. Bellamy ! Pour une fois, il arrive pile au bon moment ! Je me tourne sur la droite et lui offre un gentil sourire. Il était là l'autre jour, avec Octavia et Raven, dans la chambre de celle-ci, après m'avoir trouvée endormie par l'ivresse devant la porte.

Même après lui avoir parlé de manière peu sympathique lorsqu'il m'a demandé mon aide, il est venu.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? me demande-t-il.

Il ne s'assied pas. Je remarque le regard qu'il jette à Lexa. Raven lui a-t-elle dit ? Ou imagine-t-il que je suis en rendez-vous ? Il connaît Lexa, il doit savoir comment elle est. Mais il ne connaît pas son histoire, il ne sait pas comment elle est réellement.

\- Bien mieux qu'hier je suppose, lui dis-je, et j'ai trouvé un travail, aussi, alors je vais chercher un appartement demain.

Je lui dis cela pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, pour qu'il ne cherche pas à m'aider plus qu'il ne l'a fait car je ne veux pas que mes amis s'inquiètent constamment pour moi. Je suis censée être une adulte. Je peux m'occuper de moi. Je vais m'occuper de moi.

\- D'accord, je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Il pose une main amicale sur mon épaule et ajoute :

\- Je ne peux pas rester mais n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de moi.

J'acquiesce, murmure un petit _merci_. Je ne l'appellerai pas. Je vais m'occuper de moi-même. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'en sortir seule. De me prouver que j'en suis capable.

\- Alors, maintenant c'est toi qui me paye des verres ? me dit-elle, me rappelant sa présence.

C'était elle, sa présence qui me rend aussi mal à l'aise, comme un vieil esprit dans le grenier d'une vieille dame. Mais elle n'est pas une vieille dame, et ne se trouve pas non plus dans le grenier d'une vieille dame. C'est Lexa. Et elle pense que je lui ai payé un verre.

J'essaie de la regarder pour lui parler, mais alors je n'arrive pas à parler, mauvais idée. Tout ce que je peux dire :

\- Euh, je n'ai pas payé ce verre, j'ai été coincée. Et toi aussi, apparemment. Quelqu'un veut qu'on parle.

Je lui lance un regard et vois une nuance de déception dans ses yeux, puis elle fronce les sourcils et la déception disparaît. Elle paraît confuse.

\- Parler de quoi ? me demande-t-elle.

Bonne question. Je suppose que Raven veut que je tente quelque chose avec Lexa, comme sortir avec elle, car elle pense que Lexa est quasiment comme moi, ce qui est seulement vrai sur la partie _passé difficile_. En dehors de ça, Lexa est différente. Complètement différente. Et j'aime ça. Ce différent mystérieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, juste parler, est tout ce que je peux répondre.

J'aurais pu lui dire que j'aimais bien lui parler, que je me sentais mieux de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre connaissait mon histoire. Que ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un peut comprendre ta douleur. Et ton mal-être semble moins futile, pas moins inutile, mais quelqu'un est capable de te dire que c'est normal de se sentir ainsi, que rien n'est mauvais chez toi, que tu peux aller mieux, vraiment mieux, car tu vas apprendre à vivre avec la douleur.

Lexa me fixe avec insistance. Elle porte le léger sourire moqueur que je déteste, et ses yeux sont emplis de malice. Je réciproque son regard, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle agit ainsi avec moi maintenant.

Et elle s'exprime.

\- Tu es sûre que Raven pensait que nous devions juste parler ?

Je pensais que c'était derrière nous. La moquerie, la façon dont elle me regarde comme si j'étais son prochain jouet.

\- Je ne sais pas ce à quoi elle pensait, grogné-je par colère soudaine, mais _je_ ne pense pas à autre chose que de parler.

\- Vraiment ? me demande-t-elle simplement.

Je peux sentir une certaine surprise dans la façon dont elle attrape son verre pour en prendre une gorgée.

\- Vraiment.

Je me sentais pas trop mal à l'idée de lui parler hier, mais maintenant elle agit encore comme une garce et ça me met en rogne, me prend le peu d'espoir que j'avais pu rassembler. La Lexa que j'espérais revoir est clairement absente.

Elle rit. Elle rit ! Elle avale son verre et en demande un autre. Je le sens maintenant, l'alcool qu'elle a essayé de cacher avec du parfum. Je ne peux identier exactement l'odeur de son parfum, mais je peux dire, en me baissant légèrement vers elle pendant une courte seconde, que ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle boit.

Elle tourne la tête avant que je ne me redresse et ses yeux s'ouvrent grands pendant un bref instant alors qu'elle voit mon visage tout près du sien. Je me redresse rapidement, un peu trop vite, et attrape vivement le comptoir du bar pour m'empêcher de tomber en arrière.

La nuance malicieuse dans les yeux de Lexa revient, laissant la surprise et la confusion derrière, et elle se penche vers moi. Elle est proche, son regard rivé sur mes lèvres, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, et je veux m'enfuir. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je me sens piégée. Elle joue avec moi, avec la façon dont mon corps peut réagir au sien, comme _elle_ le faisait, et je déteste ça. Je déteste ça et je ne peux même pas bouger.

Elle se penche encore un peu et des bras entourent ma taille par derrière. Je sursaute sur mon tabouret.

\- Whoah ! Doucement Clarke, c'est moi !

J'entends le rire d'un mec. Le rire de Matt. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez les gens ce soir ?!

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, et je sens le whisky. Il est ivre lui aussi. On est dans un pub, ce n'est pas surprenant de voir des gens ivres, mais ils se jouent tous de moi ce soir, et mon coeur commence une course folle, je commence à paniquer.

Je ne peux pas revenir au temps où je me laissais tomber dans ses bras car elle m'enivrait de son odeur et de ses mots, les mots de toutes les choses qu'elle comptait me faire, les choses qu'elle me ferait ressentir, et comment je ne voudrais pas la quitter, je voudrais rester avec elle, quémandant plus.

Je ne peux pas bouger. Je pourrais le repousser, mais pendant des secondes interminables je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux voir ni entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors je saute de peur quand j'entends des cris et un bruit lourd.

Je me retourne. Deux tables sont renversées. Lexa est sur Matt, le frappant avec une force folle, et je suis soulagée de voir leurs amis saisir Lexa pour la ôter du corps de Matt en vitesse, car il est déjà en train de saigner et Lexa aurait pu le tuer. Elle est jetée hors du bar sur les ordres de Luna.

Je devrais aller voir comment se porte Matt, mais je ne peux pas. C'est elle que mon cerveau me dit d'aller voir, alors je quitte le bar et entend des coups. Je la trouve en train de cogner les briques de la façade. Elle souffre, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je dois l'aider. J'attrape son bras et elle ne s'arrête pas de suite, elle continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que c'est moi qui ai attrapé son bras. C'est moi qui suis en train d'essayer de l'aider.

Elle semble paniquée, anxieuse, comme un ballon sur le point d'exploser. Elle recule, s'éloignant du mur qu'elle a cogné avec force. Ses mains tremblent, son poing droit saigne.

\- Lexa, calmes-toi, lui dis-je le plus gentiment possible.

J'ai agi bêtement sous le poids de la douleur auparavant, je ne peux pas blâmer Lexa pour la façon dont elle a agi ce soir envers moi, envers Matt. Ou le puis-je ?

Je ne peux pas la laisser là. Elle est ivre, elle panique, se sent entourée, piégée par l'obscurité, non pas l'obscurité de la nuit, mais l'obscurité du coeur, celle qui se répand en vous quand vous pensez vous être transformé en monstre et que cela vous consume.

J'ai pris sa main sans vraiment y faire attention. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et l'y laisse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, sa respiration se stabilisant lentement. Les larmes apparaissent, mais elles ne tombent pas. Ces larmes figées dans ces yeux me rappellent le voile de la veuve. Sombre. Endeuillé.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excuse-t-elle, je ne voulais pas être ainsi avec toi, comme - me comporter comme ça. Je ne voulais pas me comporter comme ça.

Elle fai référence au moment où elle s'est penchée vers moi, ses yeux rivés sur mes lèvres, prête à poser les siennes sur les miennes, et je souhaitais que ce fût la vraie Lexa qui faisait cela, pas celle qui se fiche de tout le monde.

\- C'est rien.

Je ne la remercie pas pour m'avoir débarrassée de Matt car elle ne l'a pas fait correctement. Je ne peux encourager une telle violence. Alors je ne dis rien. Elle semble perdue, en détresse, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, car je suis perdue moi aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, dit-elle rapidement, ce n'est pas rien - je ne peux pas me comporter comme ça, je ne peux vraiment pas, puis tu apparais et j'agis comme ça. J'ai réussi à repouser les autres, les filles, j'ai réussi, mais toi - je ne peux pas.

Je déglutis, mon regard sondant le sien à la recherche d'un mensonge qui n'existe pas. Elle dit la vérité, et ma main lâche la sienne. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens : peur, colère envers mon passé, gaieté envers ces mots. Je ne regarde pas ses lèvres mais une partie de moi le veut. Une autre partie de moi veut s'enfuir. Mais je ne bouge pas. Et ce combat intérieur, Lexa a dû le voir, car son visage tombe, et je remarque une larme douloureuse tomber de son oeil pour aller s'écraser au sol tandis qu'elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

Lexa

Elle ne veut pas de moi. Pas de cette façon. Pas en tant que personne. Je suppose que si j'avais continué de flirter comme je l'avais fait ce soir, si j'avais insisté, je l'aurais eue pour la nuit. Mais ça n'aurait été qu'une nuit, et que du sexe. Sexe. Quel mot stupide et laid. Clarke n'aurait jamais vraiment voulu ça avec moi, elle se serait sentie forcée, car on a été si facilement trompées par le passé que maintenant nous nous sentons trompées tout le temps.

Je le sens aussi, mais le plus drôle est que je me trompe toujours moi-même. Je me mets en colère, bois et deviens la meilleure des garces. J'ai fait du mal à Clarke et à Matt ce soir. J'ai peut-être été en colère contre Matt dernièrement, mais il est mon ami, il m'a aidé par le passé quand j'étais trop en colère pour dormir la nuit. Il ne me demandait jamais ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, il me donnait simplement une manette et nous jouions aux jeux vidéos toute la nuit.

Je l'ai physiquement blessé. J'ai été terrifiée à l'idée de le tuer, mais mon corps prévoyait mon exprit. Est-ce même possible ? Puis-je être possédée par une force supérieure comme la colère ? Comme _elle_ ? Cette garce sans coeur qui m'a tout pris ? Le peu de choses que j'avais. Et quand ça ne lui a plus suffi, elle a pris une partie de moi au lieu de se contenter de mon argent et de mes biens. Elle a pris mon bébé. Je ne connais même pas le nom de ma fille. Elle n'est pas ma fille. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Je n'étais que la machine qui l'a créée. C'est tout ce que j'étais pour cette garce et c'est tout ce que je serai pour cette petite fille.

C'est tout ce que je serai pour Clarke - une imprévisible machine. La machine cassée qu'on veut détruire pour de bon.

J'ai vu de la peur dans les yeux de Clarke, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait fuir son regard. J'ai fui car j'ai remarqué la nuance d'espoir qui illuminait doucement le bleu de ses yeux. Je ne peux être son espoir. Je ruine toujours tout. Elle doit trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider, pour lui donner un réel espoir.

Je ne peux l'aider à tenir debout face à sa douleur si je suis au sol, écrasée par la mienne.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Eh bien, il semblerait que je ne sois pas capable de poster plus tôt, je m'en excuse. Je lis vos reviews et sais que beaucoup ont hâte de lire la suite, alors cela m'agace de ne pouvoir poster plus tôt le vendredi. Je retenterai la semaine prochaine !**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. :)**

* * *

Lexa

Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit lorsque j'entends cogner à ma porte. Je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas réussi à sortir, à aller en cours, à prétendre que rien n'est arrivé hier. Je me sens si lourde que j'ai eu du mal à me soulever pour quitter mon lit et aller prendre une douche.

Et me lever est d'autant plus difficile maintenant que je sais ce qui arrive. Comment dire à Matt que je ne voulais pas le battre ? Comment je m'excuse ? Quand j'ai été virée de ma sororité, Matt m'a laissée rejoindre sa fraternité sans plus de questions. J'avais besoin d'aide, mais de l'aide sans questionnement incessant. Il m'a donné ça.

On a toujours pensé qu'on pouvait simplement jouer avec les filles et en faire un jeu. C'est ce à quoi il pensait probablement quand il a emmené Clarke loin de moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais intentionnellement blessée. Il est un idiot, mais maintenant tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est : si je lui avais dis que je me souciais réellement de Clarke, alors il l'aurait laissée.

J'ouvre la porte boisée de ma chambre. Matt est là, et il contemple le mur blanc du fond avant de laisser tomber son regard sur moi. Ma chambre a toujours été neutre, pas très personnelle, car je ne veux pas voir ma vie étalée sur tous les murs et meubles à chaque fois que j'entre dans ma chambre.

Je suppose qu'il pensait pouvoir trouver une réponse sur ce mur blanc, une réponse au pourquoi j'agis aussi mal dernièrement. Pire qu'avant.

Je ne peux rien dire. Il me fixe avec son oeil gauche beurré de noir, son nez rouge et le trait de sutures sur sa joue droite, en attendant que je fasse la moindre des choses : m'excuser.

\- Tu dois partir, Lexa.

Sa gorge est irritée et il se la racle pour ajouter quelques mots que j'essaie d'entendre par-dessus les lourds battements vifs de mon coeur.

\- La musique forte, reprend-il, l'alcool, et maintenant se battre pour une fille... tu dois te ressaisir, et on sait tous les deux que tu n'iras pas mieux si tu restes ici. Va te trouver un autre endroit où dormir, fait face à tes problèmes, et seulement après ça tu pourras revenir.

Je veux lui dire que je suis désolée, mais je suis en colère. Je suis en colère contre lui pour continuer d'honorer les règles de la maison. Je suis en colère contre moi pour toujours tout gâcher. Je suis même en colère contre Clarke pour être aussi forte, et formidable, belle, courageuse, et toutes ces choses que mon coeur réclame.

\- Tu as la fin de la journée pour faire tes bagages et partir, ajoute Matt avant de retourner à sa chambre.

Sa porte claque avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Il n'y a rien qui aurait pu le faire revenir sur sa décision, mais j'aurais dû m'excuser. Même _je suis désolée_ aurait été mieux que de me tenir debout en silence face à son visage tuméfié.

Je fais rapidement mes bagages. Je n'ai pas grand chose, toujours cette petite valise qui me prend seulement une demi-heure à remplir. Je quitte la maison de la même façon que Clarke hier : rapidement. Fuyant mes responsabilités. Je rejoins rapidement une petite taverne à onze minutes du campus. Je connais le chemin par coeur, je l'ai fait mille fois. J'ai travaillé là quand je suis entrée à l'université car j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent, puis je me suis rendue compte que les deux équipes sportives dont je faisais partie se débrouillaient très bien et que je pourrais survivre mes études en gagnant des compétitions.

J'entre, et un petit ouragan traverse mon estomac lorsque je vois le visage d'Indra derrière le bar. Elle possède la taverne avec son mari. Elle a une fille de deux ans ma cadette et j'ai promis à Indra de ne jamais la toucher. (Sa fille, Gaia, est vraiment très belle mais je ne tenterai rien : Indra m'arracherait les ovaires si j'essayais de mettre Gaia dans mon lit.)

Indra s'arrête de bouger lorsqu'elle me voit debout à l'entrée de son restaurant, ma vieille valise noire en main, exactement comme la première fois que je suis venue ici. J'avais certainement l'air moins misérable à l'époque, car Indra se dépêche de venir à moi et me dit de _poser mes fesses_ au bar.

Indra n'est pas du genre à faire des câlins, ou elle prétend ne pas l'être, car je sais qu'elle a le coeur le plus pur que je connaisse. Connaissais. Le visage de Clarke apparaît dans mon esprit, et je pense à toutes ces erreurs qui l'ont rendues parfaite. Encore. Je pense beaucoup trop à elle, et Indra finit par me le faire avouer. _Pourquoi es-tu ici avec ton gros sac et ta tête de chien perdu ?_ m'a-t-elle demandée après m'avoir servie une bière. J'ai été virée de ma fraternité pour avoir envoyé mon poing dans le visage de son président. Cinq fois d'affilée. Elle rit à gorge déployée - ce qui je pense est un nouveau piège bien à elle, car je ne l'ai jamais entendue rire ainsi auparavant - et s'arrête brusquement pour me fixer. Ses yeux obscurs sondent mon cerveau.

Pour une fille. Je l'ai battu pour une fille, ai-je admis. Et maintenant, j'ai la clé de la vieille chambre que j'ai habité bien avant d'entrer dans une sororité, et j'ai retrouvé mon travail de serveuse. Je ne pouvais pas tout dire à Indra, elle a bien senti que je n'étais pas prête. La gentillesse brutale d'Indra me fait regretter d'avoir quitté cet endroit pour aller vivre sur le campus. J'aurais vraiment dû revenir la voir plus souvent qu'une petite fois tous les deux mois.

Tant de regrets. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je me sens bien dans cette petite pièce sombre. J'aime les murs de bois. J'aime la vieille lampe à huile. J'aime même la petite salle de bain même si elle est trois fois plus petite que celle que j'avais à la fraternité.

Matt avait raison : je dois avoir besoin de rester éloignée de la vie étudiante pour un moment. Je n'irai qu'en cours, mais j'éviterai tous les autres lieux du campus. Je doute faire encore partie de mes équipes après ce que j'ai fait à Matt de toute façon, il est un trop bon joueur pour que son agression soit prise à la légère.

Je soupire. Je suppose que me battre pour survivre cette année m'aidera plus que de rester seule à combattre mes démons. J'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer sur ma vie post-études, la vie d'après, ma vie.

* * *

Clarke

J'ai trouvé un endroit à louer. Ou plutôt, j'espère qu'on me laisser le louer. J'entre dans le restaurant et découvre trois rangs de tables : une contre le mur sur la gauche, une au milieu, et une sur la droite, à quelques pas du bar. Je vais m'asseoir à ce dernier pour attendre quiconque tient cet endroit.

Je relis le papier contenant les informations que je dois connaître sur mon nouveau travail. J'ai eu de la chance de décrocher cet emploi-là, c'est une belle opportunité, et je dois m'y tenir. Je ne peux lâcher à nouveau, je ne peux continuer de penser à Lexa qui m'a fuie comme je l'ai fuie auparavant. Je dois laisser ma colère derrière moi.

J'ai beaucoup de rancoeur pour oublier. De la rancoeur envers ma mère, qui m'a hurlée dessus au lieu de m'aider. De la rancoeur envers Lexa, qui agit comme si nous n'avions jamais parlé, comme si nous ne sommes que ces deux filles que nous étions quand nous nous sommes rencontrées. J'aurais aimé que l'on parle plus, mais elle est partie en courant.

Je soupire, lassée. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce papier, alors je le range et ferme les yeux un moment en attendant quelqu'un, peu importe qui tient cet endroit.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Cette question me réveille en sursaut. Je me suis peut-être endormie, la tête enfouie dans mes bras croisés sur le comptoir, mais ça ne semble pas déranger l'homme qui me parle.

\- Euh, oui, désolée, m'excusé-je. Je sais que le restaurant n'est pas encore ouvert mais la porte d'entrée était ouverte.

Il me regarde avec attention. Dis-lui ce pourquoi tu es venue, Clarke !

\- J'ai besoin d'une chambre. Je viens de décrocher un job en ville et j'ai besoin d'un endroit où vivre pour un moment. Vous avez encore des chambres à louer ?

Il me fixe silencieusement. Je mentirais si j'affirmais ne pas être impressionnée par sa longue barbe noire, ou sa taille. Il est grand, très grand, et musclé. S'il ne veut pas de moi ici, alors je partirai. Je n'essaierai pas d'insister.

\- Nous avons encore trois chambres disponibles à l'étage, m'indique-t-il.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent soudainement grands. Ceux-ci pourraient être sur le point de tomber de mon visage, mes oreilles ont bien entendu, cet homme me laisse louer une chambre ici !

Il m'emmène à l'étage. J'ai vu l'annonce dans les journaux. Je pensais qu'internet serait le meilleur outil pour trouver un appartement, mais je recherchais quelque chose de plus abordable pour le moment, et cet endroit me semblait sympa.

Tout a l'air vieux, mais propre. Il me montre le chemin jusqu'à ma chambre, la première sur la gauche en haut des escaliers. La pièce est petite, mais je me rends vite compte qu'elle fait à peu près la même taille que la chambre d'employé que j'avais au campus. Un lit contre le mur, une armoire à gauche du lit, un bureau contre le mur à droite de la porte, et la porte de - je suppose - une salle de bain. En regardant à l'intérieur, je trouve des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

C'est parfait. Je remercie l'homme qui me dit alors qu'il se prénomme Gustus et qu'il peut être trouvé dans la cuisine du restaurant si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit. Le loyer doit être payé chaque semaine. Ce n'est pas bien cher. J'ai un endroit où loger et un emploi hors du campus, et j'espère me sentir un peu mieux. J'ai besoin de comprendre mes sentiments.

Je dois aller mieux. Réparer mes erreurs. Pour mon père, et, éventuellement, le jour où elle trouvera dans son coeur la force de me pardonner, ma mère. Mes amis, aussi, qui m'ont aidée alors que je les laissais tomber.

Je dois me montrer courageuse pour eux tous, et j'espère que, en allant mieux, j'oublierai la femme qui, je le pensais, pouvait m'aider à comprendre mes sentiments et mes cauchemars sur mon passé. Mais cette femme est plus une petite fille qui ne me laisserait même pas l'aider. Elle n'est pas fiable, comme _elle_.

C'est ce que je me dis pour arrêter de penser au fait que j'avais besoin d'elle.

* * *

Me dépêcher, je dois me dépêcher ! J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi et j'avais dit à mon nouvel employeur que je serai là ce soir pour une livraison dont il m'avait parlé quand j'ai signé le contrat.

Je me change, attache mes cheveux et quitte la chambre, claquant la porte au passage. Oups. J'espère que personne ne dormait, je ne veux pas recevoir de plaintes dès ma première nuit ici.

Il est environ vingt-et-une heures et le restaurant est complet. Je sens l'odeur de la nourriture, mon estomac me hurle de m'arrêter pour acheter un plat, mais je lui dis de la fermer. Traversant le restaurant, je suis arrêtée par une femme à peine plus petite que moi, des cheveux noirs courts, sa peau foncée se mariant parfaitement à la lumière orangée du plafond. Seul son visage me paraît effrayant, son regard dur se change lentement en mince sourire amusé, et je me sens mieux.

\- Indra, se présente-t-elle et je me rappelle Gustus évoquer sa femme. Tu es la nouvelle fille ? Chambre une ?

\- Oui, Clarke. Clarke Griffin, l'informé-je en offrant ma main à serrer.

Elle l'accepte. Je pensais me faire broyer la main, mais elle ne se montre pas brutale. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas méchante, juste un peu impressionnante comme son époux, pour protéger le restaurant.

Je dois y aller, je l'en informe, elle me dit - m'ordonne - de passer récupérer un repas gratuit à mon retour, en cadeau de bienvenue. Je la remercie et pars.

Ils semblent gentils. Je vois Gustus et Indra comme des parents. Ils en ont l'attitude. Strictes mais aux coeurs tendres. J'ai choisi le bon endroit pour vivre. J'aurai juste un papier à signer pour la location de la chambre et elle sera officiellement mienne pour un moment.

Il paraît que j'ai un bon travail et un bon endroit où rester, alors je suppose que la seule chose à laquelle je dois encore faire face est moi-même. Me vider la tête. Remettre les choses en ordre. Trouver quoi faire de ma vie. Je le peux. Je vais le faire.

* * *

Lexa

J'ai été réveillée par un bruit lourd, celui d'une porte qui claque. Je pensais que la chambre Une était inoccupée, mais quelqu'un a dû arriver à la dernière minute, comme je l'ai fait. De manière inattendue.

Je me repose, allongée confortablement dans mon lit, téléphone en main, mon doigt glissant pour faire défiler une page d'informations. Non pas que je fasse réellement attention, j'attends juste que mon service commence.

J'essaie de ne penser à rien, puis à tout, et j'échoue. Il y a toujours Clarke. Le regard qu'elle me lançait juste avant que je ne parte en courant. L'espoir que je serais là pour elle, que je serais là pour l'aider à aller mieux. Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Je suis brisée.

Il est temps pour moi d'aller en-bas et commencer à travailler. Cinq heures d'affilée. Cela ne me dérange pas, j'aimais bien travailler ici avant et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aimerais plus maintenant. Je dois me réhabituer à travailler.

J'attrape un tablier dans le casier sous le bar, l'enfile, attrape un bloc-notes, un stylo, et commence à prendre les commandes. Le temps passe vite. Je ne m'ennuie pas, il y a beaucoup de clients, et j'ai l'occasion de rejeter un homme un peu plus âgé que moi. Il n'est pas si mal, mais il a choisi la mauvaise serveuse. L'autre, une fille que je ne connais pas dont j'ai pu entendre le nom auparavant, Anna, ne se gêne pas pour tenter sa chance auprès de l'homme. Ce dernier n'est pas dérangé, il veut bien une autre fille puisqu'il n'a pu m'avoir.

Il est gentil, loin d'être impoli, et elle est gentille aussi, alors je leur lance un regard discret une fois de temps à autre. En quelque sorte, j'espère qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Anna termine son service à minuit tandis que je vais devoir fermer la taverne à deux heures trente. J'aurai ma réponse dans une vingtaine de minutes. Anna et cet homme vont-ils finir ensemble ?

En passant devant sa table, j'entends son nom. Troy. Anna est au bar à servir des clients, tâchant d'ignorer le regard du jeune homme. Elle rougit, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'ignorer, mais elle fait semblant, car elle ne veut pas se montrer facile à avoir.

Et c'est là que quelque chose change dans mon cerveau. Un déclic. Je passe derrière le bar, prétend préparer un verre pour une femme quinquagénaire.

\- Alors, ce gars ? demandé-je à Anna tout en me tenant près d'elle, suffisamment près pour que je puisse murmurer et être entendue.

\- Oui, me répond-elle gaiement, il s'appelle Troy, il m'a invité à sortir après mon service.

Elle est contente, sans savoir grand chose sur ce mec, et je ne comprends pas comment elle peut être aussi heureuse. Je me tourne légèrement pour faire face à son profil, mon visage devant son oreille. Je vois son regard bloqué sur l'homme.

\- Il ne veut que coucher avec toi, murmuré-je dans le creux de son oreille, la sentant immédiatement frissoner. Je veux dire, ajouté-je, qui ne le voudrait pas ?

Elle tourne la tête et me fixe. Elle fouille mon regard. Je lui rends son regard et regarde plus bas, lentement, puis relève les yeux. Mes lèvres sont étirées en un sourire malicieux sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Et avant qu'elle ne réponde, je sais déjà que ce que je fais est mal.

\- Je suis hétéro, dit-elle en quittant le bar pour retourner s'occuper de ses clients en salle.

Je ne peux pas bouger, car je réalise ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je pourrais l'avoir. Je pourrais. Si je continuais d'agir comme _elle_ , comme _elle_ a fait pour m'avoir. Mais ce n'est pas correct. Pendant un instant, j'ai détesté Anna pour le soupçon de joie dans ses yeux. Je voulais le voir disparaître.

Je suis mauvaise.

J'ôte mon tablier et monte vite les escaliers pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas être elle. J'allais gâcher les chances de deux jeunes personnes - qui sait, peut-être même des futurs mariés !

Non, je vais trop loin. Ils ne vont pas se marier. Il est même peu probable qu'ils finissent ensemble.

Mais je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, et je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Il y avait cette nuance qui a piqué mon cerveau, cette lueur d'espoir.

Exactement la même que Clarke hier.

* * *

Clarke

Les murs sont encore à peindre. Ils sont blancs avec des lignes colorées dessinées pour que les employés sachant comment les peindre, où visser une étagère, où laisser de l'espace pour que des tableaux soient accrochés. Encore un mois et la galerie sera prête pour l'ouverture.

\- Bonsoir, Clarke, me salue mon chef.

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Jaha.

Il commence à m'expliquer ce que je vais devoir faire. Ce soir, il y a une grosse livraison qui ne pouvait se passer en journée car le camion apportant les affaires est trop gros et a besoin de toute la rue. La nuit, peu de gens risquent d'être gênés par le camion. Mais nous devons tout de même nous dépêcher. Pas plus d'une heure pour décharger la marchandise et l'amener à l'intérieur de la galerie. C'est pourquoi Jaha a demandé à tous ses employés de venir aider ce soir.

Nous sommes trente. Seulement quatre personnes ont le même travail que moi. Je suis surprise, car la galerie sera ouverte tous les jours et bien des personnes seront intéressés par le rôle de la galerie - montrer et apprendre les arts à des enfants malades. Je suppose que la galerie va devenir populaire et que d'autres enfants seront autorisés à participer au cours, mais des cours payants. Je crois avoir entendu Jaha en parler avec un autre homme il n'y a pas longtemps, mais je fais des aller-retours entre la galerie et le camion, je ne peux pas m'arrêter pour écouter d'autres conversations.

Heureusement, le temps passe vite. C'est fatigant, mais moins ennuyeux que de laver des plateaux.

Le camion part une heure et dix minutes plus tard - dix minutes pendant lesquelles Jaha nous hurlait d'aller plus vite. La plupart des employés partent, mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à ma chambre tout de suite, alors je reste avec certains d'entre nous et remets un peu d'ordre à l'intérieur de la galerie.

Il est une heure du matin quand je décide de rentrer à pieds au restaurant. Il fait sombre et il est rare de trouver un lampadaire allumé. Mais il n'y a personne. Je pourrais essayer d'imaginer une ombre me suivant dans l'obscurité, mais je me sens en réalité plus en sécurité que je ne l'ai jamais été. Être dehors à l'air frais me fait du bien. Je ne me sens pas observée. Je ne me sens pas jugée. Je peux respirer profondément, l'air semble pur.

J'entre dans le restaurant avec un étrange sentiment de paix. Il disparaît lorsque je vois la serveuse courir à travers la salle avec des verres et de la monnaie. Il y a au moins vingt personnes encore dans le restaurant qui, à cette heure de la nuit, n'est plus qu'un bar. Comment la serveuse peut-elle être laissée seule avec toutes ces personnes ?

\- On ne prend plus d'autre client ce soir, désolée, me dit la serveuse en passant.

\- Je ne suis pas un autre client, je vis à l'étage, précisé-je.

Et je n'aurais pas dû, car les yeux de la femme s'écarquillent d'espoir et elle me supplie de l'aider. D'abord, je refuse, mais elle m'explique qu'elle devait avoir fini son service il y a une heure mais que l'autre serveuse l'a abandonnée avec tous ces clients !

Elle grommelle des choses sur comment la moitié de ces personnes seraient déjà parties durant l'heure précédente si elles avaient été servies plus vite, et comment elle aurait pu être partie avec ce beau mec - je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle dit, je sais juste que je travaille gratuitement après avoir travaillé pendant des heures.

Je vais dans la cuisine comme on me l'a indiqué. J'ouvre une grande porte grise. Il y a des boîtes à l'intérieur. Je cherche une boîte en carton contenant des bouteilles de vin. Il est censé y avoir un dessin de grappe de raisin dessus. Je le remarque derrière une boîte avec un dessin de petit pain. Je suppose que j'aurais dû me renseigner sur la nourriture qu'ils servent ici, car cette pièce est assez bien remplie avec différents produits qui me rappellent ma faim.

J'attrape la boîte pleine de bouteilles de vin. Je pensais que les bouteilles étaient normalement posées sur des étagères spécialement pour elles, entourées d'air frais pour conserver leur goût. Comme dans des caves. D'accord. Contente-toi de lever cette boîte et de finir d'aider cette fille, Clarke. Je suis épuisée...

\- Attention avec la boî- entendé-je, mais c'est trop tard.

La boîte est soulevée, mes doigts sous les arrêtes latérales. Le centre du dessous s'ouvre brusquement et je recule d'un pas pour éviter de recevoir une bouteille sur les pieds, mais il y a une étagère derrière moi qui rencontre violemment mon crâne. La gravité me pousse en avant et je ne peux éviter cette dernière bouteille qui s'écrase sur mon pied. J'étouffe un cri, mes jambes vacillantes, et tombe à cause de la douleur.

L'arrière de ma tête me fait mal, douleur en compétition avec celle qui se répand dans mon pied. J'étais trop confuse pour entendre ou ressentir avec exactitude sur le moment, mais je crois avoir entendu un mauvais bruit. Le hurlement de ma cheville.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excuse la serveuse.

Mais elle est aussi fatiguée que moi, si ce n'est moins blessée, et ajoute :

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt !

Oui, elle aurait dû. Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Ma tête me tourne un peu, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de sérieux. L'autre fille le pense, car elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et prend ma tête entre ses mains. Son regard en fait le tour et ça me fait me sentir encore plus mal.

\- Je vais bien, grommelé-je.

\- Ta tête n'a pas l'air bien, je vais aller te chercher de la glace !

Elle se lève et fait le tour de la cuisine en marchant, faisant du bruit, beaucoup trop de bruit insupportable. J'essaie de me lever, j'ai besoin de me rendre à ma chambre maintenant et de m'évanouir dans mon lit.

Ma cheville hurle encore et je me rends compte avec un cri faiblement étouffé que je ne peux me tenir debout. La serveuse revient rapidement avec de la glace qu'elle me tend. Elle me demande si c'est ma tête qui m'a fait crier et je lui indique que la douleur dans ma cheville est pire.

\- Je vais appeler Gustus et Indra, me dit-elle avant de disparaître, me laissant seule sur le sol de la cuisine.

Déjà vu. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver de sitôt gisant sur un sol froid de cuisine, piégée par la douleur. Je m'allonge sur le sol, utilisant la glace en oreiller pour ma tête. Le froid m'aide avec la douleur crânienne, mais ma cheville est en feu.

Je vois les flammes la brûlant de l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de plus de glace, mais il semblerait que la glace soit rangée plus loin dans la cuisine. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je suis épuisée, même la douleur ne parvient à me tenir éveillée. En fait, la douleur me pousse dans les bras du sommeil.

* * *

De la musique forte. Dehors. Du dehors. _I loved you dangerously_. Je t'aime dangereusement. Je connais cette musique. Je ne veux pas me réveiller. _More than the air that I breathe._ Plus encore que l'air que je respire.

Dormir.

* * *

Lexa

\- Ouvre la porte ! hurle Indra.

Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ma musique. Je l'éteins. Cette musique est stupide de toute façon. Elle parle de trop aimer. Si bête. Vain. Mais elle me rappelle Clarke. Tout me la rappelle. Peut-être pas le regard noir aiguisé d'Indra, mais disons que beaucoup de choses me rappellent Clarke.

\- Tu as laissé Anna seule en plein milieu de ton service.

Elle le dit simplement et pourtant je sens sa menace de mort dans ses mots. Elle ne me tuerait jamais, c'est ses mots, son ton, aiguisés comme un couteau.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais flirté avec elle et que tu t'étais enfuie à l'étage quand elle t'a repoussée.

Un couteau en plein dans le coeur.

Je soupire, baissant le regard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne veux pas soutenir un regard plein de défi. Je sais que je suis la personne en tort, et j'aimerais changer ça.

\- Je ne voulais pas la perturber. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête dernièrement, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Mais je ne peux pas m'excuser. Je ne peux pas. Ces mots sont pour une autre personne. Ils sont rares venant de moi, et je veux les dire pour elle en premier. Clarke.

Ce que j'apprécie chez Indra est sa capacité à lire en toi, elle comprend ce que tu ressens, et en cet instant elle sait que je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je suis. Elle sait que je vais faire de mon mieux pour bien agir.

\- Ton service commence plus tôt aujourd'hui. Deux heures plus tôt. Si tu as un cours, rate-le. La nouvelle fille de la chambre Une s'est blessée la nuit dernière en essayant de faire ton travail pour gentiment aider Anna. Tu vas lui apporter un repas à midi et lui apporter tout ce dont elle a besoin.

Indra me laisse debout devant ma porte. Je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de sourire en ce moment car elle sait que je vais faire ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je dois réparer mes erreurs.

Je prends une douche, enfile une tenue propre et descends en bas pour commencer mon service. Je suppose que je viens d'être engagée en tant que babysitter pour cette locataire de la chambre Une.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**

 **Petite réponse à la review "guest" du chapitre six : je te remercie pour cette longue critique ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas.**

 **Cela vaut pour tout le monde d'ailleurs, je suis ici pour m'améliorer !**

 **Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et un nouveau chapitre fort sympathique ! (Bon, d'accord, nous n'en sommes pas encore à là.) La bonne nouvelle, en revanche, c'est que le chapitre neuf sera un peu plus long, vous comprendrez de quoi il traitera à la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis !**

* * *

Lexa

Je commande un plat simple auprès de Gustus. Un steak et des pommes de terre frites. Cette fille ne peut pas déprécier ça, tout le monde aime le steak-frites ! Je l'espère, car je ne veux pas revenir en courant à la cuisine avec un plat encore plein dans les mains.

Je monte à l'étage, maintenant le plateau avec mes deux mains. Une fois en face de la porte, je dois trouver un moyen de maintenir le plateau fermement avec une main pour pouvoir toquer à la porter avec l'autre. J'attends. Rien en premier lieu, mais j'insiste et entends du bruit à l'intérieur. Après un certain temps, la porte s'ouvre, et une silhouette instable apparaît.

Des cheveux blonds, la tête qui se soulève jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans des yeux bleus fatigués. Je me fige.

Clarke.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle me voit et se remplissent lentement de colère. Elle tente de repousser la porte en avant pour la fermer mais trébuche en arrière, et j'entre dans la chambre, déposant le plateau sur le bureau pour aller aider Clarke. Je l'attrape et l'amène jusqu'à son lit, mais elle me repousse sans aucune force.

Elle s'allonge, met ses pieds en hauteur et je la remarque, la cheville. Rouge, gonflée. Elle m'a l'air douloureuse, et ça l'est certainement selon le visage de Clarke.

\- Clarke, tu ne peux pas reste comme-

\- Va-t-en.

Pas d'énergie dans sa voix. Je ne pensais pas la revoir après ce que j'ai fait, m'enfuir d'elle lâchement après avoir battu Matt. Mais elle est là. La fille de la chambre Une. Si proche de ma chambre. Nos portes sont presque l'une en face de l'autre. Et je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était là. Tandis que je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à elle.

\- Tu es peut-être en colère, mais tu as besoin de-

\- Besoin de quoi, Lexa ? crache-t-elle, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond. J'avais besoin de toi, ajoute-t-elle, j'avais besoin de te parler, mais tu t'es enfuie ! Que pensais-tu ? Que j'allais te demander en mariage ou un truc dans le genre ? J'avais juste besoin de discuter, ce que tu n'es même pas capable de faire !

Je déglutis. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle y aille aussi fort. Dit-elle la vérité ? Sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus de moi ? N'y a-t-il que moi qui avais espéré ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu voulais juste parler ? On a déjà parlé, ça n'a rien arrangé. J'ai peut-être fui l'autre jour, mais je ne suis pas celle qui est en train de mentir aujourd'hui. Tu mens car tu ne veux pas admettre que tu avais besoin de _moi_.

Ma voix commence à se briser. Je ne peux pas, pas en face d'elle. Je ne peux pas lâcher.

\- J'ai flippé, Clarke, mais je suis là maintenant, on peut parler, je ne partirai pas, sauf si tu me le demandes.

Ma colère a échoué quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais me la mettre définitivement à dos. Je n'arrête pas de penser à la façon dont je me suis comportée envers elle, et je veux arranger ça. J'en ai besoin. Je ne serai jamais bien si elle ne l'est pas.

Clarke ne me prête plus attention. Elle a fermé les yeux pendant que je parlais. Mais elle ne dort pas, ses mâchoires sont crispées à cause de la douleur. Sa cheville n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Laisse-moi au moins te ramener de la glace pour ta cheville, supplié-je presque.

\- Va-t-en, me répond-elle et mon coeur se brise un peu plus. Ne me dérange plus.

Je regarde à gauche et à droite, tâchant de garder mes larmes pour moi, mais ça me fait mal de la voir souffrir au lieu de commencer à agir pour aller mieux. Je l'en empêche. Je joue avec ses nerfs même quand j'essaie de bien faire.

\- Je ne cesse de me demander, dit-elle et je recule par crainte de ses mots, comment peux-tu être si en colère contre quelqu'un pour t'avoir abandonnée et faire la même chose après ?

Elle me compare à _elle_. Elle m'a donné la preuve de la terrible personne que je suis. Je veux me défendre, convaincre Clarke qu'elle a besoin d'aide, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. Ma gorge est irritée, et la seule chose que je parviens à faire est de quitter la chambre.

Je retourne en bas. Je doute qu'elle touchera à son plat, elle peut à peine se lever. Je vais dans la cuisine pour récupérer de la glace. Anna me trouve et me suit, me demandant des nouvelles de Clarke.

\- Elle est blessée, lui dis-je, mais elle ne veut pas de mon aide. Je vais quand même lui donner de la glace.

\- Laisse-moi le faire, répond Anna, elle a besoin de quelqu'un de sympa.

Le sac de glace tombe. Je l'ai laissé tomber. J'ai envie de coller mon poing dans le visage d'Anna qui ose insinuer que je suis mauvaise pour Clarke, elle me connaît à peine ! Je n'ai pas été très sympathique envers elle la nuit dernière, mais j'ai essayé de l'être envers Clarke même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment être quelqu'un de bien.

Pour le moment, la seule chose que je fais est de prendre les commandes. Je ne veux pas qu'Anna passe du temps avec Clarke, mais j'espère que Clarke acceptera cette aide. Si ce soir elle n'a toujours pas pris rendez-vous avec un médecin, j'appellerai quelqu'un. Sa cheville fait peur, je crains que ça ne s'améliore pas avec un peu de repos.

J'aimerais bien que travailler m'aide à oublier les mots de Clarke, mais en sachant celle-ci à l'étage, si proche et pourtant si loin de moi, ça me fait plus mal que de ne rien savoir du tout.

* * *

Clarke

Je ne voulais pas vraiment repousser Lexa. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici, je ne savais pas comment réagir, je n'étais pas prête à la confronter. Une part de moi voulait lui demander de rester, mais Lexa ne cesse de fuir, et ça fait plus mal à chaque fois. Je veux la croire, je veux que sa présence m'apaise comme elle l'a fait après mon passé avoué, mais j'ai trop peur de la voir partir à nouveau si je la laisse passer du temps avec moi.

Je me demande pourquoi elle agit ainsi. Que veut-elle ? Elle m'a suivie pendant un long moment, me trouvant toujours sur le campus, et quand je veux finalement la voir, elle fuit. Comment ne pas être blessée ?

Il y a un autre coup à ma porte. Elle doit être revenue.

\- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurlé-je, fatiguée de la combattre.

\- C'est moi, Anna, la serveuse d'hier soir ?

Ah. Elle. La femme qui m'a demandée de travailler gratuitement pour elle en pleine nuit. La douleur dans ma tête et dans ma cheville est autant sa faute que celle de Lexa.

\- Je t'ai amené de la glace ! ajoute-t-elle.

D'accord. Peut-être vais-je la laisser entrer alors. Je meurs d'envie de déposer du froid sur mon pied.

\- La porte est ouverte !

Elle entre et son sourire disparaît lorsqu'elle voit ma cheville. Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air très beau, mais je n'arrive pas à appeler un médecin. Les hôpitaux me rappellent ma mère, son travail et le temps que j'y ai passé avec elle, pensant être comme elle un jour. Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même pas si ma mère me pardonnera un jour. C'est bien plus douloureux que ma cheville blessée.

\- Voilà, dit Anna en déposant la glace sur mon pied.

Elle regarde autour d'elle, cherchant sûrement le plateau que Lexa m'a apporté. Quand elle le voit sur le bureau, elle ferme la porte et le récupère.

\- As-tu encore besoin d'aide ? Je ne vais pas rester longtemps si tu ne le veux pas, j'aimerais simplement t'aider après ce qui est arrivé hier soir...

Et j'aurais bien besoin d'aide. Elle n'est pas si mal, et si je la laisse partir je ne serais pas capable de faire grand chose toute seule. J'ai vraiment besoin de retrouver l'usage de mes deux pieds pour travailler demain.

\- Anna, c'est ça ? demandé-je, incertaine sur son nom.

Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, mais c'est une version plus simple de Niylah, m'explique-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Elle m'apporte le plateau au lit et je me mets en position assise. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et m'aide à rester stable. La nourriture sent bon, pas moi.

\- Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé avec Lexa... me dit-elle, elle est étrange, cette fille.

Je ne veux pas parler de Lexa. Je veux juste être tranquille de mon côté. Pourquoi doit-elle toujours revenir ? Je quitte le campus et apprend qu'elle vit au même étage que moi, au-dessus d'un restaurant. Combien de chances pour que ça arrive ?

Je ne réponds pas. J'attrape ma fourchette et goûte une pomme de terre. Anna reprend la parole.

\- Est-ce que Lexa... est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ? Je veux dire... s'est-elle montrée impolie ou... insistante ?

\- Insistante ? demandé-je alors.

Je crois comprendre ce que veut dire Anna, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi la serveuse me demande cela.

\- Eh bien, Lexa s'est comportée de façon étrange la nuit dernière... elle m'a vue flirter avec cet homme et a commencé à agir différemment, comme si elle voulait que je la choisisse elle et non lui et... et j'ai menti. Je lui ai dit que j'étais hétéro et me suis éloignée.

Anna semble se sentir mal au sujet de son mensonge, et je me retiens de rouler les yeux devant une telle innocence.

\- Tu as menti pour qu'elle te fiche la paix, rien de mal, dis-je.

J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche. Lexa a essayé d'avoir la serveuse la nuit dernière, de se jouer d'elle, exactement comme elle me voulait au départ, alors que je pensais qu'elle en avait fini de ce jeu. Lexa m'a menti à moi aussi. Elle est loin d'être en train de changer. Elle est vraiment comme la fille qui l'a abandonnée des années plus tôt.

Dois-je me sentir mal pour penser ça ? Je vois l'image d'un bébé dans ma tête, une petite fille avec les yeux et la peau de Lexa. Lexa a perdu plus qu'une amante. Elle a perdu un enfant. Et ça me fait regretter ma pensée. Lexa ne peut être aussi horrible que cette voleuse d'enfant.

Lexa recherchera-t-elle un jour sa fille ?

\- Je ne veux pas cacher qui je suis, dit Anna, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Je suis fière de ma sexualité.

Très bien. Fascinant. Anna pointe le fait qu'elle est bisexuelle et, de la façon dont elle regarde presque discrètement mon corps, je peux dire qu'elle ne reste pas ici juste par culpabilité. Cela dit, elle n'est pas moche elle-même et peut-être que je pourrais l'utiliser à mon avantage. Je suis fatiguée d'être utilisée, alors pour une fois, je vais utiliser quelqu'un. Je suis sûre que ce coup-là ne dérangera pas Anna.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim pour l'instant, lui dis-je, en fait, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche, mais je ne peux pas me tenir debout sur mes deux pieds, alors si ça te ne gênes pas... je comprendrais si tu refuses, ça peut sembler gênant, mais on est toutes les deux des adultes, alors je pensais au moins demander.

Et ça fonctionne. Elle rougit et se lève pour aller préparer la douche. Je pourrais être mortellement malade qu'elle ne le saurait même pas. Je suppose qu'elle ne fait pas vraiment attention, comme nous tous en soirée. Mais nous sommes sobres en ce moment, et quand elle revient pour m'aider à me lever, je laisse ses bras entourer ma taille.

Cela ne me paraît pas mal d'avoir demandé son aide. Ma colère et ma fierté sont concentrées sur une autre personne.

* * *

Lexa

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients dans la taverne, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Anna m'a laissée seule. Je suppose qu'elle est partie après avoir donné la glace à Clarke. J'étais occupée à prendre les commandes, je n'ai pas fait attention. Mais maintenant je me demande comment va Clarke. Elle ne veut pas me voir, mais le plus j'attends le plus je m'inquiète. Elle s'est blessée en faisant mon boulot la nuit dernière et si sa blessure s'aggrave je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

Clarke mérite mieux. Elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

J'attends. J'essaie de ne pas aller à l'étage pour me disputer encore une fois avec Clarke. Mais ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles m'irrite, alors je retire mon tablier et monte les marches. Je toque à la porte, incertaine de ce que je fais. Je n'entends pas beaucoup de bruit avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, c'était là le premier indice. L'indice qui me disait de courir. Partir avant de voir Anna me sourire, ses cheveux blonds humides s'écoulant sur son épaule droite, et par-dessus celle-ci je vois Clarke abaisser un t-shirt. Ses cheveux sont humides à elle aussi. Je ne veux pas chercher d'autres indices. Je sais déjà. Anna n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'elle le prétend. Et Clarke n'était pas seule, finalement.

Mes yeux se remplissent de colère et de douleur et je tourne les talons pour aller directement à ma chambre, ouvrant la porte avec violence, la porte juste en face de celle de Clarke, juste un peu plus sur la gauche, si proche d'elle, si loin. J'attrape ma valise, les quelques affaires que j'en avais sorties et quitte la chambre. Je ne peux rester là si Clarke va jouer ici.

Je suppose qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de se distraire de la douleur de sa cheville.

Qu'espérais-je ? Que Clarke change d'avis ? Je voulais l'aider. Je n'ai pas fait la bonne chose l'autre jour mais je voulais essayer aujourd'hui.

Je ne regarde pas dans la chambre de Clarke mais je peux sentir les regards sur moi. Anna, se tenant toujours sur le pas de la porte, attrape mon bras avant que je puisse disparaître dans la cage d'escaliers.

\- Tu ne pars pas tout de suite, j'espère ? Ton service n'est pas terminé ! lance-t-elle avec une voix pleine de jugement, comme si je n'étais pas digne de confiance et que je ne pouvais même pas travailler comme une personne normale car j'avais trop de problèmes.

Comment ose-t-elle ? Elle vient de se taper Clarke sur son lieu de travail ! Je vois son sourire dans ma tête, celui qu'elle portait quand elle a ouvert la porte une minute plus tôt. Je me tourne vers elle et attrape son col mouillé dégueulasse.

Ses cheveux ne sont pas secs et elle ose me dire que je me montre irrespectueuse. Je la pousse brusquement contre le mur de bois et l'y tiens, mes poings fermes sur le tissu de son t-shirt.

\- Tu te crois meilleure que moi ? craché-je.

\- Lexa ! crie Clarke.

Sa voix est pleine de colère et de dégoût. Elle s'est levée sur un pied, son autre pied étant incapable de la maintenir debout.

\- Laisse-la ! Tu es folle ! crie-t-elle encore.

Je le suis. Et Anna a déjà gagné, je le réalise en sentant le regard déçu de Clarke sur moi. Je lâche Anna, et celle-ci court en bas, s'échappant loin du monstre que je suis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? me demande Clarke, fatiguée.

Non, épuisée.

\- Je t'ai offert mon aide et tu l'as refusée. Pourquoi, Clarke ? Pour te taper une serveuse que tu connais à peine dans la douche ?

\- Une douche, Lexa ! J'avais besoin de prendre une douche et elle m'a aidée !

J'aurais dû être celle à arrêter de hurler mais je ne le peux pas. Je suis dingue. Je suis dingue à propos de Clarke, à propos de son manque de considération envers elle-même.

\- Ce n'est pas d'une douche dont tu as besoin, mais d'un docteur ! hurlé-je désespérément avant de lâcher un soupire.

Je laisse mon regard tomber sur la cheville gonflée de rouge et de blanc.

\- Je pourrais t'apporter ça. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, je veux t'aider, pour de vrai, je t'ai dit avoir flippé l'autre jour, mais je ne vais plus m'enfuir à nouveau, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas t'aider ?

\- Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Tu ne cesses de changer d'avis ! crie-t-elle, et je m'apprête à crier en retour, mais une voix sèche met fin à notre dispute.

\- Arrêtez immédiatement ceci, ordonne Indra qui vient d'apparaître dans les escaliers. Lexa, tu vas emmener Clarke à l'hôpital pour sa cheville, mais d'abord nous allons discuter.

Je regarde Clarke qui regarde ailleurs. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je descends et suis Indra dans la cuisine. Anna l'a prévenue, évidemment.

Indra se tient debout dans la cuisine pleine de couteaux, me regardant comme si elle était en train de choisir dans son esprit le genre de lame qu'elle voulait utiliser. Elle ne demande pas pourquoi j'agis bêtement. Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire. Je le lui dis d'emblée, car elle m'a repris chez elle et tout ce que j'ai fait est de tout gâcher.

\- C'est elle. Clarke.

Cela suffit pour Indra qui comprend que je suis revenue ici après avoir battu le président de ma fraternité pour Clarke.

\- Tu vas l'emmener à l'hôpital et vous parlerez. Quand vous serez de retour, vous aurez intérêt à avoir réglé vos problèmes.

Elle ne me fait pas de long discours à propos de mon comportement idiot. Au lieu de ça, elle ajoute :

\- Sinon je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de te laisser partir.

Elle quitte la cuisine. Quelques mots suffisent. Indra ne perd pas son temps. J'ai perdu le mien. En sortant de la cuisine, je rencontre Gustus. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de me donner les clés de leur voiture. Je n'ai pas de voiture, je suppose qu'Indra lui a dit de me prête la leur. Je prends les clés, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

A l'étage, Clarke est assise sur son lit, une grimace de douleur collée au visage. Elle m'envoie un regard noir et je sais que l'emmener à l'hôpital ne sera pas une tâche facile.

\- Clarke, laisse-moi t'emmener à l'hô-

\- Non.

\- Tu dois voir un médecin !

\- Je vais demander à Raven de m'emmener.

Je soupire désespérément.

\- On sait toutes les deux que tu vas continuer d'ignorer tes problèmes.

Je montre la main tenant les clés de voiture à Clarke pour lui prouver que je peux la conduire tout de suite à l'hôpital.

\- Indra me laisse prendre sa voiture. Ecoute, tu t'es blessée en faisant mon travail, laisse-moi au moins régler ça.

La tête de Clarke tombe. Elle est trop fatiguée pour me crier après. Je me penche légèrement pour voir son visage et pendant un instant je vois une ride de pleurs sur son front.

\- Tu dis vouloir m'aider, murmure-t-elle avec colère, mais tu ne t'aides pas toi-même. Tu prétends ne pas te soucier de ton enfant disparu, mais nous savons toutes les deux que tu te soucies de ta fille et que sa disparition te fait plus de mal que la trahison de ton ex.

Mon coeur glisse, cognant fort contre ma poitrine, m'empêchant de nier les mots de Clarke. Mes yeux s'ouvrent par choc alors que je réalise que Clarke a raison. Je me suis mentie à moi-même pendant tout ce temps. Mes yeux me piquent. Les quelques souvenirs de mon bébé dans mes bras brûlent mon cerveau et coupent ma respiration. Je ne peux y penser maintenant. Je dois être forte pour Clarke. Elle a besoin de voir un médecin.

\- On doit y aller, dis-je en m'avançant de quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de la retrouver ? demande-t-elle.

Je suis sur le point de la supplier d'arrêter de parler d'elle, c'est trop douloureux, mais mon coeur convainc mon esprit de se plaindre.

\- Elle a disparue... je ne la trouverai jamais... ça fait plus de quatre ans... elle doit être une petite fille heureuse, pleine de san-

Non. Attends. Elle ne peut pas. Le peut-elle ? Mes souvenirs me montrent la petite fille que j'étais, traversant les couloirs de l'hôpital tous les quelques mois. Ma mère m'avait dit que j'étais malade étant enfant. Je recule, mes jambes faiblissent, m'appuie contre le bureau.

Mes reins étaient faibles, mais ma mère le savait car elle avait eu la même maladie, tout comme sa mère avant elle. Ma grand-mère a tout commencé. Le don de la maladie. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. J'aurais dû prévenir les médecins quand j'étais enceinte.

\- Elle est sûrement morte, dis-je, elle est sûrement morte à cause de moi.

Je me suis trompée tout ce temps.

\- Et si elle est déjà morte ?

Le rêve de l'aire de jeux avec une petite fille riant en haut d'un toboggan s'efface peu à peu.

\- Et si elle est tombée malade aussi et n'a pu être sauvée ?

J'ai toujours imaginé ma fille heureuse quelque part. J'ai tort. Elle est peut-être morte.

Mon épaule me fait mal et en la regardant je trouve la main de Clarke s'y accrochant. Elle essaie de se tenir à moi. Je lève les yeux et découvre de la détermination dans ses yeux fatigués.

\- Si ta fille est ou a été malade elle peut être trouvée. Viens. Nous allons à l'hôpital Alpha.

\- Alpha... murmuré-je, éprise d'une confusion réconfortante. C'est à quatre heures d'ici... pourquoi ne pas aller à l'hôpital le plus proche ?

Mon coeur ralentit lentement alors que je sens que Clarke a une solution à proposer.

\- Alpha est l'hôpital de ma mère. Elle est peut-être en colère contre moi, mais elle fera son possible pour t'aider.

Elle presse mon épaule pour que je l'aide à marcher. Nous nous disputions deux minutes plus tôt, mais apparemment maintenant Clarke souhaite m'aider. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire avant et je ne l'ai pas laissée. Je suppose qu'on aurait dû s'entraider depuis le début. M'enfuir n'était pas un très bon coup.

Nous prenons la route. Nous ne parlons pas. Clarke s'endort rapidement. La douleur dans sa cheville doit être terrible, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur la route, mais les petits yeux verts sont dans mon esprit. J'ai vu mon bébé deux fois avant qu'il disparaisse, et son absence brise mon coeur depuis. Clarke avait raison.

Je m'arrête à mi-chemin. Clarke dort encore et j'essaie de ne pas la réveiller avec mes pleurs. _Elle_. J'ai manqué la mauvaise _elle_ pendant des années. C'est devenu de plus en plus évident après avoir rencontré Clarke, car depuis je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir besoin d' _elle_ , la femme que j'ai aimé une fois, mais il y a encore ce vide douloureux dans ma poitrine, et tout l'amour que j'ai caché pour mon bébé me frappe.

J'ai une fille. Je ne pourrais être paisible jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qui lui est arrivé ces dernières années. Mais je ne me pardonnerai pas non plus si je venais à apprendre sa mort.

* * *

Clarke

Des bras m'attrapent. La voiture. Je suis tirée hors de la voiture. J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière brûle. Mes pieds ne sont pas sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que... essayé-je de demander.

\- Tout va bien, nous sommes presque à l'hôpital, me répond une voix calme.

Je me sens en sécurité. Je ne peux garder mes yeux ouverts. Ma cheville est en feu et je sens les battements de mon coeur rebondir en échos dans mon pied. Je suis posée sur une chaise froide. Il y a du bruit autour de moi qui me cogne le crâne. Les bras me lâchent. Trop de bruit. Trop de douleur. Je retombe dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Bip_. _Bip_. Je déteste ce bruit. Je déteste l'antidouleur qui coule dans mes veines, m'empêchant de distinguer la silhouette à mes côtés.

\- Lexa... esssayé-je, espérant l'avoir elle près de moi et non un inconnu.

Elle m'a emmenée ici, je m'en souviens.

\- C'est moi, Clarke.

Pas elle. Pas Lexa.

\- Maman ?

Je vois la silhouette plus clairement maintenant. Je me demande si je suis en train de rêver, si ma mère est vraiment là, mais une autre question me semble plus importante et je demande :

\- Où est Lexa ?

Hésitation. Ma vue est toujours un peu brouillée mais je peux voir sur le visage de ma mère qu'elle considère ses mots avant de déposer une main rassurante sur mon avant-bras.

\- Elle est en train de faire quelque chose de très courageux.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je veux demander, mais je suis frappée par l'épuisement. Ma mère connaît Lexa ? Elles se sont rencontrées pendant que je dormais ? Je n'ai pas le temps de demander, je suis repoussée dans le sommeil, et je comprends que ma mère ne veut pas encore que je me réveille.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir ! (Bonjour ?)**

 **Comme annoncé la semaine dernière, voici un chapitre plus long. Au départ, ce chapitre devait en faire deux, mais j'ai préféré tout mettre en un. Vous comprendrez pourquoi pendant votre lecture.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, et je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui donnent le leur chaque semaine.**

 **Bon chapitre à vous et à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre de taille habituelle.**

* * *

Lexa

Je dépose Clarke sur une chaise. Elle ne semble pas parvenir à se réveiller. Mes bras et mon buste sont douloureux après l'avoir portée. Cela me rappelle l'entraînement, ça me manque. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Heureusement, quelqu'un s'arrête devant Clarke, et je n'ai pas à courir ici et là pour trouver une secrétaire qui pourrait me guider dans l'hôpital.

\- Vous la connaissez ? demandé-je à la femme qui s'est assise à côté de Clarke pour vérifier ses signes vitaux.

Elle est asiatique, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, un rouge à lèvre pourpre. Elle lève le regard pour le poser sur moi, un sourcil haussé. Elle semble aussi confuse que moi.

\- Je suis le Dr. Cartwig, me dit-elle sans lâcher Clarke, qu'est-il arrivé à Clarke ?

Je ne lui demande pas plus d'informations pour le moment. Clarke est plus importante, alors j'explique ce qui lui est arrivé pendant qu'elle faisait mon travail. J'essaie de rester calme même si je déteste voir Clarke blessée par ma faute. Le docteur bipe un collègue et me dit de la suivre à l'étage où elle me laisse attendre sur une autre chaise froide.

J'ai soif et je suis fatiguée après le long temps de conduite mais je ne veux pas rater ma chance d'avoir des informations sur Clarke. Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'a laissée la conduire ici est car elle pense pouvoir m'aider à retrouver ma fille, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse, et je ne veux pas espérer pour rien.

J'y pense pendant ce qui me semble des heures entières avant qu'une femme apparaisse devant moi.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes celle qui a amené Clarke ici, n'est-ce pas ? me demande-t-elle, et je hoche la tête positivement.

Je me lève pour lui serrer la main et je pense qu'elle ressent mon inquiétude par ma main tremblante.

\- Lexa, me présenté-je, Lexa Woods.

\- Je suis le Dr. Abigail Griffin, répond-elle.

Je déglutis à cette annonce. Je suis en train de rencontrer la mère de Clarke.

Alors elle travaille vraiment ici... en tant que médecin...

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demandé-je, perdant patience.

\- On s'est occupé d'elle, rien de grave. Pourrais-tu me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ? J'aimerais te parler en privé.

Je hoche la tête et la suis. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, sa fille est à l'hôpital à cause de moi. Nous entrons dans une pièce assombrie par les stores fermés. Elle allume la lampe de bureau et s'assied. Je m'installe dans le siège confortable en face du bureau. Quand je relève les yeux, je réalise qu'elle me fixe depuis tout à l'heure avec une ride de confusion entre ses sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée pour Clarke, dis-je pour briser le silence gênant qui s'est installé entre nous depuis que nous sommes entrées dans le bureau. Elle s'est blessée en faisant une tâche que j'étais censée faire, ajouté-je, elle essayait d'aider ma col-

\- Qui êtes-vous, Lexa ?

Je suis abasourdie. Je viens de lui dire qui j'étais. A moins qu'elle ne demande qui suis-je pour Clarke ?

\- J'ai rencontré Clarke sur le campus. Elle n'est pas très fan de moi, elle m'a seulement laissée la conduire ici car elle pense que vous seriez en mesure de m'aider sur quelque chose.

\- Quelque chose ?

Elle semble intéressée. En fait, la façon dont elle me regarde est plus que perturbante. J'ai la sensation que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue par le passé.

\- Clarke pense que vous pourriez...

Je ne sais pas comment formuler ma requête. Puis-je dire le mot ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le dire autrement...

\- Elle pense que vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver ma fille.

Les yeux du docteur s'écarquillent et cela suffit à me convaincre qu'elle sait quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je pourrais vous aider ? demande-t-elle, méfiante.

Elle veut être sûre. Comme moi.

\- Ma fille m'a été enlevée par mon ex après la naissance. Mais... je crois... il est possible qu'elle soit malade. Ma grand-mère, ma mère, et puis moi - nous avons tous eu des insuffi-

\- Polykystose rénale, affirme-t-elle.

Je suis de nouveau abasourdie. Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, elle demande :

\- Comment vont vos reins aujourd'hui ?

Je ne pense plus. Elle me dira ce qui se passe une fois ses questions répondues.

\- Ma mère m'a fait passer des examens très jeune. J'ai été traitée avant la première insuffisance, alors j'ai oublié la maladie. Je... je n'ai pas prévenu les médecins quand j'étais enceinte alors...

\- Ce n'est rien, Lexa, me rassure-t-elle.

Elle joint ses mains pour apparaître très sérieuse. Le sang pulse contre mes tempes. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle sait.

\- Ecoutez, reprend-elle, j'ai créé la section Pédiatrie de cette hôpital, l'aile ouest. Chaque mois, quelques enfants viennent de tous les coins du pays pour être traités.

Elle sait. Je peux voir qu'elle sait. Mais elle est trop lente.

\- Votre visage me rappelle l'un de nos patients, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour dire que vous êtes liés. Voyez-vous, une fille nous a été amenée trois semaines plus tôt après avoir été traitée à l'hôpital de TonDC pendant trois mois. Ses reins souffrent de graves insuffisances, et nous n'avons pas revu ses parents depuis deux semaines. La police enquête tandis que nous attendons un donneur. Elle-

\- EST-CE ELLE OUI OU NON ?! hurlé-je, à bout de nerfs.

Je suis terrifiée. Et si ce n'est pas elle ? Et si elle est déjà morte ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai besoin de vous demander, répond-elle bien trop calmement pour que mes nerfs arrêtent de pincer mes muscles. Feriez-vous un test ADN ? Nous pouvons faire ça très vite et dans une heure nous serons fixées.

\- Elle a quatre ans, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre ans et cinq mois, demandé-je.

J'ai toujours pensé ne pas me souvenir exactement de son anniversaire, mais le sept juin est une date que je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

Le médecin ne répond pas, mais je crois avoir vu un léger hochement de tête approbatif. Je me lève et la suis, faisant mon possible pour tenir debout sur mes jambes anxieuses. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une maladie génétique m'a probablement aidée à retrouver ma fille.

* * *

J'attends. Je suis encore une fois assise sur une chaise froide à attendre ces résultats ADN. Je suis fatiguée mais je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Peu importe que ma fille soit dans cette hôpital ou non, ce serait toujours une énorme blague lâchée sur moi par le médecin.

J'ai appris que cet hôpital est l'un des meilleurs du pays pour les enfants, et j'ai besoin d'en avoir la confirmation, alors je marche ici et là, lis ce que je peux trouver à son sujet sur mon téléphone. Clarke croyait que sa mère pouvait m'aider à retrouver mon enfant, et elle était si confiante, si déterminée à m'aider que je crois qu'elle n'a jamais cru ce que j'avais dit cette nuit-là, quand nous marchions dans la rue après que je lui ai raconté mon histoire au bar. Elle n'a jamais cru que je n'aimais pas mon bébé. Et si j'apprends que mon enfant est quelque part ici ou dans un autre hôpital, je vais devoir admettre la vérité. J'ai rêvé d'élever mon enfant avec une femme que j'aime, mais à partir du moment où le bébé a été déposé dans mes bras quelques secondes après la naissance, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Le bébé et moi. Je voulais lui offrir une vie parfaite, car je l'ai sentie grandir en moi pendant des mois.

Et peu importe qui m'aurait aidée à l'élevée, je l'aurais tout de même aimer.

\- Lexa, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, demande le Dr. Griffin.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Nous sommes de retour dans son bureau. Elle dépose les feuilles qu'elle tenait sur la surface vernie du bureau. Elle me regarde avec le même air qu'elle avait la première fois qu'elle m'a vue : comme si elle me connaissait. Elle attend, pense, et si elle ne parle pas rapidement je vais m'écrouler. Ce n'est pas devant cette Griffin que j'aimerais m'évanouir.

Elle soupire et me soulage avec des mots.

\- Ecoutez, je ne vais pas vous mentir, tout ça me semble très suspect. Cette enfant devait être transférée à l'hôpital de Polis, qui se trouve -

\- Près du campus, murmuré-je en comprenant ce que veut dire le médecin.

Je baisse les yeux alors que tout s'éclaire.

\- Cette fille est bel et bien ma fille et j'étais censée la trouver...

\- Eh bien, pour vous dire la vérité, Lexa, l'état de l'enfant est critique et nous nous apprêtions à lancer des recherches auprès des campus. Si elle ne reçoit pas un don très rapidement elle va-

\- Je suis là maintenant, dis-je, paniquée. Je suis viable, prenez un morceau de rein ou peu importe, mais sauvez-là !

Le Dr. Griffin se penche sur son bureau, joignant ses deux mains ensemble.

\- J'ai besoin de vous faire passer des examens, d'abord, pour savoir si vous êtes apte à donner. Mais en premier lieu, vous devez savoir que la police enquête sur l'enfant. Nous n'avons aucun signe des parents depuis que la fille a été déposée ici, et maintenant que nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas ses parents biologiques, la police va avoir besoin de votre histoire.

J'allais la trouver de toute façon. J'allais retrouver mon enfant. Ils veulent que je la sauve. Soit je lui donne un morceau de moi et elle survit, soit elle meurt et ils n'auront plus à s'embêter avec elle. Ils. Je ne suis pas sûre de qui _ils_ sont, mais je pense à _eux_. _Elle_ et le père biologique. Qui d'autre ? Ils se sont enfuis avec mon bébé, je le sais, et je suis sûre qu'ils ont été très déçus de découvrir que l'enfant était malade.

\- Je vous aiderai. Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Mais nous devons d'abord la sauver...

Je ne l'ai toujours pas vue mais je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. J'ai peut-être une autre chance avec elle, une chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, et cette fois-ci je compte me battre, je ne les laisserai pas l'éloigner de moi encore une fois.

\- Puis-je la voir ? demandé-je, pleine d'espoir.

Je suis terrifiée, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen.

Le médecin acquiesce et nous quittons le bureau, et marchons, et marchons, éternellement. Jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une chambre. Le médecin me force à m'arrêter, me fixe et je sais qu'elle va devoir rester près de moi car nous savons toutes les deux que je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Mon corps tout entier tremble. Je fais un pas dans la chambre.

Un léger rayon de soleil traverse les rideaux. Il y a un petit visage sur le lit, s'échappant de l'énorme couverture. La première chose que je vois est la mèche de cheveux illuminée par le rayon de soleil. Des cheveux blonds. Bouclés comme les miens l'étaient quand j'étais enfant. Mon coeur rate un battement. Je m'approche un peu plus du lit et je me mords la lèvre à la vue des petits tubes dans son nez. Son petit nez. Ses petites lèvres charnues en-dessous. Violettes. Elle est pâle. Et seulement maintenant je me laisse voir la totalité de son visage. Je manque une inspiration et m'appuie contre l'armoire adjacente au lit.

Elle ressemble exactement à l'enfant que j'étais, et je comprends pourquoi la mère de Clarke m'a regardée avec tant de confusion la première fois qu'elle m'a vue. Cette petite fille est une version plus jeune de moi. Tout comme je suis une version plus jeune de ma mère. J'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était qu'un rêve qui ne m'arriverait pas à moi - avoir un enfant qui me ressemble parfaitement, mais la voilà. Quatre ans. Elle est magnifique, même en étant malade, et je veux poser ma main sur la sienne, embrasser son front, ne jamais plus la quitter, mais je suis encore appuyée contre l'armoire, les larmes me piquant les yeux, et je les laisse couler, tout comme je laisse mes jambres tremblantes se plier.

Je glisse au sol. Je ne peux empêcher la douleur de me faire pleurer et trembler, et j'ai honte, car j'aurais dû être la fille courageuse ici. Je devrais me lever et rencontrer ma fille, mais elle est dort, aux portes de la mort, car je n'ai pas essayé de la retrouver plus tôt.

Une couverture grise m'entoure et je suis tirée jusqu'à me trouver allongée sur un lit. Je l'ai trouvée. J'ai trouvé ma fille. Peut-être étais-je supposée la trouver. Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un piège. Mais il y a encore une chance. Je vais la saisir, je vais le faire, la sauver.

* * *

Clarke

J'ai quitté ma chambre à l'encontre des ordres de l'infirmière. J'ai marché sur un pied - si on peut appeler ça marcher - et dans les couloirs j'ai demandé à une infirmière au hasard si je pouvais avoir des béquilles car les miennes avaient été volées.

Oui, j'ai menti, mais je ne peux rester au lit pour toujours. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais j'ai le sentiment que ma mère m'a fait dormir pendant un petit moment.

Je boîte jusqu'à parvenir au guichet de la secrétaire. Je lui demande si Lexa est ici, elle m'a amenée à l'hôpital et a disparue. Je me souviens des mots de ma mère avant que je ne me rendorme, et je suis inquiète. Inquiète au sujet de Lexa. J'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle a évoqué sa fille, à la taverne. Elle a dû enfin s'admettre à elle-même qu'elle se soucie de son enfant perdu et je crains qu'elle fasse une erreur en essayant de la retrouver.

\- Clarke.

La voix de ma mère résonne et le Dr. Griffin s'approche rapidement. Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne m'attrape et envoie un regard meurtrier à la secrétaire.

Cela ne fait aucun doute, ma mère lui a demandé de la biper si je venais demander des nouvelles de Lexa. Cela prouve qu'il y a, en effet, quelque chose qui se passe avec Lexa.

\- Où est-elle ? demandé-je à ma mère.

Une infirmière amène un fauteuil roulant et je roule les yeux.

\- Je t'emmènerai à sa chambre seulement si tu t'assieds dans ce fauteuil, tu n'es pas censée être debout.

Je roule encore une fois les yeux et m'assieds dans ce maudit fauteuil. Ma mère commence à le faire rouler comme si je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. J'espère vraiment qu'elle m'amène à la chambre de Lexa et non pas de retour à ma chambre. Nous n'avons pas encore discuté à propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues, mais je ne veux pas en parler maintenant, je veux voir Lexa d'abord, être sûre qu'elle va bien, même si je déteste la garce qu'elle peut être, elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Elle mérite de savoir pour sa fille.

Nous traversons différents couloirs qui ne sont pas sur le chemin de ma chambre. Je sais que ma mère ne m'y ramène pas, et mon coeur commence à battre rapidement, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions devant une porte fermée.

Ma mère contourne le fauteuil pour me faire face.

\- Tu as dit à Lexa que je pouvais l'aider à retrouver sa fille.

Elle a rencontré Lexa. Autrement elle ne parlerait pas d'elle ainsi.

\- Tu peux l'aider ? demandé-je, impatiente.

Ma mère envoie un regard à la porte et je sais que la réponse se trouve dans cette pièce. Lexa s'y trouve. Peut-être pas seulement Lexa... ça ne peut pas...

\- Sa fille était ici depuis tout ce temps ? murmuré-je fortement comme si c'était un secret.

Elle m'envoit une regard noir signifiant _baisse d'un ton_ et me répond :

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Cette fille a été amenée ici il y a trois semaines mais ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui avait été demandé pour son transfert. Le couple qui l'a amenée ici voulait l'envoyer à l'hôpital de Polis.

L'hôpital de Polis. Le plus près du campus. Le plus près de Lexa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez l'enfant ? demandé-je.

Lexa s'inquiétait au sujet d'une maladie que pouvait avoir sa fille.

\- Polykystose rénale, explique très sérieusement le médecin en ma mère. Nous avons retiré les kystes mais ça n'empêche pas les insuffisances. Elle a besoin d'une greffe.

Une greffe. C'est ce que Lexa compte faire ? Une greffe de rein ? D'un demi rein ? Un morceau de- merde ! C'est dingue !

J'ignore ma mère, me lève rapidement et pousse la porte. Je titube à cause de ma cheville blessée, je veux la voir, Lexa. J'entends ma mère me demander de m'arrêter mais je m'enfonce dans la pièce et trouve deux lits. Un avec Lexa, endormie. L'autre avec un enfant. Je regarde ce dernier, confuse pendant un instant avant que l'idée ne devienne évidente. Une petite fille très pâle endormie dans ce grand lit est une preuve suffisante. Lexa a vraiment une fille. Une jolie petite fille. Qui ressemble exactement à sa mère.

\- Clarke...

Je crois qu'une voix vient de m'appeler mais j'entends à peine un murmure sous le bruit des machines. Je tourne la tête pour regarder Lexa, au cas où c'est elle qui m'a appelée, et vois ses yeux ouverts posés sur moi. Je vais m'asseoir sur son lit, soulageant mes jambes de la pression.

\- Tu l'as trouvée, lui dis-je, heureuse qu'elle ait réussi, mais terriblement inquiète.

Elle l'a trouvée trop facilement. Elle était supposée la trouver. Si elle n'avait pas eu à m'emmener à l'hôpital, alors elle aurait entendu parler d'une pauvre petite fille à l'hôpital Alpha attendant désespérément une greffe de rein et ça aurait suffi pour piquer sa curiosité et la pousser à aller voir par elle-même.

\- Elle est belle, me dit Lexa, la voix tremblante, et je vois ses yeux embués de larmes.

Elle est épuisée et j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'emmener hors d'ici, mais je sais que Lexa a déjà fait son choix.

\- Elle te ressemble beaucoup, dis-je en essayant d'esquisser un sourire.

Mais cela s'avère compliqué car je ne peux déstester la femme à côté de moi en ce moment. Elle semble plus vulnérable que jamais et j'ai peur qu'elle ne se fasse piéger encore une fois.

\- Lexa -

\- Je sais, me coupe-t-elle d'emblée, pas prête à écouter mon discours. Je dois la sauver, déclare-t-elle, je viens seulement de la retrouver. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir. Son groupe sanguin est rare, ils n'ont pas pu trouver de donneur.

Elle le fera peu importe ce que je lui dis et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher car je ne peux pas laisser une petite fille mourir. La fille de Lexa. La magnifique fille de Lexa.

Je baisse les yeux, honteuse de la courte pensée égoïste de moi emmenant Lexa loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas voir Lexa blessée à nouveau, mais elle le sera de toute façon, car sa fille est ici, malade. Et je veux être sûre que Lexa soit en bonne santé, alors je prends le dossier au bout du lit et le lis.

Ils ont fait tous les examens qu'ils avaient besoin de faire pendant que je dormais. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je suppose au moins trente heures entrecoupées par de brefs réveils. Je remets le dossier à sa place.

\- Demain matin, dis-je, sentant le temps me filer entre les doigts.

\- Tout va bien se passer, avec un morceau d'un de mes reins elle guérira. Je suis sa mère après tout, le meilleur traitement qu'elle puisse avoir...

Elle dit ses mots avec un triste espoir. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour sa fille auparavant, mais ça n'est pas de sa faute. Maintenant elle est là. Elle fait la bonne chose. Même si je veux crier et hurler après tout le monde ici car j'ai peur que Lexa ne survive pas à l'opération.

Elle survivra. Ma mère est une excellente chirurgienne. Lexa ira bien. J'ai toujours peur. Je détestais Lexa pour m'avoir collée tout ce temps mais je voulais qu'elle me colle. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme elle. J'aimerais qu'elle souhaite que je reste, mais depuis que nous avons échangé nos histoires elle se montre quelque peu distante. Elle me craint, moi ou la vérité, ou les deux, je ne sais pas.

\- Nous parlerons, quand tu seras tirée d'affaire, d'accord ?

J'ai besoin de l'entendre me dire que nous parlerons à nouveau, passerons du temps ensemble en tant que nous, nos vrais nous, et non les fausses garces que nous avons pu être. Je ne veux plus lui hurler dessus désormais. Je veux parler. Comprendre qui elle est. Pourquoi j'ai tant besoin d'elle alors que je suis si en colère contre elle ?

\- Nous parlerons, répond-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle a besoin de repos. Je l'observe jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse et elle est de retour dans un sommeil profond. Je les surveille elle et sa fille pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ma mère ordonne aux infirmières de me ramener à ma chambre.

* * *

Je n'aurais pas dormi sans les médicaments. Je ne sens pas vraiment mon pied. Il y avait une petite plaie infectée qui s'est approfondie quand je me suis tordue la cheville et ils ont pompé le pus hors de la plaie. Comme on le fait pour les kystes. Les kystes que la fille de Lexa a eu il y a peu de temps. La fille de Lexa qui pourrait mourir demain si la greffe ne fonctionne pas.

Et ça blessera Lexa plus que de savoir qu'elle était arrivée trop tard.

Non.

Cela ne peut pas arriver.

Cela doit fonctionner, car je ne saurais pas comment aider Lexa si sa fille mourait. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux faire est lui dire qu'elle ira bien et surveiller ses arrières. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment apte à la protéger. Les personnes qui l'ont blessée en lui enlevant sa fille semblent sans coeur. Exactement comme la personne qui m'a détruite par le passé.

J'ai besoin de dormir quelques heures avant l'aube. Je dois voir Lexa avant qu'elle et sa fille aillent en salle d'opération.

* * *

J'essaie d'être discrète avec mes béquilles. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais, mais je parviens à rejoindre la chambre de Lexa avant qu'une infirmière ne me remarque et bipe ma mère. Je n'ai toujours pas discuté avec elle à propos de nos problèmes mais je compte bien le faire une fois Lexa hors d'ici saine et sauve.

Lexa est ma seule priorité pour le moment. J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même.

Je trouve Lexa assise sur le lit de sa fille. La petite fille est encore en train de dormir. Lexa semble fatiguée et inquiète, comme hier, mais avec l'anxiété pré-opératoire l'écrasant. Je m'assied en face d'elle. Normalement je demande poliment si je peux m'asseoir mais n'importe qui avec le don de vue peut voir la difficulté avec laquelle je tiens debout avec mes béquilles. Les effets des antidouleurs me font encore trébucher. Je dois faire attention si je veux continuer à faire des aller-retours entre ma chambre et celle de Lexa.

Lexa, qui observait sa fille, lève le regard sur moi et ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire. Elle essaie de rester positive. Elle ne va peut-être pas retrouver sa fille une fois sortie de l'hôpital, pourtant elle est prête à risquer sa vie pour elle.

\- Lexa... as-tu raconté ton histoire à la police ?

La question m'apparaît et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas blesser Lexa plus que la situation le fait déjà.

Son regard fuit, et je remarque une nuance de honte dans ses yeux. Elle déglutit et admet :

\- J'ai essayé.

Je comprends que ç'a été trop difficile pour elle, ce qui me semble normal quand on sait qu'elle vient seulement de retrouver sa fille quatre ans après sa naissance et disparition.

\- Clarke...

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux remplis d'espoir, et mon coeur cogne fort à l'intensité de son regard.

\- J'ai besoin que tu leur dises. Tu es la seule qui sait tout...

Tout ce qu'elle sait. Mais pas tout. Elle ne sait pas tout elle-même. C'est pour ça que la situation est aussi complexe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils me croiraient...

\- Tu es la seule qui sait tout...

Je ne peux refuser. Elle me supplie et je ressens le besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne le fais pas, car je remarque sa main droite sur le lit, près de la main de l'enfant, mais sans la toucher, et je me demande pourquoi Lexa a passé tout ce temps auprès de sa fille sans faire ne serait-ce que tenir sa main.

J'attrape la main de Lexa et elle sursaute par surprise. Je lève doucement sa main jusqu'à la déposer sur les boucles blondes de sa fille. Lexa m'envoie un regard anxieux. Elle comprend ce que j'essaie de faire mais elle est effrayée. Je dépose ma main sur celle, libre, de Lexa pour la rassurer. Lexa est peut-être forte, mais quand il s'agit de sa fille, elle craint de faire le mauvais geste.

La chaleur de sa main a dû être ressentie par la fille car celle-ci ouvre ses petits yeux et je sens Lexa tenter d'ôter sa main, alors je resserre l'emprise de ma main sur la sienne pour faire rester Lexa et pour qu'elle rencontre sa fille pour de vrai.

Je me perds dans les yeux de l'enfant alors que j'y trouve une nuance similaire de vert, voilée de gris. Elle a vraiment ses yeux... les yeux hypnotisant de Lexa... les yeux de l'enfant rencontrent les yeux maternels et j'ai presque honte de me trouver ici, avec elles, lors d'un moment si privé. Mais bientôt la fille referme les yeux, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle regardait Lexa. Comme si elle savait, sans savoir. Comme si elle l'avait senti.

Le corps de Lexa est tendu et en regardant son visage je vois une larme rouler sur sa joue. Sa main ne quitte pas la chevelure de sa fille. Je devrais la laisser avec son enfant. Je me lève, incertaine de ce que j'ai vu. La petite fille a ouvert les yeux pour un bref moment et je veux croire que ce que j'ai vu est réel. Que la fillette ressent une connexion à Lexa. Qu'elle la reconnaît, en quelque sorte. Elle a grandi en Lexa... pourrait-elle avoir un sentiment de familiarité envers sa mère ?

J'attrape une béquille et m'apprête à attraper l'autre, mais une main se ferme sur mon poignet, et en relevant le regard je tombe dans les yeux suppliants de Lexa. Elle veut que je reste avec elle. Et je le fais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour elle et sa fille de se préparer pour l'opération, car Lexa et moi partageons tout ça depuis un moment maintenant.

Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'est _tout ça_ , mais il nous a été prouvé auparavant que nous ne pouvons fuir ce qui nous arrive.

* * *

J'ai attendu toute la journée dans ma chambre que l'opération se termine. La police est venue interroger Lexa encore une fois mais elle se préparait pour l'opération. Je voulais leur parler, comme Lexa me l'avait demandé, mais ma mère est arrivée et m'a renvoyée à ma chambre. Elle a dit qu'elle passerait me voir plus tard dans la journée.

C'est déjà la fin d'après-midi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je n'arrive pas à me vider l'esprit, alors j'attends le passage de ma mère, du vert voilé de gris éclaboussant les murs de ma chambre tandis que j'essaie encore de comprendre comment tout ça a pu arriver. Si vite. Je crains de voir Lexa piégée encore une fois, et je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver. Aucune de nous deux ne peut fuir désormais.

\- Clarke, m'appelle ma mère qui vient enfin me rendre visite.

Elle examine mon pied et s'assied sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Va-t-elle me pardonner ou m'envoyer de nouveaux mots tranchants ?

\- Tu devrais pouvoir voir Lexa dans une heure, me dit-elle.

Je soupire de soulagement, mais quelques secondes de silence m'indiquent que ma mère a d'autres préoccupations.

\- Tu me sembles très proche de Lexa.

Et voilà. Elle veut savoir si je l'aime, j'aurais dû la voir venir, elle l'avait déjà insinué. Je veux lui dire non d'emblée, mais aucun mot ne quitte mes lèvres lorsque j'ouvre la bouche, car je ne sais pas ce que sont mes sentiments pour Lexa. Je sais que j'en ai, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Nous devons parler. Mettre les choses en ordre. Et après peut-être serais-je capable de dire si j'aimerais être avec elle. Pour l'instant, je veux la voir et m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Lexa est spéciale, dis-je à ma mère. Elle m'a aidée, en quelque sorte, mais c'est compliqué. La situation avec sa fille -

\- est étrange, termine-t-elle. Lexa arrivant au bon endroit au bon moment pour sauver sa fille ne peut être considéré comme un hasard, ou comme un coup de chance. Nous devons rapidement découvrir ce qui se passe autour de cet enfant.

Je hoche la tête, lentement, m'étant posée ces mêmes questions pendant les dernières heures.

Elle se lève, mais je l'arrête. J'ai besoin de savoir une chose avant qu'elle ne parte à nouveau.

\- Maman ! Est-ce que tu... tu me pardonnes ?

Ses grands yeux s'adoucissent, s'emplissant de tristesse, et elle s'approche jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur mon front qui apaise la douleur dans mon coeur.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais haïe, Clarke. Nous discuterons à ce sujet quand Lexa et toi seront sorties d'ici, d'accord ? Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment.

Je hoche la tête, de nouveau laissée sans mot, et elle quitte la chambre. J'ai plus d'espoir maintenant. L'espoir de voir ma mère me pardonner. L'espoir de voir Lexa me laisser entrer dans sa vie.

* * *

Lexa

J'ai été ramenée à ma chambre il y a deux heures, après avoir passé un long moment en salle de réveil. Je commence à voir le monde autour de moi un peu plus clairement. Je sens la quantité d'antidouleurs couler dans mes veines. Je dois avoir une belle cicatrice sur le côté de mon abdomen, mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger pour regarder.

Ma fille est encore en salle de réveil, ils veulent la surveiller un peu plus longtemps. J'espère que la greffe a fonctionnée. J'espère que ma fille ira bien. Cela me blesse de savoir que je ne peux rien faire de plus qu'attendre son retour.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

\- Te voilà donc, à jouer les victimes à l'hôpital.

\- Anya ? appelé-je, incertaine.

Mais la silhouette bien dessinée et la moquerie sont des traits bien à elle.

\- Ouais, c'est moi. Indra m'a dit que t'as emmené une fille à l'hôpital et n'est pas revenue depuis. Je ne t'ai pas trouvée à l'hôpital de Polis, Indra n'était pas sûre d'où tu te trouvais, mais l'autre serveuse savait.

\- L'autre serveuse ?

\- Ouais, elle avait l'air étrange, elle cachait quelque chose. Je lui ai tiré l'info.

Anna ? Anya a-t-elle battu Anna pour savoir où me trouver ? Comment Anna savait-elle ? Elle nous a peut-être entendues... mais elle n'était pas avec Clarke et moi lorsque Clarke m'a demandé de l'emmener ici.

\- Ne pense pas trop fort, tu vas te faire mal, se moque Anya.

Elle a toujours été cynique, mais elle est le meilleur entraîneur que j'ai eu. Notre équipe de kick boxing a été loin grâce à elle. Quand j'ai rejoint l'équipe j'étais cette fille enragée, une combattante dangereuse pour les autres, et Anya m'a appris à contrôler ma colère. Mais dernièrement, j'ai laissé la colère reprendre le contrôle, et Matt en a souffert.

\- Tu as dit qu'Anna savait que j'étais ici mais... comment elle a su ? demandé-je.

La situation était bien trop étrange pour que je laisse un quelconque indice de côté. Je suis peut-être confuse à cause des antidouleurs mais je peux encore penser.

\- Tu le sais toi-même, je sais quand quelqu'un cache quelque chose. Cette serveuse te connaissait, c'est pour ça qu'elle travaillait à la taverne. Elle a dit qu'on avait besoin de toi ici, alors elle a fait en sorte que tu t'y trouves.

Anya se tient droite, comme toujours, son menton légèrement relevé, ses longs cheveux clairs tombant dans son dos, sans être tressés pour autant. Je suppose qu'elle est venue ici aussi vite que possible, sans considérer son apparence. Elle est aussi simplement vêtue d'un pantalon gris et d'un débardeur blanc. Au fond, elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je l'ai toujours su qu'elle se souciait. Elle le montre avec ses poings, mais cet amour brutal m'a aidée à me relever pour travailler dur à l'université. Être une bonne élève... au lieu d'être une bonne personne.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce qui m'est arrivé... murmuré-je en pensant à tous les secrets que j'avais gardés auprès d'Anya, Indra, Gustus, Matt... toutes ces personnes qui m'ont aidée.

\- Tu le feras plus tard. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais dans ce lit d'hôpital.

C'est justement ça l'important. Je suis ici à cause de mes secrets.

\- Eh bien... essayé-je d'expliquer, trouver les bons mots, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvre brutalement et deux infirmières conduisent un lit à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Ma respiration est coupée par l'image de la petite fille réveillée dans le lit. Elle a l'air d'avoir besoin d'une autre sieste, mais peut-être pourrais-je la rencontrer avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Une fois le lit placé à son endroit habituel, j'essaie de sortir du mien, mais l'une des infimières me crie de rester allongée. Je vois les yeux de ma fille s'agrandir de peur.

\- Arrêtez de hurler ! murmuré-je sèchement, vous lui faites peur !

\- Vous ne pouvez vous lever maintenant, il est trop tôt.

Anya intervient alors.

\- Je vais la tenir.

Elle m'attrape et m'aide à me lever, m'envoyant un regard interrogateur. Je crois qu'elle m'utilise en excuse pour s'approcher de l'enfant. Elle ne rêve pas. Cette fille me ressemble vraiment.

Les infimières partent et Anya m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit de ma fille. Je veux m'assurer que celle-ci n'est pas effrayée avant de dire à Anya qui elle est par rapport à moi.

\- Hey, lui dis-je doucement en prenant sa petite main dans la mienne.

Je caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Elle me regarde avec confusion. Elle doit penser être en train de rêver d'un adulte lui étant très familier.

\- Bonjour, sa petite voix basse me répond.

Mon coeur se réchauffe brusquement, mes yeux me piquent.

\- Qui t'es ? me demande-t-elle.

Je veux lui dire la vérité, mais serait-ce correct ? Je ne sais pas si elle appelle déjà quelqu'un Maman, je n'ai aucune idée de son passé.

\- Je suis quelqu'un qui tient beaucoup à toi, lui répondé-je alors, incapable de garder mon sourire pour moi.

\- C'est ta môme, lance Anya à côté de moi.

J'avais presque oublié sa présence. Je lui intime de se taire d'un regard, ce n'est ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour parler de ceci, mais elle fixe l'enfant, et quand je regarde de nouveau ma fille je remarque qu'elle me fixe avec ce qui semble être une sorte d'espoir confus.

\- T'es ma maman ? me demande-t-elle.

Je déglutis pour retenir mes larmes. Je dois être forte pour elle.

\- N'as-tu pas déjà une maman ? lui demandé-je en retour.

Elle baisse les yeux, ses mains jouant avec un morceau de la grosse couverture recouvrant son petit corps.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle est pas ma vraie maman, j'ai entendu, elle a dit ça à des personnes, j'ai entendu cinq fois, j'ai compté.

Je souris, mais mon sourire me fait mal car je sens la douleur de mon enfant. Je crois que c'est _elle_ qui l'a gardée et a essayé de l'élever, mais elle est une aussi mauvaise mère qu'elle n'est une mauvaise petite-amie, et maintenant il y a une petite fille qui ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Je me penche et embrasse son front. Je ne veux pas me reculer, mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer, alors je me redresse et lui annonce :

\- Je m'appelle Lexa. Je suis ta maman.

\- Je sais, répond-elle.

Elle me fixe encore, sans porter attention à Anya. Elle ne sait pas vraiment, mais elle sait. Exactement comme je savais lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

\- Je m'appelle Tris, ajoute-t-elle.

Et je sens qu'elle veut dire autre chose, mais elle semble effrayée. Je serre doucement sa main pour l'encourager, et relevant le regard, elle me demande :

\- Tu vas partir comme eux toi aussi ?

Mon coeur se serre à sa peur. Eux... _eux_. _Elle_ et lui, je suppose. Son père biologique. Qui d'autre ? J'aurais dû le voir venir... son enlèvement. Elle voulait un enfant, elle n'avait même pas à s'embêter à tomber enceinte. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle a menti à propos de ses problèmes. Elle pouvait certainement avoir des enfants mais elle avait une autre femme pour lui en donner un, pourquoi s'embêter avec une grossesse ?

Eh bien, elle n'a pas pensé au plus important - cette petite fille est la mienne et je suis la seule qui puisse réellement la protéger. Cette horrible maladie génétique en est une preuve. Mais mon coeur me dit aussi qu'il est plus apte à prendre soin de Tris, et c'est ce que je vais faire à présent. Je vais me battre pour elle. Je ne vais pas les laisser me la prendre à nouveau.

\- Non, Tris, je ne vais pas partir, la rassuré-je, je reste avec toi.

Elle semble inquiète, mais surtout fatiguée. Elle a besoin de repos. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien besoin d'une sieste. Mais sa main tient la mienne et je sais qu'elle craindra l'abandon si je retourne à mon lit, alors j'envoie un regard à Anya pour qu'elle m'aide à m'installer correctement à côté de Tris. Elle m'aide à bouger Tris un petit peu pour que je puisse m'allonger à côté d'elle malgré nos perfusions et celle-ci ne se plaint pas. Elle appuie même sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je crois que ma présene la rassure. Et je sais que sa présence me rassure aussi. Elle ferme les yeux et je suis prête à faire de même, mais Anya est encore là. Je l'observe, lui envoie un regard d'excuse.

\- Je te dirai tout plus tard, lui soufflé-je.

Elle hoche la tête et répond :

\- Je reviendrai te voir dans quelques jours.

Elle s'apprête à quitter la chambre, mais au lieu de passer la porte, elle ajoute :

\- L'équipe a besoin de toi, Lexa. Je sais que Matt te laissera revenir quand tu lui auras tout expliqué.

Elle part sans attendre de réponse. Elle me laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Je veux retourner dans mon équipe, mais je sais que je ne retournerai jamais vivre à la fraternité. Je ne peux voir un futur sans ma fille. J'ai une seconde chance après l'avoir trouvée ici, et je ferai mon possible pour aider Tris à aller mieux et la garder avec moi.

* * *

Clarke

J'ai attendu une heure comme on me l'a ordonné et je marche désormais vers la chambre de Lexa. Je suis lente à cause de mes béquilles, j'aurais aimé pouvoir voler, ça aurait été plus simple pour moi. Je prends du temps pour parvenir à sa chambre, et quand j'y suis enfin, je vois deux femmes se disputer sur le pas de la porte. L'une se tient avec assurance, son dos face à la porte, mais ses vêtements laissent penser qu'elle vient seulement de sortir du lit. Pantalon gris et débardeur blanc.

En face d'elle, une femme qui semble être du même âge lui hurle dessus. Elles semblent toutes les deux jeunes. Trente ans maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? leur demandé-je en m'arrêtant à leur côté.

\- T'es qui ? la fille hurlante me demande.

Ses cheveux noisettes sont presque de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ses pommettes hautes la font presque paraître menaçante.

\- Je suis Clarke Griffin, la fille du médecin et une amie de Lexa. Qui t'es _toi_ ?

\- Je suis la mère de Tris, j'ai le droit de voir ma fille !

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Adrénaline. C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? La femme qui a blessé Lexa. Elle a l'air de pouvoir être gentille, chaleureuse, mais elle agit actuellement comme une garce, et en connaissant l'histoire de Lexa, je sais qu'elle en est une.

\- T'es l'ex de Lexa, n'est-ce pas ? demandé-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle me transperce du regard et comprend que je connais la réponse.

\- Tu lui as pris son enfant, ajouté-je, tu lui as tout prix.

L'autre femme avec le débardeur me regarde avec précaution. Je la connais ?

\- Lexa n'a pas prévenu pour la maladie, c'est elle qui est en faute ici, la soi-disant mère répond.

Cela me met si en colère que j'avance d'un pas, me maintenant fermement à mes béquilles.

\- A cause de personnes comme toi, des gens meurent, craché-je.

\- J'ai sauvé ma fille ! J'ai fait en sorte que Lexa vienne ici ! pointe-t-elle, le menton haut, ce qui me donne envie de lui coller mon poing en plein visage.

Mais elle l'a dit. Elle a admis avoir manipulé Lexa pour la faire venir ici. Ce n'était pas la chance qui a amené Lexa ici. C'était elle. La personne qui a blessé Lexa est en face de moi aujourd'hui.

\- Tu l'as faite venir ici pour qu'elle sauve l'enfant et maintenant tu vas lui enlever sa fille à nouveau ?

\- Lexa n'est pas une mère, maintenant bouge.

Son ton est cassant, mais pas assez pour m'effrayer. Je ne la laisserai pas blesser Lexa à nouveau. Je ne bouge pas, ce qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Je peux voir sa patience quitter son regard et son pied vient brutalement frapper ma cheville blessée. Je pousse un crie en m'écrasant sur le sol. Je lève douloureusement la tête, m'attendant à un autre coup, mais la femme est maintenue au sol par l'autre femme au débardeur.

Tout arrive vite. Les infirmières viennent. L'une crie à sa collègue d'appeler ma mère. Ma mère vient à moi tandis que la sécurité emmène la femme violente. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me défendre. J'aurais adoré lui envoyer mon poing au visage.

Ma mère m'aide à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil roulant pour qu'elle puisse mieux examiner ma cheville. La plaie s'est de nouveau ouverte, légèrement, mais ce n'est pas sérieux. Elle nettoie et refait un pansement. Je veux déjà me lever, ce à quoi elle s'oppose strictement.

\- Maman, je dois voir Lexa !

\- Les policiers vont amener cette femme dans la chambre pour la confronter à Lexa. Tu dois patienter.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je veux y être ! Cette femme a enlevé son enfant et je ne sais pas comment elle a pu faire venir Lexa ici ! Elle voulait Lexa ici pour la piéger encore une fois !

Elle soupire et je sais déjà ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Clarke... je sais que tu apprécies cette fille mais-

\- Elle est la seule qui comprend ! crié-je désespérément, attrapant l'attention de ma mère. Elle a traversé ce que j'ai traversé, elle a été utilisée par une autre femme, mais ça n'a pas fini par une mort pour elle... elle a eu un enfant, Lexa a eu un bébé qui lui a été pris ! Ce n'est pas comme Papa, Maman... Papa est mort, on ne peut pas le ramener, et je regrette ça tous les jours, mais Lexa... elle peut encore être réunie avec sa fille...

Après m'avoir piquée depuis le début de mon monologue, mes yeux laissent couler les larmes.

\- Lexa a besoin d'aide et j'ai besoin de l'aider... j'ai besoin d'elle, Maman...

Ma mère ploie le genou pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Elle essuie mes larmes avec ses deux mains et murmure :

\- Je sais.

Que sait-elle ? Que je regrette ce qui est arrivé à Papa ? Que je regrette d'avoir été aussi stupide ? Que j'ai besoin d'aider Lexa ? Que j'ai besoin d'elle... tout ça, je suppose.

\- Peut-on être heureuses à nouveau ? la questionné-je.

Les mots ont glissés de mes lèvres avant que je puisse les garder en voeu silencieux.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse, Clarke, répond-elle en prenant mon menton entre deux doigts pour le relever. C'est pour ça que j'étais en colère après toi pour avoir arrêté tes études. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu réaliser de grandes choses.

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle dit la vérité.

\- J'essaie de bien faire...

Elle caresse ma joue avec sa main et se lève, embrassant mon front au passage. Elle voit quelque chose derrière moi et tourne la tête. Deux policiers entrent dans la chambre de Lexa, tenant la femme par les bras. Elle n'est pas menottée, je suppose que c'est inutile puisque deux policiers sont présents, mais je me sens malade de savoir que Lexa va voir son ex à nouveau sans avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec sa fille.

Ma mère me fait attendre encore quelques minutes dans le couloir avant de me laisser me lever. Je vais entrer. J'espère que le coeur de Lexa n'a pas été purgé de tout l'espoir apporté par ses retrouvailles avec sa fille.

De nouveau debout avec mes béquilles, j'entre dans la chambre. Ma mère est partie, elle a été bippée. A l'intérieur, je vois Lexa assise sur le lit de sa fille, ses yeux fixés sur son ex-petite-amie, un policier à côté de chacune. Les policiers me remarquent mais les deux femmes sont trop occupées à s'envoyer des regards meurtriers.

\- Je vais demander la garde de Tris que tu le veuilles ou non, déclare fermement Lexa.

Ses mâchoires sont crispées. Je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien, à voir cette femme à nouveau, dans ces circonstances. Je jette un regard à sa fille, dont je viens d'apprendre le nom - Tris. Ce prénom lui va bien. Elle essaie de dormir, mais ses paupières sont légèrement ouvertes comme si elle voulait se réveiller pour voir ce qui perturbe son sommeil, mais elle est trop fatiguée pour le faire.

\- J'ai le père de Tris pour m'aider à l'élever, tu ne peux pas gagner. Tu es encore étudiante, sans travail sérieux ni endroit pour vivre avec un enfant, et tu es toute seule.

\- Elle n'est pas toute seule ! m'exclamé-je, attirant l'attention de tous, même Tris que j'ai réveillé en criant.

Les yeux de Lexa transpercent les miens et je me demande si elle m'en veut pour m'être incrustée ou si elle se sent soulagée d'avoir quelqu'un ici qui la soutienne.

\- Ceci va devoir reprendre plus tard avec vos avocats, déclare l'un des policiers.

Ils partent, forçant l'autre femme à les suivre dehors, me laissant seule avec Lexa et sa fille.

Ils ont senti la tension dans l'air et ils ont eu raison de faire sortir la garce d'ici car j'aurais pris ma revanche sur elle, même avec des béquilles.

Lexa me fixe encore et je lui demande silencieusement si je peux m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mes bras me font mal d'avoir soutenu mon corps aussi longtemps avec les béquilles. Elle acquiesce et je m'installe, faisant attention de ne pas écraser Tris dont le petit corps est caché sous la grosse couverture.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demandé-je, espérant que l'opération se soit bien passée.

\- Les médecins sont optimistes. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas meilleur traitement pour une petite fille que sa propre mère.

Elle laisse s'échapper un rire nerveux. J'espère que cette folle situation ne va pas lui faire perdre la tête. Je sens bien qu'elle a envie de pleurer.

\- Je pleurerais si j'étais à ta place. Je laisserais s'évacuer le stress.

Elle sourit, un sourire triste que j'aimerais effacer.

\- Je dois être forte pour elle. Je ne veux pas que la police me la prenne.

Je comprends son inquiétude. Elle a trouvé sa fille mais il n'est pas dit qu'elle pourra la garder.

\- Tu sais, je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas seule. Tu as des amis pour t'aider. Je peux t'aider. On peut trouver un moyen pour que ta fille puisse rester avec toi.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? me demande-t-elle d'emblée.

Je sais que nous nous battions encore il y a peu, mais il y avait une autre raison pour cela, et je veux qu'elle comprenne que nous n'avons pas à continuer de nous battre. Si nous ne pouvons rester éloignées l'une de l'autre sans se recroiser et être en colère après l'autre pour une quelconque raison, alors on peut s'entraider.

\- Je voulais déjà t'aider avant, mais tu as fui.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissée t'aider non plus ! réplique-t-elle, de la tristesse s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Elle n'est pas triste à cause de moi, si ? Elle était presque à une porte de la mienne, à la taverne, et je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. Tout ce que j'ai entendu de mon voisin... _I loved you dangerously..._ je fronce les sourcils. C'était sa porte, n'est-ce pas ? La musique venait de sa chambre. _More than the air that I breathe._ C'est si évident que j'aurais dû le deviner.

\- I loved you dangerously... murmuré-je.

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillent de surprise, puis vient la honte. Mais elle n'a pas à avoir honte. Je suis bien celle qui peut comprendre.

\- On a fait des erreurs, Lexa, mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête de se repousser. Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi et qu'il est trop tard pour reculer.

Je veux laisser mon regard fuir au cas où elle me repousse encore une fois. Voir l'embarras dans ses yeux me ferait terriblement mal. J'ai fait un grand pas, et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me mettre à la porte.

\- J'aimerais aussi, déclare-t-elle.

Mon coeur hurle sa joie par quelques lourds battements. Je souris, soulagée. Une infirmière entre dans la chambre pour venir voir Tris.

\- Je devrais y aller, dis-je, je te laisse mon numéro, appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Je sais que les infirmières me traîneraient jusqu'à ma chambre si je n'y retournais pas moi-même. Et je suppose que Lexa a besoin de temps seule avec sa fille. Je reviendrai tout de même les voir plus tard dans la soirée, si je parviens à m'extirper de ma chambre sans me faire prendre par la diabolique infirmière qui passe son temps à hurler sur les patients.

Je laisse mon numéro comme promis, écrit sur un petit papier déposé sur la table de nuit, et marche vers la porte de la chambre, toujours aussi lentement.

J'ouvre la porte, et avant de partir, j'entends la voix de Lexa encore une fois.

\- La chanson n'était pas à son sujet.

Je veux rester et lui demander ce que cela signifie, même si je crois déjà savoir ce qu'elle veut dire. Pourrais-je rester avec elle ? Non, je ne peux pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas rester dans sa chambre, je n'en ai pas le droit, et je ne ferais que créer des problèmes avec les infirmières qui viennent s'occuper de la fille et sa mère.

Je retourne à ma chambre, et je ne peux me débarrasser de ce sentiment de légèreté, même si je devrais me sentir très lourde sur ces béquilles. Je n'ai peut-être plus à nier désormais. Je peux au moins m'admettre cela : j'aime un peu trop Lexa Woods.

Je l'aime dangereusement.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Hey !**

 **Nouveau chapitre que j'ai terminé de traduire hier, je m'excuse donc pour les fautes et formulations étranges que vous pourriez trouver. Je crois qu'après cette histoire, je ne retenterai plus le post de deux histoires en deux langues en même temps, ça prend beaucoup trop de temps.**

 **Selon les reviews, j'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre neuf vous a plu, et j'en suis contente, c'est un chapitre important après tout ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que Lexa a trouvé sa fille à l'hôpital. Je suis sortie il y a trois semaines et ai repris le travail, mais Lexa y est encore avec Tris. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital, mais nous avons échangé quelques messages. Apparemment, Tris est en bonne voie. Elle va pouvoir continuer son traitement à la maison, mais là est la question : quelle maison ?

Lexa a engagé un avocat et elle a demandé la garde de Tris. J'espère qu'elle va gagner. Elle n'a rien dit de plus dans ses messages, et je n'ai pas dit grand chose non plus. J'ai dit à ma mère que j'avais besoin de temps pour tout comprendre, et nous avons planifié un dîner le mois prochain. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire au sujet de Lexa. Je crois qu'elle sait que Lexa est quelqu'un de bien, mais elle aussi a des problèmes, ce qui signifie que nous devons toutes les deux réparer nos vies. A l'hôpital, elle a insinué des choses. _La chanson n'était pas à son sujet._ Je veux croire qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, mais je n'en peux plus des faux espoirs. Je ne le supporterais pas si elle ne partageait pas les sentiments qui grandissaient en mon coeur.

Je n'ai ressenti ce genre de sentiments depuis très longtemps et j'ai peur de tomber pour la mauvaise personne encore une fois.

\- Car je l'aimais vraiment, à l'époque, tu sais ? La façon dont elle me regardait, me touchait... ça semblait réel, comme si elle m'aimait aussi.

Fixant la tombe, je sais que je suis seule et que je parle dans le vent. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire. Je ne me sens pas prête à parler à quiconque pour l'instant, alors je suis venue ici. J'ai déposé des fleurs sur la pierre froide et ai lu le nom gravé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon coeur se brise pour la énième fois.

\- Je suis désolée, Papa. Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'aimerais qu'il puisse m'entendre mais ça n'est pas dans mes croyances et cela me fait regretter mon pragmatisme. J'ai pris le train tôt ce matin pour venir ici. Je ne suis pas venue sur sa tombe depuis un moment. Cela fait une heure et demie que je suis ici à tout lui raconter. En faisant cela, je me souviens de lui, de son visage, de sa chaleur, sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux qu'il m'a transmis. Je veux me souvenir pour toujours, et la meilleure chose à faire pour cela est de me rafraîchir la mémoire en venant ici autant que possible. Mais le fait est que je ne lui ai pas rendu beaucoup visite. Cela faisait trop mal. La culpabilité m'étouffait avant que je ne puisse faire un seul pas dans le cimetière.

\- J'ai essayé de ne pas me faire duper à nouveau, tu sais ? Mais je tombe pour une femme et le plus de temps nous passons ensemble, le plus difficile ça devient. Je suis sûre à présent. Je suis certaine d'être amoureuse d'elle, même si je ne l'ai pas encore dit clairement à qui que ce soit. Je veux le lui dire, mais elle est préoccupée par sa fille et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle veut, je, juste...

Je soupire. L'incertitude fait mal, mais peut-être moins que le rejet. Ou pas ? Je ne sais pas.

Je nettoie la tombe et pars. Je dois rentrer. Ma chambre de la taverne me rappelle Lexa, me fait ressentir sa présence. Je travaille ce soir, et quand je reviendrai à minuit j'espère que Lexa sera rentrée. Elle est supposée revenir aujourd'hui ou demain. C'est peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue sur la tombe de mon père ce matin. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir les idées avant de la revoir.

* * *

Jaha s'est montré tolérant en ce qui concerne mon voyage à l'hôpital Alpha le mois dernier, mais il ne m'aurait pas laissée travailler à l'ouverture de la galerie sans Dante Wallace, le peintre numéro Un de cette ville. Il nous a donné de merveilleux paysages qu'il a peint lui-même et ils ont déjà été contemplés par une douzaine d'enfants.

Je me charge d'expliquer et enseigner l'art aux enfants qui visitent la galerie. Ils viennent des hôpitaux les plus proches. J'espère que Tris pourra voir la galerie aussi, car il y a quelque chose de très spécial ici sur elle et sa maman. Quand j'ai raconté l'histoire à Dante, il a convaincu Jaha de me laisser afficher mon travail. Un tableau. Et je le vois chaque jour depuis. Mon lieu de travail a pris une place particulière dans mon coeur grâce à ce tableau.

Je retourne à la taverne avec espoir. Je sens qu'elle y est. L'espoir me fait marcher vite. J'entre en trombe dans la taverne, bousculant presque la nouvelle serveuse. Anna a évidemment été virée après que nous ayons découvert son lien avec l'ex-petite-amie de Lexa. En haut des escaliers, je m'arrête regarder la porte de Lexa. Je ne vois ni entends aucun signe d'elle.

L'espoir s'envole et je rentre dans ma chambre, allant directement au lit.

* * *

J'ai rêvé de ne pouvoir dormir, et ce rêve a disparu quand j'ai été réveillée par des coups à ma porte. Je saute de mon lit, pensant à Lexa, et ouvre la porte avec espoir. Pas Lexa. Personne en face de moi, mais quand je baisse la tête, je la vois.

\- Tris ?

Qu'est-ce que la fille de Lexa fait sur le pas de ma porte sans sa mère ? Lexa l'a ramenée ici ? En a-t-elle eu le droit ?

Tris semble inquiète et ses yeux sont emplis de larmes.

\- Tu es Clok ?

J'aurais souri à la façon dont elle avait prononcé mon nom si elle ne semblait pas être éprise d'une telle détresse.

\- C'est moi. Tris, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne répond pas, ses lèvres tremblent. Elle attrape ma main et me tire jusque dans la chambre de Lexa.

\- Lexa ? appelé-je.

Tris m'emmène dans la salle de bain et je la vois, sur le sol, assise contre le mur. Elle est éveillée mais je lis de la douleur sur son visage. Elle n'est vêtue que d'une serviette de bain. Une partie de celle-ci est tâchée de sang.

\- Lexa !

J'attrape une autre serviette et la dépose sur son bas-ventre jusque sur ses genoux. Je soulève la serviette ensanglantée pour examiner la blessure.

\- Ce n'est rien, me dit Lexa les dents serrées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je maintiens un morceau de la serviette contre la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. La plaie de son opération. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis, ça aurait dû être déjà assez bien cicatrisé.

\- Je ne voulais pas laisser Tris seule pendant trop longtemps, m'explique-t-elle, j'ai pris une douche aussi rapidement que possible et j'ai glissé.

Elle jette un regard à sa fille terrifiée qui nous regarde depuis le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Je vois de la honte dans les yeux de Lexa et dépose ma main libre sur sa joue pour qu'elle me regarde.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu essayais de faire bien. Tris va s'en sortir, et toi aussi.

Lexa baisse les yeux. Je vois les larmes commencer à se former et mon coeur me pousse à me baisser doucement pour l'enlacer brièvement. Je sens la poitrine de Lexa trembler et entends les pleurs discrets. Ce qui me fait mal est de la voir se retenir car elle ne veut pas que sa fille la voit pleurer. Elle essaie encore d'être forte.

\- Ils ne me laisseront pas garder Tris quand ils verront à quel point je suis une mauvaise mère, murmure-t-elle et je veux lui hurler après, lui dire qu'elle a tort, mais Tris nous regarde encore. Dans un murmure aussi faible que le précédent, Lexa ajoute : Je ne peux pas la perdre à nouveau.

Quelques mois plus tôt c'était moi qui me brisait petit à petit. J'en étais à un point où l'espoir était très loin de moi, et maintenant j'essaie de revenir à lui. Grâce à Lexa. Elle m'a fait me soucier à nouveau, lentement, mais désormais c'est elle qui est à terre. Elle était déjà désespérée auparavant, mais maintenant elle est terrifiée de perdre sa pièce manquante.

J'essuie ses larmes avec ma main pour que Tris ne les voit pas et me redresse.

\- On s'entraide, tu te souviens ? Je suis là pour toi, la rassuré-je.

Elle sourit. Très légèrement, mais c'est tout de même un sourire. Je cherche du regard le matériel médical que l'hôpital a dû donner à Lexa, et j'aperçois un gros sac blanc près du bureau. Je me lève et vais l'attraper.

\- Elle va aller bien ? me demande Tris.

Je m'arrête sur mes pas et repose le sac sur le sol. Je m'assieds sur le sol et demande à Tris de faire de même.

\- Lexa va bien. Sa petite plaie s'est rouverte mais je vais réparer ça, d'accord ?

Elle fait la moue et baisse le regard. L'une de ses boucles tombe sur son visage et si mes mains n'étaient pas couvertes de sang je la remettrais en place.

\- Est-ce que ta plaie va bien ? lui demandé-je, espérant la distraire un peu.

Elle attrape le bas de son t-shirt et le lève pour que je puisse voir le parfait pansement à côté de son ventre. C'est un large pansement, ils n'ont pas pris de risque pour l'enfant.

\- Le docteur dit que je suis chanceuse, me raconte Tris.

\- Vraiment ? Que disent-ils d'autre ?

\- Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à Maman, je leur dis c'est pour ça qu'elle est ma maman.

Il y a tant de chaleur émanant de cette petite fille que je veux la serrer fort contre moi, mais Lexa est encore blessée dans la salle de bain.

\- Je vais aider ta maman, tu devrais aller t'allonger dans le lit. Maman va te rejoindre bientôt, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce. Je pense qu'elle me croit. Elle grimpe sur le lit et je retourne auprès de Lexa. Cette dernière ne parle pas. Elle a dû nous voir. Une fois que j'ai terminé de suturer, je croise son regard et y perçois de la reconnaissance.

Je l'aide à rejoindre le lit dans lequel Tris s'est endormie. Quand Lexa s'allonge à côté de sa fille, cette dernière se rapproche de sa mère.

Quand j'ai rencontré Lexa je pensais qu'elle était la personne la plus insouciante que je n'avais jamais côtoyée. J'avais tort. Elle est tout le contraire, elle est la personne au plus grand cœur que j'ai rencontrée, et elle fait son possible pour s'en sortir. Peu importe au combien difficile il m'est actuellement de gérer mes problèmes, je vais l'aider. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider elle et sa fille.

* * *

Lexa

Je ne dors pas beaucoup. Il est presque sept heures du matin et je veux faire visiter le coin à Tris. Elle est encore un peu malade mais le docteur a dit que l'air frais lui serait bénéfique. Dans une semaine, l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire et une assistante sociale vont venir voir s'ils peuvent me laisser garder Tris jusqu'à ce que le juge décide, à la fin du mois, qui obtient la garde définitive.

Si je reste ici, dans cette chambre au-dessus de cette taverne, ils vont me prendre Tris pour toujours. Je dois trouver un autre endroit où vivre avec Tris.

Tris est profondément endormie, ses mains accrochées à mon bras. A l'hôpital, elle avait toujours peur de se réveiller seule. Après y avoir été abandonnée par ses soi-disant parents, je comprends sa peur d'être laissée seule. Je n'y croirais pas si le juge décidait de les laisser reprendre Tris. Ils n'étaient pas de bons parents. Ils ont eu leur chance.

J'essaie de réveiller Tris mais elle s'accroche un peu plus à moi. Je veux parler à Clarke avant de rejoindre le campus. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de retourner en cours et obtenir mon diplôme cette année. Je ne peux laisser mes études s'éterniser si je veux être une mère.

Je prends Tris dans mes bras et me lève. Ma plaie fait encore mal car je ne l'ai pas laissée cicatriser correctement. Même à l'hôpital je me levais sans arrêt pour aller chercher ce dont Tris avait besoin. J'ai dormi à ses côtés et parfois elle s'accrochait fortement à moi dans son sommeil. Je ne peux la perdre à nouveau.

Je rejoins le couloir et frappe à la porte de Clarke. Tris enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Elle n'est pas aussi lourde que je pensais qu'elle le serait en tant que petite fille de quatre ans, mais elle a été malade pendant plusieurs mois, alors je ne suis pas surprise. Je toque à nouveau et entends des pas traînants jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Les yeux fatigués de Clarke s'ouvrent par surprise. Elle jette un regard inquiet à Tris.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Oui, ça va, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réveiller. On peut parler ?

Elle acquiesce. Elle semble ensommeillée et à la vue de son lit et de la petite lampe de chevet allumée je comprends que je l'ai réveillée.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment.

Elle s'assied sur son lit et tapote le matelas à côté d'elle pour que je m'asseye.

\- C'est la première fois que tu t'excuses pour t'être invitée dans ma chambre.

Je regarde ailleurs, serrant ma fille contre moi, tandis qu'elle sourit. Je suis là pour avoir une conversation sérieuse, je ne peux pas laisser le sourire de Clarke me faire oublier ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Il y a deux semaines, Tris m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner vivre avec Echo. Echo est sa façon de dire Costia. Elle a aussi surnommé la meilleure amie de Costia dont je ne connaissais que le nom. Costia ne l'a jamais invitée chez nous quand nous étions ensemble, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Anna était en réalité -

\- Niylah, me coupe-t-elle à ma grande surprise. Elle m'a dit qu'Anna n'était qu'un surnom, le soir où elle est venue dans ma chambre.

Oui, le soir où elle est venue se doucher avec toi, je m'en souviens. Je veux le lui cracher, lui faire comprendre au combien c'était mal, mais ça ne serait pas juste. J'étais jalouse. Je le suis toujours. Je ne peux voir qui que ce soit d'autre approcher Clarke mais je ne peux pas non plus lui ajouter ma nouvelle responsabilité.

\- Ils n'ont pas cessé de me surveiller ces dernières années, expliqué-je, Costia l'a admis. Ce n'est pas très compliqué de me trouver, je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves et joueurs de l'université de cet état.

Je déglutis à ces derniers mots, car ils me rappellent que, si j'ai été facilement trouvée, j'aurais pu les trouver aussi. Cela n'aurait pas été si compliqué, mais je n'ai même pas essayé. J'ai laissé tomber mon bébé. Je suis autant en colère contre moi-même que je le suis contre Costia.

\- En revanche, Tris aime son père. Il est venu avec Costia pour une autre confrontation en présence des mêmes officiers que tu as vu. C'est lui - son père biologique. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler. Je crois que Costia le manipule aussi.

J'ai toujours pensé être en colère contre ce mec, mais le voir ainsi à l'hôpital, figé près de Costia, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas contre moi. Il a longuement regardé Tris et je pense qu'il l'aime aussi. Le fait que Tris aurait bien voulu aller avec lui prouve qu'il n'est pas si mauvais, mais elle ne voulait pas aller avec lui si cela signifiait partir aussi avec Costia et ne plus m'avoir avec elle.

\- Je pense que Costia est le seul problème. Et le détail bête est que son grand plan pour me faire venir à l'hôpital n'était pas vraiment un plan. Ce n'était qu'un élan de désespoir...

Clarke ne répond pas immédiatement. Tris bouge légèrement dans mes bras mais ne se réveille pas. Je laisse le silence emplir la pièce. Je ne me sens pas lourde. Je voulais tant parler à Clarke que je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant que c'est fait. Et j'ai seulement parlé de Tris... car je ne peux évidemment pas parler de l'autre chose.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, me dit-elle.

Je la regarde avec espoir. Elle n'est plus en colère contre moi et je ne peux l'être contre elle. Je veux voir quelque chose pour nous, mais comment le puis-je ? Je suis une étudiante avec un enfant et elle vient seulement de trouver un emploi qui l'intéresse. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça pour elle.

\- Je suis contente que tu m'aies laissée t'emmener à l'hôpital, répondé-je et elle rit.

Elle rit ?

\- Tu m'aurais embarquée de force de toute façon, me fait-elle remarquer. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête de Tris bouge dans mon cou. Elle se réveille enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas, t'es plutôt douée pour me repousser, répliqué-je.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû dire ça. Clarke baisse les yeux, son sourire disparu. J'ai dit la mauvaise chose. J'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser, mais Tris lève la tête et me regarde avant de tourner la tête vers Clarke.

\- Clok ? l'appelle-t-elle.

\- C'est Clarke, indiqué-je avec un rire.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, Clok, Clorrrrrrrk, insiste-t-elle.

Elle me regarde et pose ses deux mains sur mes joues, appuyant dessus avec ses index. Ses boucles blondes sont en bataille et je ne peux m'empêcher de les remettre en place. J'entends un rire et me souviens, Clarke nous regarde.

\- Je crois qu'elle est bien réveillée, rit-elle.

Elle rit mais ne semblait pas si heureuse quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Tu vas bien ? la questionné-je.

Nous n'avons parlé que de moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais parler. Je ne lui ai pas demandé comment elle supportait ses problèmes ce dernier mois. Non pas que je ne m'en soucie pas, j'étais simplement occupée avec Tris et tout ce qui a suivi la greffe.

Clarke acquiesce, doucement, mais sûrement. Et je l'observe réfléchir profondément, se perdant dans ses pensées. Elle hésite et je fuis son regard une seconde pour surveiller Tris qui a posé sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai été sur la tombe de mon père, admit-elle enfin.

Je la regarde avec inquiétude, mais elle ne semble pas brisée comme j'avais l'habitude de la voir.

\- En fait... ça aide, ajoute-t-elle et je l'encourage à continuer. J'ai parlé à sa tombe et ça m'a aidé à me souvenir de lui. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais peur de l'oublier... alors que je ne pouvais pas l'oublier elle.

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. J'ai été hantée pendant des années par le visage de Costia, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ont été les souvenirs de la naissance de Tris. Ce dont j'étais censée me souvenir comme un douloureux mais merveilleux rêve est resté gravé dans ma mémoire comme un cauchemar. Voir le visage de Tris maintenant me rappelle son petit visage de bébé. Je me sens alors d'autant plus coupable et j'ai d'autant plus besoin de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Je crois que je vais continuer à aller le voir de temps à autre, me dit-elle.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne veux pas parler pour ne rien dire, alors j'acquiesce et reste silencieuse. J'adore avoir Tris dans mes bras et Clarke à mes côtés. Nous ne nous touchons pas mais sa présence est réconfortante. J'aimerais rester ainsi pour toujours, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Je dois y aller. Je dois m'habiller et Tris doit prendre ses médicaments, et elle a besoin d'un petit-déjeûner, aussi, alors... je suis contente qu'on ait parlé.

Je me lève, les bras de Tris me tenant fort. Je dois me dépêcher car je n'ai rien dit que je voulais réellement dire à Clarke, mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Nous avons pu parler sans nous battre et c'est le mieux qu'on ait pu faire jusqu'ici.

\- Lexa, attends !

Je m'arrête. Elle se lève pendant que mes pensées m'écrasent.

\- Tu veux que je surveille Tris pendant que tu vas t'habiller ? Je peux vérifier son pansement, voir s'il a besoin d'être changé...

J'acquiesce sans plus y penser. J'ai été contre laisser Tris seule avec quelqu'un d'autre et pourtant je la dépose sur le lit de Clarke, lui dis que je reviens vite et quitte la chambre. Je sais simplement que je peux faire confiance à Clarke. Je sais aussi que j'ai besoin d'elle.

* * *

Clarke

\- Maman !

Tris ne sent pas en sécurité sans Lexa, mais j'espère parvenir à gagner sa confiance. Elle est la fille de Lexa, et si je veux rester auprès de la mère, je dois m'entendre avec la fille. Est-ce que penser ça fait de moi une personne horrible ? Je vois Lexa en cette petite fille et ça me donne envie de la protéger.

\- Tout va bien, elle revient très vite, la réconforté-je.

Elle me regarde et me sourit, mais son sourire est mince. Je crois qu'elle essaie de se convaincre elle-même que tout va bien tout en étant encore inquiète.

\- Hé, Tris, tu me laisserais vérifier ta plaie ?

Ses yeux sont figés sur la porte par espoir de voir sa mère revenir. Elle hoche la tête positivement. Je lui montre mon oreiller pour qu'elle sache qu'elle doit s'allonger, et une fois qu'elle est sur le dos, je soulève un peu son t-shirt et vois le gros pansement couvrant son côté gauche. Je la préviens avant de l'arracher. Ce que je vois me surprend.

Pas de sutures. Juste une cicatrice récente.

\- Tes sutures sont tombées à l'hôpital ?

\- Abby m'a dit que je cicatrise plus vite que Maman ! s'exclame-t-elle fièrement.

Elle sourit à nouveau, mais gaiement cette fois. Je souris aussi à la façon dont elle s'est exprimée. Abby. Je vois bien ma mère s'entendre avec cet enfant-là. Qui ne s'entendrait pas avec elle ? Tris est maligne et ses yeux sont emplis de plusieurs émotions à la fois ! Comme sa mère. Il y a beaucoup de Lexa en Tris que j'adopterais bien maintenant !

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? lui demandé-je en mettant un nouveau pansement pour couvrir la cicatrice fraîche qui nécessite encore une protection.

Je ne dois pas trop m'attacher à cet enfant.

\- Seulement quand je dois faire pipi et quand je fais, explique-t-elle.

Ses reins vont fonctionner difficilement pendant un moment, mais avec un peu d'espoir elle s'en sortira. La greffe de Lexa va faire son travail. Je l'espère.

\- Et si on prenait une photo et qu'on l'envoyait à Abby ? lui proposé-je.

Je veux penser à tout sauf à l'insuffisance rénale. Son sourire s'agrandit et j'attrape mon téléphone. Elle regarde l'écran, et quand elle voit le nom de contact que j'ai donné à Abby, elle s'exclame.

\- Tu appelles Abby Maman !

\- Oui, elle est ma maman.

Nous lui avions déjà dit à l'hôpital, mais je suppose qu'elle ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Cela n'importe pas, j'adore voir son sourire et cette lumière dans ses yeux. J'aimerais que Lexa les ait aussi.

Je prends une photo de nous deux souriant et l'envoie à ma mère. Je devrais l'inviter à la galerie. Elle est cheffe de la pédiatrie à l'hôpital Alpha, après tout. Je regarde Tris alors qu'elle hurle après Lexa quand cette dernière ouvre la porte. Cette enfant est plus courageuse que moi.

C'est pourquoi je dois continuer de l'aider elle et sa mère. Autant que je le peux.

* * *

Lexa

J'installe Tris sur une chaise dans le restaurant et vais rapidement nous chercher un petit-déjeûner. Indra vient à la rencontre de Tris et est aussi surprise que tous les autres quand elle la voit.

\- Eh bien, elle est vraiment ta fille, dit-elle.

Je souris et l'invite à s'asseoir avec nous. Le restaurant va ouvrir bientôt pour le service du petit-déjeûner. La taverne est encore silencieuse.

Indra va chercher du café et sert deux tasses. Elle m'en tend une, je la remercie, mais en faisant cela je déverse dans ma voix toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je me dois de la remercier. Elle m'a tant aidée que je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre la pareille.

\- As-tu réglé tes problèmes avec Clarke ? me demande-t-elle.

Tris mange son pancake silencieusement et il me semble qu'elle a peur d'Indra. Cette dernière est une femme imposante, même moi j'ai eu peur d'elle... j'ai encore peur, en quelque sorte. En fait, j'ai peur de faire la mauvaise chose et de la perdre, alors je continue de l'écouter. Indra est sage, forte, et c'est une mère formidable. Je pourrais apprendre beaucoup d'elle.

\- Nous avons discuté, répondé-je.

Je prends une gorgée de mon café. Merde. Indra sait. Elle sait déjà ! Comment peut-elle savoir les choses aussi vite !

\- D'accord, d'accord, soupiré-je, je ne lui ai pas encore dit ce que je ressentais, pas de manière explicite. Mais elle sait, au fond.

\- Ouais, et au fond t'es encore célibataire.

Elle marque un point. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait avancer les choses dans ce sens avec Clarke, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

\- J'essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien pour Tris, quelqu'un que je n'ai pu être pour Clarke.

J'ai toujours fini par fuir Clarke, et je suis revenue la supplier de me laisser revenir dans sa vie. Clarke et moi ne faisons que nous fuir, mais nous finissons toujours par nous retrouver. Est-ce un signe ? Un bon ?

\- De ce que j'ai vu tu as mal agi envers tout le monde sauf Clarke, déclare Indra. Pense à ça pendant que tu cherches un babysitter pour ta fille.

Tris est en train de fixer Indra et je me demande s'ils ne sont pas en plein concours de regard. Je regarde l'une, puis l'autre, pendant un moment avant que je ne mette fin à leur petit jeu.

\- Je vais chercher une école pour Tris et retourner en cours. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais reprendre le travail dans quelques jours.

Indra s'arrête de fixer ma fille et me sourit. Ce petit sourire malicieux et chaleureux à la fois que je n'ai jamais compris.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le boulot. Règle tes soucis d'abord. Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

Elle sourit à Tris, ce qui la fait sourire aussi, et s'en va. Je crois que Tris et Indra ont commencé leur relation de la même manière qu'Indra et moi. Fières et féroces.

\- Elle est définitivement ta fille ! entendé-je Indra crier depuis le bar.

Je repousse les boucles de Tris en arrière et embrasse son front. Elle est mon bébé. L'une des deux filles auxquelles je n'arrête pas de penser.

* * *

Je rentre à la taverne. Cela fait quelques minutes que je porte Tris, elle est épuisée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir autant aujourd'hui mais j'avais besoin de régler certaines choses à l'université et trouver une école pour Tris. J'ai fait les deux. Une petite école est prête à prendre Tris et y aller doucement avec elle. Tris n'a pas encore cinq ans, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de payer une babysitter, ce que j'ai expliqué au directeur qui a accepté de prendre Tris en troisième section de maternelle un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Cela n'a pas l'air de déranger Tris qui a vu l'aire de jeux et a dit qu'elle voulait aller y jouer, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne se sentira pas abandonnée là-bas. La laisser pour toute une journée me sera assez difficile comme ça, ne rendons pas ça pire pour elle.

Il y a encore le problème du logement.

\- Regarde, c'est Clok ! crie Tris.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Je lève la tête et vois Clarke à la porte de la taverne, parlant avec un homme. Un jeune homme qui se penche pour l'embrasser. Je ne peux pas voir ça. Je marche sans regarder, mes yeux presque fermés, et monte rejoindre ma chambre aussi vite que possible.

Je dépose doucement Tris sur le lit. Elle sent que je suis énervée car elle tente de poser sa main sur ma joue. Je lui tourne le dos. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Clarke et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Je le répète encore et encore dans ma tête, mais ça ne fait pas moins mal.

Je vois en flashs des extraits de l'appartement que je pensais être chez moi. Il y a longtemps. Quand tout l'espoir que j'avais s'était envolé en un instant.

\- Lexa ! S'il te plaît ouvre la porte !

C'est elle. Elle veut que j'ouvre la porte, et puisque je suis faible, car j'espère encore, j'obéis.

\- Lexa...

Elle voit les larmes dans mes yeux et je me sens plus faible que jamais car ces larmes sont là à cause d'elle. Pour elle.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Clarke. J'aimerais me reposer.

Ma voix tremble.

\- Je sais que tu m'as vue avec Will en-bas, et j'ai besoin que tu saches qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. En fait... j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec lui pour toi.

Quoi ? Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement, l'air frais caressant mes dents de devant. Comment peut-on aller à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un _pour_ quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Si c'est une blague -

\- Ce n'en est pas une. Il y a trois appartements au-dessus de la galerie qui sont prêts à accueillir trois familles. Will est seule, c'est pourquoi, quand j'ai expliqué ta situation à mon chef, il a demandé à Will s'il pouvait attendre un moment avant d'emménager. Will a fini par dire oui et un peu plus tard il m'a proposé un rendez-vous. Je ne pouvais refuser après ça...

Elle a parlé trop vite. Mon cerveau me fait mal, mais pas autant que mon coeur. En fait, mon coeur est confus. Tout comme mon cerveau.

\- Tu... tu ne sors pas avec lui, murmuré-je.

\- Je ne sors avec personne ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu... tu es allée à un rendez-vous avec lui pour moi...

Je bug. Mon cerveau bug complètement. J'entends presque un bz-bz à l'intérieur de mon crâne. La frustration ressort de ce lag.

\- Attends... il te demande un rendez-vous une fois par hasard et tu acceptes ? Après m'avoir rejetée pendant des semaines !

Je ne dis pas ça par colère, je suis juste un peu agacée.

\- Je l'ai rejeté pour venir te parler, mais je suppose que la jalousie est un bon signe.

Elle sourit. De manière malicieuse. Elle se moque de moi ! Elle me croit jalouse, mais je suis trop occupée à m'occuper de ma fille pour être jalouse pour une autre fille !

Je soupire. Qui suis-je en train d'essayer de convaincre ? Utiliser ma fille en excuse... tandis que Clarke a mis sa douleur de côté pour se moquer de moi. Oui, je crois bien que c'est un bon signe. Son sourire. Le fait qu'elle soit là, en face de moi, souriante.

Je me penche en avant, son odeur m'enveloppant, mais je suis forte, je tiens le coup, je ne tombe pas simplement dans ses bras en face de ma fille. Quand je suis assez proche et que son regard tombe sur mes lèvres, je murmure :

\- Je t'embrasserais bien mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé tu m'as rejetée.

Je me redresse, vois rapidement le rouge sur son visage, sens sa lourde et chaude respiration qui ne quittera jamais mes rêves, et ferme la porte, nous séparant. Tris s'est endormie, et je retourne auprès de mon enfant épuisé avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke tombe aussi violemment que moi, et j'adore ça.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Petite précision au sujet de l'école : dans la version originale, Tris entre un peu plus tôt que prévu au kindergarten, équivalent de la maternelle en un an aux Etats-Unis. Les enfants y entrent normalement à cinq ans, Tris y entre donc quelques mois plus tôt que prévu. Pour nous, j'ai décidé de mettre troisième section de maternelle pour que Tris puisse faire des activités plus calmes compte tenu de sa santé (apprentissage de la lecture, de l'écriture, compter, dessiner etc.). Ce n'est qu'un détail, mais autant préciser.**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir !**

 **Veuillez m'excuser pour ce (léger ?) retard, je rame un peu en ce moment. J'espère pouvoir sortir le chapitre à temps la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je vois l'engouement à chaque chapitre et ça me fait super plaisir ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Et si jamais il ne vous plaisait pas, je suis sûre que le suivant vous plaira. (Presque sûre ? Presque.)**

 **Aussi, j'ai un compte Twitter portant mon pseudo d'ici, je l'ai depuis longtemps et ne l'ai utilisé que pour voir les news jusqu'ici, mais je compte changer ça, alors si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez me suivre : Silver_ael. Je ne suis pas du tout contre suivre les Clexa shippers, même si pour l'instant mon compte reste assez vide. xD**

 **Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! ;)**

* * *

Lexa

Je suis réveillée par un message de Clarke qui me demande de passer à la galerie en début de soirée. Je suppose qu'elle veut que je voie son lieu de travail. Il la rend enthousiaste, c'est une bonne chose. Elle peut reprendre sa vie en main avec ce travail. Elle mérite un peu de bonheur après ce qu'elle a traversé.

Tris dort profondément. J'ai encore une heure avant de devoir partir. Je vais laisser Tris dormir encore une demi-heure. Je vais aller chercher le petit-déjeuner à la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte qui donne sur un couloir calme. Il est trop tôt pour la plupart des personnes vivant ici. C'est une taverne après tout...

Je ferme doucement la porte. Je ne veux pas réveiller Tris, surtout si je quitte la chambre. Je m'engage dans la cage d'escaliers, mais je m'arrête quand je réalise qu'il y a du bruit venant de la chambre de Clarke. Je me place derrière sa porte et écoute jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine que je n'hallucine pas. Clarke est en train de pleurer. A l'aube.

Est-ce de ma faute ? A cause de la petite boutade que je lui ai lancée hier soir ? Je flirtais à pein... Clarke ne pleurerait pas à cause de ça. Pourquoi y penser ? Elle a vécu pire.

Je tape à la porte.

\- Clarke ?

Soudain silence.

\- Clarke, ouvre la porte. Laisse-moi entrer.

Cette phrase a bien plus d'un sens. On a dit qu'on s'aiderait, non ?

La porte s'ouvre et la tête baissée de Clarke m'indique qu'elle essaie de cacher ses larmes. J'entre, fermant la porte derrière moi tandis que Clarke s'assied au sol contre son lit.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, attendant sa parole. Je ne vais pas la forcer à me dire ce qui se passe, mais j'espère qu'elle va le faire. Autrement elle n'aurait pas ouvert la porte, si ?

Quand sa main me tend son téléphone, je comprends. Des messages. Venant d'un numéro inconnu, mais je suis sûre que Clarke sait qui lui a envoyé ça. Je crois savoir aussi.

\- C'est elle ? demandé-je.

Clarke nie de la tête.

\- Ce ne pourrait pas être elle. Elle est morte dans les flammes.

Elle fait une pause. Elle fixe encore le sol, comme si elle avait peur de mon jugement si elle me laissait voir ses larmes.

\- C'est sa soeur, m'explique-t-elle, de deux ans son aînée. Elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien à l'époque, mais la grande soeur ne voulait pas la mort de sa cadette. Chaque année, le même jour, elle trouve un moyen de m'envoyer ces messages. Je sais que je devrais juste l'ignorer mais... je ne peux pas.

Sa voix tremble. En regardant les messages, la colère se déverse dans mon coeur.

\- Comment peut-elle encore te contacter ? demandé-je amèrement.

\- Elle est sur le campus, murmure-t-elle.

\- Quel est son nom ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait pourquoi je demande.

\- Tes amis savent ? demandé-je plutôt.

Non. Ils ne savent pas. C'est pour ça que Clarke est seule à pleurer dans sa chambre. Et je pensais qu'elle commençait à aller mieux...

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, supplié-je presque.

Et finalement, elle lève la tête.

\- Comment, Lexa ? Je te donne son nom et tu vas la battre ? Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu as un enfant à t'occuper, et pour ça tu dois rester hors des problèmes.

Elle m'a presque craché ces mots. A chaque fois qu'elle souffre, elle se met en colère. Surtout contre moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser te harceler, Clarke.

\- Ce n'est qu'une fois par an, je ne devrais même plus y faire attention !

\- Mais tu le fais, Clarke -

Je suis coupée par des pleurs venant du couloir.

\- Maman ! entendé-je et je saute sur mes pieds.

En une seconde je suis dans le couloir et j'attire ma fille dans mes bras.

\- Tout va bien, Tris, je suis là. Je parlais seulement à Clarke. Je ne t'abandonne pas, d'accord ?

Elle tremble et je me sens coupable. Être laissée seule est son pire cauchemar après ce qui est arrivé à l'hôpital, et je l'ai renvoyée dans son cauchemar. Caressant doucement son dos avec une main, je me tourne vers Clarke qui regarde la scène. Ses yeux brillent, j'aurais aimé qu'ils brillent d'un éclat de joie.

\- Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre, lui dis-je. On se voit ce soir.

C'est une façon de lui dire que je viens à la galerie ce soir. Elle acquiesce et je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'occuper de Tris.

Je tente de l'asseoir sur le lit mais vois l'emplacement où elle était allongée assombri. Humide. Je la pose sur le sol et réalise que mon avant-bras est mouillé. Tout comme les bas de Tris.

\- Désolée, murmure-t-elle, de nouvelles larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues.

Je m'agenouille devant elle. Je déteste voir les gens que j'aime pleurer, et ce matin a été plein de larmes.

\- As-tu mal ? lui demandé-je.

Elle regarde ailleurs, ses petites mains glissant l'une contre l'autre. Elle a mal mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Le docteur m'a dit que sa guérison allait être remplie de hauts et de bas. J'ai promis de donner à Tris le maximum d'attention possible.

\- Bon, dis-je en me relevant. Puis en attrapant sa main : on va te doucher et je te donnerai tes médicaments, d'accord ?

Je pensais que Tris me suivrait mais sa main glisse hors de la mienne.

\- Tu m'as laissée comme Echo. Echo ne voulait pas que j'aille avec Papa.

Le désespoir arrive et se promène dans mon coeur. Je ne sais pas comment être quelqu'un de confiance, je ne pensais pas devoir l'être aussi rapidement.

\- Echo m'a laissée aussi, dis-je, une larme fuyant mon oeil gauche. Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Je me penche, l'attrape par la taille et la soulève. Je la maintiens fort contre moi.

\- Tu es mon bébé, Tris. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Et j'ai bien l'intention de garder cette promesse.

Tris enfouit son visage dans mon cou, ses bras sur mes épaules. Elle mérite une famille aimante. J'essaie d'en être une pour elle.

* * *

Indra m'a donné la vieille poussette de sa fille. Je l'utilise pour emmener Tris à la galerie. J'ai dit à Clarke que j'y serai mais Tris est fatiguée. Elle a passé la journée à l'école où elle a commencé à apprendre l'alphabet, dessiner, et a commencé à compter. Elle ne déprécie pas l'école mais se fatigue vite. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne pouvais la garder avec moi toute la journée, je dois aller en cours et travailler.

Anya voulait que je revienne dans l'équipe, et j'aurais adoré me battre à nouveau, mais Tris est plus importante pour moi. Ce matin, après la douche, elle m'a avoué que son père lui manquait. Elle m'a demandée quand elle allait le voir à nouveau et je n'ai pas pu lui répondre. Si son père se soucie vraiment d'elle, si elle veut vraiment le voir, alors on devra s'arranger pour la garde. Il est son père après tout... mais d'abord je dois m'assurer que ses intentions sont bonnes comparées à celles de Costia.

De loin, je vois la lumière s'échapper des larges fenêtres de la galerie. J'entre et arrête la poussette sur le côté. Je me penche devant la poussette. Tris dort. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à la réveiller mais je ne peux la laisser dans la poussette à l'entrée de la galerie.

Je caresse sa joue avec le dos de mon index et elle fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Elle prend une bonne minute avant de se réveiller suffisamment pour que je puisse la descendre de la poussette. Sa petite main se glisse dans la mienne et nous entrons ensemble dans la grande salle principale.

Il fait nuit dehors, mais la pièce rayonne de lumière blanche. Ce que je découvre me laisse sans voix. Des personnes parlent entre elles, mais ils s'arrêtent quand ils me voient. Je vois Clarke qui se tient à côté de quelqu'un que je suppose être l'un de ses amis. Je reconnais l'homme qui aimait nous interrompre au pub de Luna : Bellamy. Puis en regardant chaque invité, j'aperçois Matt, Anya, ainsi que le reste de mon équipe. Ils sont venus ce soir. Ils sont venus pour ma fille et moi.

Matt vient me parler le premier. Personne ne parle. Il me sourit, ce qui me réconforte, et ses yeux tombent sur Tris.

\- Alors c'est vrai.

Il se penche et offre sa main à Tris pour un _high five_. Tris fronce les sourcils, mais avec mon encouragement elle tape dans la main de mon ami.

\- Wow ! Elle est forte ! déclare Matt gaiement.

Il se lève et, me regardant de nouveau, ajoute :

\- Elle te ressemble vraiment. Je suis sûre qu'elle me défoncerait aussi si je venais à l'embêter.

\- Ouais je te défoncerais ! s'amuse Tris.

Je roule les yeux. Matt est le bon vieil idiot que je connais. Un idiot gentil.

\- Utilise encore ce genre de vocabulaire en présence de ma fille et je te défonce encore une fois, lui dis-je sérieusement.

Son regard me défie, mais en un instant il me tire dans ses bras et tape lourdement mon dos. Lorsqu'il me relâche, je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de m'excuser. Son visage ne porte plus trace de notre combat mais les souvenirs sont encore là.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout. Pour ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là, mais aussi pour ne pas t'avoir parlé de Tris plus tôt.

Je lance un regard à ma fille. Elle est une partie de ma vie que je ne peux plus cacher désormais.

\- C'est bon maintenant, dit-il, souriant, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. La première fois que nous avons combattu j'étais ce capitaine arrogant qui se pensait le plus fort. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire en me battant et depuis tu es notre meilleure combattante. Tu avais tant de colère en toi que je pensais que tu allais me tuer, mais heureusement pour moi Anya t'as bien enseignée. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ton passé, mais je suis content d'avoir enfin découvert la vérité, parce que maintenant, tous ensemble, on peut t'aider. Ce soir, on est là pour ça.

Il recule et étend ses bras pour que je fasse attention à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, et les murs, les murs que je ne remarque que maintenant. Des tableaux. Je me rapproche de l'un d'eux. C'est un visage séparé en deux. Une moitié est un adulte me ressemblant, l'autre est une version plus jeune du premier. Tris et moi. Sur une autre peinture, une jeune femme tient un bébé dans ses bras sur le sommet d'une colline, en pleine nuit. Le ciel est empli d'étoiles. Une autre peinture encore représente une petite fille dans un lit d'hôpital avec une femme dont on ne peut voir que le dos, la surveillant, tenant sa main.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? me demande-t-on.

Je me tourne pour découvrir Clarke à mes côtés. Tris regarde le tableau, puis moi.

\- Maman c'est nous ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je souris.

\- Je t'ai demandé de raconter mon histoire à la police et tu l'as racontée à tout le monde, dis-je à Clarke.

\- Je me doute que tu ne voulais probablement pas que ça se sache mais... je sais aussi que Tris est plus importante pour toi. Les gens sont en train d'apprendre ton histoire à Tris et toi, et les peintures seront en vente demain. L'argent est pour les frais médicaux de Tris. Aussi, à propos de l'appartement dont je t'ai parlé, tu peux emménagé dès que tu le souhaites. Il est à toi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Gratuitement.

Je ne peux croire ce qui se passe. J'ai toujours pensé que personne ne se souciait des soucis des autres, mais mes amis - que j'ai laissé tomber - sont venus ce soir, Clarke est venue, même ses amis sont venus ! Pendant un moment je me demande si tout ça est réel.

\- Maman regarde ! Abby est là !

Tris me tire par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve devant Abby. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je crains de me réveiller.

\- Bonsoir Tris, comment te sens-tu ? demande Abby quand ma fille enlace sa taille.

\- Maman me porte quand je peux pas marcher ! s'exclame-t-elle fièrement.

\- Bonsoir, Lexa, me salue Abby à la mention de Tris. Cela t'embêterais si j'examinais Tris ?

Je comprends qu'elle est ici en tant que médecin et non en tant que mère de Clarke. J'acquiesce et dis à Tris que je l'attends ici. Elle semble avoir confiance en le docteur.

Abby disparaît avec ma fille dans une pièce du fond et je me retrouve avec Clarke.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait compagnie à Tris dès que possible, me raconte-t-elle, après l'abandon de Tris à l'hôpital, je veux dire. Tris dormait la plupart du temps, mais ça devait être horrible de se retrouver seule à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait.

C'est terriblement évident. Tris panique à chaque fois qu'elle est seule, et on sait parfaitement pourquoi. La question à poser est : qui a pris la décision de laisser Tris à l'hôpital Arkadia ? D'après ce que m'a dit Tris à propos de son père, je ne peux penser que c'est de sa faute. C'est certainement la faute de Costia. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange à cet instant.

\- C'est tout ce dont vous avez parlé ? demandé-je à Clarke. Tris ?

Son regard me fuit, la culpabilité rougit ses joues. Elle le prend comme une accusation.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, me corrigé-je, je suis inquiète. Ce matin je t'ai trouvée en larmes et maintenant je vois que ta mère est plus intéressée par ma fille que la sienne.

\- Qui ne serait pas intéressé par l'histoire de cette petite fille ? demande-t-elle pour éviter de répondre à ma question.

\- Clarke - commencé-je un monologue longtemps pensé qui est coupé par un bruit lourd derrière nous.

On se retourne. Une peinture a été poignardée par une femme. La peinture de moi assise au sol, tenant un bébé contre ma poitrine.

Clarke est figée par le choc à coté de moi. La femme lui envoie un regard meurtrier. Je crois la connaître.

\- Lâche le couteau, ordonné-je en la voyant jeter un regard mauvais à un autre tableau.

Elle se tourne vers moi. Tout le monde dans la salle regarde avec attention.

\- Woods. Tu as un enfant et elle ouvre une galerie pour toi, crache-t-elle en envoyant un autre regard meurtrier à Clarke. Ma soeur meurt et elle ose me dire que c'est de la faute de _ma soeur_ !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! hurle Clarke en retour. J'ai dit qu'elle avait beaucoup trop bu et ne s'est pas réveillée pour sortir de la maison, je n'ai pas dit -

\- MENSONGES !

Elle s'approche de nous avec le couteau en main. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Tout le monde sait, alors personne ne bouge.

\- Lâche le couteau, Pramfaya.

\- Je ne suis pas tes ordres, Woods. Tu utilises les gens, les blesses. Le campus entier sait et pourtant tu es encore leur élève en or.

Un pas de plus et elle sera assez proche pour toucher Clarke. Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps. Je m'avance d'un pas, elle vise mon bras avec le couteau, mais le même bras bloque le sien. J'attrape son poignet, le tord suffisamment pour qu'elle lâche le couteau, et une fois le couteau au sol, je lui tord le bras pour le coincer dans son dos, frappant du bout de mon pied l'intérieur de son genou. Je la guide dans sa chute pour que son bras tordu ne se brise pas.

\- Le campus tout entier sait peut-être que je suis une garce, déclaré-je, mais ils savent aussi que je suis la meilleure combattante que ce camput ait jamais connu.

Elle gémit sous l'effet de la douleur mais ne répond pas. Elle est trop fière pour me supplier de la relâcher, alors je demande à Anya si elle peut prendre la relève et l'emmener au commissariat. Anya a une voiture, et je sais qu'elle ne laissera pas la fille s'échapper.

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je dépose une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fait sursauter, et lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers moi, je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot.

\- Laisse-moi te montrer l'appartement.

Elle s'en va prévenir sa mère et me dirige vers un escalier à gauche de la galerie. On monte au premier étage et elle sort une clé de sa poche de veste pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Après toi, dit-elle et je pénètre dans l'appartement.

Je vois en premier le canapé, dans le salon sur ma droite. La cuisine est la pièce en face de moi. Elle n'est pas vide.

\- Viens, me dit Clarke et je la suis dans une chambre.

Une chambre d'enfant. Les murs sont blancs mais il y a des jouets pour les garçons comme pour les filles. Un lit est fait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre indice pour comprendre que cet appartement a tout le nécessaire pour y vivre.

\- C'est de notre part à tous. On avait de vieilles affaires de nos foyers d'enfance, et a on acheté des jouets. C'est notre façon à nous de te dire qu'on te soutient.

Je continue de détailler la chambre du regard. C'est merveilleux. Cela me donne une chance d'obtenir la garde de Tris pour de bon.

\- C'est super, dis-je, encore émerveillée par ce qu'on a fait pour moi.

\- Contente que ça te plaise.

C'est ce que Clarke a fait depuis qu'elle a quitté l'hôpital. Elle a organisé tout ça. Elle a peint mon histoire. Elle m'a obtenu un appartement gratuit pour la fin de mes études. Tout ce temps je pensais qu'elle prenait soin d'elle, en vérité elle prenait soin de moi.

\- Je suis contente. Vraiment contente. Mais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure... je peux parler à ta mère si tu le souhaites, lui dire que -

\- Tu en as assez fait. Tu as arrêté Alie ce soir, merci.

Je ne comprends pas. Elle semblait aller bien il y a peu, mais aujourd'hui sa douleur brille sur son visage. Elle tente de se tourner, me faisant dos pour quitter la pièce, mais je l'arrête. Je la force à me refarder. Nous savons toutes les deux que je ne peux la laisser aller. Pas comme ça.

Ses yeux sont plein de larmes prêtes à tomber. J'aimerais qu'elle me dise ce qui ne va pas. Lui poser une autre question est inutile, elle ne veut clairement pas me dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Mais je ne peux pas non plus la laisser partir. Je la prends dans mes bras, mon coeur sautillant follement dans ma poitrine. Son odeur m'enrobe et je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Elle le ressent aussi, ce réconfort, ce voyage dans un autre monde, car elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et j'entends ses premiers pleurs.

Ses mains s'accrochent à mon t-shirt, dans mon dos. J'essaie de la guider vers le salon pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et Tris et Abby apparaissent.

Je lâche Clarke pour attraper une Tris excitée.

\- Abby dit que je vais de mieux en mieux ! Je peux être forte comme toi ! crie-t-elle.

\- Lexa, je peux te parler ? me demande Abby calmement, ce qui m'inquiète malgré l'annonce de Tris.

Je la dirige dans la chambre de ma fille.

\- Tout va bien pour Tris ? demandé-je aussitôt.

\- Elle le sera. Tu lui donnes bien ses médicaments chaque jour comme je te l'ai dit ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta fille dont je voulais parler, mais de la mienne.

Clarke. Abby veut parler de Clarke. A-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec la profonde tristesse de sa fille ? Sûrement.

\- J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la galerie lorsque j'étais avec Tris. Tu as protégé ma fille, alors je crois que tu as le droit de savoir que le comportement de cette fille n'était pas totalement irrationnel.

\- Irrationnel ? Elle a détruit un tableau et nous a attaqué avec un couteau, craché-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis inquiète pour Clarke. Je ne peux affirmer lui avoir pardonné mais je l'aime tout de même et tu sembles être la seule capable de la garder sur le droit chemin, alors tu dois savoir ceci.

Elle laisse une seconde s'écouler et je veux lui hurler de cracher ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- La nuit pendant laquelle son père est mort coincé dans la maison en feu, c'était elle. Clarke est celle qui a allumé le feu.

Je n'entends plus rien pour les prochaines trente secondes. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Clarke aurait-elle menti à ce sujet ? On a toutes les deux fait des choses que nous regrettons, une de plus venant d'elle ne m'aurait pas fait la détester.

Abby quitte l'appartement et je retourne dans le salon sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je fais. Tris est à moitié endormie sur les jambes de Clarke. Les voir toutes les deux si proches me donne de l'espoir, mais selon ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne devrais pas trop espérer.

Je prends ma fille et la porte jusque dans sa chambre. Nous irons à la taverne demain pour récupérer nos affaires et les ramener ici. Je dépose Tris dans son lit et murmure près de son oreille :

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi.

Elle bouge légèrement, je suppose qu'elle a entendu. Mes pensées ne parviennent à aller loin. Quittant la chambre de Tris, je vois une silhouette se faufilant par la porte d'entrée. Je vais aussitôt attraper le poignet de Clarke.

\- Reste, lui dis-je.

Elle se retourne et je vois ses larmes, elles sont toujours là. Elle ne veut pas me dire ce qui ne va pas maintenant, tant pis. Elle me le dira plus tard.

\- Je ne peux pas, me dit-elle la voix tremblante, je dois y aller.

Je ne la laisse pas partir. Je ne peux pas. Elle a agi étrangement aujourd'hui et elle semble brisée. Si je ne peux comprendre pourquoi maintenant, je peux toujours la garder en sécurité.

Je la tire à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ferme la porte que je verrouille, et la tire encore. Elle essaie de se libérer mais elle sait que c'est inutile d'essayer de me combattre. Je découvre ce qui est ma nouvelle chambre.

\- Lexa, laisse-moi partir, me supplie-t-elle presque, mais sa voix se brise et disparaît en un murmure.

Je lui fais face et arrête de bouger. Elle ose à peine me regarder dans les yeux. Je tenais son poignet, mais cela me semble si brutal que je laisse ma main glisser pour trouver la sienne.

\- On s'entraide, Clarke, c'est ce qu'on a dit. Tout à l'heure je t'ai protégée de Pramfaya, maintenant je te protège de toi-même.

Elle lève le regard, voit dans mes yeux que je sais que sa douleur est un danger pour elle ce soir. Je le sais car j'ai été dans son cas. Je m'assieds sur le lit et lui tends ma main pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle le fait. Elle sait que je ne la laisserai pas partir de toute façon, ce qui signifie qu'elle peut soit dormir avec moi, soit aller dormir sur le canapé.

Elle s'allonge à côté de moi. Je m'assure que la couverture la couvre bien et me rapproche d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon bras puisse l'entourer et que je puisse poser ma tête sur son épaule.

Je ne peux pas penser pendant des heures ce soir. Je veux dormir avec l'assurance d'avoir les deux filles que j'aime ici en sécurité avec moi.

Je ferme les yeux, me concentre sur le corps de Clarke près de moi. Lentement, elle arrête de trembler. Sa respiration revient à la normale mais une larme tombe sur mon nez. Je lève ma main et la pose doucement sur sa joue droite pour essuyer les larmes qui y coulent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser ma main contre sa peau, caressant sa joue avec mon pouce.

Deux petites minutes plus tard, un murmure très bas s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Merci.

Ma poitrine se réchauffe rapidement et je lève légèrement la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur sa joue gauche. Celle-ci est encore humide de ses pleurs. Je veux sécher chaque larme. J'ai besoin de la savoir saine. Heureuse.

\- Peu importe ce que tu as fait.

Les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres alors que je repose ma tête sur l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Je t'aime.

La cage thoracique de Clarke se soulève sous mon bras. Je sais qu'elle ne répondra pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle le fasse. On connaît toutes les deux la vérité. La seule vérité dont, au fond, on a toujours été certaines. Elle et moi, nous tombons chacune de notre coeur droit dans l'autre.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille de lire jusqu'à la fin avant de vous insurger. :D Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai relu en diagonale pour ne pas poster en retard comme la semaine dernière.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Clarke

J'entends une voix enfantine appelant sa mère. Quelque chose bouge à côté de moi et j'ai soudainement froid. J'ouvre les yeux, ma vision floue à cause du mur de larmes de la nuit dernière qui a séché durant la nuit. Mon coeur sursaute quand il reconnaît la silhouette de Lexa. _Je t'aime_. Je m'entends crier dans ma tête. Un cri douloureux. Je veux appeler Lexa et lui dire que c'est réciproque. Je ne peux pas. Pas après ce que j'ai récemment découvert. Lexa mérite mieux.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux me lever maintenant, avec Lexa et sa fille dans la même pièce. Je dois dormir encore un peu.

* * *

Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques minutes. L'appartement est vide. La porte d'entrée est verrouillée. Je cherche une clé mais il doit n'y en avoir qu'une seule et Lexa doit l'avoir avec elle. Je grince des dents au fait qu'elle m'a enfermée dans son appartement. Je déteste être enfermée quelque part. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Depuis le feu, je préfère l'extérieur, l'air frais. Être dans un endroit dont je ne peux m'échapper sans risquer ma vie est pour moi un cauchemar.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé et attends. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir anxieuse. Mon genou gauche sursaute depuis un quart d'heure. Comment Lexa a-t-elle pu m'enfermer seule ici après m'être faite sentir en sécurité la nuit dernière ?

J'entends le déverrouillement de la porte et saute sur mes pieds. Lexa est de retour et me sourit. Pour elle, tout va bien. Elle doit penser n'avoir rien fait de mal.

Je me dirige vers la porte. J'ai besoin de partir. J'ai besoin de respirer de l'air frais. Mais évidemment, Lexa m'arrête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je libère mon bras de sa main qui l'avait attrapé.

\- Je n'aime pas être enfermée.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne comprend même pas qu'elle a mal agi.

\- Tu dormais Clarke, je devais emmener Tris à l'école, je n'allais pas te laisser seule ici avec la porte d'entrée déverrouillée !

\- J'ai besoin d'aller dehors, répondé-je froidement.

Je ne veux pas expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux pas. Je veux seulement sortir d'ici. Je fais un pas dehors et Lexa attrape mon bras à nouveau pour me tirer à l'intérieur.

\- Bon sang, Lexa ! hurlé-je.

Elle ferme la porte derrière moi et je me sens piégée à nouveau.

\- Nous devons parler, déclare-t-elle.

Elle m'agace tellement ! A un point que personne n'a jamais réussi à atteindre !

\- Alors tu me dis quoi faire encore une fois, hein ? crachée-je. Exactement comme quand tu es entrée dans ma chambre sans ma permission, ou quand tu as décidé que j'avais assez bu, quand tu as montré à tout le monde au pub que ni Matt ni personne d'autre n'avait le droit de me toucher !

\- Tu es triste et en colère, Clarke.

\- Tu es une garce possessive ! hurlé-je sous l'effet de la colère, mais en voyant son visage froid, je ne peux retirer mes mots.

Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. La douleur éclot là où je pensais qu'une fleur d'amour avait grandi, et je prends la porte.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Clarke, supplie Lexa.

Sa voix est droite mais un petit écho me laisse penser qu'elle supplie.

\- L'amour n'est pas toujours réciproque, dis-je et pars en vitesse.

Je me retrouve à m'enfuir du bâtiment en courant, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. Ce dernier mois, j'ai rêvé de Lexa me confessant ses sentiments, ce qu'elle a fait la nuit dernière, et ma réaction à ça fut de lui cracher de la haine avant de m'enfuir.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'ai un autre endroit où aller. Je suis anxieuse, mais j'ai besoin d'en finir. Je passe par la galerie pour prévenir Jaha que je ne suis pas apte à travailler aujourd'hui. En voyant mon visage dévasté, il ne pose pas de question.

Je marche jusqu'à l'un des dortoirs du campus. Deuxième étage. A cette heure du matin, il est presque vide. Je ne rencontre qu'un seul étudiant que je ne connais pas. Un mec que j'ignore pour aller frapper à une porte. La porte 213. La réponse vient rapidement. Trop rapidement pour moi. Un visage m'apparaît comme il le fait dans mes cauchemars.

\- C'est fait, déclaré-je.

Elle sourit. Je pensais que Lexa était une garce quand je l'ai rencontrée mais Alie est la meilleure de toutes.

\- Quelle tête faisait-elle ? me demande-t-elle, une grimace en guise de sourire.

\- Quelle tête penses-tu qu'elle faisait ?!

\- Alors Lexa a un coeur... un coeur brisé maintenant... bien. Je suppose que c'est tout. Tu restes en dehors de la vie de Lexa et elle garde sa fille tandis que ton secret reste secret.

\- T'es une connasse sans coeur, craché-je.

La rage pulse contre mes tempes et étrangle mon cou. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, mais j'en avais besoin. Je le vois venir, mais je ne réagis pas. Je titube en arrière lorsque son poing cogne mon visage.

\- Tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant et ce qui se passe maintenant est de ta faute et tu le sais, me crache-t-elle en retour.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, dis-je, m'excusant auprès de toutes les victimes qui ne peuvent m'entendre. Mais ta soeur si. Elle a fait du mal à des gens, elle m'a fait du mal en m'utilisant. C'est pire que l'accident que j'ai causé.

Au fond, j'essaie de me rassurer avec mes propres mots. J'ai honte des excuses que je me trouve, alors je ne réagis pas quand un poing frappe mon vente. Je tombe à genoux le soufflé coupé. La douleur des coups est forte mais n'est en rien comparée à ma culpabilité.

\- Nous avons un accord, murmuré-je une fois ma respiration retrouvée. J'ai fait ma part, tu devrais faire la tienne. Efface les vidéos.

Je baisse les yeux, respirant bruyamment. Ma lèvre inférieure est coupée. Elle pourrait me frapper encore une fois que je ne le verrais pas. J'essaie seulement de respirer.

\- Ma soeur n'a jamais tué personne, me répond-elle. Je maintiens ma part du marché au sujet de Lexa. Mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Un pied s'abat sur mon flanc et je tombe sur mon autre profil. Je devrais lever mes bras pour protéger mon visage, mais je ne peux pas. Elle rejette sa rage sur moi et elle a raison. J'ai allumé le feu. J'ai tué sa soeur et tout le monde dans la maison. J'ai tué mon père. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais la vidéo est claire.

Ma mère a fait un marché avec la police pour se débarrasser de cette vidéo à l'époque, sans même me le dire. Je comprends pourquoi elle m'a tant haïe ces dernières années. J'étais ivre, sous l'effet de la drogue, mais surtout désespérée. J'ai commis une erreur. J'aurais aimé m'en souvenir. Découvrir ça des années plus tard cesse toute tentative de guérison. Comment suis-je supposée me pardonner en sachant que j'ai allumé le feu, causant la mort de plusieurs personnes ?

Un autre coup de pied. Je veux qu'elle en finisse. Qu'elle honore sa promesse. Lexa ne peut être prise dans la toile de mes erreurs. Je m'attends à recevoir un nouveau coup. Il ne vient pas. Ai-je déjà perdu la capacité de ressentir ?

Cris. J'entends crier. Et j'entends des voix, elles deviennent de plus en plus similaires. Deux voix, celle d'Alie, et celle de -

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

Lexa. Elle est inquiète. Elle essaie de m'aider à me lever, mais je ne suis d'aucune aide. Je ne sens plus grand chose de mon corps. Tout me fait beaucoup trop mal pour que je distingue une douleur précise.

Je n'ai pas entendu précisément ce qui s'est passé entre Alie et Lexa. Je pense que quelques minutes se sont écoulées. Le temps est lent et pourtant très rapide.

Elle m'allonge sur son lit. On est de retour à son appartement. L'odeur de Lexa est partout. Je réalise ce qui s'est passé avec Alie, ce qui s'est passé plus tôt avec Lexa. Ce que je lui ai dit. Et les pleurs viennent.

\- Clarke, Lexa essaie de capter mon attention, Clarke !

Je ne peux pas parler. Je le veux, mais je ne peux pas. Lexa voit bien qu'elle n'aura aucune réponse de ma part, alors elle m'enveloppe dans une couverture, et il me semble qu'elle est en train de nettoyer mon visage alors que je sombre dans un sommeil désespéré.

* * *

Elle est là quand je me réveille. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant l'heure. Je ne peux avoir dormi longtemps. Pendant un instant j'espère que tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, mais la douleur sur mon visage ainsi que sur certaines parties de mon corps me prouvent que j'ai bien été agressée par Alie. Je devais l'être. Lexa aurait pu perdre sa fille à cause de moi.

Lexa me voit réveillée et elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sort. Elle semble fatiguée. Fatiguée de moi ? De s'occuper de moi ? Je veux seulement qu'elle soit heureuse avec sa f ille.

Je rougis de honte, mes joues me brûlent encore plus qu'elles ne le faisaient avant à cause des hématomes. Je ne peux rien dire. Je crains bien trop d'affronter la déception de Lexa.

Elle parle la première.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandée de te battre pour moi.

Mon coeur rate un battement. Elle ne comprend pas. Alie aurait pu ruiner ses chances de garder sa fille seulement avec quelques vidéos d'elle sur le campus. Des vidéos du précédent comportement impulsif de Lexa. On ne laisse pas des enfants à des parents impulsifs. Mais Lexa ne ferait jamais de mal à Tris. Elle est la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse. C'est pourquoi elle ne me mérite pas.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser te ruiner, dis-je, la voix basse mais emplie de colère et de honte.

Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout ça arrive. Deux jours plus tôt j'avais de l'espoir. De l'espoir pour la réunion définitive de Lexa et Tris. De l'espoir pour Lexa et moi. Mais Alie est réapparue. Elle avait ces vidéos de la fête dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Elle me les a envoyées et je savais qu'elle n'étaient pas fausses. J'ai appelé ma mère, qui savait. Elle m'en avait protégée.

\- Je sais, Clarke, répond Lexa, ta mère m'a dit. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas avoué que tu étais celle qui avait allumé le feu ?

Sa voix est désespérée. Elle est déçue. Je l'ai déçue. Ce dernier mois j'ai fait tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse. L'échec est douloureux.

\- Je ne savais pas... soufflé-je, incapable de parler plus fort. J'avais ce blanc dans mes souvenirs sur la soirée.

Lexa se l ève et j'ai peur de la voir partir. Mais elle est chez elle, dans son appartement, elle ne partirait pas de chez elle, non ? Elle quitte la pièce et revient avec mon téléphone. Elle le fouille un court instant avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de moi pour que nous puissions toutes les deux voir. La vidéo.

Je me vois de nouveau dans cette cuisine. Je me tiens à chaque meuble à ma portée pour rester debout. Il y a ce mec en train d'allumer des bougies, pour des jeux je suppose. Il quitte la pièce un court moment. Je ne sais pas q uoi faire, mais le court moment dure suffisamment longtemps pour que mon désespoir me fasse jeter tout ce qui tombe sous la main. Les bouteilles, les verres, les bougies... et je suis tirée hors de la cuisine par le gars qui me filmait en pleine galère misérable, riant. Je suis hors de la pièce, mais le mec est encore dans la cuisine, téléphone encore en main, regardant avec horreur le feu commençant à grignoter des débris. Il prend des verres et jette leur contenu sur la petite flamme qui grandi. Il n'était pas en état de penser plus clairement que moi. Il lâche son téléphone et on l'entend essayer de tirer de l'eau pour éteindre les flammes mais il est trop tard.

Il y a les fortes voix qui disparaissent rapidement. Le reste de la maison est inconscient de ce qui se passe. Comme moi, ils étaient tous coincés dans la réalité superficielle créée par l'alcool et la drogue. Mais ils n'ont pas commis la même erreur que moi. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir.

\- Tu penses donc que c'est de ta faute ? dit Lexa avec une telle neutralité que je me retrouve sans voix pendant un instant.

\- Tu l'as vu par toi-même, j'ai allumé le feu. Et ma mère m'a couverte... je sais pourquoi elle a autant de mal à me pardonner... mon père est vraiment mort à cause de moi...

Je sursaute lorsque Lexa jette le téléphone plus loin. Elle se lève, ses muscles tendus. Je suis effrayée. J'ai peur de la voir partir pour de bon. Elle reste silencieuse un moment, son dos me faisant face. Je peux voir la ligne de ses mâchoires depuis ma position assise et l'imagine me tuer avec seulement ses mâchoires aiguisées.

\- Alors quoi, Clarke ? dit-elle durement, son dos me faisant toujours face. Tu étais ivre et sous l'effet de la drogue, et tu avais le coeur brisé, et tu as commis une erreur que n'importe lequel de ces autres crétins aurait pu commettre cette nuit car VOUS VOUS COMPORTIEZ TOUS COMME DES IDIOTS !

\- Lexa-

\- IL EST TEMPS POUR TOI D'AGIR DE MANIERE RESPONSABLE ! hurle-t-elle si fort que sa voix sonne en échos dans ma tête et je me lève brusquement de peur de la voir frapper le mur en face d'elle et se blesser ainsi, futilement.

Je titube, mes jambes m'étant douloureuses, mais j'ignore la douleur pour me mettre entre Lexa et le mur. Sur son visage, je ne trouve pas de colère. Son visage est marqué par la douleur. Ses yeux brillent de rage, les larmes sont prêtes à tomber.

Les miennes tombent. Un océan de larmes noie mon visage. J'ai échoué ma dernière mission. La seule qui m'important vraiment. La mission qui donnait du sens à ma vie.

\- Je voulais simplement que tu ailles bien, murmuré-je.

Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, je sais que j'en fais encore, et je sais que je continuerai de faire des erreurs si cela signifie garder Lexa et Tris saines et sauves ensemble.

\- Je veux simplement que tu ailles bien, répond-elle.

Je lève le regard sur elle. Sa voix est douce à présent, tout comme ses yeux. Je partage son regard alors que la colère s'estompe. Il n'y a plus que tristesse. Alors que je contemple ses yeux, je réalise que cette dispute est à propos de nous deux. Nous nous sommes rendues misérables en essayant de nous rendre heureuses. Je trébuche maladroitement, le bras rapide de Lexa me retient, m'empêchant de heurter le mur. Je suis fatiguée de prétendre. Je suis fatiguée d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

J'entoure la taille de Lexa avec mes bras et dépose ma tête sur son épaule. Mes muscles sont endoloris, mais la chaleur de Lexa soigne ce mal.

\- Je suis désolée, Lexa, mais tout ce qui m'importe est ton bonheur. Le tien et celui de Tris.

Silence. Je sens ses expirations sur mes cheveux. Elle est peut-être en colère car je me montre bornée, mais j'en suis venue à un point où je ne peux me voir vivre dans ce monde sans savoir que Lexa est heureuse quelque part.

\- Alors tu devrais savoir que tu me rends heureuse, répond-elle alors. Toi, heureuse et en sécurité, me rend heureuse. Pour l'instant tu m'attristes.

Des mots simples. Une décision difficile. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir un jour suffire à Lexa. Elle sera diplômée dans quelques mois et commence une longue carrière pleine de succès en politique. Je le sais. Lexa est géniale, déterminée, elle a les tripes pour faire face aux gens. Alors que moi, je serai toujours désordonnée, en quelque sorte. J'ai des compétences dans quelques domaines mais je n'en maîtrise aucun. Je ne serais d'aucune aide pour Lexa et Tris.

\- Je devrais retourner à la taverne et dormir un peu, dis-je.

Une faible excuse pour partir. Elle ne me croit pas. Elle ne me lâche pas.

\- Tu restes ici. Je ne te laisse pas partir après la mascarade de ce matin. Tu peux te reposer ici. Je vais aller au travail puis en cours, mais je serai de retour avec Tris en fin d'après-midi. Pourrais-tu simplement rester ici et te reposer ? Pourrais-tu faire ça pour moi ?

Comment pourrais-je dire non ? Je regrette déjà beaucoup de choses. Si je m'en vais maintenant, je serais trop honteuse pour revenir. Je ne peux répondre. Je ne peux décider. Quelle est la bonne chose à faire ?

\- Reposes-toi, Clarke, Lexa décide pour moi.

Elle me guide encore une fois au lit, me couvrant avec la couverture comme si j'étais son enfant.

\- La police est en train de s'occuper de Pramfaya. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois.

Je la regarde partir. J'ai essayé de prendre soin d'elle et c'est elle qui prend soin de moi.

* * *

La porte d'entrée se déverrouille. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse dans le lit, gémissant à la douleur pinçant mon dos. J'entends des voix, des voix que je connais bien, et Raven apparaît par la porte de la chambre.

\- Elle est ici, les gars ! appelle-t-elle.

Deux autres personnes nous rejoignent.

\- Bellamy ? Monty ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ?

Raven a les clés de Lexa en main. Lexa ne leur aurait pas donné les clés de son appartement, si ?

\- J'ai croisé Lexa sur le campus, m'explique Raven, elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle est inquiète, alors elle m'a demandé si je pouvais passer voir comment tu allais. Les autres sont encore en cours, mais Bel et Monty étaient disponibles.

\- Tu avais l'air bien hier, ajoute Monty. On n'arrête pas de te dire que nous sommes là pour t'aider, mais tu ne demande pas quand tu as le plus besoin d'aide.

Coupable. Sont-ils là pour empirer ma culpabilité ?

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça Monty ? me soutient Bellamy.

\- Vous voulez que je m'excuse encore une fois auprès de vous, dis-je sans assez de force pour tourner cette phrase en question.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, réplique Raven, puis en se tournant vers nos amis : Ok, vous deux, quittez la pièce. Monty, prends le téléphone de Clarke et récupère la preuve dont la police a besoin. Bellamy, tu peux aller faire du thé.

\- Et depuis quand tu nous commandes ? demande Bellamy.

\- Depuis que je t'ai battu au billard hier soir, loser. Allez ! J'ai besoin de parler à Clarke en privé.

Les deux s'exécutent. Je suis sûre que la première raison pour laquelle ils écoutent Raven est car ils ne savent pas quoi me dire pour m'aider. Mais Raven sait. Elle sait toujours. Elle est honnête. Attendant ses mots, je crains soudainement l'honnêteté de mon amie. Au fond, je sais ce qu'elle va dire.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien de cassé ? me demande-t-elle en pointant mes hématomes.

\- Seulement des bleus, t'en fais pas.

Je le saurais si j'avais un os de cassé. Pour l'instant la seule chose que je sens brisée est mon coeur.

\- Je m'inquiète vraiment, Clarke. Le problème Alie aurait pu être réglé simplement. Tu te sens peut-être coupable, mais d'après ce que m'a dit Lexa à propos de la vidéo ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Et, de toute façon, même si tu avais vraiment voulu allumer le feu, les années ont passées. La police t'aurait déjà envoyée en prison si tu étais coupable d'un crime.

\- Ma mère m'a couverte. Elle a convaincu la police de mon innocence en leur affirmant que tout n'était qu'un accident et que, techniquement, je n'ai pas allumé les bougies. Et pourtant pendant des années elle a été en colère contre moi sans m'avoir dit la vérité.

Je ne peux même plus être en colère à présent. Je suis épuisée.

Quelque chose frappe l'arrière de ma tête. Je lève le regard sur Raven en grognant.

\- Ca va pas !

\- Désolée, tu m'énerves. Tu te plains de ta vie merdique et de la douleur que t'amènes la culpabilité tout en étant littéralement allongée dans le lit de la fille sur laquelle tu baves.

\- Je ne bave pas !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la scène a tourné de cette mani ère.

\- Peu importe ton problème, tu peux le résoudre. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Laisse Lexa entrer. Tu sais au combien j'étais malheureuse avant de commencer une relation avec Luna. Avec cette longue cicatrice sur ma jambe, je pensais que personne ne voudrait jamais de moi. Mais elle si. Tu as une cicatrice aussi, Clarke, non sur ta jambe, mais sur ton coeur.

Encore une fois, elle a raison. Raven est ma marraine bonne fée. Elle déteste mentionner sa cicatrice et pourtant elle l'a fait pour moi, juste pour me prouver qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Elle soupire et parle à nouveau.

\- On a déjà parlé de Lexa. Tout est sur tes épaules maintenant. Tu as un travail que tu apprécies. Tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi. Tu as une super ninja intelligente que tu intéresses.

Je ris au dernier commentaire. Lexa se bat vraiment bien. Mais hier, j'étais trop préoccupée par ma douleur pour voir au combien Lexa était sexy lorsqu'elle combattait le crime. Tout m'apparaît différemment maintenant... la douleur ne part pas simplement, mais peut-être que je peux la combattre au lieu de la laisser me tirer vers le bas.

\- Je vais arranger ça, déclaré-je, j'espère seulement que je ne vais pas tout ruiner pour Lexa et Tris.

\- Pourquoi tu le ferais ? Fais-nous confiance, fais confiance à Lexa, et le plus important, fais-toi confiance.

J'attire Raven en un câlin et murmure un _merci_. Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de contrôler mes sentiments dévastateurs, mais je veux essayer. Je dois considérer le fait que, peut-être, la roue va tourner dans le bon sens.

Pour soustraire de la douleur, je devrais ajouter de l'amour. Lexa est la réponse à cette dernière déclaration. Elle mérite un meilleur comportement de ma part.

* * *

Après avoir passé un moment avec Raven, Bellamy et Monty, je me retrouve seule dans l'appartement à attendre le retour de Lexa. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ressens le besoin pressant de le faire. Je suis encore allongée dans le lit de Lexa, enveloppée par son odeur. J'essaie de ne pas trop penser. Mon estomac me fait mal à cause de l'anxiété. L'attente me semble durer éternellement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine. Enfin. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, expire doucement et me lève prudemment.

J'entends Lexa dire à Tris qu'elle peut aller jouer dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle prépare le dîner. Tris lui hurle en réponse qu'elle va la dessiner. Je souris. Elles semblent heureuses toutes les deux.

J'attends encore quelques secondes. Tris part dans sa chambre et Lexa rejoint la cuisine. Je sors alors de la chambre de Lexa. Pendant un instant, alors que je marche en direction de la cuisine, je n'entends plus rien d'autre que les cognements de mon coeur. J'entre dans la cuisine, prête à déclarer un long discours, mais lorsque Lexa se tourne vers moi et que ses yeux s'écarquillent en me voyant ainsi devant elle, tout disparaît. Il n'y a plus de discours. Je n'ai plus de mots. J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit.

\- Clarke, tu es restée, observe-t-elle tandis que j'abandonne toute hésitation pour aller la rejoindre, saisir sa main et l'attirer contre moi.

Ma main se glisse dans son cou pour amortir le choc de nos corps se collant l'un à l'autre et je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sens légèrement sursauter contre moi sous la surprise. Je laisse la douceur chaleureuse du contact m'envahir et un énorme point d'interrogation explose dans mon esprit.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait ça avant ?

Cela me semble être une solution à mes problèmes, un réconfort sans non, un but dans la vie, un espoir vif, mais lorsque je romps le contact, je suis assaillie par la crainte. Lexa ouvre les yeux, lentement, et je découvre les larmes qui les bordent.

\- Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de tout gâcher pour ta fille et toi... murmuré-je, brisant le mur qui me sépare d'elle.

Une larme tombe de son oeil gauche sur nos mains liées. Elle avait peut-être perdu espoir, car je l'ai fait attendre longtemps. Trop longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas regretter cela après ce que je viens de faire.

\- Peu importe ce qui adviendra, me répond-elle la voix quelque peu éraillée, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Je ne te blâmerai pas.

Ne m'en voudra-t-elle pas si elle venait à perdre la garde de Tris ? Ne m'en voudra-t-elle pas si un fantôme de mon passé s'en prenait à sa fille ? Je préférerais me prendre tous les coups. Mais le coup le plus douloureux serait d'abandonner Lexa à cause de mes peurs. Je lui infligerais ce coup à elle, ainsi qu'à moi-même.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lexa.

Je l'attire dans une étreinte forte. Je veux lui assurer que je suis bien là et que je ne compte pas la quitter. Nous restons un moment ainsi avant que Lexa ne se redresse.

Je me noie dans le ruisseau de larmes qui parcoure son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour Pramfaya, Clarke. Elle ne nous détruira pas. Seules nous-mêmes pouvons nous détruire.

Je souris légèrement, les sourcils froncés. J'espère qu'elle a raison. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je relève de sa déclaration.

\- Essayons déjà de nous construire.

Elle hoche doucement la tête et me dévisage. Je lève un sourcil interrogateur à son regard posé sur mes lèvres. Elle porte une main à mon visage et son pouce frôle ma lèvre coupée encore gonflée depuis le coup de ce matin. Je veux lui dire que ça n'importe pas mais je n'en ai pas le temps, elle se penche et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa bouche légèrement décalée évitant ma coupure. Elle appuie à peine son baiser et pourtant mon corps entier tremble de ce faible contact. Je la rapproche un peu plus, intensifiant le baiser, replaçant mes lèvres sur les siennes, ignorant toute douleur provenant de ma coupure.

\- Ooooooohhhhh ! s'exclame une voix enfantine quelques pas derrière moi.

Nous nous détachons brusquement. Je me tourne pour apercevoir brièvement Tris qui repart en courant les mains sur les yeux. Elle rit à gorge déployée, ce qui provoque un petit rire amusé chez Lexa.

Je me racle la gorge et me tourne vers le comptoir. Un paquet de riz est sorti et une casserole remplie d'eau attend d'être chauffée.

\- On ferait mieux de faire le dîner, Tris doit avoir faim, proposé-je pour éviter de parler de la scène précédente.

\- Tu restes ce soir ? me demande Lexa, étonnée.

\- Si tu le veux, oui. Je nous ai fait perdre assez de temps.

Elle prend ma main et la serre doucement avant de la lâcher pour s'occuper du dîner. Elle s'arrête cependant dans ses gestes pour se tourner vers moi.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois restée.

Elle s'affaire alors et je la regarde faire en silence. Nous apprécions le calme serein. Nous avons encore des choses à dire, au fond. Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour les angoisses que j'ai pu donner à Lexa, mais au fond je sais qu'elle comprend que je ressens ces peurs aussi. Finalement, pour apaiser ces peurs, il ne faut pas fuir, mais rester au plus près l'une de l'autre. Je l'ai compris aujourd'hui. Je ne pourrais veiller sur Lexa et sa fille si je me tiens loin d'elles, tandis que Lexa s'inquiéterait toujours pour moi.

Ici, dans la cuisine toutes les deux, nous sommes certaines que nous allons bien. Le passé est peut-être encore difficile, mais le présent est bénéfique.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Eh bien, le voilà tard aujourd'hui, ce nouveau chapitre...**

 **je dois dire que je l'ai écrit en français et qu'il ne s'agit pas cette fois d'une traduction. J'ai tenté d'inverser les versions pour voir si j'écrivais plus vite, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose au final. J'hésite à ralentir l'une des deux versions pour avancer un peu plus dans les chapitres, mais cela m'embête de mettre entre guillemets l'une des versions.**

 **Je me suis lancée un défi bien compliqué pour cette histoire, plus jamais ! :P**

 **Pour les reviews, je remercie ceux qui pensent à laisser un petit mot et m'excuse si j'oublie de répondre... je ne sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu à chaque fois et il m'arrive de m'emmêler les pinceaux. N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer si j'ai oublié de répondre à votre review ! Pour les reviews guests, je ne peux vous répondre en privé, mais sachez que j'apprécie beaucoup et que si vous avez une question, je peux vous répondre ici à chaque chapitre.**

 **Bon, je cesse les bavardages. Voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire et qui en annonce un suivant assez intéressant... bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lexa

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je viens d'entendre un bruit sourd en provenance de la salle à manger. Je me lève en toute hâte pour rejoindre le salon. Je fronce les sourcils en m'arrêtant devant la source du bruit.

\- Clarke ?

Elle se redresse en grognant et regarde autour d'elle. Elle a dû tomber du canapé dans son sommeil. Hier soir, après le repas, nous avons regardé un film sur mon ordinateur portable - en l'absence de télévision - et j'ai mis Tris au lit quand celle-ci m'a fait remarquer que _Clork_ s'était endormie.

\- Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie là, m'explique Clarke en se relevant maladroitement.

Je vois par sa façon bancale de se tenir debout que ses côtes lui font mal. Je lui propose mon épaule comme appui et l'aide à rejoindre ma chambre. Pendant que je l'installe dans le lit, j'entends une autre porte s'ouvrir et Tris ne tarde pas à faire son apparition dans la pièce. Le bruit a dû la réveiller.

\- Maman, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Je remonte la couverture sur Clarke et vais rejoindre ma fille. Je m'agenouille devant elle. Elle baisse la tête, déçue. Elle connaît déjà la réponse.

\- Il faut t'habituer à dormir dans ton lit Tris, dans ta chambre. Les enfants ne sont pas censés dormir avec leurs parents.

Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque, pourtant. Je serais plus rassurée si Tris était avec moi, mais elle ne peut pas grandir dans le lit de sa mère. Nous avons cette connexion vive depuis que je l'ai retrouvée. Au-delà de nos apparences semblables, nous nous sentons très attachées l'une à l'autre, et je crois que Tris ressent facilement ce que je ressens. Quand je vais mal, elle s'inquiète. C'est pourquoi je fais mon possible pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Je la ramène au lit et m'assieds un instant près d'elle. Je vois la petite ride entre ses sourcils et je m'inquiète aussitôt.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tris ?

Elle regarde dans tous les sens, évitant mon regard. Elle n'a que quatre ans et demi mais parfois je me demande vraiment si elle n'est pas plus âgée.

\- Tris, pourquoi es-tu triste ?

\- Je suis pas triste, me répond-elle de sa petite voix.

Je n'arrive pas à la croire totalement.

\- Allez, dis-moi mon coeur.

Elle semble se détendre au surnom. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'utiliser ces surnoms-là, mais il y a des personnes pour qui je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- C'est quand que Papa vient me voir ?

Son père. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle m'en parle, et clairement pas la dernière. Elle l'aime, ce qui prouve bien qu'il l'aime aussi, et je crois qu'elle souffre de son absence. Je dois essayer de le contacter pour elle, mais je ne veux pas de Costia dans mon entourage. S'il aime vraiment sa fille, il n'incluera pas Costia.

\- Je vais essayer de le faire venir, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête et je l'embrasse sur le front. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir su la réconforter correctement.

\- Dors un peu, Tris. Je suis à côté si tu as un problème. Je t'aime, ajouté-je en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime Maman.

Je souris, l'embrasse encore une fois sous le filet d'émotion qui m'a piégée encore une fois, et me lève pour sortir rapidement de la chambre avant de revenir sur ma décision de laisser Tris dormir seule dans sa chambre. Heureusement, une autre fille m'attend dans ma chambre. Sinon, je crois que j'aurais craqué et pris Tris avec moi.

Je m'attendais à trouver Clarke éveillée, mais je vois qu'elle s'est rendormie. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, glisse ma main dans la sienne et m'endors rapidement avec un sentiment de plénitude.

* * *

J'ai été réveillée tôt par Tris qui a fait pipi au lit. Elle s'en veut à chaque fois, car elle sait que les autres enfants de son âge vont aux toilettes, et je lui explique toujours que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Son traitement est assez fort et lorsque ses reins lui font mal elle n'arrive plus à se retenir. Je lui répète de se montrer patiente. Elle deviendra forte avec le temps. _Comme toi ?_ Comme moi.

Après sa douche, j'installe Tris dans la cuisine devant son petit-déjeuner. Je lui dis de manger tranquillement et retourne dans ma chambre pour aller voir Clarke. Il est encore tôt pour la réveiller mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle compte faire aujourd'hui.

Je m'assieds à la place où j'ai dormi, à droite du lit, et m'appuie sur un coude pour me pencher au-dessus d'elle. Endormie sur le dos, son visage à la joue et aux lèvres tuméfiées est dégagé de tout cheveu. Je trouve sa main sous la couverture et la presse doucement dans la mienne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke ouvre les yeux. Elle semble confuse d'abord, confusion qui s'évanouit lorsque son regard trouve le mien. Elle se redresse en position assise beaucoup trop vite à mon goût.

\- Attention à tes hématomes.

Mais mon avertissement vient trop tard, elle grimace déjà de douleur. Je crois savoir où la douleur se fait la plus forte. Je soulève la couverture et vois la main de Clarke posée sur ses côtes. Je lâche sa main pour aller attraper l'autre, celle posée contre son t-shirt. D'un regard, j'intime à Clarke de me laisser voir. Elle soupire et me laisse soulever un peu son t-shirt pour découvrir le vaste hématome aux nuances de bleu et de jaune.

\- Clarke...

\- Ce n'est rien je t'ai dit, m'assure-t-elle.

Je remets son t-shirt en place mais ne bouge pas.

\- Si tu ne vas pas voir un médecin, j'appelle ta mère, menacé-je.

Je sais que Clarke déteste lorsque je la menace, mais je ne vais pas la laisser avec ces hématomes pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Et ta mère, tu ne l'appelles pas ? réplique-t-elle sèchement.

Touché. Je n'ai pas vraiment mentionné ma mère dernièrement, mais j'avais parlé d'elle à Clarke lorsque je lui avais raconté mon histoire.

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé ces derniers mois. On s'est disputées l'été dernier... expliqué-je. Mon comportement sur le campus... celui que tu détestes tant, elle non plus ne l'apprécie pas malgré mes résultats scolaires honorables. Elle doit encore penser que je me comporte ainsi... et puis...

\- Et puis ?

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, mais si je veux que Clarke me parle de ses propres problèmes je me dois de lui parler des miens aussi.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose, et puisqu'elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit, je ne l'ai pas rappelée depuis ni répondu à ses messages.

\- Eh bien appelle-là, j'appellerai la mienne.

Elle me propose un pacte que j'accepte en acquiesçant simplement. Il fait froid, alors je remonte la couverture sur elle un moment.

\- Tu dors encore un peu ? lui demandé-je.

\- Non, je dois aller voir ce qu'il en est à la galerie. J'espère que des peintures ont été vendues...

\- Je le crois, tes peintures sont superbes.

Elle me sourit et je ressens le besoin de m'allonger près d'elle un instant. Elle me dévisage et sa main retrouve la mienne. Depuis hier, depuis qu'elle m'a avoué réciproquer mes sentiments, nous avons toutes les deux dans les yeux cette lueur d'espoir lorsque nos regards se croisent. Lueur qui s'amplifie avec l'envie irrépressible de se rapprocher. Il y a trois mois je tentai de l'embrasser avec la probabilité qu'elle me colle son poing dans la figure. Aujourd'hui, elle se penche sur moi pour le faire elle-même.

\- Mamaan ? appelle ma fille depuis la cuisine. J'ai fini de manger !

Evidemment, Clarke se stoppe dans son initiative et c'est à peine si nos lèvres se sont frôlées.

\- J'arrive ! crié-je au fruit de mes entrailles.

Je me lève du lit et entends un gloussement. Je me tourne vers Clarke et remarque sa lèvre inférieure mordue par ses dents de devant. Je hausse les sourcils et elle se décide enfin à lancer sa boutade :

\- La maternité t'illumine.

Je roule les yeux, lui tire la langue et pars rejoindre ma fille. Je vais bientôt devoir l'emmener à l'école. Ensuite, je pourrai rentrer un peu. J'espère pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Clarke avant d'aller travailler.

* * *

Je reviens à l'appartement après avoir emmené Tris à l'école et trouve Clarke dans ma chambre, me tournant brusquement lorsque j'aperçois son buste seulement protégé par un soutien-gorge. Elle s'affaire à s'appliquer de la pommade sur son gigantesque hématome qui m'inquiète depuis hier.

\- J'ai appelé ma mère, me dit-elle. Elle arrive en fin d'après-midi. Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète, finalement...

\- Tu t'es faite passer à tabac, Clarke, n'importe quelle mère s'inquièterait. Et puis, si ta mère m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur toi, c'est bien car elle t'aime et qu'elle a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. En plus, elle a vu juste...

Il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Quand Clarke a quitté mon appartement en vitesse, j'ai vraiment hésité à la suivre. Les mots de Clarke étaient durs et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de nouvelles répliques cinglantes. Mais les mots d'Abby me sont vite revenus en mémoire et j'ai eu peur que Clarke, dans son état, ne fasse une mauvaise chose. Une mauvaise chose... une belle connerie, devrais-je dire.

\- Je dois passer à la taverne pour prendre une douche et me changer, puis je dois aller à la galerie, si tu veux savoir mon itinéraire, explique Clarke qui doit avoir compris le fond de ma pensée.

Elle se lève, repose le tube de pommade et pars enfiler ses chaussures qui sont restées dans le salon. Je décide de la suivre, je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment. Tout le long du chemin, une question me brûle les lèvres, mais je ne sais pas si Clarke est prête à l'entendre. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de recommencer à me disputer avec elle.

Je la vois du coin de l'oeil pianoter sur son téléphone. Je n'ai pas envie de la déranger, surtout si elle parle avec ses amis. Nous rejoignons donc la taverne en silence et je profite de croiser Indra pour discuter avec elle le temps que Clarke prenne sa douche. Indra n'a pas beaucoup de nouvelles à me raconter, elle en profite pour me raconter comment je m'en sors avec Tris. S'occuper d'un enfant n'est pas simple, mais avoir ma fille auprès de moi me fait un bien fou. Je me sens plus apaisée malgré l'inquiètude que je ressens pour Clarke.

Pensant éperdument à Clarke, je me rends compte que ça fait une demi-heure que je l'attends au bar. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où j'ai voulu prendre une douche avec une plaie à l'abdomen et je me lève pour voler vers les escaliers sous la réplique réprobatrice d'Indra. Elle se plaignait que je n'allais pas assez vers Clarke, et maintenant elle va se plaindre que je la colle trop !

Je toque à la porte et suis rassurée par la permission d'entrée de Clarke. J'ouvre la porte et m'engage dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Aussitôt, Clarke sort de la salle de bain. En serviette. Ce dont elle ne semble pas gênée le moins du monde.

\- Je me suis mis de la pommade chez toi avant de venir prendre ma douche ici... pas très malin de ma part, râle-t-elle.

Elle me fait dos pour attraper ses vêtements sur son lit. Des gouttes d'eau perlent encore sur sa nuque et glissent le long de ses omoplates pour disparaître sous la serviette. Serviette qui tombe alors que Clarke attrape son t-shirt à deux mains pour l'enfiler.

\- Clarke ! m'exclamé-je en me tournant brusquement.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu regardes, tu sais. Il y a quelques semaines tu ne te serais pas retournée.

\- Il y a quelques semaines j'étais encore une abrutie !

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle près de moi alors que sa main enveloppe la mienne pour me pousser à me tourner vers elle.

Par chance, elle a enfilé son t-shirt et, je suppose, sa culotte. Je préférerais cependant qu'elle soit habillée complètement pour refouler plus aisément mon envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas honte Lexa, me dit-elle dans le fond des yeux. De toi, de moi. Je n'ai pas honte. J'ai honte de ce que mon passé fait de moi.

\- Ton passé ne fait pas la personne que tu es aujourd'hui, tenté-je d'expliquer. Et même si c'était le cas, je me fiche bien de ton passé. C'est ce que je me tue à te dire !

\- Alors pourquoi détournes-tu le regard ?

Elle me pose la question de façon si posée que j'en déduis plusieurs sens. Il y a ce sens physique, la façon dont je me suis retournée alors que la vision de son corps nu s'offrait à moi, mais aussi ce sens psychologique qu'elle recherche actuellement dans mon regard. Pourquoi je me détourne d'elle alors qu'elle s'offre à moi, et moi à elle.

\- Parce que je te respecte ? tenté-je de répondre.

Elle ne semble pas convaincue puisque son regard continue de fouiller le mien. Elle attend une autre réponse qui ne vient pas, aussi décide-t-elle de la déclarer elle-même :

\- Tu as peur que je fuie et c'est pour ça que tu ne te laisses pas aller.

\- Ou alors, j'espère avoir le temps, répondé-je bien qu'elle ait parfaitement raison.

\- Tu l'as, murmure-t-elle avec douceur, tu as aujourd'hui, et demain, et après-demain, et tous les autres jours, car je ne pars pas.

Je déglutis, mes mâchoires se serrant automatiquement. Je veux tant que ces mots soient la vérité...

\- Viens vivre à l'appartement, demandé-je brusquement. Pour les prochains jours, me rattrapé-je en me rendant compte de ma demande subite.

Je veux veiller sur elle. Je veux l'avoir près de moi et trouver la certitude que nous pouvons être ensemble malgré nos vies tourmentées. La réponse est pourtant si simple ! Il suffit que nous restions ensemble, il suffit que nous soyons là l'une pour l'autre, mais comment y croire après s'être éloignées tant de fois ?

\- D'accord, me promet Clarke en m'attirant dans ses bras.

Une étreinte réconfortante et me voilà à la croire. J'espère ne pas me tromper, mais j'ai l'impression que Clarke est prête à me prouver que, cette fois, elle est certaine de sa décision.

* * *

Je pénètre avec Clarke dans la galerie fermée au public ce matin. Je reste en retrait avec sa valise lorsqu'elle entre dans le bureau de son patron. Je remarque les murs dénués de tableaux, et lorsque Clarke ressort, elle n'a pas besoin de m'expliquer.

\- Il me laisse la fin de la semaine, précise-t-elle. Apparemment, ton histoire en a marqué beaucoup et les tableaux ont vite été vendus, grâce à l'aide de Raven, Bellamy et Octavia qui sont venus promouvoir mon art et expliquer la signification de chaque tableau hier soir. Je les retrouve demain soir chez Luna, j'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pouvoir venir avec elle demain. Un pub n'est pas un endroit pour une enfant. Je ne peux cependant pas empêcher Clarke de sortir. J'espère seulement que ses amis penseront à la ramener...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Bellamy me ramènera, me dit-elle.

Elle lit beaucoup trop facilement mon visage. Bellamy... je n'aime pas le voir près d'elle, j'ai pu déjà voir au pub que Bellamy tenait beaucoup à Clarke... de manière très aimantée... non pas qu'il l'ait collée, seulement il a une façon de la regarder et de venir la voir qui me jette en plein visage la façon dont je me comporte actuellement avec Clarke.

\- Bellamy était amoureux de moi au lycée, ajoute-t-elle.

C'est que je dois avoir une drôle de tête pour qu'elle devine comme ça !

\- Mais je l'ai repoussé il y a quatre ans, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

J'espère bien... j'ai un peu de mal à gérer mon impulsivité lorsqu'il s'agit de Clarke, surtout quand je la retrouve ruée de coups au deuxième étage d'un immeuble.

\- Que tu ne t'en prennes pas à Bellamy ! me prévient-elle. Allez, arrête de faire la moue !

Elle s'accroche à mon bras pour marcher et m'explique que les bénéfices de la vente des tableaux assureront à Tris tous les frais médicaux nécessaires à sa guérison. De toute évidence, mon histoire a fait le tour de la région et un certain nombre de personnes s'est mobilisé pour m'aider. En général, je n'aime pas la charité, mais dans ce cas-ci, la charité peut me permettre de prendre totalement en charge Tris. Et pour ça, je suis extrêmement reconnaissante envers Clarke qui a tout organisé.

Nous montons les marches qui mènent à notre appartement. Clarke ne parle plus depuis que nous avons passé les portes de l'immeuble. A sa façon de monter en esquissant le moins de mouvements possible, je conclus que ses hématomes la font souffrir, alors je la soutiens un peu plus.

Je la guide jusqu'au lit aussitôt entrées dans l'appartement et l'allonge doucement.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Beaucoup de _ne t'en fais pas_ depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincue. Son engouement concernant la vente des tableaux a disparu. Son petit pic de gaieté a vite décru.

\- Je vais te faire de la place dans les placards. Tu peux rester autant que tu le souhaites.

Assise à côté d'elle, elle me dévisage avec hésitation. Je contemple son conflit intérieur. Ses yeux brillent, elle est à un pas des larmes. Elle doit avoir peur d'envahir ma vie et de tout écraser sur son passage, mais elle n'est pas Costia. Elle n'est pas un monstre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'installer définitivement avec moi, précisé-je, tu peux simplement habiter ici le temps que les choses s'arrangent pour toi.

Elle se penche et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, son bras entourant ma taille. Je me penche à mon tour pour lui éviter de se faire mal en voulant s'étirer un peu plus.

\- J'ai hâte de ne plus avoir ces fichus hématomes, se confie-t-elle.

Je sais au combien Clarke déteste être surveillée. Elle aime se montrer utile et ce n'est pas facile lorsqu'on est blessé.

\- Tu peux peut-être profiter de ces quelques jours de repos pour te ressourcer ? proposé-je. Faire quelque chose qui te plaît... dessiner, peindre...

Je tourne la tête vers la sienne déjà proche de mon visage et me rends compte qu'elle m'observe. Ses joues sont rosées à cause du froid extérieur, de l'effort qu'elle a dû fournir pour marcher malgré la douleur de ses bleus, de la façon dont elle se tient près de moi à me dévisager ainsi.

Je crois comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire plus tôt...

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'emmener quelque part... rien que nous deux pour une fois... soufflé-je.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'emmener où que ce soit, Lexa. Il ne serait pas judicieux de laisser Tris à une baby-sitter alors que tu n'as pas encore réellement sa garde.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demandé-je, incertaine.

\- Toi. Seulement toi. On est bien comme ça, n'essayons pas d'en faire plus. Réglons nos soucis.

Elle monte sa main sur ma joue, je soupire au contact réconfortant. Je ferme les yeux alors que sa main tiède glisse dans mon cou. Ses lèvres se saisissent des miennes sans que je ne puisse la voir venir, et si je me crispe aux premiers abords, sa main glissant doucement sur ma taille me détend rapidement.

Elle coince ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et m'arrache un soupire. Elle se penche de plus en plus sur moi, m'immobilisant seulement avec l'effet de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon coeur rate un battement alors qu'elle sursaute contre moi et gémit de douleur contre mon menton. Je saisis alors sa taille et la renverse doucement sur le dos.

\- Tu veux toujours aller trop vite, surligné-je.

Le regard fixé sur le plafond, les mâchoires crispées, elle reprend calmement sa respiration.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être débarrassée de ces hématomes.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'arrête dans mes mouvements. J'avais entrepris de poser des petits baises sur sa joue, mais je crois que je viens de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as si hâte que ça... soufflé-je.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en pensait à Clarke s'imaginant déjà au lit avec moi. Je me mords la lèvre sans le vouloir, ce que Clarke me fait rapidement remarquer.

\- C'est pas parce que ta peau est plus foncée que la mienne que je ne te vois pas rougir, perverse, se moque Clarke qui a retrouvé le sourire à ma mimique malgré la douleur dans son flanc.

\- Tout compte fait, si tu veux retourner prendre une douche...

Elle pouffe de rire et je dévore sa joue de baisers, appréciant la douceur et l'odeur fraîche du savon parfumé aux fruits. Je descends peu à peu dans son cou, prise dans mon élan, enivrée par la texture de sa peau, mais elle me repousse rapidement de ses deux mains.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'attendre que mes bleus me fassent moins mal si tu ne veux pas que je les aggrave, menace-t-elle non sans un rire.

Je m'allonge de toute ma chasteté auprès d'elle et nous profitons d'un moment de répit avant que je ne doive partir au travail. Auprès d'elle, mon esprit se vide plus facilement. Le passé reste où il est, loin derrière moi.

Je me lève une demi-heure plus tard. Comme promis, j'appelle ma mère sur le chemin. Je marche le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Je préfère l'appeler en marchant plutôt que de m'arrêter et me balancer d'une jambe à l'autre, anxieuse d'entendre la voix de ma mère que je n'ai pas entendue une seule fois depuis que j'ai retrouvé Tris.

Elle répond. Elle ne parle pas longtemps, mais elle me répond et souhaite me revoir. Elle me dit qu'elle viendra bientôt, alors je lui donne ma nouvelle adresse. Je ne lui rien au sujet de Tris, je préférerais lui en parler de vive voix. Elle raccroche vite sans me poser plus de question ni fixer une date de rencontre. J'ai encore ce doute. Elle me cache quelque chose. Cette distance entre nous lors de nos discussions me le prouve. Ma mère a toujours tout fait pour moi. Je l'aime énormément et je sais que c'est son cas aussi pour moi. Seulement, je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose depuis de nombreux mois et il lui est de plus en plus difficile pour elle de me le cacher.

J'espère le découvrir bientôt. Clarke avait raison. Cela m'a fait un bien fou de l'appeler. Je peux aller travailler plus sereinement, avec la chaleur de l'étreinte de Clarke au creux de la poitrine et la hâte de rentrer ce soir avec ma fille pour retrouver Clarke à l'appartement.

* * *

Le travail m'a occupé l'esprit et c'est paisible que j'en suis sortie pour aller chercher ma fille à l'école. Elle court et me saute dans les bras lorsqu'elle me voit, me rassurant sur le fait que sa journée s'est bien passée. La maîtresse m'explique que Tris ne voulait pas prendre ses médicaments pendant le déjeuner, cette dernière affirmant qu'ils la fatiguent, mais après avoir mentionné sa mère la petite fille a accepté. Je la remercie et nous nous mettons en chemin.

\- Tu as appris de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui Tris ?

\- Oui ! s'exclame-t-elle gaiement. J'ai appris à faire une addition avec des bonbons et la maîtresse m'en a donné un !

Je souris en la voyant aussi heureuse. Je devrais penser à lui acheter des chocolats, janvier touche à sa fin et Tris était encore seule à l'hôpital début décembre. Il n'y a pas eu de réel Noël pour elle cette année. Avec les opérations, les fêtes de fin d'année sont restées loin de nos esprits. Mais je me dis qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour rattraper tout ça, tant que nous restons modérées sur la nourriture au vu du traitement de Tris.

Mon téléphone sonne alors que nous sommes à mi-chemin de l'appartement. Je le tire de ma poche. C'est Clarke. Je décroche à la hâte, espérant que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé.

\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ?

\- _Lexa ! Je vais bien, seulement... ma mère est arrivée il y a environ une heure et... euh, ta mère est là aussi._

\- QUOI ?! m'exclamé-je en pleine rue, faisant sursauter Tris.

\- _Ton beau-père est là aussi et ils t'attendent... pour que tu saches, ma mère a tenté de faire connaissance et a évoqué Tris..._

\- Merde. J'arrive ! Je suis là dans cinq minutes !

\- Merde ! s'exclame Tris tandis que je raccroche.

Je la prends dans mes bras pour aller plus vite et la réprimande :

\- Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire que ta maman Tris, tu vaux quand même mieux qu'elle.

Elle m'enlace et, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, se laisse bercer sur le chemin. Nous arrivons rapidement à l'appartement. Mon coeur bat la chamade devant la porte encore close. Cette réunion tombe vraiment mal. Je ne pensais pas voir réunies ma mère avec celle de ma récente petite-amie aussi vite, mais si elles ne le savent pas encore il va bien falloir le leur dire. Sans compter la présence de Tris qui n'était pas attendue de tous avant l'annonce du médecin. Médecin... ma belle-mère... ?

\- Maman... on est arrivées...

Je sursaute.

\- Oui, oui ma chérie, on entre, on entre.

Faire un discours devant toute l'assemblée étudiante me semble tout à coup moins effrayant que d'entrer chez moi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je saisis la poignée, me doutant de trouver la porte déverrouillée, et pousse celle-ci, m'engageant dans mon nouveau piège familial.

* * *

 **Un chapitre sur les mamans s'annonce... et qui sait, peut-être les papas ne seront pas laissés hors du champ... :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir, bonne nuit, bonjour ! (Je vous laisse choisir.)**

 **Je viens de terminer l'écriture de ce chapitre que je poste donc avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de passer un bon réveillon !**

 **Cette annonce de réunion de famille inattendue en a surpris plus d'un, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est...**

 **(Et évidemment, je remercie tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de déposer une review la semaine dernière, j'adore lire vos réactions !)**

* * *

Lexa

Tout le monde est réuni dans le salon. Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Ma mère et son mari sont assis sur le canapé tandis que Clarke et Abby sont assises sur des chaises installées à la perpendiculaire du sofa. Ils me fixent tous. Tris lève la tête et se frotte les yeux. J'observe ma mère. Elle ne regarde que moi. Ne remarque-t-elle pas l'enfant qui est dans mes bras ?

Tris se dégage doucement de mes bras, je la pose à terre. Elle observe les invités, se demandant certainement ce qu'ils font là. Je me racle la gorge, inconfortable. Ma mère se lève. Elle semble plus en forme que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur vive. Quand j'étais enfant, cette lueur était rare. Ma mère travaillait si dur pour m'élever qu'elle a failli en perdre la vie. J'aimerais la rendre fière. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Son attitude ne fait que me le prouver, elle garde un secret.

Je déglutis en m'approchant d'elle. Elle s'avance aussi, ses pas en accord avec les miens. Nous avons toujours eu cette forte connexion, je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'elle est similaire avec celle que j'entretiens avec Tris. Adolescente, les connaissances de ma mère me répétaient sans arrêt que je lui ressemblais énormément. Ma mère a dressé ses cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, laissant ressortir ses hautes pommettes et ses mâchoires aiguisées. Son front dégagé laisse apparaître une légère ride. Je sais déjà à quoi je ressemblerai dans vingt à trente ans.

Nous nous arrêtons en même temps et nous dévisageons avec toujours les mêmes curiosité et affection. Puis elle ouvre ses bras et je la laisse m'enlacer, répondant faiblement à son étreinte. J'ai tant de questions à lui poser...

\- Tu es arrivée vite, soulevé-je en me dégageant lentement de ses bras.

\- Ton beau-père et moi étions déjà en ville.

\- Excuse-moi ? demandé-je calmement malgré le sursaut de coeur que cette information produit.

Elle est donc là l'entourloupe. Ma mère me surveille-t-elle ces derniers temps ?

Elle attrape mon bras et m'attire avec elle sur le canapé. Cependant, j'ôte mon bras de sa main.

\- Je crois que tu oublies un détail, dis-je avec sarcasme.

Je me tourne vers ma fille qui, encore à l'entrée de la pièce, nous observe avec curiosité et crainte. Je me baisse et lui intime de me rejoindre. Elle se rue alors dans mes bras et se rassure en me volant un câlin. Je me relève et vais saisir une chaise pour aller m'asseoir près de Clarke, arrachant un soupir exaspéré à ma mère.

\- Lexa...

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que j'ai retrouvé ma fille ? lui demandé-je.

\- En vérité, j'attendais que tu me l'annonces.

Elle savait... avant même de recevoir mon appel, elle savait.

\- Tu ne t'es pas donnée beaucoup de mal pour me contacter et rencontrer ta petite-fille, posé-je calmement.

Tris se tourne sur mes genoux pour observer la scène. Elle s'attarde sur ma mère. Encore une fois, la ressemblance doit la troubler.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes derniers appels.

Nos regards s'affrontent, mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Pas avec ma mère. Pas avec Tris dans mes bras et Clarke à côté.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à t'appeler tu sais. Clarke elle-même sait au combien tu comptes pour moi. Mais la distance qui nous sépare ces derniers temps, tu l'as instaurée, pas moi. Tu me caches quelque chose, et je t'assure que si ç'a à voir avec Tris -

\- Le père de Tris m'a appelée l'été dernier.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je déglutis difficilement, les mâchoires douloureusement crispées. L'été dernier, j'étais encore cette fille arrogante qui s'amusait avec les autres. Avec les filles. Une façon bien médiocre de cacher la douleur que je ressentais face à l'absence de mon bébé. Et voilà que ma mère m'annonce qu'elle a eu contact avec le père de ma fille. Elle aurait pu m'aider à retrouver Tris il y a plusieurs mois de cela.

Je veux lui cracher ses torts au visage mais ma fille s'est tournée vers moi et m'observe avec espoir. Elle a compris, et me demande :

\- Tu peux appeler Papa ?

Sa question me déchire le coeur. J'aurais tant voulu offrir une véritable famille à Tris, mais au lieu de ça elle est partagée entre l'attachement de longue durée qu'elle porte à son père et la connection subite qu'elle a ressentie envers moi et que nous partageons encore. Et Costia... cette femme qui n'a jamais su être mère... Tris ne méritait pas d'être ainsi délaissée. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit si vite attachée à moi, vaincre Costia pour le titre de meilleure mère de l'année ne demande pas beaucoup d'efforts.

\- On va voir, ma chérie. Je t'ai dit que j'allais essayer de le faire venir.

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et elle me fait dos à nouveau pour se blottir contre moi.

\- Explique, Maman, ordonné-je à la femme qui nous observe avec attention ma fille et moi depuis le canapé.

Ma mère soupire, croisant les genoux comme si elle était l'adulte de la situation et que je n'étais qu'une enfant irréfléchie. J'essaie de détendre mes muscles. Je ne veux pas que Tris ressente ma colère.

\- Il te cherchait. Il a cru voir sur internet, par tes prouesses sportives en football et en kick boxing, que tu étudiais ici, mais n'avait pas ton adresse. J'ai refusé de la lui donner, c'est là qu'il m'a annoncé que votre fille, Tris, était malade.

Cette histoire ne tient pas la route, et pourtant, je sens que ma mère dit la vérité. Une main saisit la mienne, me rappelant le plus important : Clarke est ici, ma fille est ici, nous sommes ensemble, en sécurité. Je tourne la tête vers Clarke pour lui adresser un remerciement muet. Elle m'encourage d'un discret signe de la tête à poursuivre la conversation.

\- Tu l'as empêché de me retrouver... soufflé-je, dépitée.

Ce n'est pas une conversation pour Tris. Elle ne devrait pas entendre tout ça, qu'elle comprenne ou non. Je lance un regard d'appel à l'aide à Clarke, qui comprend immédiatement et se tourne à son tour vers sa mère. Abby a besoin d'un petit moment pour comprendre, mais elle finit par se lever.

\- Tris, veux-tu que l'on aille dessiner dans ta chambre ? Nous pourrions parler comme avant.

Ma fille se serre d'abord un peu plus contre moi, mais devant la moue encourageante d'Abby, elle glisse de mes genoux et rejoint sa médecin. Elles disparaissent dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres et Clarke et moi nous retrouvons en face à face avec ma mère et mon beau-père.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se servir de toi à nouveau, explique ma mère avec un calme de diplomate. Il m'a été de plus en plus difficile de te cacher ça car je sais que la disparition de Costia avec ton enfant t'a abattue. C'est justement pour ne pas que l'histoire recommence que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, respirant profondément mais silencieusement. La main de Clarke dans la mienne m'aide à rester calme. Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir à l'égard de ma mère... je veux lui en vouloir, déposer sur elle une part de ma culpabilité, mais son point de vue se justifie si aisément !

J'apprends moi-même à être bon parent, et je ferai tout pour que ma fille ne souffre plus. Ma mère m'a vu chuter dans les abysses pendant des mois et elle s'est démenée pour tenir le coup financièrement tout en m'aidant à me relever. Dans les premières semaines suivant la disparition de Tris, elle m'a observée me détruire, impuissante. Je n'arrivais plus à me nourrir, je n'arrivais plus à boire, je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Elle s'était mise à me secouer si fort que j'en repris des forces. Pour elle. Devant tous les efforts de ma mère, depuis ma naissance, pour m'élever seule, pour me protéger et faire de moi une jeune femme intelligente et forte, je suis venue à culpabiliser de m'être laissée abattre. Alors, j'ai tout fait pour reprendre ma vie en main.

Et aujourd'hui, bien que ma mère m'ait caché une information vitale, je suis dans ce joli appartement avec ma fille et une femme dévouée. J'ai Clarke. J'ai Tris. Bientôt un diplôme. J'ai les cartes en main pour le gain d'un futur heureux. C'est à moi de jouer intelligemment.

\- Ton secret ne m'a pas empêchée de retrouver ma fille, déclaré-je. J'ai appris récemment qu'il était inutile de se focaliser sur le passé. Je suis tournée vers ce présent avec Clarke et Tris, et je travaille pour l'avenir.

Ma mère nous dévisage tour à tour Clarke et moi. Je ne réagis pas. J'ai fait ma part. A elle de faire la sienne. Son regard tombe sur nos mains entrelacées et se teinte peu à peu d'un voile que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- Tu retrouves ta fille et une femme te tombe dans les bras...

C'en est assez. Le commentaire de trop. Je me lève brusquement, lâchant la main de Clarke.

\- Je connaissais Clarke avant de retrouver ma fille, et tu sais quoi ? Elle est la seule à être restée ! Costia a fui ! Tu as préféré laisser la distance nous écarter ces derniers mois plutôt que de me dire la vérité ! Clarke a fui aussi...

Celle-ci se lève et attrape ma main, coupant ma phrase. Elle a peur de ce que je m'apprête à dire, pourtant elle n'a rien à craindre.

\- ...mais elle est revenue. Elle a joué sa propre vie pour m'aider à en offrir une à ma fille.

\- C'est beau, Lexa, s'exprime ma mère qui n'a pas perdu son calme, mais tu me racontais aussi tout un tas de belles choses dans tes débuts de relation avec Costia. Tu as toujours eu du mal à séparer devoir et sentiments.

\- J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais perdue quand j'ai connu Costia ! Tu crois que je suis toujours aussi stupide aujourd'hui ?! Après avoir eu un enfant et l'avoir perdu une fois ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE SEPARER MON DEVOIR ET MES SENTIMENTS !

J'ai hurlé si fort que les murs eux-mêmes ont tremblé. Mon beau-père, discret jusqu'ici, a attrapé le bras de ma mère pour l'empêcher de se lever. Ma mère a un aussi fort caractère que moi. Nous nous mettons rarement en colère, mais quand ça arrive, la dispute est forte.

\- Lexa...

Le murmure réconfortant de Clarke m'intime de me calmer. Sa main libre vient glisser dans mon cou et je suis poussée dans son regard. Son bleu me semble plus pâle que la première fois que je m'y suis plongée. Ce bleu me semble plus calme, plus paisible, dénué de larme. Ce sont les larmes qui avivaient la couleur de ses yeux. Je ne veux pas d'un océan turquoise s'il implique un ciel orageux.

L'azur actuel lui correspond mieux. Il semble plus authentique. La couleur naturelle. Celle qui me donne envie de me blottir contre elle et de ne me plus jamais me détacher.

\- Ta mère voulait seulement te protéger, Lexa.

La voix d'Abby nous tire Clarke et moi de notre contemplation muette. L'attention de tous se porte sur elle. Ce qu'elle a dit, je le savais. C'est bien pour ça que la situation m'est aussi compliquée.

\- J'ai entendu hurler, se justifie-t-elle. Tris a eu peur.

\- Je vais aller la voir, me précipité-je alors.

\- Attends, Lexa, m'arrête Abby alors que je la dépasse pour m'engouffrer dans le couloir. Tu devrais prendre un peu l'air, agir par colère ne mène à rien de bon, je suis bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Je l'accompagne, propose Clarke.

Je hoche la tête et vais voir ma fille. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la laisser à Abby le temps de reprendre mes esprits à l'extérieur, mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser la tension envahir l'appartement. Le lieu de vie de Tris.

\- Tris ? Tout va bien ? appelé-je en entrant dans la chambre.

Tris est assise à son petit bureau devant une feuille présentant un coloriage de forêt non terminé. Les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, elle contemple la feuille, mais je sens que ce n'est pas le dessin qui occupe son esprit.

Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et passe une main dans son dos pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu cries, me dit-elle enfin.

Sa voix est triste, mais son ton reste banal, comme si c'était habituel pour elle d'entendre des gens crier.

\- Je ne crie pas, là, rétorqué-je. On t'a déjà crié dessus ?

Elle fait la moue, signe qu'elle a bien quelque chose à dire sur le sujet.

\- Papa et Echo criaient. Et Echo me criait dessus.

Je ne suis même pas surprise de cet aveu... comment l'être ? Costia a tout fait de travers avec Tris.

Je me penche pour prendre Tris dans mes bras et la rassurer avec une étreinte réconfortante et quelques mots :

\- Echo n'est pas là. Je ne vais pas te crier dessus.

Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et me redresse pour vérifier qu'elle ait bien compris. Je crie rarement. Ce soir, j'ai perdu mon calme face à ma mère car mon coeur était partagé entre deux vérités. Je vais faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus. Clarke m'a déjà beaucoup aidée à modérer ma colère. Il est évident que sans Clarke je serais perdue. Tris et Clarke... j'ai tant à perdre...

\- Lexa ? Tu es prête ?

Clarke m'appelle. Elle tient à me faire sortir aussi et elle a raison. Je bouillonne malgré le réconfort qu'elle et ma fille m'apportent.

\- Je reviens, Tris. Abby reste avec toi. Je ne serai pas longue, d'accord ?

J'aperçois dans son regard une lueur de crainte qu'elle combat pour ne pas me décevoir. Ou alors, elle a peur que je lui hurle dessus, et dans ce cas-là, il va falloir que je redouble d'efforts pour gagner sa complète confiance.

J'attends qu'Abby retourne auprès de Tris pour sortir dehors avec Clarke. Ma mère est restée dans le salon avec son époux. J'espère revenir à l'appartement plus sereine pour prendre la bonne décision.

Dehors, la nuit est tombée. Il est encore tôt, mais l'hiver a eu raison du jour. Nous nous sommes seulement éloignées de quelques mètres de l'immeuble que Clarke prend déjà ma main et entrelace nos doigts.

Nous marchons en silence. Je respire lentement en prenant de longues bouffées d'air froid. Le calme est revigorant, car je le partage avec Clarke. Nous avançons sans savoir où aller, et en souhaitant silencieusement pouvoir l'emmener quelque part de précis, un lieu bien à nous, une idée me vient.

Je presse la main de Clarke pour l'intimer à me suivre. Nous changeons alors de direction, sans briser le silence.

Les rues sont calmes. La partie fêtarde des étudiants doit être enfermée dans les pubs, au chaud. De la vapeur s'échappe des lèvres de Clarke. La scène me semble irréelle. Sa peau pâle reflète la lumière douce des lampadaires bordant la rue. Ses yeux portent le voile du froid. Ses lèvres tremblent de froid, je presse le pas pour que nous arrivions plus vite. Bientôt je tourne pour nous immiscer dans une petite ruelle. Une échelle mène au toit d'un petit bâtiment. Si je m'étais arrêtée devant, Clarke aurait pu voir la devanture d'une boutique d'instruments de musique.

\- Tu veux vraiment monter ? me demande Clarke, brisant finalement le silence.

Je hoche la tête et lui offre un sourire assuré. Je l'invite à passer devant et grimpe sur le côté de l'échelle pour m'assurer qu'elle ne trébuche pas sous la douleur et ne tombe. Nous prenons dix longues minutes à escalader la petite échelle pas plus haute que deux mètres et demi. Une fois en haut, je m'empresse de rejoindre un coffre cadenassé. J'entre le code dans le cadenas et le retire pour ouvrir le coffre. Je sors de celui-ci une épaisse couverture, m'assieds contre le murêt à côté et invite Clarke à me rejoindre pour nous enrouler dans le duvet.

Elle se blottit contre moi et l'épaisse couverture ne tarde pas à nous réchauffer. Protégées du froid glacial de l'hiver, nos muscles se détendent et nous levons la tête, nos yeux attirés par les mille lueurs des étoiles que le ciel dégagé nous autorise à voir.

Clarke dépose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de sortir dehors ensemble, sans but. Je réalise à quel point c'est important de pouvoir passer du temps ensemble sans autre raison que pour apprécier la présence de l'autre.

\- Mon père et moi regardions beaucoup le ciel, le soir. Il me racontait toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait sur l'espace. J'aimais ces moments paisibles où plus rien sur Terre ne comptait, se confie Clarke.

Sa voix est douce, je ressens sa paix intérieure et je souris. Elle a parlé de son père sans douleur ni culpabilité. Elle semble s'en rendre compte aussi puisqu'elle redresse la tête pour la tourner vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir cru en nous plus tôt, s'excuse-t-elle.

Nous avons toutes les deux douté. Elle n'a pas à s'excuser. Ces derniers mois, elle a commis autant d'erreurs que moi. Je saisis sa main encore froide et l'enveloppe dans les miennes. Son visage s'apaise, ses sourcils s'arquent légèrement, ses lèvres s'étire en un petit sourire attendri. Mon estomac se tord, mais je ne suis pas éprise d'un sentiment désagréable de nausée. Il se tord pour se faire plus discret et ne plus alourdir mon ventre. Je me sens légère. Je me sens bien. Clarke provoque cet effet chez moi. Un sourire et je suis heureuse. C'est un pouvoir immense que seul Clarke détient.

\- Nous avons eu du mal à y croire, et pourtant...

Sa main se libère délicatement de la mienne pour se poser sur ma joue. Mon visage se réchauffe instantanément et l'hiver disparaît. La moue attendrie de Clarke est déformée par un froncement de sourcil concerné.

\- Ce que t'a dit ma mère après t'avoir entendu crier... elle a raison. Ta mère voulait te protéger, mais c'est le cas de la mienne aussi. Je ne veux plus me disputer. J'aimerais qu'on s'entende tous. Je compte l'expliquer à ma mère en rentrant.

Je comprends son intention. Elle veut aussi que je parle à ma mère. Et elle a raison. Elle a raison de m'insinuer à le faire, car si j'enclenche un nouveau conflit nous ne nous en sortirons jamais. Nous ne serons jamais vraiment heureux. J'acquiesce, passant un bras autour de la taille de Clarke pour qu'elle tourne un peu son buste et me fasse complètement face.

\- Je parlerai à ma mère en rentrant.

Mes mots la font relâcher une longue bouffée d'air qui, j'en suis sûre, n'a jamais réussi à passer par ses poumons.

\- La personne que tu es aujourd'hui est meilleure que celle que j'ai connue, me déclare-t-elle, obtenant de ma part un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Il y a cette fille super sexy, à la réputation de feu ; elle brûlait tout sur son passage et beaucoup l'enviaient pour ses résultats. Cette fille a toujours été mon type, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité l'approcher de trop près. Cette fille me voulait dans son lit, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Je n'étais qu'un objet de plaisir pour elle.

Je baisse les yeux et déglutis à son récit. J'ai honte de cette personne que la douleur m'a poussé à devenir. La main sur mon visage le redresse, me forçant à relever le regard. Je tombe dans celui de Clarke, et je n'y trouve ni colère, ni dégoût. Des étoiles se reflètent dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle est magnifique. Mon coeur canalise mille ans d'énergie en plus pour battre. Clarke me rend immortelle. C'est ainsi que je le ressens.

\- Cette fille arrogante est encore là en toi, reprend-elle. Mais celle que j'ai découvert et dont je suis tombée amoureuse est cette femme magnifique, intelligente, altruiste, déterminée... je comprends l'ampleur des dégâts dans ton coeur. Il est si grand qu'il a été victime de son propre amour. Je veux profiter de cet instant pour te promettre de le protéger. Ton coeur... toi, et ta fille. Je t'aime Lexa, et j'espère pouvoir t'apprendre à t'aimer toi-même.

Une larme tombe. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de rouler sur ma joue. Elle est tombée d'un coup. Je n'ai rarement autant pleuré de bonheur que ces derniers jours. Comment ai-je pu penser un jour que pleurer était signe de faiblesse ? Les larmes sont un symbole d'espoir... pleurer permet de laisser s'écouler un peu de détresse, mais aussi de montrer aux autres à quel point on les aime. Pour Clarke, je verse mes larmes. Son monologue est si beau que je le réécoute dans mon esprit et le grave dans ma mémoire. Je le noterai. Je le noterai pour le raconter et le relire encore et encore.

\- J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis une éternité, plaisanté-je sous la force de l'émotion. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un si fort aussi vite. On vit déjà ensemble, et bientôt... le mariage ? la taquiné-je.

Elle éclate de rire. Je ferme les yeux pour que mon monde ne soit plus que ce son. A croire que mon actuelle belle-mère a permis à cette scène de se dérouler... j'ai de la chance d'avoir Abby en belle-maman. C'est une excellente médecin, et en plus elle m'apprécie. Si elle avait appris en plein traitement de Tris que je sortais avec sa fille et me détestait... la situation aurait été compliquée.

\- Tu es du genre à attendre le mariage avant la première fois ? réplique Clarke, un échantillon de malice collé aux lèvres.

\- Non, pour ça, je suis sûre que l'occasion se présentera bien avant.

Elle rit et mon sourire s'élargit tant mes joues me font mal.

\- Bon, par contre, dit-elle, si tu pouvais calmer le jeu avec ta mère pour qu'elle me déprécie un peu moins... la voir me dénigrer alors qu'elle te ressemble énormément est vraiment perturbant.

\- Oui, oui, affirmé-je avant de laisser un rire s'échapper de ma gorge.

Je m'accroche un peu plus à sa taille pour l'approcher encore. Ses lèvres heureuses me font envie. Je relève les yeux en imaginant croiser son regard, mais le sien est lui-même en train de reluquer mes lèvres. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et approche mon visage pour aller joindre mes lèvres aux siennes. Je les pose délicatement, mais la délicatesse se noie rapidement dans l'océan d'émotions qui nous submerge. Malgré la réunion de famille compliquée de ce soir, nous retenons tout de même cette facilité que nous avons à être ensemble.

Nous nous imaginions avoir une relation complexe en tout instant, et c'est ce qui nous effrayait toutes les deux, mais en réalité, lorsqu'il n'y a que nous deux, tout est plus simple. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Elle n'apprécie pas cette légère séparation de nos lèvres et attrape ma lèvre inférieure des siennes. J'attrape alors sa lèvre supérieure, et ce pincement mutuel nous fait sursauter toutes les deux. Les frissons voyagent sous ma peau, des frissons d'une intensité que même le froid n'arrive pas à créer.

Clarke glousse, un gloussement étouffé par notre baiser, et ma langue vient automatiquement caresser sa lèvre comme pour aller chercher ce rire adorable. Elle réagit aussitôt, me suivant dans mon geste. Nos mains se cherchent par-dessus nos vêtements, nos bouches se lançant dans une guerre de contrôle, nos respirations sifflant des discours de guerre. Nous nous séparons. Après un moment de silence étrange mais paisible, je déclare :

\- Cet endroit est très important pour moi. J'y venais souvent pendant mes deux premières années d'études. J'aimais y passer des soirées seule à contempler le ciel. Maintenant... il est d'autant plus important pour moi.

Clarke sourit et soupire lentement, signe de paix intérieure qui ne la quitte pas depuis que nous sommes sorties. Il serait d'ailleurs temps de rentrer, j'ai promis à Tris que je ne serai pas longue. Je me lève, range la couverture dans mon coffre, remets le cadenas en place et me glisse en première sur l'échelle pour sécuriser la descente de Clarke. Si sa mère l'a laissée sortir, c'est qu'elle n'a rien de cassé et qu'il ne s'agit réellement que d'un hématome. Un hématome quand même conséquent.

Une fois de retour en bas, nos mains se retrouvent et nous rentrons calmement, apaisées et joyeuses. J'ai ma décision. Je vais faire la paix avec ma mère, lui demander de recontacter le père de Tris et nous allons arranger une rencontre autour d'un dîner de Noël en retard. Ce ne sera pas vraiment Noël, mais je tiens à ce que Tris ait sa dinde, ses chocolats, et quelques petits jouets. Après ce qu'elle a traversé ces derniers mois, elle le mérite, et même si elle a eu plusieurs jouets donnés pour sa chambre, je tiens à lui en offrir. Je veux voir ma fille déballer ses cadeaux. Je veux qu'elle ait sa famille avec elle. Je veux avoir Clarke à mes côtés pour ce rattrapage de Noël.

Il est temps de recoller tous les morceaux et d'être une famille unie.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour !**

 **Le voilà enfin, le chapitre 15 que j'avais en tête depuis si longtemps mais que je ne parvenais pas à écrire. En reprenant enfin, j'ai décidé de faire encore deux chapitres à cette histoire. Je devais aller jusqu'à plus ou moins vingt chapitres, histoire de continuer un peu même après la résolution de l'intrigue, mais j'ai besoin de tourner la page et cela suppose aussi terminer cette histoire.**

 **Je vais probablement faire encore un chapitre plus un épilogue. Je reprends doucement l'écriture de récit, et par là je parle aussi de FF, puisque je prévois une nouvelle histoire Clexa en collaboration cette fois. Nous avons à peine commencé, nous réfléchissons encore au déroulement de l'histoire, mais j'essaierai de donner une date approximative de début de post ainsi que le nom et le thème de l'histoire après l'épilogue. Nous comptons prendre le temps d'écrire pour avoir des chapitres d'avance avant de poster quoi que ce soit, alors ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais cela me laisse aussi le temps de terminer _Prochain Tour_ sans bâcler.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Lexa

Je remets tous les livres en ordre sur l'étagère. Je rangeais les livres que j'avais consulté cet après-midi à la bibliothèque universitaire quand j'ai fait tomber la moitié des bouquins de l'étagère. Je suis anxieuse. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette maladresse pour le savoir.

Il est dix-huit heures et je m'empresse de rentrer à la maison. Concilier études, travail et maternité n'est pas une tâche facile, je me noierais certainement sous les tâches sans Clarke. Celle-ci a terminé sa journée de travail à seize heures et est allée chercher ma fille à l'école. C'est la troisième fois que je laisse Clarke aller chercher Tris. Depuis la réunion familiale imprévue, j'ai accepté de déléguer certaines tâches à Clarke. Nous vivons comme de parfaites colocataires, se répartissant les tâches ménagères, arrangeant nos horaires pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec Tris, mais un bonus non négligeable : nous partageons la même chambre, le même lit. Nous n'avons pas sauté le pas et je m'étonne tous les soirs de cette envie de dormir à ses côtés. C'en est devenu un besoin. Nous dormons mieux ainsi. Nous sommes plus paisibles.

Même si je dois dire que voir Clarke s'épanouir un peu plus chaque jour la rend irrésistible et me complique la tâche lorsque je me promets de ne pas trop me coller à elle la nuit. Ses bleus ont disparu maintenant, plus rien ne nous empêche de passer à l'étape supérieure, mais je crains de faire le premier pas et de l'effrayer ou de la dégoûter comme je le faisais si bien suite à notre rencontre.

Je passe la porte de l'appartement, des images diverses de ma petite-amie dans la tête, et suis accueillie par un hurlement festif de ma fille qui me saute dans les bras. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et la serre contre moi, rassurée de la retrouver pleine de vie.

Clarke apparaît à son tour, mais elle ne semble pas aussi joyeuse. Elle sourit, mais semble gênée. Je l'interroge du regard, inquiète.

\- Il est arrivé en avance, ta mère lui a indiqué la mauvaise heure, m'explique-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas besoin de préciser. Je sais déjà de qui elle parle. Mon coeur se contracte brusquement et une dose de stress se libère dans mes veines. Je pensais avoir au moins le temps de décompresser avant de devoir l'affronter. Mais au moins, je n'aurai pas à l'affronter en même temps que ma mère, mon beau-père et Abby... c'est ce que je me dis alors que je rejoins le salon, ma fille toujours dans mes bras.

Il se tient debout, droit, préparé à mon arrivée dans la pièce. Il me dévisage et, pendant un très court instant, semble surpris. Surpris de quoi ? Que je ne lui saute pas au visage ? Je devrais peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas ce que veut Tris. Ma fille aime cet homme, je me dois de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

\- Jake.

Il me salue faiblement de la tête, son regard dérivant sur ma fille. Notre fille. Notre ? Dois-je considérer que Tris est nôtre malgré le fait que Jake et moi ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Je ne savais pas pour l'horaire, je disais à ta petite-amie que je pouvais revenir plus tard...

Eh bien, au moins, Clarke s'est présentée. Elle a même établi clairement notre relation, ce qui me soulage. Jake est grand, les cheveux bruns courts, la barbe parfaitement rasée, les yeux bleus, les épaules larges, carrure athlétique... s'il n'est clairement pas mon type, il doit être celui de beaucoup.

Je me tourne vers Clarke, qui se tient à quelques pas derrière moi. Son attitude troublée m'inquiète réellement. Je dépose Tris et lui demande d'aller jouer dans sa chambre quelques minutes, puis je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Clarke et lui intime de me suivre jusque dans l'entrée.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, noté-je.

Elle fait la moue, je peux lire dans ses yeux le débat qui a lieu dans son esprit. Elle hésite à me dire la vérité parce qu'elle pense que j'ai déjà beaucoup à gérer avec les récents événements, mais elle sent mon regard sur elle et ne veut pas ruiner sa promesse d'arrêter de me mentir, alors elle avoue :

\- Il s'appelle Jake... comme mon père. J'ai été un peu surprise de voir débarquer le père de Tris comme ça...

Elle a les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe de son embarras. Elle apprend encore à faire la paix avec elle-même. Sa culpabilité est encore présente et le moindre souvenir de son père l'avive. Il fallait vraiment que le père de Tris ait le même prénom que le père de Clarke...

\- Je ne veux pas que tu endures tous mes problèmes familiaux, pas s'ils t'empêchent de tourner la page. Ma mère, maintenant le père de ma fille, si tu ne le sens pas tu peux passer la soirée avec ta mère, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Elle semble alors outrée et je sais que j'ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est notre soirée de Noël en retard. Notre soirée spéciale. Ma mère sera là, la tienne aussi, ton beau-père, Tris, son père... on a préparé cette soirée ensemble, on la passe ensemble.

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et se serre contre moi, son front contre mon épaule. Clarke est forte. Et compréhensive. Elle recule et me montre la chambre de Tris d'un signe de tête. Elle s'y rend, et il est l'heure pour moi d'avoir cette discussion mille fois imaginée ces quatre dernières années.

Jake est toujours debout dans le salon. Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que je tire une chaise devant lui et m'assieds. Je le regarde. Il est venu. A lui de parler. Même assis, il se tient droit. Il a l'allure d'un militaire. Il doit être dans l'armée.

\- J'ai quitté Costia quand j'ai su que tu avais retrouvé Tris, m'explique-t-il.

Je ne dis rien. Je le laisse parler. Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire avant de répondre.

\- J'ai essayé de te contacter quand j'ai appris ce que Costia avait fait. Elle m'avait parlé de cette amie qui avait accepté de porter un enfant en échange d'une certaine somme d'argent pour ses études. J'étais fou amoureux de Costia, j'ai avalé tous ses mensonges.

\- Quand ? demandé-je soudainement. Quand as-tu appris qu'elle t'avait menti ?

Il hésite. Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse.

\- Tris avait un an. Je revenais de mission. Je fais partie de l'armée de terre. Elle se trouvait une nouvelle conquête pendant chacune de mes missions. J'ai voulu prendre Tris, partir, te retrouver, mais je manquais de temps avant ma prochaine mission. J'allais repartir à l'étranger pour plusieurs mois.

Il était bel et bien militaire. Cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi il s'était fait aussi facilement avoir par Costia : il n'était pas souvent à la maison.

\- J'ai hésité à tout dire à la police, car je me disais que s'ils apprenaient toute l'histoire, ils placeraient Tris en famille d'accueil, et il était hors de question que je la perde. Alors, je suis reparti en mission, et à chaque fois que je revenais, je te cherchais. C'était extrêmement long et je ne pouvais me confier à personne, l'idée de perdre Tris me rendait malade, mais le temps pressait, Tris était malheureuse avec Costia, alors... j'ai avoué à Tris que Costia n'était pas sa mère, que je cherchais sa vraie maman et je lui ai fait promettre de garder le secret.

Je déglutis. Ma gorge se serre et je manque de m'étouffer. Je pensais pouvoir lui en vouloir, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'excuse, et pourtant, tous mes doutes sur Costia et Jake se confirment. Costia nous avait trompé tous les deux. Jake disait la vérité, je le ressentais, car au fond, je l'avais su dès que Tris m'avait parlé de son Papa.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout prenait sens. Comment j'avais retrouvé Tris juste au bon moment pour la sauver, comment j'avais pu passer ces derniers mois sans avoir de visite surprise de Costia, comment j'avais pu avoir la garde provisoire de Tris malgré mon statut d'étudiante.

\- C'est toi qui as tout manigancé. Tu as trompé Costia à ton tour pour que je retrouve ma fille.

Il hoche la tête. Je ne le remercierai pas, cependant, car les années volées sont difficiles à oublier.

\- J'ai pu obtenir une permission plus longue quand Tris est tombée malade. Le temps pressait, j'ai forcé Costia à me donner ton identité et essayé de contacter ton université pour savoir s'il était possible d'arranger une rencontre, mais ils ne se préoccupent pas de ce genre de choses, peu leur importe que la vie d'un enfant soit en péril. J'ai réussi à obtenir l'adresse de ta mère, cependant, et le reste de l'histoire, tu la connais.

Ces dernières informations, je les connaissais déjà, mais je le laisse s'expliquer, car je sens son idée arriver.

\- Je vais témoigner contre Costia pour des faits plus ou moins graves qui ne te concernent pas tous. Avec ton témoignage, on devrait pouvoir obtenir la garde alternée.

Garde alternée ? Il se fout de moi là ?

\- Avant que tu refuses, reprit-il, tu dois savoir que je demande seulement un week-end sur deux quand je suis en permission, et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais pouvoir emmener ma fille en vacances pour une ou deux semaines chaque année. Je sais que tu as du temps à rattraper avec elle, mais Tris est aussi ma fille, et je veux être là pour elle autant que je le peux malgré mon métier.

Il attrape alors sa sacoche posée par terre et en tire un petit papier plié en deux. Je roule des yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte ça...

\- Je te verserai la même pension alimentaire que je versais à Costia pendant mes absences. Cinq cent dollars par mois. J'ai aussi un compte épargne au nom de Tris que j'ai ouvert à sa naissance. J'économise pour ses études plus tard. Je compte monter en grade et revenir travailler au camp le plus proche dès mon service au front terminé. Je me doute que tu ne veuilles plus rien à voir avec moi, mais je ne compte pas interférer dans ta vie. Je veux seulement m'assurer que Tris ait tout ce dont elle a besoin, et cela inclut les frais médicaux exorbitants.

Il reprend une grande inspiration, preuve qu'il a terminé son monologue. Il a raison sur le fait que je ne veuille plus rien à voir avec lui, mais Tris a besoin de son père et une aide financière en plus n'est pas négligeable.

J'accepte le premier chèque qu'il me tend et me lève.

\- On va obtenir cette garde alternée.

Il esquisse un mince sourire rassuré par ma collaboration. Je le laisse dans le salon et vais retrouver ma fille et ma petite-amie pour que nous commencions à dresser la table. Le reste des invités ne devrait plus tarder.

* * *

Clarke

Je suis soulagée de voir Lexa manger à table avec sa mère sans perdre son calme. Je suis assise à sa gauche, tandis que ma mère est à la mienne. Tris est assise en face de moi avec son père en face de Lexa. La mère de Lexa est assise à côté de Jake, son mari à droite de sa belle-fille. Je ne pensais pas me retrouver attablée avec une telle famille de sitôt. La mère de Lexa, qui m'envoie bien assez de regards noirs pour que je me retienne de lui demander son prénom, pose parfois lourdement les éléments de table qu'elle vient d'utiliser. Lexa fait mine de rien, mais elle voit sa fille sursauter tandis qu'elle rit avec elle. Jake aussi ignore la grand-mère maternelle de sa fille et plaisante aussi à son tour. Les trois discutent ensemble et je deviens certaine que Lexa n'en veut plus à Jake, mais uniquement à Costia. Je crois qu'au fond elle n'en a toujours voulu qu'à elle, car c'est Costia qu'elle avait aimé et Costia qui l'avait trahie.

Jake n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, au même titre que Lexa. Tris est le roi que tout le monde souhaite avoir pour soi et veut protéger. Costia s'est auto-proclamée reine, mais elle ne gagnera pas la garde de Tris. Il n'y aura pas de surprise là-dessus. Tout le monde à cette table le sait. Je le crois d'autant plus que je me suis moi-même ajoutée à cet échiquier infernal il y a quelques mois. Ma mère aussi, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes les deux fous du jeu et on ne va certainement pas laisser la reine à l'âme sombre prendre notre petit roi innocent.

Cette analogie me donne une idée. Une très mauvaise idée que Lexa n'appréciera pas. Mais je vais le faire quand même. Et pour cela, je vais avoir besoin d'un cavalier.

Une main se pose sur la mienne. Je lâche mon couvert, reposant mon couteau sur le bord de l'assiette et tourne la tête vers Lexa, qui me fixe en souriant, sa main se glissant un peu plus dans la mienne.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? me demande-t-elle.

Mes yeux ronds la font comprendre que non.

\- Tris, répète ce que tu as dis à Clarke s'il te plaît.

Un grand sourire laisse apparaître les petites dents blanches de Tris et elle lance gaiement :

\- Moi je veux pas de Costia comme autre maman, moi je veux Clarke !

Répéter l'avait amusée, mais moi, je ne ris pas. Je la regarde fixement, les yeux plus ronds encore, et je me demande ce qu'elle veut dire par là alors que je le sais très bien. Ma main est serrée doucement par celle de ma petite-amie et je suis bousculée par ma mère qui, d'une tape de l'épaule, me pousse à réagir.

J'attrape mon verre de ma main libre et prends une longue gorgée de rosé que j'avale lentement, gagnant du temps pour trouver mes mots. Mon verre reposé, j'explique calmement :

\- Eh bien, Tris, je t'aime beaucoup, et j'aime beaucoup ta maman aussi, et je suis fière de pouvoir m'occuper chaque jour d'une intelligente et très jolie jeune fille.

J'avais évité de dire _petite_ fille, car je sais que c'est frustrant d'être qualifié ainsi pour un enfant.

\- Je suis contente que tu le prennes comme ça, car j'ai dû t'ajouter en conjoint pour appuyer ma défense pour le tribunal, m'avoue Lexa avec un petit rire mi-gêné mi-amusé.

Elle porte ce sourire qui me rappelle un peu celui qu'elle arborait quand elle se moquait de moi tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait la mort. L'écrasement du cafard. Mais si j'écrase ce cafard-là, plein d'autres petites Tris surgiront. Je me retrouve déjà soudainement avec un enfant à charge, je vais éviter d'en avoir d'autres sur les bras maintenant.

Pas maintenant. Mais au fond, l'idée d'avoir une famille nombreuse avec Lexa ne me déplaît pas. C'est ce qui me convainc d'accepter la nouvelle avec joie.

\- Si ça peut te permettre d'obtenir la garde de Tris, j'accepte. Mais Jake n'est-il pas déjà le deuxième tuteur légal dont tu as besoin pour appuyer le dossier ?

\- Non, répond le concerné d'emblée, j'ai demandé une garde alternée mais les moments où je peux vivre avec Tris dépendent de mes permissions, et celles-ci sont trop incertaines.

Lassée de cette conversation ennuyeuse, Tris se lève et court jusqu'au petit sapin vert gentiment prêté par Anya dont les guirlandes électriques brillent de toutes les couleurs. Elle saisit une boîte au pied de l'arbre et accourt vers moi.

\- Tris, ne court pas ainsi, ou au moins, respire comme on t'a montré, ordonne Lexa.

Sa fille lui tire la langue et vient grimper sur mes genoux. Je la hisse et elle pousse mon assiette de dinde et fines frites persillées pour faire de la place. Elle dépose la boîte et tourne sa tête vers moi, manquant de me mettre un coup en plein menton.

\- OUUUUVREEE ! crie-t-elle.

Je regarde les autres invités à la table. Ma mère, Jake, Lexa. Sourir éclatant devant cette petite fille heureuse. Madame Woods. Monsieur nouveau-mari-de-madame-Woods qui n'ose pas se présenter devant l'attitude de sa femme. Silencieux. Mornes. Je décide d'ignorer ces derniers et d'ouvrir le paquet. Une intuition me pousse à jeter un regard à Lexa. AH ! Le voilà, le petit sourire en coin ! Ce cadeau vient d'elle, j'en suis sûre.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas te foutre de moi dans une minute ? lui demandé-je aussitôt.

Elle pince les lèvres. Elle retient clairement un rire, m'inquiétant sur le contenu de petit paquet à l'emballage bleu marine. Elle ne dit rien et je commence à ouvrir le paquet avec appréhension. La petite boîte en carton contient une autre boîte en carton qui, une fois ouverte, découvre une autre petite boîte en carton. Je jette un regard affligé à Lexa qui m'encourage à continuer. Petite boîte en carton inutile après petite boîte, un petit objet m'apparaît, maintenu droit au centre de la toute petite dernière boîte par un filet de papier cartonné qui traverse l'objet en hélix.

Un symbole. Je regarde Lexa, dont le large sourire et regard enflammé me prouvent à quel point ce symbole est important pour elle. Elle soulève soudainement sa longue chevelure brune, découvrant le même symbole sur son cou.

L'infini.

Je lève la main pour venir effleurer la peau tatouée, mais Lexa laisse retomber sa chevelure et vient saisir le petit objet.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend ensuite, déclare-t-elle, mais là tout de suite, je suis extrêmement heureuse avec toi. Ce moment perdurera toujours. Le temps ne me le prendra pas.

Elle glisse alors le petit anneau à mon majeur droit. Elle semble si concentrée dans sa tâche, comme si elle avait rêvé de me passer ce fin anneau au doigt.

\- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, précise Lexa avec légèreté, c'est une promesse. Que nous décidions de passer notre vie ensemble ou non, je serai toujours là pour toi. Peu importe comment notre histoire se finit, si elle vient à se terminer un jour, ce que je ne veux absolument pas. Je serai là. Je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans la boîte en carton dans laquelle tu vivais quand je t'ai rencontrée.

C'était donc ça l'allégorie des boîtes. Malin. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. C'est génial, non ? Elle vient de me passer une bague au doigt avec plus de sens qu'un anneau de mariage. Juste après m'avoir annoncé qu'elle m'avait ajoutée comme tuteur légal de sa fille. Vrai tuteur légal. Pas provisoire. Si Lexa obtenait la garde de Tris avec ce dossier, un papier à signer et j'adopte Tris.

L'avenir est vraiment incertain. Mais rien ne sera jamais aussi incertain que ma vision de l'avenir il y a quelques mois. Seule dans ma chambre d'employée, à contempler la bouteille de vodka tandis que celle-ci roulait sous le lit, je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant qu'un cafard s'immiscerait dans ma chambre pour me la faire fuir. J'ai fui cette chambre. J'ai fui ma mère. J'ai même fui le cafard, mais ce cafard s'est transformé en magnifique jeune femme, brillante, sportive, qui n'avait pas peur d'avoir des enfants puisqu'elle en avait déjà eu un. Je préfère amplement cette histoire que _La Princesse et la Grenouille_.

Un mouvement brusque de la table nous fit sursauter. L'attention se porte aussitôt sur la mère de Lexa qui quitte la pièce avec un calme glacial. Le silence. Un court instant qui semble très long, très lourd, et qui fait mal à Tris. Cette dernière signale tout bas, d'une voix lourde de tristesse et de crainte, qu'elle a besoin d'aller faire pipi. Figée sur mes genoux, je l'entoure de mes bras pour la porter et l'emmener, mais Maman me devance. Elle saisit doucement la petite fille qui entoure les bras autour de son docteur préféré et elles disparaissent toutes les deux dans le corridor.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, se lève alors le beau-père de Lexa.

\- Non, pose Lexa fermement. Tu vas la rejoindre et vous partez tous les deux. Je lui parlerai demain. Un effort. Je lui avais demandé UN effort.

Je pose ma main égayée par l'anneau sur son épaule, mais Lexa s'énerve, se levant de table à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore putain ! s'exclame-t-elle, la voix éraillée par sa nature maternelle qui ne veut plus que son enfant l'entende hurler.

\- Ne laissez pas une seule personne gâcher votre soirée les filles, intervient Jake.

Je l'avais oublié, lui. Je n'avais vu que Lexa, pendant un moment, ce moment où elle m'avait déclaré sa flamme en me montrant le symbole qui la représentait, le symbole de l'infini tatoué dans son cou, si bien caché par ses longs cheveux ondulés. Je n'avais pensé qu'à Lexa, et au poids de sa fille sur mes genoux, cette petite fille qui va de mieux en mieux jour après jour. Nous nous reconstruisons lentement.

\- Il a raison, dis-je à Lexa.

Un regard à Lexa et Jake est déjà en train d'attraper sa veste posée sur le canapé.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir invité à passer la soirée avec vous. Vous prenez très bien soin de Tris. Grâce à vous, elle va s'en sortir.

\- Grâce à toi aussi, Jake, admet Lexa.

Lexa n'aurait peut-être pas retrouvé sa fille à temps si Jake n'avait pas poussé le destin.

Il quitte la pièce et les échos nous font savoir qu'il est en train de dire au revoir à Tris. Cette dernière ne veut pas qu'il parte, mais ils se reverront très bientôt. Il le promet à Tris pour la consoler.

Ce n'est plus que Lexa et moi dans le salon. La table expose des restes de dinde et de frites. Les yeux de Lexa se sont assombris. La tête baissée, elle saisit le plat de dinde, prête à débarrasser, mais je l'arrête dans son geste.

\- Il reste le dessert. Si tu quittes la table maintenant, on mangera tout Tris et moi. On en laissera même pas à ma mère, elle t'en voudra, elle t'invitera pas pour Thanksgiving, et Tris te boudera parce qu'elle pourra pas aller chez Abby sans sa maman.

Lexa rit. Doucement. Le ton bas. Mais elle rit. Je saisis sa main et l'attire à moi, glissant une main dans son cou pour effleurer ce fameux tatouage qui était là depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ce n'était qu'un dîner de famille recomposée, souligné-je, le plus important, c'est maintenant. Toi, ta fille, moi, et ma mère aussi. Je ne vais pas la laisser partir sans goûter à la bûche qu'elle a acheté.

Le sourire de Lexa s'élargit, ses yeux retrouvent leur lueur joviale. J'en profite pour ajouter :

\- Merci. Ta promesse est magnifique.

J'ai aussi un cadeau pour elle. Je la tire jusqu'au sapin et me baisse pour saisir ne petite boîte verte que je tends aussitôt à Lexa. Cette dernière ôte le ruban or et ouvre la petite boîte, non sans m'accorder un regard suspicieux. Ses yeux se plissent à la vue du petit objet et j'éclate de rire.

Je sens son regard posé sur moi alors que j'essaie de calmer ce rire fulgurant. Je souffle un bon coup et explique d'une traite :

\- C'est la réplique en broche du bouchon de la bouteille de vodka que j'avais sous mon lit dans _ma boîte en carton_ , avec un joli petit portrait de toi sur le dessus.

Son regard fix me transperce. Est-elle plutôt consternée ou affligée ?

\- C'est un dessin de cafard, décrit-elle calmement.

J'éclate de rire à nouveau, plus fort encore cette fois-ci. Tris débarque en marchant, avec une énergie qui montre que la petite fille aimerait courir mais est retenue par la douleur de ses petits reins encore un peu malades.

\- MAMAN MAMAN MAMAN ! TU AIMES LE DESSIN ?!

Elle vient à moi et tend les bras pour que je la soulève à hauteur de sa mère. Elle aussi veut profiter du spectacle. L'air ahuri de Lexa restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

\- C'est toi qui as dessiné ça Tris ?

\- On a passé une journée à fabriquer cette broche ensemble, expliqué-je, Tris s'est occupé du joli cafard. Elle trouve aussi qu'il te ressemble un peu. Il a les yeux verts comme toi !

Tris rit dans mes bras mais sa petite main vient vite se poser sur son flanc. Je me retiens d'exploser de rire pour éviter d'encourager l'enfant. La pauvre ne peut pas rire trop fort sans avoir quelques petites douleurs rénales. L'opération reste récente, mais elle ne sentira plus rien très vite, nous le lui rappelons tous les jours.

\- Clarke.

Lexa me tue d'un regard. Je pince les lèvres très forts, mon front plissé d'une ride douloureuse. Ne pas rire face à cette réaction s'avère terriblement difficile. Tris glousse, le visage caché dans mon cou pour contenir son fou rire.

\- Tu as montré des photos de cafards à ma fille, Clarke ? demande-t-elle calmement, bien que la façon dont mon prénom claque sur sa langue me montre clairement sa tentative de m'impressionner.

\- Non, je lui en ai montré des vrais, précisé-je, ma précision provoquant un nouveau gloussement de la part de Tris. Il y en a plein à mon ancien travail. Tu ne les as pas remarqué la fois où tu es venue te moquer de moi jusque dans les cuisines ?

Une esquisse de sourire apparaît au coin de ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvient. Un dernier regard à la broche et elle ferme la boîte.

\- Merci Tris, ton dessin est magnifique, dit-elle à sa fille.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci, mais la tête de la petite fille réagit à peine. Lexa regarde le creux de mon cou avec un peu plus d'attention. Son soupire amusé me fait comprendre que l'enfant s'est endormie.

\- On mangera la bûche demain midi ? Elle ouvrira ses cadeaux au réveil, comme au matin de Noël.

Je hoche la tête et tourne les talons pour aller mettre Tris au lit.

La petite fille remue à peine quand je la dépose sous la couverture. Je pose un baiser sur son front, lui murmure un _bonne nuit_ et quitte la chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Ma mère débarque dans le couloir suivie par Lexa.

\- Tu pars déjà ? je demande à ma mère.

Elle me prend dans ses bras et embrasse ma joue en un lourd _smack_.

\- Tout le monde est parti et Tris est au lit, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Profitez de votre soirée les filles, finit-elle en m'accordant un dernier regard appuyé.

Elle quitte l'appartement, et une fois la porte refermée, ce n'est plus que Lexa et moi dans le couloir silencieux. Elle me sourit doucement et me laisse pour aller dans le salon. Je la suis, la vois éteindre les guirlandes du sapin. Les petits paquets au sol attendent Tris. Lexa commence à débarrasser la table, je l'aide sans un mot. Nous mettons les restes au réfrigérateur et déposons la vaisselle sale sur l'évier. Nous nettoierons demain.

\- Ce n'était pas exactement la soirée de Noël que nous avions prévu, me dit calmement Lexa.

Appuyée contre le plan de travail, elle semble fatiguée. Son regard perdu revient subitement sur moi lorsqu'elle m'entend glousser.

\- Au contraire je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé pour un dîner de famille. Ta mère ne m'a pas tuée au moins.

Je ne gagne qu'un petit sourire de Lexa. Elle est réellement déçue par le comportement de sa mère ce soir. Je vais me poster devant elle et attrape ses mains, ce qui la fait relever le regard.

\- Elle n'a pas crié cette fois, Lexa. Elle est partie car quelque chose la dérangeait, et je suis quasi sûre que ce n'était pas moi. Elle m'a bien lancé des petits regards noirs au cours du repas, mais pas quand elle est partie. C'était autre chose. Tu lui parleras demain.

Ses yeux sont couverts d'un voile brumeux. J'aimerais lui affirmer que tout ira bien, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux rien assurer. Ce ne serait pas correct.

\- Je ne sais pas, Clarke. Ma mère m'a soutenue de tout son coeur après l'enlèvement de Tris. J'ai retrouvé ma fille, je n'en veux pas à Jake, je suis redevenue celle que j'étais avant la naissance de Tris, j'ai une petite-amie merveilleuse... mais une part de moi a besoin de sa maman. C'est bête dit comme ça, mais j'aime ma mère, elle m'aime aussi je le sais, alors pourquoi...

Les larmes ne sortent pas, fatiguées elles aussi, mais je sens la tristesse de Lexa couler dans ses paroles. Mon coeur se pince, car en me réconciliant avec ma mère j'ai compris à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. L'enfant en moi a encore besoin de sa maman. Ce n'est pas bête. C'est normal de vouloir une personne qu'on aime à nos côtés.

\- Tu aimes ta mère, ta mère t'aime... tu le dis toi-même. C'est déjà une preuve que vous allez parvenir à vous réconcilier pour de bon. Ne perds pas espoir Lexa.

Elle hoche la tête doucement et je sais que j'ai réussi à la convaincre. Je laisse le temps à Lexa d'organiser ses pensées avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle a encore quelque chose à dire. Je suis ses pensées dans son regard. La tristesse qui se transforme en doute, le doute qui se transforme en questionnement, et le questionnement en petit gloussement.

\- Abby m'a menacée avant de partir, explique-t-elle.

Menacée ? Ma mère adore Lexa !

\- Oui, ajoute-t-elle, elle m'a dit que maintenant que j'allais mieux et que tes hématomes avaient disparus, j'avais intérêt à t'emmener au cinéma, au restaurant, et à finir la soirée comme il se doit.

Elle glousse et je la suis dans son rire. On avait déjeuné plusieurs fois ensemble ma mère et moi et nous avions beaucoup discuté. Elle m'avait avoué avoir un début de relation avec un certain collègue, puis elle avait profité d'avoir abordé le sujet pour me demander si Lexa et moi avions sauté le pas. J'avais avoué que non devant son regard inquisiteur.

\- Tu as lui dit que tu avais essayé de me choper avec un verre d'alcool le soir de notre première rencontre officielle ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, je sens qu'elle fait ça pour retenir une moquerie.

\- Je suis convaincue du fait que ta mère ait donné ses médicaments à Tris plus tôt pour qu'elle s'endorme vite.

Je réponds par un gloussement. Je ne serais pas étonnée, ma mère est amplement capable de glisser un traitement discrètement à n'importe qui, alors à une enfant distraite, c'est tout à fait possible.

\- Eh bien, profitons de ce temps qui nous est donné alors, déclaré-je en me penchant pour embrasser tendrement Lexa.

Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et entoure ma taille, mais je coupe court à son geste, lui prenant la main pour la tirer hors d'ici.

\- Pas dans la cuisine, précisé-je avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Avec toi ça ne me dérangerait pas, s'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je la lâche avec un faux air de dégoût sur le visage en pensant à la cuisine pleine de vaisselle sale. Je m'engouffre dans la chambre et ôte aussitôt la chemise sur laquelle Tris a bavé en s'endormant plus tôt dans mes bras. Un léger cliquetis m'indique que Lexa vient de refermer discrètement la porte. Il ne faut pas réveiller Tris, même si son traitement la plonge chaque soir dans un lourd sommeil.

Lexa m'observe alors que je sors une tenue confortable de change pour le petit matin. Je le mets sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Quand je me tourne vers Lexa, je trouve son regard plongé sur mon soutien-gorge. Je roule des yeux et m'approche d'elle doucement.

\- Tu prenais toujours les devants avant, prête à me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Et maintenant, tu restes plantée là à me regarder, je fais remarquer.

Lexa sourit. Un grand sourire joyeux. Son regard brille d'une lueur malicieuse mais son sourire reste pure.

\- Je ne te saute pas dessus parce que maintenant je te respecte, me dit-elle, amusée.

Je saisis doucement sa main et la lève dans les airs, glissant mes doigts contre les siens pour aller les entremêler.

\- Tu es toujours un cafard, plaisanté-je.

\- _Ton_ cafard.

Elle m'attrape aussitôt par la taille, me soulève et me voilà contre elle, à attraper ses lèvres en retour. Elle me porte jusqu'au lit et je glousse en sentant ses muscles contractés contre mon ventre. Elle n'est pas championne de kick-boxing pour rien. Elle me dépose doucement, souriant bêtement au-dessus de moi.

Son sourire idiot ne dure pas longtemps. Il s'adoucit alors qu'une petite ride apparaît entre ses sourcils. Son regard semble créer un nuage protecteur autour de moi. Sa main glisse sur ma joue. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais ses lèvres entrouvertes se contentent de laisser s'échapper un faible soupire, et finalement, Lexa abandonne sa tentative de parole et ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes.

Elle n'a pas besoin de parler. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle pense. Je le sens dans ses gestes, je sens les mots entre ses lèvres qui glissent contre les miennes. Je lui rends ces mots silencieux avec douceur, non sans aller chercher sa peau en lui ôtant les couches de tissu qui m'en séparent. Nos gestes coordonnés nous permettent de nous retrouver rapidement. Peau contre peau, les souffles de nos mots muets s'entrechoquant, nous laissons les derniers mois tourner autour de nous, nous les sentons comme de fines brises fraîches caressant nos peaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent alors que la chaleur nous enveloppe.

Je l'aime vraiment.

Ce sont les mots les plus simples et les plus bêtes que je puisse dire, mais je ne les dis pas, je les donne, je donne ces mots que Lexa comprend, et je comprends qu'elle comprend grâce à ses soupirs.

Je ris, chatouillée par les baisers de Lexa dans mon cou. Mon rire la fait rire, je l'entends et le sens sur ma peau. La broche au dessin de cafard me revient brièvement à l'esprit et disparaît aussitôt alors que j'admets silencieusement que Lexa n'en sera jamais un, ni réellement, ni métaphoriquement parlant.

Je ramène le visage de Lexa au mien tandis que ses mains me recherchent. J'ai besoin de lui faire comprendre que là, maintenant, elle est la plus belle femme du monde, et qu'elle est la mienne.

Pas besoin de papier pour le dire. Pas besoin d'anneau, pas besoin de broche cafard. Nos cadeaux sont maladroits, mais on sait bien ce qu'on veut se dire, on se le montre merveilleusement bien.

Elle est à moi, je suis à elle. Et nous nous le prouvons encore tout en faisant notre possible pour être les plus discrètes possible. Elle est à moi, je suis à elle. Et nous avons une petite fille endormie qui se réveillera dans quelques heures avec des parents pour l'aider et la rassurer.

Mais d'ici à ce moment, il y a des heures entières avec ma femme, entremêlées dans les draps.

Je ne peux plus penser. C'est vain.

Il n'y a plus qu'elle, ses soupirs et son corps contre le mien.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Lexa est le seul cafard que je veux bien avoir chez moi. ;)**

 **Je vous remercie de votre patience ! Cela m'aurait pris du temps, mais je compte bien terminer cette histoire ! Je ne laisse pas une histoire dans le vide !**

 **En attendant le prochain chapitre, vous pouvez aller lire l'OS de Sarah3003, car c'est avec elle que je commence doucement à écrire une nouvelle FF qui s'annonce fort... intéressante... ;)**

 **Bonne fin de semaine à vous et à bientôt !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour,**

 **le voici enfin, ce chapitre 16. C'est le dernier, mais il me reste à écrire l'épilogue. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke

Un court choc dans mes doigts. Un fin courant chaud. Éléctrique. Il remonte le long de ma main, puis de mon poignet, de mon bras. J'entrouvre les yeux, incertaine de vouloir me laisser tirer du sommeil. La lueur rouge de l'horloge m'éblouit et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà sept heures trente.

Le courant de ma main endormie s'estompe alors que je l'étire un peu, frôlant le bras de Lexa qui dort encore profondément à côté de moi. Je me rapproche un peu d'elle, profitant de sa chaleur sans souci de la réveiller. Tris va bientôt se réveiller. Nous avons bien fait de nous revêtir un peu, car habituellement Tris est déjà levée à cette heure-là, débarquant dans notre chambre pour nous demander de l'accompagner aux toilettes.

Le grincement d'une porte fait tressaillir Lexa qui ne se réveille pas pour autant. J'écoute attentivement, pensant voir arriver Tris d'une seconde à l'autre. J'attends, et c'est la chasse d'eau que j'entends cette fois. Je pense à me lever, curieuse et inquiète, mais le robinet d'eau s'ouvre et je comprends que Tris a décidé de se débrouiller seule ce matin.

J'en ai la confirmation lorsque la petite fille se faufile dans notre chambre et viens grimper sur le lit, se frottant les yeux de ses mains à l'odeur de savon parfum vanille. Elle vient se caler contre sa mère et je lui fais un peu plus de place pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger en toute sécurité. Je décide de me lever pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, leur laissant ainsi un dernier temps calme.

La façon dont Tris s'est installée dans les bras de Lexa me pince le coeur, car je pense à chaque fois à ces années d'amour maternelle perdu. Costia était-elle une si mauvaise mère pour que Tris s'attache si vite à Lexa ?

Je m'étais moi-même attachée rapidement, nos différends mis de côté, et je comprends maintenant que, outre la ressemblance, Tris a vite fait confiance à Lexa parce que Lexa inspire confiance, quand elle ne se montre pas infecte. Je ris toute seule dans la cuisine en pensant au sourire narquois de Lexa lorsqu'elle essayait encore de m'offrir un verre pour nettoyer sa fierté entâchée.

Il y a quelque chose de particulier au sujet de Lexa. Elle est spéciale. C'est peut-être ça qui a fait évoluer notre relation aussi vite, à moins qu'il nous ait été impossible de surmonter nos épreuves seules.

Je prépare un petit-déjeuner rapide. Tris doit encore ouvrir ses cadeaux et je dois faire part de mon idée à Lexa. Je ne peux pas garder mon plan pour moi, Lexa est concernée et elle m'en voudra si je faisais une telle chose dans son dos. Je ne veux gâcher notre relation alors que nous nous portons si bien.

Je dépose le repas sur la table et retourne dans la chambre. Tris serre sa mère comme si, dans son sommeil, elle avait peur que celle-ci disparaisse. Je m'approche et secoue doucement l'épaule de Lexa, la main de Tris s'accrochant instinctivement au t-shirt de celle-ci. Lexa ouvre les yeux et, en me découvrant penchée au-dessus d'elle, elle comprend que c'est sa fille qui lui pince ainsi la peau. Elle se retourne doucement, secouant à son tour Tris pour la sortir de ses rêves. Elle l'embrasse sur le front et la prend dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au salon.

Je les suis et m'installe à la table tandis que Lexa dépose Tris ensommeillée sur la chaise. Lexa la fixe un instant puis, les sourcils froncés, s'assied à côté de sa fille, me lançant un regard sceptique.

\- Tu es sûre que ta mère ne lui a pas donné un peu plus que la dose prescrite ? me demande-t-elle en observant la fatigue de Tris.

Je pousse les petits paquets de céréales vers Tris pour que celle-ci puisse choisir celui qu'elle veut ce matin puis fronce les sourcils à mon tour.

\- Ma mère n'est pas comme ça, elle n'aurait pas augmenté la dose du médicament d'un enfant pour la faire dormir plus longtemps. Qu'elle ajoute un autre petit médicament par contre...

Lexa ne répond pas, mais je sens le doute de celle-ci. Elle va certainement en toucher deux mots à ma mère. Ne manquerait plus que Maman se mette à droguer l'enfant qui pourrait devenir sa petite-fille par alliance...

...le jour où je signerai cet ultime papier. Une étincelle enflamme mon estomac à l'idée de devenir officiellement parent de Tris. Cette fillette est merveilleuse et je sais que je veux l'aider à grandir sainement, peu importe comment évolue ma relation avec Lexa. Tris mérite une vraie famille, une famille qui l'aime, et il faut dire qu'avec trois parents, une grand-mère qui la chouchoute, et tous nos amis qui l'adorent, Tris ne manquera jamais de rien.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, me dit Lexa en se levant de table, tu peux t'occuper de Tris ?

Je hoche la tête et la laisse quitter le salon. Lexa semble encore inquiète au sujet du traitement de Tris. Cette dernière mange calmement.

\- Tu as bien dormi Tris ? lui demandé-je.

Elle hoche la tête tout en mastiquant ses céréales.

\- Dis-moi, tu te souviens combien de comprimés t'as donné Abby hier soir ?

Elle fait la moue, puis porte une main à ses lèvres, la concentration apparaissant peu à peu dans son regard.

\- Huit ! s'exclame-t-elle alors.

C'est le nombre habituel...

\- Abby t'a donné autre chose avec tes médicaments ?

Tris réfléchit encore un instant, prenant le temps de se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la veille avant de s'endormir dans mes bras.

\- Si ! Elle m'a donné du thé ! s'exclame-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Du thé ? questionné-je suspicieusement.

\- Elle a dit que ça fait faire des beaux rêves.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, retenant un long soupir. Je vois de quoi Tris parle. Ma mère me faisait le coup aussi quand j'étais enfant et que je ne voulais pas dormir. Elle me faisait boire une infusion qui m'assomait jusqu'au matin. Ce n'est pas dangereux lorsque c'est bien préparé, mais je préfère tout de même que ma mère garde ses potions loin de la fille de ma petite-amie.

Je me lève de table, ayant à peine bu mon café, et je dis à Tris de terminer tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Je rejoins rapidement la salle de bain depuis laquelle résonne le bruit de l'eau qui jaillit du pommeau. Je me glisse dans la pièce, la silhouette de Lexa visible à travers le rideau.

\- Bonjour, lancé-je alors, sachant que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de discuter avant le réveil de Tris.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrête brusquement et le rideau s'ouvre. J'attrape la serviette tandis que Lexa pose pied à terre sur le tapis de bain. Je l'enveloppe tendrement dans la serviette tandis qu'elle me dévisage avec curiosité.

\- Tris va bien, elle termine de manger. Ma mère lui a fait boire une petite infusion hier soir, le genre qu'elle me donnait pour me faire dormir quand j'étais gamine. Tris va survivre, plaisanté-je pour détendre Lexa.

Lexa baisse les yeux. Je sens qu'elle aurait voulu rire elle aussi, mais l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent dès que sa fille est concernée l'en empêche.

\- Si tu pouvais dire à ta mère d'éviter, pose-t-elle calmement, je ne veux pas qu'on fasse avaler n'importe quoi à ma fille dans mon dos. Je sais bien que ta mère est un très bon médecin, mais-

\- Je sais, Lexa, j'acquiesce en posant une main sur sa joue humide. J'en toucherai deux mots à ma mère. Pour l'instant, il y a une chose dont j'aimerais te parler...

Lexa hausse un sourcil et je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'aborder ce sujet.

\- Je sais ce qu'il manque à ton dossier pour t'assurer la garde de Tris.

Elle me dévisage longuement, incertaine.

\- Quoi donc ? finit-elle par demander.

\- La culpabilité de Costia, tranché-je.

Elle recule soudainement d'un pas à l'écoute de ce nom. La fureur apparaît dans ses yeux et je me rapproche aussitôt pour entourer sa taille de mes bras.

\- Rien de grave ne va arriver, ne t'en fais pas, la rassuré-je. Je pensais que Jake et moi pourrions aller lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'avec les accusations qui s'accumulent contre elle, si elle plaide non-coupable, elle va empirer son cas.

\- Non, tranche Lexa sans se dégager pour autant. Clarke, ne te mêle pas de cette histoire. Je ne veux pas que Costia te rencontre, te voit, je ne veux pas qu'elle-

\- Elle me verra au procès de toute façon.

Je glisse une main dans son cou pour l'obliger à retrouver son calme. Je ressens son anxiété et la comprends. Elle est rationnelle. La garde de Tris se joue, la vie d'une petite fille prise dans les filets d'une adulte cruelle.

\- Je viens, souffle Lexa.

\- Lexa, tu ne peux pas prendre le risque...

La lueur dans ses yeux m'interrompt. Sa vulnérabilité m'empêche de refuser sa requête, tout comme la promesse que nous nous étions faite m'avait gardée de mettre à exécution mon plan derrière son dos.

\- D'accord, nous allons la voir tous les trois. Je vais appeler Jake, il doit savoir comment la contacter. Je vais aussi demander à ma mère de garder Tris.

Lexa hoche la tête et je l'attire contre moi. On ne peut pas laisser Tris seule plus longtemps, mais je souhaite profiter des bras de Lexa un instant. Je la serre, sa peau fraîche parfumée de savon à l'amande. Mes lèvres ne peuvent s'empêcher de se déposer contre son cou, puis elles rejoignent doucement celles de Lexa.

Nous avons toutes les deux hâte de voir le procès terminé, le verdict tombé. Tourner enfin la page. Lexa me rend le baiser avec douceur. L'envie d'une matinée rien que pour nous deux ne se cache pas, mais nous avons encore une multitude de choses à faire, et une petite fille à s'occuper.

* * *

Lexa

Nous venons de déposer Tris chez Abby. J'avais proposé de laisser Indra s'occuper de Tris si Abby était trop occupée, mais ma belle-mère adore ma fille. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus jamais faire boire de potion obscure à ma fille avant de partir.

Tris a demandé où nous partons encore, et j'ai été honnête envers elle. Je lui ai expliqué que nous allions voir Costia et que nous ne pouvions l'emmener avec nous car nous ne voulions pas que Costia lui fasse de mal.

Ce n'est pas faux. Nous prenons tout juste la route que j'ai déjà peur d'être moi-même blessée par Costia. La revoir va me faire du mal, je sais que c'est pour ça que Clarke ne voulait pas que je vienne, mais je ne peux pas laisser Clarke affronter Costia sans la connaître. Je me suis peut-être faite berner par Costia, mais je connais son caractère.

Le trajet est silencieux. Nous devons rejoindre Jake à une adresse à trois heures de route de chez nous. Il n'a pas prévenu Costia de notre venue, au contraire, celle-ci pense qu'elle va voir Tris... ce mensonge a construit une énorme boule destructrice dans mon ventre. Je laisse Clarke conduire et ferme les yeux pendant la majeure partie du trajet pour me reposer et conserver mon calme.

C'est la main bienveillante de Clarke sur ma joue qui me réveille une fois arrivées. Nous sommes garées devant un immeuble d'une rue bordée de l'autre côté par des maisons. Cet endroit semble calme, mais je sais d'avance que ça ne sera pas le cas de ma rencontre avec Costia.

Je sors de la voiture et Clarke me tend sa main que je prends aussitôt dans la mienne. J'ai un atout cette fois-ci. Je ne suis pas seule.

Jake nous attend devant l'immeuble et nous indique de le suivre. Il nous explique que Costia lui avait explicitement dit de se garer de l'autre côté, sur le parking qu'elle peut voir depuis sa fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse être avertie de leur arrivée, donnant ainsi la possibilité à Jake de se garer du côté point mort.

Clarke me jette un regard curieux. Elle ne prend déjà pas Costia au sérieux et se demande certainement comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par une femme si simple à piéger. Je me le demande moi-même... mais je sais que ce sont mes sentiments qui m'avaient vraiment piégée, et non Costia elle-même. Si je ne l'avais pas aimée si fort, j'aurais compris tôt dans notre relation que Costia se servait de moi.

Nous suivons Jake dans les étages. Quand il s'arrête devant une porte grise, mon estomac se tord. Le moment est venu. Je ne suis pas prête à la revoir. Longtemps j'ai réfléchi à ce que ça me ferait de la revoir, à ce que je lui dirais. Mais c'était à l'époque où je cherchais encore des explications à sa trahison, quand la disparition de ma fille creusait un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je ne ressens plus le besoin d'obtenir des réponses, car je les ai déjà. Je crains de faire une erreur en rencontrant Costia aujourd'hui, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Clarke y aller seule, Jake présent ou non, et il est temps d'en terminer avec cette histoire. Pour que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre, je me dois d'affronter Costia aujourd'hui. Clarke et moi restons en retrait tandis que Jake attend devant la porte. La sonnette fait écho de l'autre côté du mur. Des pas retentissent sur ce qui semble être du faux parquet. La porte s'ouvre. Costia apparaît, découvre Jake sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Où est Tris ? demande-t-elle.

Je la vois de biais, les yeux ronds, une esquisse d'air furieux. Ses cheveux bruns sont à peine coiffés. Son allure me montre à quel point elle se fiche de ma fille. Je m'avance alors, contenant ma colère et la douleur qui me tordent le coeur.

Je lui fais enfin face après toutes ces années.

\- Bonjour, Costia, déclaré-je solennellement, mais avec une nausée de haine dans la gorge.

Son visage se décompose, et je comprends que, cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai piégée. Nous. Clarke, Jake, et moi.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? ajouté-je devant son silence. Tu n'as plus rien à me dire depuis que tu as enlevé ma fille ?

Mes mots claquent et je la sens reculer d'un pas dans son appartement, le rouge lui montant aux joues, la colère au visage.

\- Elle n'est pas ta fille, cingle-t-elle à son tour, tu l'as rendue malade seulement en la mettant au monde.

Immense gifle en plein visage. Je serre les mâchoires, mes épaules se tendent. Mon coeur se décompose à nouveau, car Costia a raison et l'injustice de ses propos me rend folle. J'avance, prête à m'engouffrer dans l'appartement pour lui cracher au visage toute la haine accumulée à son égard ces dernières années. J'ai plus mal encore de savoir que rien que je puisse dire ou faire ne va faire souffrir Costia autant que j'ai souffert, car cette dernière n'avait pas assez d'empathie pour souffrir autant. Elle manipule les gens sans ressentir une seule fois tout l'amour et toute l'admiration qu'ils peuvent lui porter, puis les jette simplement lorsqu'elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Costia ne peut souffrir comme moi, c'est ce qui lui permet de se montrer aussi cruelle envers autrui.

Une main se ferme autour de mon avant-bras, et le parfum de Clarke envahit ma bulle d'air. Elle me retient de commettre l'erreur fatale.

Je suis là pour parler. Rien d'autre.

\- Mes gênes ont rendu Tris malade, je réponds lentement, mais toi, ta simple présence la dégoûte et l'effraie.

La main de Costia se crispe sur la poignée de la porte et je sens qu'elle s'apprête à me la claquer au nez pour échapper à ce débat qu'elle ne peut gagner. Jake s'avance alors et repousse calmement Costia dans l'appartement. Il nous invite à entrer. Il met lui-même en place une discussion dans le salon.

Sa chaise posée sur le côté, à mi-distance de celle de Costia et la mienne. Clarke a collé sa chaise à la mienne et a pris ma main dans la sienne, prête à me retenir si l'envie de frapper Costia devient trop forte.

Le regard noir de Costia sur Clarke pousse celle-ci à se présenter, et cela m'apaise de me savoir accompagnée.

\- Je suis Clarke, la compagne de Lexa, qui l'aide à élever l'enfant que tu aurais dû élever avec elle.

L'audace de Clarke me fait sourire et me permet une courte pause dans cette discussion infernale.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes venus, Lexa, Jake ? répond-elle, ignorant désormais ma petite-amie.

\- Nous venons t'exposer la vérité, pose Jake.

Elle pouffe, et je serre la main de Clarke dans la mienne, fort, puis je tente de la lâcher de peur de la lui broyer, mais Clarke maintient ma main, fort, car ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher.

\- Tris ne témoignera pas en ta faveur, reprend Jake. Ni moi, ni Lexa, ni personne dans l'entourage de l'enfant. Tu risques la prison pour ce que tu as fait, Costia. Si cette affaire va plus loin que la question de la garde de l'enfant, tu perdras ta liberté.

\- Et pourquoi tu viens me raconter ça ? crache-t-elle.

Même dédaigneuse Costia est toujours aussi belle. Les larmes me piquent les yeux et le nez à cette pensée. Cette horrible femme en face de moi avait un jour été toute ma vie, l'avenir que je voyais si beau, si fleurit, et qui cherchait encore aujourd'hui à me ruiner.

Je ne laisserai pas les larmes couler. Pas devant elle.

\- Je sais que tu vas essayer de tout gâcher, lancé-je. Tu vas inventer n'importe quelle combine pour obtenir la garde de Tris, tu es prête à tout pour gagner. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes venus t'avertir. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Il y a plus en jeu que la garde de Tris, et avec ce que nous avons sur toi tu n'as aucune chance.

Elle rit. Elle rit fort, et je me sens propulsée de ma chaise par la haine que je lui éprouve. Son rire mauvais que j'adorais avant, ses cheveux bruns que j'adorais sentir couler entre mes doigts, sa peau entre le blanc et le bronzé, cette nuance que j'avais trouvé si belle sans jamais n'avoir pu la définir, ses yeux chaleureux, son sourire éclatant, sa voix haute, à l'inverse de Clarke, qui m'avait tout promis pour mieux me prendre ensuite. Cette femme qui m'avait rendue folle d'elle, pour mieux me rendre folle de désespoir ensuite. Cette femme que j'avais aimé à une intensité incroyable me rit au nez aujourd'hui alors que ma douleur s'affiche devant elle.

Je veux la faire souffrir. Je n'y parviendrai jamais. Je veux essayer.

\- Lexa, rassieds-toi s'il te plaît, la voix calme de Clarke me souffle à l'oreille alors que son corps fait barrière à la vue de Costia.

Ses mains sont sur mes hanches et ses yeux clairs scrutent les miens. Clarke est tout l'inverse de Costia. Elle m'a fait vivre l'enfer au début de notre relation, me rejetant comme une serpillère, pour m'aider ensuite corps et âme à retrouver ma fille et la garder auprès de moi.

\- Je l'aimais, Clarke, murmuré-je tout bas.

Si bas que je me demande si Clarke a entendu, mais ses yeux s'attendrissent et je peux y lire ma douleur dans ses yeux, ma douleur qu'elle ressent aussi en cet instant, car Clarke est capable d'empathie et me le montre régulièrement. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, stabilisant mon menton qui, je m'en rends compte maintenant, tremblait.

\- Allez faire ça ailleurs, la voix infernale de Costia retentit derrière Clarke, et foutez-moi la paix. On se verra au tribunal.

\- COSTIA ! l'avertit Jake qui s'est levé à son tour. Je ne te le dirai qu'une seule fois : abandonne la garde de Tris, laisse-là en dehors de tes histoires, et je ne porterai pas plainte contre toi. J'ai assez de preuves, tu le sais, tous tes mensonges, tes fraudes, tes usurpations d'identité pour en tirer quelques sous. Tu es pathétique et tu n'as aucune chance de gagner.

Le discours de Jake fait son effet : Costia blêmit et Clarke, qui s'est postée à côté de moi, reprend ma main avec espoir. Costia se lève, s'étant trouvées seule assise, et pose sur moi un regard vif.

\- Tu n'as pas le profil d'une mère, Lexa. Les médecins de Tris ont vu ta fragilité, ils sauront communiquer la vérité sur ton profil atypique et tu n'auras pas-

\- Ce n'est pas la peine Costia, intervient Clarke, soudainement amusée. T'as abandonné Tris au mauvais hôpital. Si tu voulais être crédible aujourd'hui, fallait te renseigner. Le médecin en charge de Tris, c'est ma mère, et elle ne lâchera pas sa petite-fille pour une dégénérée.

Costia ne dit plus rien. Costia ne ressemble plus à rien. On pourrait écrire _Error 404_ sur son visage. Elle n'avait prévu ni cette rencontre, ni un plan d'action. Si Costia me connaît bien, moi et mes faiblesses, elle ne connait pas l'entourage de Tris. Toutes ces personnes apparues dans la vie de l'enfant depuis que je l'ai retrouvée. Abby, Clarke, tous nos amis... une armée entière se battant pour une petite fille. Une armée que Costia n'a pas et ne peut prédire, car elle ne la connait pas.

Clarke me tire par la main pour me sortir de là. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Jake est le dernier à quitter l'appartement. A l'extérieur, je vois à sa mine qu'il n'a bien vécu non plus sa rencontre avec Costia, la femme qui nous a trompé tous les deux.

\- Je vous rappelle la semaine prochaine pour discuter de notre passage devant le juge, nous dit-il.

Il nous salue brièvement et repart à sa voiture. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de cette rencontre, ce que je comprends très bien. Nous ne savons pas encore si Costia va abandonner ou essayer de nous piéger à nouveau, mais nous savons au moins que nous saurons nous battre, et que nous pouvons gagner.

Clarke me fait signe d'avancer et nous retournons à la voiture. Voyant mon épuisement, Clarke décide de nous emmener manger à un dinner remarqué à l'aller sur le bord de route. Nous n'échangeons pas un mot. Elle me laisse le temps de reprendre mes esprits après le choc.

Je sens qu'elle aussi manque de force. Elle fatigue de me voir aussi épuisée et me propose de s'arrêter à un motel pour la nuit. Il n'est pas tard, mais nous n'avons pas la force de faire les heures de route pour rentrer ce soir.

Clarke appelle sa mère pour prendre des nouvelles de Tris, puis discute un peu avec Octavia tandis que je prends une douche. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Clarke dit au revoir à son amie de longue date. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je veux la rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas. Les mots ne sortent pas.

Elle s'approche, m'enlace, et je lâche alors. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et ses cheveux, je la serre contre moi, reconnais ses courbes, et les larmes que je pensais sentir couler ne sortent pas, car j'ai entre mes bras les courbes de Clarke, non celles de Costia, et je réalise que l'abandon de Costia m'a mené à Clarke.

Clarke. Elle m'est plus importante que Costia. Plus importante que Costia ne l'aurait jamais été à mes yeux, j'en suis sûre. J'ai déjà eu à faire au mauvais caractère de Clarke, à sa colère, à son mépris, à ses tentatives de me blesser pour me faire fuir. Je sais qui est Clarke. En quelques mois seulement j'ai appris à lui faire entièrement confiance. J'ai vu ses intentions à mon égard. Je sais que Clarke ne fera jamais comme Costia.

J'avais fait confiance à Costia et malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, je m'étais quand même faite berner.

C'est le plus important je crois. Non pas le temps qu'on prend à aimer et faire confiance, mais la sincérité réciproque qu'on en ressent.

J'avais cru voir un avenir heureux avec Costia, je le vis avec Clarke.

Clarke ne se contente pas de promesses, elle les exécute aussitôt.

\- Tu seras bientôt libre de cette affaire, Lexa, me souffle Clarke à l'oreille.

Je redresse la tête, croise son regard. Son visage s'attendrit en découvrant mes yeux brillants de larmes qui refusent de tomber.

\- Elle s'en fiche, je parviens enfin à dire.

Ces mots raclent ma gorge en s'échappant, je déglutis pour atténuer la douleur, mais ça n'est que plus douloureux encore.

La main de Clarke se pose sur ma joue. Clarke sourit. Elle sourit, comme si elle se fichait elle-même de Costia. Alors, elle répond :

\- On s'en fiche d'elle. On n'a pas besoin d'elle, Lexa. Elle a parié son âme et l'a perdue. Elle n'a plus rien.

Elle joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux humides, m'observant avec tendresse. Clarke a raison. J'ai assez souffert. Clarke a réussi à entamer un deuil sain sans auto-destruction. Je le peux aussi. Je n'ai plus besoin de la douleur de l'abandon. Tris est en sécurité avec sa véritable famille. Une femme me soutient actuellement et m'aime malgré mes erreurs.

\- On s'en fiche, déclaré-je à mon tour.

Ces mots soufflés, je rapproche mon visage de celui de Clarke et, un sourire sur les lèvres, je saisis les siennes. Je viens de réaliser. Nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Clarke glousse contre mes lèvres. Elle attendait sûrement que je le remarque. Elle me tire jusqu'au lit sans quitter mes lèvres, puis ôte son haut.

Costia disparaît de mon esprit. Je m'en fiche totalement.

J'ai Clarke, son sourire, son corps, et toute une nuit intime avec elle avant de devoir aller récupérer notre fille demain matin.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre avec Costia ?**

 **L'intrigue est quasiment bouclée, ne manque plus que le résultat de ce petit passage devant le juge que vous aurez dans l'épilogue. Si vous tenez encore le coup malgré l'attente entre les chapitres, on se retrouve fin septembre au plus tard (oui, c'est un défi personnel) pour l'épilogue qui mettra un joli point final à cette histoire !**

 **A bientôt !**


	17. Épilogue

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nous voilà finalement début octobre pour la publication de cet épilogue ! Il n'est pas bien long, car je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour dire le nécessaire.**

 **Je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas pour un dernier message. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Clarke

Le filet de lumière m'irrite la rétine alors que je tente de voir si Tris est dans le coin. Aucun signe d'elle. Personne.

Les expirations de Lexa me chatouillent le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait eu une bonne idée en se cachant ici, lui dis-je.

Elle rit tout bas. Nous étions à l'étroit dans l'armoire du débarras, non pas que ça dérange Lexa qui en profite pour laisser ses mains se balader sur mes hanches. Elle est recroquevillée à côté de moi. Les courbatures ne vont pas tarder à se faire sentir.

\- Elle va avoir du mal à nous trouver, me répond-elle.

Des cris nous font deviner que Tris a trouvé l'un de ses petits camarades. Heureusement, l'appartement est plus grand que le précédent. Situé au rez-de-chaussée avec une petite terrasse, cet appartement nous semble parfait pour vivre confortablement pour le moment, mais Lexa ne m'a pas caché son envie d'avoir une maison à l'extrémité de la ville, au calme. Depuis le procès, notre vie a grandement évoluée. Lexa commence tout juste sa carrière politique, débutant en mairie avec le premier emploi stable qu'elle a pu trouver. Elle a brillamment eu son diplôme, résultats salués par la promotion toute entière, car même si elle n'est pas major de promo, elle a tout de même eu d'excellentes notes pour une jeune mère.

Je l'observe dans la pénombre de l'armoire. Je lui dis régulièrement que je suis fière d'elle, au moindre doute sur ses capacités, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Nous sommes remontées des ténèbres en un an et demi.

\- Je crois qu'il ne lui reste plus que nous à trouver, noté-je en entendant Tris hurler _MAMAN, CLARKE, J'ARRIVE !_

\- Je crois qu'on a encore le temps, souffle Lexa.

Elle embrasse mon cou et j'essaie de m'écarter un peu, mais il n'y a pas assez de place dans cette petite armoire.

\- Lexa, si elle nous trouve en train de -

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me fait taire. Elle est dans la pièce à côté. Si elle nous trouve dans moins de dix minutes, Tris gagnera la partie de cache-cache. Trouver tout le monde en moins d'une demi-heure. Tris est maligne, il est évident qu'elle va réussir, surtout lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner, comme sa mère.

\- Lexa, arrête, pouffé-je.

Je sursaute lorsque ses lèvres pincent ma peau. Mon coude cogne dans le bois. Aussitôt, des petits pas résonnent dans l'appartement et la porte du débarras s'ouvre en grand, nous aveuglant Lexa et moi. Les portes de l'armoire ne tardent pas à s'ouvrir.

\- Je le savais ! hurle Tris. PAPA ! C'EST RAVEN QU'AVAIT RAISON !

Une voix féminine s'élève depuis le salon. Raven chante sa victoire tandis que Lexa et moi sortons de l'armoire, les jambes engourdies. Tris pouffe de rire et chante à son tour.

\- Bravo, t'as gagné, la félicite Lexa en se baissant pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Tris vole un câlin à sa mère et repart en courant rejoindre les autres. Lexa me jette un regard amusé. Nous avions décidé un mois plus tôt de marquer le coup pour le sixième anniversaire de Tris. Les amis d'école de Tris sont là aujourd'hui, ainsi que Jake, ma mère, et nos amis proches à Lexa et moi.

Je souris en retour, amusée par la vivacité de notre fille. Lexa prend ma main et nous allons rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon. J'ai adopté Tris il y a trois mois. La procédure n'a pas été aussi longue que je l'avais pensé. Lorsque le juge a annoncé la défaite de Costia, notre vie a commencé réellement. Il nous a fallu voir plus grand. Nous avons recherché un nouvel appartement tandis que Lexa finissait sa dernière année d'études. Tris a pu passer quelques week-ends avec son père, nous laissant ainsi du temps seules.

Jake est un excellent père, envoyant toujours des lettres à Tris chaque semaine lorsqu'il est en mission à l'étranger. En ce moment en permission, il prévoit de l'emmener quatre jours en vacances dans une réserve naturelle. Lexa craignait d'abord, mais je lui ai rappelé que Jake était habitué à survivre dans la nature et cela l'a rassurée - je crois.

Nous n'avons jamais discuté de _nous_. Du fait que nous sommes toujours ensemble, que nous prévoyons naturellement notre avenir à deux, sans jamais se demander si l'autre le veut aussi. C'est évident. Pour l'instant, nous sommes tout juste engagées dans la vie active, mais je sais déjà ce que veut Lexa, et je le veux aussi. Je sens qu'elle y pense souvent, sûrement maintenant aussi, alors qu'elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens en entrant dans le salon, et que tout le monde le remarque.

\- Ne me dites pas que ma fille vous a trouvées en train de faire des choses dans le placard, soulève Jake sèchement.

Il fait toujours cette tête lorsqu'il plaisante. J'en ris à chaque fois, car il me rappelle Lexa. Ils se lancent souvent dans ce petit concours d'humour blasé. Lexa gagne, la plupart du temps, quand je ne m'amuse pas à la déstabiliser.

\- Tris ne nous a jamais entendu faire quoi que ce soit, réplique Lexa sur un ton accusateur.

Tris nous a un jour raconté entendre parfois des bruits étranges provenant de la chambre de son père. Jake nous a ensuite avoué avoir une nouvelle compagne et a promis de ne plus rien faire lorsqu'il aurait Tris chez lui, pour les quelques week-ends qui lui sont réservés. Lexa se moque encore de lui à ce sujet de temps à autre, puisque Jake va pouvoir être promu bientôt et ne partira plus en mission à l'étranger. Cela signifie donc, comme le souligne souvent Lexa, qu'il doit apprendre la discrétion s'il veut garder l'équilibre familial entre sa fille et sa compagne.

\- On mange le gâteau ? lance alors Raven pour couper le combat de regards blasés entre les parents biologiques de Tris.

\- LE GÂTEAU ! crie joyeusement cette dernière.

\- On n'était pas censé le manger avant une heure mais puisque Tris le veut, répliqué-je.

Les six autres enfants hurlent aussi au gâteau et je m'en vais le préparer dans la cuisine. Luna et Raven me rejoignent pour m'aider.

\- Je comprends pourquoi la petite est aussi active, quand on voit les parents, commente Raven. Intenables !

\- Tes enfants seront pires, me moqué-je gentiment.

\- C'est déjà prévu que Luna soit la mère. Elle est beaucoup plus calme !

\- On n'a pas parlé d'enfant, s'offense l'interpellée.

Je m'esclaffe, manquant de faire tomber le gâteau que je suis en train de sortir du réfrigérateur.

\- Tu peux rire Griffin, mais t'as déjà un gosse, rétorque Raven.

\- Le prochain, il arrive quand ? renchérit Luna.

On a déjà évoqué la question de la famille, avec Lexa, même si on a encore rien prévu. Lexa vient tout juste de sortir des études et je compte encore évoluer professionnellement avant de prévoir une nouvelle grossesse.

Je pense que si nous devons avoir des enfants ensemble, je serais la première à être enceinte. Je me suis souvent imaginée avoir un enfant, et je sais que ma mère aimerait un petit-enfant biologique pour pouvoir dire à tout le monde que les Griffin ont de super gênes. Cependant, je sens que Lexa a besoin de traverser une nouvelle grossesse jusqu'à un accouchement sain. Cela serait difficile pour elle, et je ne la forcerai pas à le faire, mais la grossesse est un démon qui possède et ronge Lexa depuis des années. Depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée seule à l'hôpital, sa petite-amie disparue avec sa fille nouvellement née.

Je veux l'aider à le vaincre. Nous y arriverons, dans quelques années. Je ne me vois pas vivre autrement qu'avec Lexa et Tris. Pas après tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Nous avons lutté pour parvenir où nous sommes aujourd'hui.

\- Attends, j'allume les bougies et j'amène le gâteau, me dit Luna.

Brusquement sortie de ma rêverie, je la laisse passer. Son briquet en main, elle allume chaque bougie et je retourne dans le salon pour préparer la photo. Les enfants rient, sauf un qui semble mécontent. Un autre enfant, Dean, se moque de lui et une dispute éclate. Je vois Lexa ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir, mais Tris prend les devants.

\- C'EST MA FÊTE VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ PAS !

Les deux garçons se taisent soudainement. Nous sommes tous surpris par la réaction de Tris.

\- Elle a bien le caractère de sa mère, s'amuse Anya en voyant Lexa bouche bée.

Je rejoins Lexa et la tire par la main pour qu'elle vienne se placer pour la photo. Tout le monde suit le pas. Nous formons un grand groupe. Ma mère vient se mettre debout à côté de moi, tandis que Lexa et moi nous accroupissons devant la petite table, Tris accourant pour se mettre entre nous, attendant son gâteau avec hâte.

Les grandes lumières s'éteignent, laissant la seule lumière murale allumée qui tamise la lumière du jour gris. En tournant la tête je remarque que c'est Matt qui a pris cette initiative à l'entrée de Luna avec le gâteau. Raven vient se placer devant nous avec l'appareil photo.

Le gâteau posé sur la table, la lueur des bougies se reflète dans les yeux émerveillés de Tris. La chanson retentit. _Joyeux anniversaire._ Tris s'apprête à souffler. _Trois, deux, un..._ les lueurs disparaissent. Les applaudissements éclatent. Lorsque je relève la tête, Matt a échangé de place avec Raven pour la laisser s'ajouter à la photo. Nous prenons encore quelques photos de groupes, Lexa et moi attaquant Tris de baisers, puis Matt va se charger de la découpe du gâteau et la distribution des parts.

Tris discute vivement avec ses copains d'école. La voir si énergique après avoir été gravement malade me réchauffe le cœur. Tris a grandi et ressemble de plus en plus à Lexa, à quelques détails près. Cela ne semble pas déranger Jake, qui adore sa fille plus que tout au monde.

\- Tu te rends compte, elle a six ans... murmure Lexa à côté de moi.

Je saisis sa main, assaillie de fierté.

\- Tu as donné naissance à une petite fille formidable... je crois que je ne le répéterai jamais assez.

Je ris, serrant sa main, ayant encore parfois du mal à réaliser que j'élève un enfant avec la femme que j'aime.

\- LE GÂTEAU ! hurle encore Raven, qui me regarde étrangement.

Je regarde Lexa, qui me sort son sourire en coin d'un malice agaçant. Matt donne leurs parts aux enfants, puis il vient me tendre une assiette. Je me demande pourquoi on me sert moi en première adulte, mais il repart et va servir les autres.

Je prends la cuillère et la plonge dans le gâteau triple chocolat. Une lueur entre les mousses sombres me fait froncer les sourcils. Je tâte avec la cuillère. Il y a un objet dans ma part. Je lance un regard à Lexa. Elle hausse un sourcil. Je vais fouiller la part avec la cuillère, et en sors un petit objet fin. Je pose la cuillère pour le prendre avec mes doigts, le débarrassant de la mousse marron.

Ma bouche s'ouvre grand tandis que je découvre l'objet. Je lève les yeux et tombe sur le grand sourire de Lexa.

\- Tu as déjà signé l'adoption de Tris, m'explique-t-elle. Je me disais qu'il te restait un papier à signer pour faire de nous une famille aux yeux de la loi.

Aucun bruit dans l'assistance. Lexa tombe les deux genoux à terre, sans laisser son regard quitter le mien.

\- Tu veux être ma femme ? me demande-t-elle enfin.

C'est ce que Lexa a toujours voulu. Une famille qui l'aime et la soutienne. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, je n'aurais pu imaginer Lexa mariée. Elle ne semblait pas être du genre à vouloir un mariage et des enfants. Et pourtant... elle en a besoin. Elle ne veut pas seulement se sentir aimée, mais aussi protégée sainement. Unies par la loi, Costia ne pourra plus rien contre nous. Il faudrait que Costia en vienne à la violence pour nous atteindre, et encore, elle connaît assez Lexa pour savoir qu'elle est difficile à vaincre en matière de combat physique.

Elle a déjà montré à Jake ses techniques de défense face à une personne portant une arme blanche ou à feu, à portée ou à distance. Autant dire que Lexa est plus douée qu'un agent secret habitué à s'infiltrer en territoire ennemi. Elle est féroce lorsqu'il s'agit de se protéger elle et les siens, mais elle cache encore ses nombreux doutes à la face du monde. Doutes que je dévoile et apaise.

Beaucoup voient le mariage comme un gage du futur. Moi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un besoin présent. Le besoin de se sentir protégé. Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, mais je sais ce que je désire en cet instant.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, déclaré-je, le cœur fondant dans ma poitrine.

La crainte d'un refus s'éteint dans le regard de Lexa et elle se lève soudainement, m'attrapant tendrement dans ses bras. Les applaudissements fusent à nouveau. Je sens que cette journée restera gravée dans ma mémoire. D'autant plus qu'avant que Lexa ne m'embrasse passionnément, je vois Matt filmer, un sourire goguenard collé au visage.

\- MAMAN VA SE MARIER ! hurle Tris sous les cris de surprise de ses camarades.

Lexa glisse la bague à mon doigt. L'arôme chocolat est devenu mémorable.

Une masse se jette sur moi.

\- Mon bébé est fiancé !

Ma mère. Je me demande si elle n'a pas incité Lexa à faire sa demande, elle l'adore et ne cesse de gâter Tris. Heureusement que cette dernière est une enfant pragmatique, sinon les cadeaux lui seraient déjà montés à la tête.

C'est d'ailleurs le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux, même si je crois que ce moment est déjà le plus beau cadeau que Lexa ait pu faire à sa fille.

* * *

Lexa

Elle a accepté. Je craignais qu'elle trouve cette demande trop soudaine, mais il fallait dire que j'avais déjà recueilli l'opinion de Clarke sur le mariage, et d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, elle ne s'y opposait pas. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai la confirmation.

Nous nous rassemblons autour de la petite table basse sur laquelle les cadeaux sont amenés. Tris commence par ouvrir le gros paquet que Clarke et moi avons acheté pour elle. Le papier arraché, les yeux de Tris s'agrandissent d'émerveillement.

Nous tenions à lui offrir son premier vélo de grande fille, sans roulette. Je la vois déjà ouvrir la boîte en carton qui l'a protégé pendant la livraison. Vu sa joie, nous irons certainement le tester dès demain matin.

\- MERCI MAMAN ET CLARKE ! s'exclame-t-elle en sautant dans nos bras.

Elle nous embrasse rapidement avant de retourner à son vélo qu'elle dépose fièrement au sol devant ses copains d'école. Les ouvertures de cadeaux s'enchaînent. Livres, jouets, outils de loisirs créatifs s'accumulent sous les applaudissements heureux de ma fille.

Clarke, debout à mes côtés, m'entoure de ses bras. Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Il me semble qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi.

Elle est heureuse.

Sa mère aussi, je le vois bien. Ma mère, sans le dire, doit être contente que j'aille mieux. J'ai réussi à reconstruire ma vie, et c'est ce qui compte. Je ne l'ai pas invitée aujourd'hui pour autant, car je sens qu'elle voit un peu de Costia en Clarke, un danger pour moi. Je ne voulais pas de son jugement lors de ma demande en mariage. Clarke n'est pas Costia, ma mère le réalisera un jour.

J'ai la chaleur de Clarke contre ma peau. Les rires de Tris qui égayent nos amis. Nous habitons depuis peu de temps dans cet appartement, mais il est déjà marqué des plus beaux moments. Le quotidien n'est pas toujours facile, mais on s'accroche à ce qu'on a de plus simple.

Ma fiancée et ma fille sont heureuses. Ça me suffit pour l'être aussi.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Cette histoire se termine ici. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée dans son ensemble. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fin !**

 **Je vous remercie pour l'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout. Les reviews, follows et favs m'ont aidée à aller au bout de l'écriture de ce récit, merci à tous ceux qui ont réagi !**

 **Une dernière information s'impose. Comme je l'avais annoncé en aparté d'un chapitre précédent, Sarah3003 et moi avons décidé d'écrire une fanfiction ensemble. Je vous annonce donc que nous commencerons à poster fin octobre/début novembre.**

 **L'histoire s'intitule _La survie de la flamme._ Lexa et Clarke se connaissent depuis l'enfance, mais ont été séparées par un événement tragique. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, hormis le fait que Lexa est à la tête d'une grande entreprise, car ce concept fun ne meurt jamais. Si vous aimez le drama, je pense que l'histoire vous plaira.**

 **La FF sera postée sur le compte de Sarah3003, vous pouvez vous abonner si vous souhaitez être tenu au courant de la publication !**

 **Prenez soin de vous, je vous dis peut-être à bientôt ! :D**


End file.
